Cuidado con poner al mundo al revés
by Mephistofeles
Summary: AU: Ha pasado un año desde que Max decidió irse, ahora es el momento de regresar, pero ¿es lo mejor? ¿Qué pasará con su familia? . Secuela de "Nada es aquí lo que es", se recomienda leerla si te pierdes con personajes y/o situaciones..
1. Chapter 1

**Hola lo prometido ya no es deuda... una pequeña nota las cosas que están entre estas comitas - '** ** _Soy un gusano parlante que recoge la basura y come ricos nachos'_** **Debería ser cursiva y si no lo es para eso las comitas... el punto es que son pensamientos.**

 **Los personajes de seguro serán OOC porque no sirvo muy bien para imitar su estilo, pero me esforcé, habrá faltas de ortografía y algunas son a propósito, lo sé horrible saben no lo lean si no les gusta tengo una obsesión sana con eso y sé que la historia puede verse asquerosa y sin sentido, pero ya me aburrí de que cada dispositivo me corrija distinto, así que perdón de ante mano si es que alguien se anima a leerlo aún así... y ya saben nada me pertenece solo los OC de la historia y la historia.**

 **PAZ y ya me callo (metafóricamente hablando)**

 **4567890'¿´'02´'098765432**

Era un día normal en la subestación Alex atendía las mesas, Justin se encontraba en la caja registradora, Jerry se encargaba de la cocina, Harper y Theresa estaban preparando todo para la llegada del concejo (quienes avisaron de una visita a la familia para hablar de "asuntos" y solicitaron -demandaron- un banquete de comida "mortal") todo era tranquilo y normal en la casa de los Russo

Al momento de cerrar -más temprano para disgusto de Jerry- todos se reunieron en la sala Theresa observaba desde la isla de la cocina a su familia, todos habían cambiado de un día para otro. Hace un año Alex y Justin discutían sin cesar y de la noche a la mañana se habían hecho inseparables, se cuidaban la espalda como buenos hermanos aunque ocasionalmente reñían, siempre supieron superarlo una hora a más tardar. Harper, -sorprendentemente- Alex y Justin estaban felices en la universidad estudiando diseño, psicología -insisto wow- y leyes respectivamente. Los tres estaban en una relación estable y ella secretamente esperaba ansiosa el "gran día" de sus tres hijos, pero eso era una larga espera -muy a su pesar- ella no se hacia mas joven y ellos preferían ignorar sus indirectas a toda costa · _la juventud de hoy y su temor al compromiso·_ Jerry seguía siendo el mismo pero desde hace un año se le notaba como si un peso fuera levantado de un hombro ahora era más atento, escuchaba las sugerencias de todos y la subestación ya no era lo primero eso era su familia la tienda logró quedarse con un cercano segundo lugar, quizás al ver como sus tres hijos -si tres porque Harper era como una hija para ambos- iban a la universidad al mundo de los adultos ya no eran sus niñitos más. Tenían una gran familia y no la cambiaría por nada.

Alex: ¿Mamá esta bien?

Theresa: Si Alex solo pensaba

Alex: ¿En qué?

Theresa: Nuestra familia

De repente se escucho el teléfono y cuando Harper contesto aparecieron tres personas desde el teléfono eran el profesor Crombs, el canciller Rudy Tootietootie y un hombre muy serio que no lograban reconocer

Crombs: Ah! Los Russo tanto tiempo sin hablar con ustedes ¿como ha estado la familia?

Jerry: Que tal profesor nosotros bien y usted

Crombs: Bien algunos problemillas en el Tech de magia pero para eso vine... Bueno eso y un par de cosas más

Alex: Oiga profesor ¿quién es don serio?

Crombs: Oh, claro! ¿Dónde están mis modales? Familia Russo les presento a Matt Ingerman, él es nuestro nuevo ministro de relaciones del departamento de criaturas mágicas. El señor Ingerman es un hombre lobo al igual que el novio de Alex si no mal recuerdo

Alex asiente, pero antes de que pueda decir otra palabra el general la interrumpe

Rudy Tootietootie: Antes de seguir con nuestros asuntos ¿qué tal si pasamos a la mesa? Me muero por un poco de comida mortal es tan rara

Theresa: Por supuesto adelante tomen asiento ya sirvo los platos. Harper ¿me ayudas?

Harper: Claro

Theresa y Harper sirvieron los platos mientras los demás conversaban trivialidades y conocían al nuevo ministro. Ya durante la cena

Justin: Jajajajaja! Viejos tiempos... En fin ¿qué lo trae por aquí profesor?

Crombs: Bueno les quería hablar sobre su prueba para ver quien será el hechicero de la familia

Alex: Si es cierto lo había olvidado ¿cuándo será? No es que quiera patear el trasero de Justin, pero me parece raro que estemos en la universidad y aún no ocurra

Crombs: El otro día estaba revisando unos papeles y me di cuenta de dos cosas la primera de ellas es que Alex ha sido quien salvó al mundo mágico en más de una ocasión y ha sabido mantener el equilibrio entre ambos mundos, lo segundo es que ya estoy viejo y no puedo tener tantas responsabilidades como antes es por eso que quería proponerles a Justin y Alex algo muy importante

Jerry: No quiere decir que...

Rudy Tootietootie: Así es felicidades familia Russo serán la primera familia que no realice la competencia

Justin: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Crombs: Bueno Justin mis funcionarios no pueden no ser hechiceros o si?

Alex: ¿Fun-fun-funcionarios?

Theresa se desmaya y Harper junto a Jerry la atienden

Crombs: Si Alex funcionarios. Verán a ti Alex te queria ofrecer un puesto en el ministerio de relaciones, más específicamente en el departamento de mortales puesto que has demostrado ser capaz de manejarte entre ambos mundos y es por eso que traje al señor Ingerman conmigo, él se encargará de guiarte en todo lo que necesites

Ingeman: Asi es señorita Russo y debido a que conoce algo sobre los hombres lobo debido a sus "conexiones" se que podremos manejarnos bien

Alex: Pues muchas gracias profesor Crombs, pero debo pensarlo

Crombs: Por supuesto no esperaba menos de una futura ministra. Justin a ti te queria ofrecer un puesto, para mi, muy especial ¿Te gustaría ser el nuevo director del Tech de magia, claro mi nuevo asesor y sucesor?

Justin: Yo su nuevo ssssu... (se desmaya)

Alex: Eso es un "¡claro!, pero debo pensarlo"

Crombs: (negando con la cabeza) Ustedes no cambian

Después de cinco minutos y un delicioso helado -cortesía de Theresa quien despertó cuando Justin se desmayó- Justin al fin recuperó la conciencia

Justin: Tuve un sueño extraño, el profesor Crombs estaba en él y también...

Alex: Justin no era un sueño es real podemos ser hechiceros para siempre y no tendremos que separarnos ni de Mason ni de Julieta, ¿lo puedes creer?

Justin: Wow no fue un sueño entonces ¿por qué estoy en el sofá? Y ¿dónde están todos?

Alex: (rodando los ojos) porque te desmayaste y ahora todos están en la guarida. Vine a ver si estabas bien

Justin: Ya veo, pero ¿por qué viniste tú?

Alex: (mirando sus manos) Pues porque quería saber si estabas bien y tambien saber si tenias una respuesta

Justin: Alex ¿estás pensando en decir que no?

Alex: (mirando a Justin a los ojos) Bueno en realidad si, es que no sé si pueda hacerlo digo aún tengo, no espera deja corregirme, aún quiero ir a la universidad. Justin tengo una vida que me gusta y no estoy segura de cambiarla por otra, aunque debo admitir que también me agrada

Justin: (piensa en las palabras correctas) Alex no porque te ofrezcan una oportunidad significa que si la aceptas deberás abandonar todo por lo que has trabajado. Tú puedes hacer esto, tú puedes hacer todo y luego hacer más porque tu eres ese tipo de persona. Dime ¿quién es una hechicera que vive entre mortales y aún no ha sido descubierta?

Alex: Bueno yo, pero técnicamente sí fui descubierta no recuerdas a Harper y a Zeke

Justin: ¿Cómo olvidarlos? Pero debes recordar que nosotros decidimos decirles. Ahora dime ¿quién fue la que estudiaba magia, iba a la escuela y siempre se metia en problemas?

Alex: (sonriendo) Yo

Justin: Dime ¿quién era tan lista como para hacerme la vida imposible?

Alex: Yo!

Justin: Y dime a pesar de todo eso ¿quién era quien siempre te ayudaba?

Alex: Tú, siempre fuiste tú, bueno no olvidemos a papá

Justin: Exacto Alex juntos, tú, yo, papá, mamá, todos siempre superamos todo juntos y esta no será la excepción. No importa dónde estemos ni con quien estemos siempre podemos contar con el otro para lo que sea, asi que no importa que decidas te apoyamos

Alex: (se para y empuja a Justin hacia las escaleras) Entonces vamos

Justin: (se suelta y se para al lado de las escaleras sonriendo) ¿qué haces ahora?

Alex: (pasando junto a Justin y comienza a bajar) Voy a aceptar de una vez la oferta antes de que se vayan sabes que me da flojera ir a la oficina del profesor Crombs... Además (se detiene y mira a Justin) tú sabes que siempre me gusto tener lo mejor de los dos mundos

Justin observa como Alex se aleja, niega con la cabeza y finalmente la sigue.

Al llegar a la guarida se acerca al profesor Crombs

Justin: Profesor antes de irse quiero darle mi respuesta

Alex: Ejem!

Justin: Claro nuestra respuesta. Aceptamos, pero debe saber que no dejaremos la vida que hemos hecho de lado

Crombs: Perfecto! Y no se preocupen yo mismo me encargaré de que tengan un horario flexible. Comienzan mañana mismo. Ahora debemos retirarnos el señor Ingerman le informaron de algo urgente. Adiós

Alex: Aguarde, aún tengo una duda, si usted vino a hacernos la oferta y el señor Ingerman vino a conocernos ahora que seremos compañeros ¿para qué vino el canciller Rudy Tootietootie?

Rudy Tootietootie: Bueno yo no me perdería la oportunidad de una buena comida

Todos, menos él se ríen.

Rudy Tootietootie: ¿Por qué se ríen?

Crombs: Por nada canciller, mejor nos vamos. Adiós familia Russo los veré pronto

El profesor Crombs entra en el portal, seguido de Ingerman quien asiente la cabeza a modo de despedida y finalmente Rudy Tootietootie, quien sigue preguntando qué era lo gracioso y que nunca los entendería.

Jerry: Pues bien por cosas como esa vale la pena cerrar la subestación, ahora ¿quién tiene ganas de ir a servir mas sandwiches?

Theresa: Jerry!

Jerry: Jeje era broma tomense el resto del día libre chicos se lo merecen

Jerry se va a la sala

Theresa: Iiiiii! Que emoción por ustedes chicos los felicito

Abraza a Alex y Justin y sigue a su esposo al piso de arriba

Harper: No lo puedo creer soy la mejor amiga de una ministra de relaciones y fui la novia del asesor de un líder y futuro director de la más prestigiosa escuela de magia del mundo mágico. Tengo que decirle a Zeke, excepto por la parte de ex novia, es que se pone celoso

Harper corre para decirle a su novio la buena nueva

Justin: Asumo que irás a decirle a Mason

Alex: Por supuesto y tú le dirás a Julieta

Justin: Si, aunque me gustaría decirle en persona. Donde su antigua casa no logran controlar muy bien su apetito

Alex: Si, es una pena bueno ¿te veo luego?

Justin: Claro, vivimos en el mismo lugar ¿no lo recuerdas?

Alex asiente y comienza a alejarse muy lentamente, de repente se voltea y aborda a Justin con un abrazo fuerte

Alex: Haremos esto juntos ¿verdad?

Justin: (devolviendo el abrazo) Juntos igual que siempre y hasta el final

Alex: Juntos hasta el final (se separa) Gracias, pero si le cuentas a alguien de esto me vengaré

Justin sonríe y asiente ofreciendo su brazo a Alex, quien lo toma y suben juntos para estar con su familia y dar a conocer la noticia a sus seres queridos.

Con el profesor Crombs y los otros

Crombs: Entonces Matt ¿qué era esa emergencia?

Ingerman: No lo sé. Según los informe que recibí se detectó actividad en una zona remota. Además los lectores dicen que se ha realizado magia muy poderosa cerca de la residencia de los Russo, pero hace un año y por algún motivo no hemos podido captarla antes

Crombs: Ya veo. Señor Ingerman creo que deberemos prepararnos algo no está bien

Ingerman: Entendido profesor, avisaré a todo el departamento de esto para que averigüemos qué sucede

Crombs: Bien cualquier avance haganmelo saber... Ah y señor Ingerman

Ingerman: Si profesor?

Crombs: Cuide bien de Alex Russo ella es muy especial. Y por supuesto preparece, porque es parecida a mi cuando era joven

Ingerman: ¿Disculpe?

Crombs: Toda una rebelde

Ingerman: Claro profesor no se preocupe yo me encargaré

Crombs: Perfecto! (hablando para sí mismo) Ahora ¿dónde dejé mi equipo de tenis?

En un edificio a las afueras de Waverly dentro de una habitación para ser más exacto. Dos hombres discutían

Hombre 1: No podemos seguir esperando cada día que pasa se hacen más fuertes, ¿acaso esperas vengan a tú puerta y te digan " Estamos aquí para acabar con lo que empezaron"?

Hombre 2: No, pero debemos ser pacientes si no hemos sabido nada de ellos en años no espero hacerlo pronto

Hombre 2: Pues te equivocas estoy seguro de que ya están llegando o sino ¿cómo explicas la desaparición hace un año o que hayan sido capaces de detectar actividad "en una zona remota"? No sé tú, pero yo estoy harto de esperar hace 15 años esperé y mira como acabó todo. No pienso perder a más personas solo por tus caprichos. Comenzaré una búsqueda ¿vienes conmigo o contra mi?

Hombre 2: Esta guerra ya tiene suficientes bandos. Iré contigo pero no me haré responsable si algo le pasa ¿entendido?

Hombre 1: No es como sus padres ya sabe defenderse yo mismo me he encargado de eso

Hombre 2: Por lo mismo te lo advierto te has apegado mucho y no me quiero arriesgar a que si algo le pasa tu pierdas el rumbo

Hombre 1: (desviando la mirada) No te preocupes esas son solo fantasías tuyas

Hombre 2: Eso espero, eso espero

En la subestación toda la familia está en la sala excepto Jerry quien se encuentra haciendo la caja. De repente escucha que alguien toca la puerta. Se asegura de guardar todo fuera de la vista y antes de abrir mira por la ventana y ve a un joven en la puerta esperando. Agarra un bate desde un escondite ' _por si acaso'_ y abre

Jerry: Disculpa pero ya cerramos vuelva mañana

Joven: (haciendo una ligera mueca) No se preocupe no vengo a comprar nada

Jerry: (mira sospechoso y agarra firmemente el bate) Ya comprendo, pero no queremos comprar nada así que adiós

Se voltea y comienza a cerrar la puerta cuando algo lo detiene bruscamente. Jerry se prepara con su bate y gira para mirarlo frente a frente

Joven: (mira para todos lados y luego mira a Jerry con una expresión de aburrimiento) Me lo está haciendo difícil señor yo solo traigo un paquete para la familia Russo ¿lo va a querer o me va a golpear con ese bate?

Jerry: (mira sorprendido al joven y luego al bate antes de hablar) ¿cómo...?

Joven: (rueda los ojos y luego respira profundamente) Su puerta tiene un cristal y un gran ventanal al lado ¿quiere el paquete o no?

Jerry lo observa detenidamente tiene cabello negro y es bastante alto como de su altura sus ojos están tapados con una gorra y algunos mechones de cabello cuando se acerca ligeramente a inspeccionar el paquete ve cómo el joven _'adolescente, sin duda adolescente y muy sospechoso'_ se muy incómodamente y se aparte hasta tener una distancia de casi un metro de él

Jerry: _'Extraño'_ Bien dame el paquete de una vez

Joven: Tenga ahora debo irme

El joven comienza a alejarse y Jerry rápidamente deja el paquete en el suelo

Jerry: Espera!

Joven: Ahora ¿qué?

Jerry: ¿No tengo que firmar nada? ¿O al menos obtener un recibo?

Joven: No un chico en el parque me pidió que lo trajera

Jerry: No te ves como alguien que hace un favor sin nada a cambio. Sin ofender

Joven: ' _ug sin ofender no quiere decir que no lo haga'_ La verdad es que me pagó para que lo hiciera ¿ahora si es creíble?

Jerry: (miró perdido un instante) ' _¿ahora si es creíble?'_ (niega con la cabeza) Ya veo ahora comprendo pues gracias

Joven: (sonriendo extrañamente) Claro adiós

El joven se fue y Jerry entró a la subestación terminó de hacer la caja tomó el paquete y subió a la sala ' _todos deben estar dormidos mañana les diré del paquete debe de ser de Kelbo a él siempre le ha gustado ser tan misterioso innecesariamente... La juventud de hoy no hace nada sin buscar algo a cambio'_

 **4567890'¿´09876543234567890'**

 **Nos estamos leyendo pronto y enserio ¿podrían darme ideas de historias que leer? me estoy estoy quedando sin ideas HELP ME, PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Segunda entrega -aunque es obvio- y debemos recordar que sin contar trama y OOC nada me pertenece. Disfruten.**

 **4567890'0987654321234567890'¿**

A la mañana siguiente la familia Russo se estaba levantando, los chicos se preparaban para sus clases y los padres para atender la subestación

Alex: Harper es cierto mi profesor de psicoanálisis me pidió un ensayo de 30 páginas para el próximo Lunes si eso no es explotación no sé lo que es

Harper: Alex recuerda que esta es la universidad no la escuela no puedes aplazar tu trabajo toda una semana y esperar a qué lo hagan por ti al final o te den más plazo

Alex: Harper lo sé pero es que aún no me acostumbro es mi segunda semana después de todo

Harper: Lo sé Alex, pero me prometiste que te esforzaras... ¿Recuerdas? Además si todo sale bien este para vacaciones de invierno iremos a París, pero eso solo será sí...

Alex: Si apruebo todos mis materias, lo sé pero ahora seré hechicera completa y tengo un trabajo en el que si me pagaran, podemos ir cuando queramos

Harper: No me importa que tengas un portal en la despensa para viajar a Marte otra vez si no pasas no te acompaño ni siquiera a buscar departamento

Alex: (abriendo los ojos) ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero Harper! ¡Agh! Bien pero solo porque sin ti seria aburrido

Harper abraza a Alex

Alex: (rodando los ojos y luego poniendo cara de confusión) ¿Recuerdas por qué fuimos a Marte para empezar?

Harper: (pensando) La verdad no (haciendo un gesto con la mano) pero ya no importa fue hace años después de todo

Alex: (asintiendo) Creo que tienes razón

Alex y Harper se dirigen a la sala donde toda la familia está desayunando. Saludan, toman un plato y se sientan

Theresa: ¿Cómo durmieron chicas?

Alex: Bien gracias mamá

El desayuno pasa con una charla amena y luego todos comienzan a empacar sus cosas para comenzar el día. De repente Alex se golpea el pie con una caja que se encuentra al lado del sofá

Alex: (entre dientes) ¿quién puso esa caja ahí?

Jerry: Oh! Lo había olvidado anoche un extraño muchacho vino a dejar ese paquete

Theresa: Jerry ¿cuántos extraños muchachos han venido hasta esta casa y terminaron bien?

Jerry: (levantando las manos a modo de defensa) Lo sé, lo sé, pero dijo que alguien le pagó para traerlo y ya conocen a Quelbo lo más seguro es que sea de su parte

Justin: Papá el tío Quelbo dejó de enviar paquetes desde que la habitación de huéspedes es de Harper

Jerry: Sí, pero anoche lo creí no pensé que hoy fuera diferente

Alex: Como sea, abrámoslo de una vez

Jerry tomó el paquete y lo abrió para revelar 5 cajas pequeñas con cada uno de sus nombres. Los respectivos dueños tomaron una caja y la abrieron Alex tenía un bellísimo collar era una cadena de plata con una pequeña placa con una piedra verde en ella. Harper tenía una pulsera de muchos colores echa de diferentes piedras con formas de dije de un intrincado diseño cada una. Theresa estaba emocionada con los aretes frente a ella eran muy elegantes ligeramente largos con una pequeña piedra similar a la de Alex, pero en color rojo unidis al broche por una elegante y simple cadena. Justin tenía ante él un cinturón tallado por las más finas manos con un diseño de dragones en cuyo centro se encontraban protegiendo una pequeña esfera hecha de una piedra blanquecina. Finalmente Jerry había encontrado dentro de la cajita un llavero elegante con un pequeño dije con forma de un hermoso dragón respirando fuego el cual enmarca un diminuto portafoto cuyos bordes eran de una piedra rojo como las llamas del dragón y finalmente en el fondo de esta caja había una nota que decía "Mientras usen estos objetos estarán seguros"

Alex: Sea quien sea que haya enviado estos obsequios deben admitir que tiene muy buen gusto y mucho dinero

Harper: Así es esta pulsera la puedo usar con cualquiera de mis trajes

Theresa: Sí y yo al fin podré tengo motivos para ir un restaurant elegante

Alex: Ahora puedes hasta presumir que fuiste a uno frente a todos y con tan solo verlos te creerán

Theresa: Tienes razón Alex me los pondré inmediatamente

Justin: (con el cinturón ya puesto) Debo admitir que es muy elegante, pero ¿quién tendría tanto dinero como para conseguirlos?

Jerry: (colocando una imagen de los cinco de ellos en el llavero) No lo sé, pero de seguro es millonario ¿Alex aún estás con Mason?

Alex: ¡Papá! Claro que estoy con Mason además que pasa si fue una mujer, después de todo un hombre no puede tener tan buen gusto

Jerry: Claro, entonces Justin (pone un brazo sobre el susodicho)

Justin: (se aparta) Ni lo pienses papá yo estoy muy bien con Julieta

Jerry: (mirando a Harper) Eso nos deja...

Harper: No señor Russo yo estoy con Zeke además ya debo irme tengo una clase en 15 minutos

Alex: Harper tiene razón cuando regrese del ministerio hablamos de esto

Justin: Si papá además no deberíamos fiarnos de todo aquel que nos mande algo bonito, mucho menos hacernos pareja de ellos

Jerry: Entonces es un no. Ojalá hubiera tenido otro hijo, les apuesto a que sería mi preferido e idéntico a mi. ¿Se imaginan a un mini Jerry?

Alex: (extrañada) Claro, que mamá no te escuche ya es suficiente con todo eso del (sacudiendose con un escalofrío) matrimonio

Jerry: (abre bien los ojos) Toda la razón no te digan nada y yo dejo el tema ¿trato?

Alex, Justin y Harper: Trato

Harper: Ahora vamos que no me gusta llegar tarde

Los tres adultos jóvenes partieron a sus clases y Jerry bajo a la subestación a ayudar a su esposa pensando en el hijo pequeño

Jerry: (sonriendo) Definitivamente sería mi consentido

Horas más tarde con los hermanos Russo

Alex: (hablando por teléfono) Si Harper aproveché un poco de mi tiempo libre para avanzar en mi ensayo voy a la mitad... Claro no esperaba otra cosa sigue estando en la lista después de todo... Justin esta conmigo, bueno cerca hablando con un compañero y luego iremos al ministerio...Si decidimos ir juntos al primer día... No fue sólo porque... Bien sí, pero no lo diré en voz alta... Aquí viene te veo en la subestación...

Justin: ¿Con quién hablabas?

Alex: Harper y ¿tú?

Justin: Un compañero de clase que quería comparar notas

Alex: Tos-nerd-tos... En fin vamos rápido para quiere que lo ayudemos en la tienda

Justin: (rodando los ojos) Por supuesto

Los hermanos se fueron a un lugar apartado y sacaron sus varitas

Alex: ¿Estas seguro de que lo hagamos juntos?

Justin: Claro ¿por qué no?

Alex: Es que tengo ésta sensación de que mezclar hechizos sea una buena idea

Justin: Ahora que lo dices podría ser peligroso mejor lo haré yo

Alex asiente, guarda su varita y Justin los transporta al ministerio. Aparecen en la entrada y van a acreditarse con la secretaria

Justin: Buenos días (lee el gafete) Secretaria. Somos Alex y Justin Russo y venimos a nuestro primer día

Secretaría: Claro niño ahora me dirás que siempre quisiste un pony y me invitarás a tu cumpleaños

Alex y Justin se miran extrañados y secretaria rueda los ojos

Secretaría: Mira no quiero saber la historia de tu vida ahora respondan a unas preguntas para hacer sus gafetes y largo

Alex: (susurrando a Justin) No importa el mundo todas las secretarias son fastidiosas

Secretaria: Nombre

Alex y Justin: Alex/ Justin

Secretaria: ¿No han notado que es más fácil de a uno?

Alex y Justin se miran brevemente y Justin se hace a un lado para que Alex pueda acercarse a al mesón

Alex: Alexandra Margarita Russo

Secretaria: (escribiendo) puesto de trabajo

Alex: Ministra de relaciones especialista en los mortales

Secretaria: Su oficina esta en el tercer piso junto a los otros ministerios. Ahora el otro

Justin: (se acerca al mesón) Justin Vicenzo Pepe Russo

Secretaria: Puesto de trabajo

Justin: (sonriendo orgulloso) Director del Tech de magia, asesor y sucesor del profesor Crombs

Secretaria: (ampliando los ojos) Oh! Perdón señor no lo sabia la oficina del profesor Crombs esta al final del pasillo, jamás le gustaron las alturas (sacando unas piezas de plástico y extendiendo los brazos hacia los Russo) Tengan estos son sus gafetes de acceso y estos (entregando unas tarjetas) son especiales son tarjetas para la cafetería tienen un descuento dependiendo del profesor Crombs, en este caso ambos tienen un 50 por ciento de descuento

Alex y Justin tomaron sus como cosas y se dirigieron al ascensor

Alex: (presionando el botón) Hubiéramos comenzado diciendo en que trabajabas

Justin: Si, hubiera sido más agradable desde el comienzo

Alex: Ni que lo digas... (llega el ascensor) Bueno ¿te veré en casa?

Justin: No sé a que hora me desocupe, asi que si en casa. Suerte

Alex: (subiendo al ascensor) La suerte es para perdedores... (sonriendo) Suerte

Justin: Obviaré la mitad de esa sentencia, asi que gracias

Las puertas del ascensor se separaron y los hermanos Russo fueron por diferentes caminos con una pequeña sensación de deja vu en sus mentes que decidieron ignorar

Horas después en la subestación los demás integrantes de la familia Russo estaban exhaustos de atender mesas toda la mañana con tan solo un pequeño descanso para colación, lo bueno es que ahora Harper estaba para ayudarlos pero siendo ya las cinco de la tarde esperaban con ansias la llegada de los hermanos. En ese momento sus plegarias fueron contestadas cuando Alex atravesó la puerta de entrada, sin embargo se dirigió a las escaleras inmediatamente

Jerry: (desde la cocina) Alex ¿a dónde vas?

Alex: La oficina del ministerio era un caos cuando llegué voy a descansar hasta que Justin llegue. Paz

Jerry: Per...

Theresa: Jerry déjala debe estar agotada cuando Justin regrese vendrá

Jerry: (suspirando) Bien, pero espero que vuelva pronto

Media hora después Justin estuvo de regreso y con una gran sonrisa

Justin: Mi nuevo trabajo es estupendo

Jerry: Me alegro por ti, pero ¿podrías ir a buscar a Alex y ponerse sus delantales?

Justin: Esta bien

Cinco minutos después toda la familia estaba atendiendo la subestación aligerándose bastante el trabajo

Harper: (se acerca a una mesa) ¿qué va a ordenar?

Cliente: (piensa unos instantes y luego responde) ¿le molesta si pido un sándwich distinto?

Harper: No lo creo

Cliente: Bien quiero un sandwich de patatas fritas y salsa bbq con un vaso de soda

Harper: (extrañada) ¿seguro? (el cliente asiente) Ok haré lo mejor que pueda

Cliente: Bien ah, y ¿recibieron el paquete? El señor de ayer no se vea muy confiado

Harper: Claro... ¿Tú lo enviaste?

Cliente: Yo lo traje, pero eso no importa ¿podrías hacerme el sándwich para llevar?

Harper: Esta bien puedes retirarlo en caja yo debo seguir atendiendo

El joven asiente, Harper anota el pedido y va a la ventanilla a dejarlo para luego atender otra mesa.

Alex: Papá un sandwich especial con papas y una soda de cola para la mesa 6 y un sandwich de (lee el papel y arruga el entrecejo) ¿un sandwich de patatas fritas con salsa bbq y una soda para llevar?

Jerry: El pedido de la mesa 5 esta listo, mesa 6 trabjando y ¡¿qué?!

Alex: ¡Justin el pedido de la mesa 5 esta listo! y no lo sé eso dice aquí, déjame preguntarle a Harper. ¡Harper!

Harper: (atendiendo a unos clientes) Esperen un momento por favor (se acerca a la caja) Es el pedido para llevar ¿verdad?

Alex: Así es ¿lo harías otra vez? es que creo que te equivocaste

Harper: No es así ese es el pedido. Si quieres lo mando para acá para que confirme

Alex: Eso sería grandioso

Harper se acerca al chico le comunica la noticia y luego va a atender nuevamente la mesa que dejó abandonada. El chico se quedó pensando en su asiento

En otro lugar a las afueras de Waverly en el edificio estaban lo mismos hombres trabajando en unos planos hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un chico desgarbado conocido como "Hermes"

Hermes: Señores interceptamos un mensaje del ministerio de relaciones de criaturas mágicas

Hombre 1: ¿Cuál es el mensaje muchacho? Estamos ocupados aquí

Hermes: Hace unos instantes lograron decifrar la actividad en la "zona apartada" como ellos le llaman, aunque no su ubicación

Hombre 1: Eso es bueno, no podemos dejar que descubran la ubicación...

Hombre 2: En eso tienes razón. Hermes

Hermes: ¿Si señor?

Hombre 2: ¿Qué decifraron?

Hermes: Magia señor, a las afueras de la zona y magia poderosa

Hombre 1: (golpeando la mesa con el puño) ¡Demonios! No podemos dejar que se acerquen... ¿cómo es que llegó un mago tan cerca?

Hermes: Nadie ha podido reponder esa pregunta señor

Hombre 2: Tranquilo si conocieran al mago de seguro lo interrogaran pronto y es cuando debemos actuar, no podemos dejar que descubran la ubicación, al menos no ahora que estamos tan cerca

Hombre 1: Hermes asegurate de mantenernos informados. Ahora sal de aquí antes de que me arrepienta de convertirte en un chico

Hermes: ¡No! Por favor solo quiero acercarme sin que me tema, últimamente actúa muy extraño

Hombre 1: Entonces ¡vete!

Hermes se retira de la habitación y el hombre 2 cierra la puerta

Hombre 2: Creo que ya es hora, si dices que puede defenderse que vaya a investigar este asunto

Hombre 1: (a regañadientes) Bien que lo haga, pero cuando regrese. Ahora está asegurándose que hayan recibido mi encargo

Hombre 2: (sospechoso) ¿Cuál encargo?

Hombre 1: (sonriendo) Un encargo que nos facilitará las cosas

En el ministerio de relaciones el señor Matt Ingerman se encontraba dando vueltas en su oficina hasta que alguien llamó a su puerta

Ingerman: ¿Lograron localizarlos Coleman?

Coleman: No, señor... pero decifraron la energía y aquí estan los resultados

Ingerman: (tomando el informe) Bien regrese a su puesto de trabajo

Coleman abandona la sala e Ingerman lee el informe rápidamente, de repente abre los ojos de la incredulidad y toma su varita para dirigirse a la oficina del profesor Crombs. Al llegar a su oficina lo encuentra peinando su barba y cantando

Ingerman: ¡Ejem!

Crombs: ¡Oh, Ingerman! ¿cuántas veces le he dicho que no se aparezca dentro de mi oficina sino fuera?

Ingerman: Muchas profesor más de las que puedo recordar, pero esto es una emergencia

Crombs: Lo hubieras dicho antes ¿Qué sucede?

Ingerman: Llegaron los informes y no estoy seguro de que sean correctos

Crombs: ¿De qué hablas Ingerman? Tú mismo los escoguiste como los mejores

Ingerman: Lo sé profesor y no lo pongo en duda, pero los resultados...

Crombs: ¿Qué hay con ellos?

Ingerman: (mirando preocupado y desviando la mirada) No sé cómo decirselo...

Crombs: Pues hagalo como sea, pero digame (sonriendo como un niño pequeño) ¡ya estoy emocionado!

Ingerman: (Respira profundamente y mira a Crombs a los ojos) Profesor la energía era de hecho solo magia

Crombs: (sonriendo más grande) ¡Bien entoces es un aliado! y tan cerca de ellos... ¿Quién es?

Ingerman: Ese es el problema no es nadie registrado y además...

Crombs: (con una sonrisa tambaleante) ¿Además...?

Ingerman: Además es de mayor nivel que usted profesor

Crombs: (Apenas sonriendo) Si ¿qué tanto?

Ingerman: (duda hasta que ve la seriedad de Crombs ante su reacción) Más alto de lo que se ha registrado antes en nuestra historia

Crombs: (Cae sobre su silla asombrado) Esto no es bueno, nada bueno

Ingerman: Asi es profesor y hasta que no sepamos que lugar es exactamente no tenemos ninguna pista que seguir

Crombs: ¡Por Merlín ¿qué vamos a hacer?!

Ingerman: Yo creo que debemos citar una reunión urgente para mañana a primera hora en estos momentos mas de la mitad del edificio se fue a sus casas

Crombs: Bien dile a secretaria que envie un mensaje a todos, no podemos perder más tiempo

En la subestación Alex se aseguraba de que el pedido fuera el correcto

Alex: Pero ¿estas seguro?

Joven: Por vigésima vez si, (pone la cabeza sobre la mesa derrotado) ¿ya me lo pueden traer? Debo irme me deben estar esperando

Alex: Papá la orden extraña esta bien (se voltea y acerca su mano al joven para tocarlo) Oye ya te lo van a traer

Joven: (salta fuera del alcance de Alex antes de que pueda tocarlo) Al fin... em ¿cuánto es?

Alex: Son 10 dólares y 75 centavos. ¿Pagas en efectivo?

Joven: Claro dinero (se revisa los bolsillo) Sé que lo puse por acá (toma su sombrero y saca dinero de un bolsillo interno) ¡Ajá! 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 dólares y 75 centavos ten

Alex: (mirando el sombrero mientras acepta el dinero) A mi amiga Harper le encantaría tu gorra

Joven: (apoyando los antebrazos en el mesón) Ella es quien me tomo la orden si no me equivoco

Alex: No te equivocas ¿qué soda quieres?

Joven: La que sea... Harper no se ve que escriba feo como yo

Alex: (sirviendo una soda cualquiera) No lo hace de hecho tiene muy linda letra ¿por qué?

Joven: (aceptando la soda) Es que quería saber por qué insistias en preguntarme directamente mi pedido en vez de hacer algo productivo

Alex: (abriendo los ojos) ¿Seriamente? (frunciendo el ceño) _'Yo si hago algo productivo, esta no la dejo pasar fácilmente'_

Joven: (revisando la soda) Si, ¿por qué?

Alex: No lo puedo creer ¿por qué va a ser? Es un sandwich de patatas fritas, ¡patatas!

Joven: (Mirando aburrido, pero con una pequeña sonrisa) Si ¿y?

Alex: (mirándolo detenidamente) ¿Acaso tú...?

Jerry: Sandwich de papas con salsa bbq listo (toca la campana) ¡ding!

Alex: (apuntando al joven) Te salvó la campana (toma el paquete y se lo pasa) Ten

Joven: Gracias por cierto lindo collar

Alex: (Mira el collar) Gracias (se pone a escribir) _'Ahora verás lo productiva que soy, después de todo trabajo y hago mi tarea ¿qué tal?_

Joven: (se sienta cerca de la barra) _Veamos_

Alex: (lo mira extrañada) ¿Qué haces? no estabas apurado _'¿y por qué no preguntas qué estoy haciendo? Hazlo para demostrarte mi productividad_

Joven: (sin levantar la vista y evitando el significado de esa última oración dicha deliberadamente) Reviso mi pedido y ¿tú?

Alex: (notando cómo evadió el tema, pero lo deja ir) _'¡Al fin! '_ Hago un ensayo (regresa a su ensayo) _¡Ja! En su cara para que no te vuelvas a meter con Alex Russo'_ ¿Suficiente productividad para ti joven señor?

Joven: (mira interesado repentinamente y sonriendo) ¿En serio? ¿sobre qué? Si no es mucha molestia productiva señorita

Alex: (sonriendo) ' _Ya agarró el anzuelo'_ De psicoanálisis

Joven: (mirando impresionado y ligeramente dolido fugazmente ) Ya veo, entonces estudias psicología y tu amiga Harper diseño

Alex: (sin notar la mirada de dolor) ¿Cómo sabes que Harper estudia diseño?

Joven: Ese atuendo de elefantes dice mucho, sobre todo ese sombrero con trompa

Alex: (sonriendo) En eso tienes razón

Joven: Y tu hermano ¿qué estudia?

Alex: (deja caer su sonrisa) Leyes, pero ¿cómo sabes que es mi hermano y no es mi novio?

Joven: (mira para otro lado) El gafete que tienen dice Russo y dudo que sean esposos

Alex: (Asiente y al oír esto último hace una mueca) ¡Ew! ¡imagen mental!

Joven: (sonrie y toma sus cosas) Bien perdón por eso, adiós Alex un gusto

Alex: (negando con la cabeza y estremeciendose ligeramente) _Ahora tendré pesadillas_ (ve al joven casi en la puerta) ¡Oye espera! No es justo que sepas mi nombre y yo no el tuyo

Joven: (Se detiene bruscamente y después de unos instantes sin voltear a la multitud que lo observa contesta) Rai... (suspira) Raimundo Northwood

Todos en la sala quedan en silencio -especialmente la familia Russo junto a Harper con caras de asombro- después de un instante sacuden el shock inicial y continuan normalmente

Raimundo escucha un coro de parte de la familia · _¿Qué ocurrió?·_

Alex: (sonrie nuevamente y saluda con la mano) Ahora si estamos en igualdad de condiciones. Adiós Raimundo regresa pronto el Domingo es día de descuento

Raimundo suelta el aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y sale por la puerta _·Al parecer ser Raimundo por un rato no dañará a nadie, eso espero·_

 **4567890'¿'0987654321234567890**

 **Me leen luego, bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Creo que este era el capítulo que seguía...**

 **En fin, descargo la responsabilidad, lo único que me pertenece es la historia, la cuenta y los OOC.**

 **4567890¿97421234567890¿'0987654124**

Raimundo salió de la subestación y camino hacia las afueras de Waverly. Decidió "reconectarse" mentalmente con Damren ahora que estaba lejos de la tienda de sándwiches

Damren: ' _Al fin te encuentro ¿dónde estás?'_

Raimundo: ' _Solo fui a comprar algo de comer'_

Damren: ' _Te dejan salir al mundo después de un año y desapareces... ¿Dijiste algo de comer? ¿Me traerá un sándwich?_

Raimundo: ' _Damren...'_

Damren: ' _Es agradable que alguien diga mi nombre y no ese tonto apodo'_

Raimundo: _' Lo sé nunca me gustó como te llaman de hecho lo encuentro hasta ofensivo'_

Damren: ' _No lo digo seguido, pero me caes bien... ¡Oye aguarda aún no contestas a mi pregunta!_

Raimundo: ' _¿Cuál pregunta? '_

Damren: ' _No te hagas el confundido conmigo sabes que no resulta, ahora responde'_

Raimundo: ' _Solo me aseguro de que hayan recibido el paquete'_

Damren: _'¿Qué paquete? ¿Qué hay en el paquete que es tan importante que lo reciban? '_

Raimundo: ' _Yo no lo sé, solo me aseguro que lo reciban. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? '_

Damren: ' _Es que no confío mucho en ellos últimamente actúan muy raros todo el día estan encerrados y hablando en voz baja... Pero si no sabes ni modo"_

Raimundo: (cortando la conexión) _'Y dice que hacerme el confundido no resulta con él '_ (restablece la conexión) ' _Entonces nos vemos luego'_

Damren: ' _No, dime dónde estas y yo voy por ti'_

Raimundo: ' _No vengas por mi, estoy bien solo. Te veré luego"_

Damren: ' _Pero Max... '_

Raimundo: ' _Te veré luego'_ (corta la conexión)

Damren: ' _¿Qué le habré hecho a este chico? No es el mismo de antes'_

Raimundo: (mirando al espacio con una triste expresión y susurrando) Tú no hiciste nada Damren, el que hizo algo fui yo...

Esa noche en la casa de los Russo a la hora de la cena

Jerry: Bien chicos ahora que tenemos tiempo cuéntenme cómo les fue

Harper: Yo tuve un examen muy difícil, pero lo compensaré con el proyecto de la otra semana, estaba pensando en la cocina...

Theresa: ¡Oh querida! Si necesitas ayuda solo dime. Después de ser la única mujer en esta casa que se encarga de ella, además de ayudar en la subestación, yo creo que bastante del tema

Harper: (sonrie ampliamente) ¿Seriamente? Eso sería estupendo, nunca nadie me había ofrecido su ayuda con uno de mis proyectos de diseño, sólo Zeke pero el lo hizo para poder armar un robot. Gracias señora Russo

Theresa: No es por nada y dime Theresa querida (le guiña un ojo)

Harper: Lo haré... Y ustedes chicos ¿cómo les fue?

Justin: En la universidad todo fue bastante normal. En cambio trabajar para el profesor Crombs fue sensacional, el me enseñó sobre el Tech de magia y yo lo ayudé a solucionar unos problemas entre trolls y hechiceros, al parecer los trolls no han tenido una buena racha encontrando trabajo así que comenzaron a revisar los botes de basura y luego dejan todo tirado igual que mapaches

Jerry: (mira sorprendido) En mis tiempos de hechiceros los trolls estaban en pleno apogeo ¿qué les sucedió?

Justin: (encogiéndose de hombros) No lo sé, algo sobre su reputación y una banda de trolls adolescentes y criminales, unos inadaptados al parecer

Jerry: Ya veo y Alex ¿qué tal te fue?

Alex: Fue bastante aburrido ir a clases. Estuve obligada a escuchar la perorata de un anciano que se supone se graduó en esa universidad y ahora es un reconocido psiquiatra, aunque es primera vez que escuchaba de él. El trabajo fue divertido...

Todos escupen sus bebidas/alimentos o se atragantan

Justin: ¿En serio Alex? Primero te emociona seguir estudiando por años para poder trabajar y ahora encuentras el trabajo de o-fi-ci-na divertido ¿quién eres que hiciste con mi hermanita?

Alex: ¿Tú dices hermanita y me preguntas a mí qué me pasa? Vaya ironía... En fin como decia antes de ser interrumpida (mira a todos uno a uno a modo de advertencia) El trabajo fue divertido, porque todos en la oficina del señor Ingerman estaban vueltos locos por una "actividad desconocida" que detectaron. Corrían de un lado para otro y eso que la "actividad" había sido hace meses, prácticamente un año

Justin: Todos corren y tú ¿te diviertes? Olvida lo de hace unos momentos tu eres Alex, no hay duda de ello

Alex: (ignorando a Justin) Por cierto Harper, te alegrará saber que ya terminé mi ensayo

Harper: (sonriendo sorprendida) ¿En serio? ¿Completas las 30 páginas?

Alex: (asintiendo con una sonrisa de suficiencia) Hasta la última línea

Harper: Bien hecho Alex, pero dime (mirando sospechosa) ¿cuando lo terminaste?

Alex: (desviando la mirada) Esta tarde mientras trabajaba

Theresa: (sonriendo misteriosamente) Así es, yo la vi hacerlo mientras atendía a ese chico Raimundo

Harper: (compartiendo una sonrisa con Theresa) Ya lo recuerdo también lo vi...

Theresa: Si no fuera porque estas con Mason se podría decir que lo querías impresionar

Alex: (indignada) No es así (jugando con su comida) solo quería demostrarle algo

Theresa y Harper: (sonriendo) Por supuesto (risitas)

Alex: (dirigiendo su atención a Jerry) Ignorando eso ¿qué tal tu día?

Jerry: (mira fijamente a Alex) Esta bien ahora me preguntas cómo fue mi día ¿quién era ese chico?

Harper: Él fue quien trajo el paquete la otra noche

Jerry: Vaya no lo reconocí a la luz del día

Justin: ¡Eso es! Quizás ese Raimundo conozca algo sobre quien envió el paquete, tenemos que preguntarle

Alex: ¿Y cómo lo haremos genio? Además papá dijo que le pagaron por entregarlo ¿qué información nos podría brindar?

Justin: Puede que no lo conozca, pero si nos dice cómo es al menos podremos saber su aspecto y empezar desde ahí

Jerry: Justin tiene razón, pero Alex también ¿cómo lo podemos hacer?

Harper: Pregúntenle, yo creo que es normal saber quien te manda un paquete misterioso a altas horas de la noche

Theresa: Es cierto, pero no podemos preguntar directamente debemos conocerlo primero a él y así no será tan sospechoso

Justin: Si, yo creo que lo mejor sería que Alex le preguntara, después de todo ella es quien habló con él

Alex: Harper también habló con él

Jerry: (ignorando a Alex) ¡Perfecto! La próxima vez que venga Alex hablará con él

Theresa: Si es que vuelve

Justin: Si no lo hace pronto deberemos recurrir al plan M

Harper: ¿Plan M?

Jerry: Magia, pero solo para traerlo y no a la tienda debe ser fuera y debemos encontrarlo "por casualidad" para que no sospeche

Justin: Entonces que así sea. (se levanta) Yo me retiro tengo un largo día mañana... Tenemos una reunión temprano. Buenas noches

Theresa: (también se levanta) Yo lavaré los platos y subiré estoy agotada

Jerry: Te ayudo a secar

Harper: Yo comenzaré con el proyecto. Buenas noches (dirige a su cuarto)

Theresa: Buenas noches

Jerry: Buenas noches

Jerry y Theresa van a la cocina, dejando a una Alex refunfuñando en la mesa

Alex:.(levantándose y yendo a su habitación) Genial ahora debo ir y hacer de detective... Desde cuándo tengo que hacer todo el trabajo sucio... Nadie pide mi opinión un simple "¿estás bien con eso Alex?" habría estado bien, pero no

Alex siguió hablando entre dientes hasta que se quedó dormida

En un bosque lejano estaba Max llegando al encuentro de su "familia"

Max: Es muy tarde, estoy frito

Un hombre se acerca a Max cuando lo ve atravesar la puerta

Cornelious: (enojado) ¿Por qué vienes llegando a esta hora?

Max: (se acerca a una puerta) No podía llegar antes... ¿Has visto a Damren?

Cornelious: (se coloca frente al muchacho) ¡Si no me contestas no te diré dónde está esa horrible criatura!

Max: (se aleja inmediatamente del hombre en cuanto se acercó y le mando una mirada de muerte) Ya te he dicho que no lo trates así, es suficiente con el tonto apodo que le tienen

Cornelious: (agarra a Max del brazo antes de que pueda entrar en la otra habitación) ¡Cállate y responde!

Max: (soltandose y sonriendo) Siempre tan contradictorio

Cornelious: Me estas colmando la paciencia jovencito

Max: Me interesa un soberano pepino, aunque el sería mejor gobernante que tú

Cornelious: (comienzan a brillar sus ojos de color verde) Eso es todo niño insolente

Cornelious mueve sus manos en dirección de Max. Max no puede moverse por unos momentos y luego se dirige al centro de la habitación notando una silueta ubicada en el marco de la puerta por el rabillo del ojo

Cornelious: (muy enojado) Ahora escucha tenemos una misión para ti (ve a Max abrir la boca) y no tienes derecho a reclamar... Nos lo debes, gracias a nosotros que ahora puedes controlar tus dones y ya no eres un peligro con patas asi harás lo que te digamos. Irás al mundo del que viniste, te mezclaras, averiguarás todo lo que puedas sobre lo que acontece en el mundo mágico estos días, nos informaras y ¡abrirás la maldita entrada de la cueva de una vez por todas! ¡¿Entendido?!

Max: (lo miró momentáneamente) _'Esta es mi oportunidad de tener una vida normal otra vez, pero para eso debo arriesgar la seguridad de ellos... ¿Qué harás Max?... Damren, si te digo adiós ¿qué harías?_

Damren: _¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

Max: _Porque necesito saberlo, solo responde_

Damren: _Pues no sé qué haría, después de todo eres mi compañero, prácticamente no tengo una vida sin ti, nuestro lazo nos une a ti, a mi y -aunque no lo deseé- a tu abuelo_

Max: (corta la conexión) _Es cierto, pero el nunca estará a salvo aquí con ellos y dudo que prometerles regresar lo evite..._ (restablece la conexión y mira cada uno de los hombres presentes detenidamente) _Damren necesito que pienses muy bien esto, no importa lo que implique, y respondas ¿qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para huir de ellos?_

Damren: (sorprendido por la pregunta) _¿Qué estaría dispuesto a hacer? Yo, yo..._

Max: _Por favor amigo piénsalo bien necesito saberlo, te daré un instante para que pienses..._ (corta la conexión)

Mientras Max habla con Damren, el otro hombre se acerco a Cornelious y pone el brazo en su hombro

Cornelious: ¿Cuánto llevas ahí Nathan?

Nathan: Lo suficiente para saber que el muchacho no nos escucha ahora, debe estar hablando con su "amigo" como el lo llama. Es tan emocional como tú, se nota que es tu nieto

Cornelious: (se enfrenta a Nathan) No digas tonterias, yo no soy emocional. Además estoy manipulando al muchacho, no puede moverse ni comunicarse telepáticamente, ¿acaso no ves mis ojos?

Nathan: (riendo) Los veo, pero creo que el mocoso no, esta muy ocupado cruzandose de brazos y hablando con ese Gorgo estúpido

Cornelious: (abre los ojos como platos) ¡Es verdad! ¿Pero cómo...?

Nathan: (mirando seriamente) Siempre supimos que era poderoso, pero creo que no supimos cuanto y eso me preocupa

Cornelious: (mirando al muchacho seriamente) Tenemos que hacer algo para asegurarnos que se quede de nuestro lado...

Con Max y Damren

Max: (establece la conexión luego de unos minutos) _¿Lo pensaste bien?_

Damren: (inseguro) _Creo que si_

Max:(dudoso) _¿Qué me dices? ¿Qué estas dispuesto a hacer?_

 _..._

Max: (nervioso) _¿Damren?_

Damren: (respirando profundamente) _Todo_

Max: (sonriendo aliviado) _¿Estás seguro de tu respuesta? ¿Completamente?_

Damren: (determinado) _Asi es, completa y absolutamente seguro_

Max: (poniéndose serio) _Entonces escucha atentamente y después quiero que hagas lo que te diga ¿ok?_

Damren: (preocupándose) _Max me estás asustando, espero que no sea lo mismo que la última vez que me dijiste esas palabras_

Max: (Suplicante) _Solo hazlo confia en mi si, como la última vez_

Damren: (nervioso y preocupado) _No sé si deba, desde que te deje cuando me lo pediste ya no eres el mismo_

Max: (suspirando) _Lo sé, pero no quiero que tu estés obligado a cambiar ¿lo harías por mi? Te prometo que es la última vez que te pido algo ¿si?_

Damren: (resignado) _Bien, pero más vale que sea bueno..._

Max vio a los dos hombres ahora lado a lado con exactamente la misma mirada que le dieron cuando comenzó su entrenamiento

Max: (los mira con una sonrisa vacía) Lo haré, pero no porque les debo algo después de todo fue gracias a mí que ustedes **dos** están aquí hoy o me equivoco

Nathan: (hablando para sí mismo mientras ve a Cornelious apretar los puños) No, no se equivoca

Max: Asi es... Tengo solo una condición y haré lo que me exigen

Cornelious: (rodando los ojos y bufando) No estás en posición de poner condiciones...

Max: Nunca lo estoy... (respirando profundamente) La condición es que me ayudes a romper el lazo con Damren

Cornelious: (incredulo) ¡¿Eso es todo?! Rompemos el lazo y ¿tu harás lo que te dije?

Max: Eso es correcto, no dejaré que Damren esté con ustedes un minuto más

Nathan: (mirando sus ojos y quedando sorprendido) ¿Lo dices en serio? (sonriendo) Siempre pensé que eras un luchador, pero me equivoqué lo único que quieres es no dejar a tu zángano a solas con nosotros

Max: No, no quiero dejarlo sólo con ustedes, no desde la última vez que lo encerraron en una cueva por 14 años

Cornelious: Bien, es un trato. Hazlo y lo liberamos

Max: (niega con la cabeza) No, primero lo liberaremos o sino no hay trato... _Damren cuando te liberen huye, huye y no mires atrás. Podrás ir con mi tío Kelbo, él no te hará daño y su esposa es una estupenda cocinera. Te deje un sándwich de los que te gustan, una soda y un collar para que puedas camuflarte entre la gente, están en la entrada de tu guarida también deje la dirección de mi tío y una fotografía_

Damren: (confundido y molesto) _¿De qué hablas? ¿Tenías todo planeado?_

Max: _No de esta forma pero si_

Damren: (alterado) _Pero ¿por qué?_

Max: (muy solemne) _No dejaré que lastimen a nadie que me importa_

Damren: _¿No vendrás conmigo?_

Max: _No, pero el collar te ayudará para que mi tío Kelbo ni nadie sepa que eres un Gorgo._ (sonriendo) _Para que te acepte sólo se tú, le fascinarás igual que a mi_

Damren: (obstinado) _No, no me iré sin ti. Además dijiste que no me pedirías nada más..._ (triste) _Lo prometiste_

Max: (triste también) _Lo hice es por eso que esto es una orden_

Damren: _Pero..._

Max: (con voz de mando) _No hay lugar a discusión... Te veré de nuevo, no te preocupes._ (riendo sin ganas) _No es el fin del mundo_

Damren: (con voz quebrada) _Si es el fin de mi mundo_

Max: (esperanzador) _No, no lo es. Solo es un cambio de era. Simplemente hazlo ¿quieres?_

Damren: (enfadado) _Bien, pero que quede claro que nunca estuve de acuerdo_

Max: (negando con la cabeza levemente) _Por supuesto que no_

Max y Cornelious se acercaron y Max a regañadientes le tomo la mano. Los ojos de Cornelious comenzaron a brillar dorados, pero los de Max eran rojo fuego. Pasó unos instantes y ambos se elevaron ligeramente para después de un leve resplandor ambos cayeran al piso. Nathan fue testigo de todo desde una esquina y lo único que podía pensar era en la gran capacidad del chico y si estaba dispuesto a dejarlo entrometerse de lleno en sus planes, en sus 15 años de planeación

Max se frotaba la cabeza por el golpe. Ahora sentia un nuevo vacio dentro de él, hizo que el que se formo hace un año fuera reemplazado por uno de mayor tamaño, pero sabía que al igual que el anterior era necesario

Max: (mirando por la ventana la sombra de Damren) _Te veré otra vez amigo_

Damren: (volando lejos del lugar) _Te extrañaré... Amigo_

Cornelious se puso de pie y esperó hasta que Max también lo hiciera antes de hablar

Cornelious: (sonriendo) Entonces vete a la cama y dile a tu amiguito la noticia, mañana comienza la misión "Regreso"

Max solo los miro brevemente antes de dirigirse a su habitación sin decir palabra

Nathan: (viendo a Max cerrar la puerta de su habitación) No es necesario que le diga, ya le mostró todo. Tenía los ojos amastista mientras negociaba ahora debe estar agotado, sin embargo aún me preocupa su capacidad. No le des tanta libertad o te estallará en la cara

Cornelious vio salir a su amigo de la infancia y luego quedó observando la habitación de Max

Cornelious: (susurrando) _"Él no es como sus padres, estoy seguro'_

Continuó repitiendo su mantra como lo había hecho desde el día que vio su potencial por primera vez.

 **467890'¿'098542345'0985234567890'¿**

 **Nos leemos, o mejor dicho, me leen otro día...**


	4. Chapter 4

**TA-DA! The 4th chapter is here guys, read it and enjoy.**

 **No poseo más que los OC's y la trama.**

 **4567890'¿'09874321234567890'¿'098765**

Al día siguiente Alex y Justin debieron levantarse más temprano de lo normal para ir a la reunión de emergencia. Al llegar se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones y cuando entraron vieron a un montón de gente en torno a una mesa. Una vez que hallaron sus nombres, los hermanos decidieron tomar asiento, Justin se sentó al lado derecho del asiento que estaba en la cabecera y Alex al lado izquierdo. Los demás en la sala se percataron de este detalle y supieron inmediatamente que ellos, a pesar de su corta edad, eran de la confianza del profesor.

De repente la puerta se cerró abruptamente y aparecieron Matt Ingerman junto al profesor Crombs hablando en susurros, los cuales se detuvieron al notar la atención de toda la sala en ellos

Crombs: (despejando la garganta) Sé que esta reunión fue muy repentina y temprano en la mañana, pero seremos breves. El señor Ingerman tomará la palabra. (toma asiento entre Alex y Justin y les murmura) Necesito que se queden aquí luego de la reunión

Los Russo asienten y el profesor Crombs le hace una seña a Ingerman para que comience

Ingerman: Como todos saben encontramos una señal de magia muy extraña en un lugar algo apartado. (todos asienten) Pues anoche logramos descifrar el origen de la señal. Era magia muy poderosa y estamos seguros que proviene de la misma fuente de la se originó hace un año. (todos comienzan a murmurar) ¡Ejem! Esta reunión es para informarles que deben tener cuidado, porque no sabemos la ubicación exacta de esta liberación de energía y no sabemos quién o qué la causó. Asi que necesitamos que todos los departamentos se hagan cargo de averiguar lo que puedan al respecto y cualquier avance comunicarlo a alguno de nosotros cuatro (hace un gesto a Justin, Alex, el profesor Crombs y él mismo) Eso es todo pueden retirarse

Crombs: Recuerden que mi oficina es en el primer piso junto al señor Russo y el señor Ingerman junto a la señorita Russo es en el tercer piso. Nos veremos en la reunión de avance

Todos, a excepción de los cuatro antes mencionados, abandonaron la habitación.

Alex: ¿Qué sucede?

Ingerman: Lo que acabamos de mencionar

Alex: Si, pero siento que hay más

Justin: Además faltan detalles como por ejemplo qué tan poderosa es esa magia y por qué quieren encontrarlo a toda costa

Crombs: (suspira) La magia es muy poderosa, aún más superior que la mía en nivel

Justin: ¿Qué tan superior?

Crombs: En niveles desconocidos

Justin: ¡Por Merlín ¿qué vamos a hacer?!

Crombs: (sonriendo a Ingerman) Ves te dije que era digno de ser mi sucesor si hasta decimos lo mismo

Ingerman: (frustrado) Profesor eso no es importante ahora

Crombs: Claro. Ahora chicos pueden ver por qué estamos preocupados

Justin: Si

Alex: Sí, pero aún no responde ¿por qué quieren encontrarlo a toda costa?

Crombs: Una de las razones es porque es muy poderoso y no sabemos si está de nuestro lado o no

Justin: Y la otra razón es...

Crombs: Esa es una larga historia

Alex: (mira a Justin y asiente) Tenemos tiempo

Crombs: (mira a Ingerman quien se retira y luego respira) Pues verán hace 15 años existía una antigua civilización, los Haches. Ellos no tenían magia ni se relacionaban con ella, su único contacto eran los Gorgos...

Alex: (mira a Justin) ¿Gorgos? (Justin se encoge de hombros) Pensé que eras cazador de monstruos...

Crombs: (antes de que Justin dijera algo) No hay registro de ellos. Lo único que sabemos es que ayudaban a los Haches, pero desconocemos la razón de esta alianza (Alex y Justin asienten) En fin... Un día nos enteramos que un hechicero se había vuelto amigo de un Hache y todo comenzó a ir mal desde ahí. Con el tiempo supimos que este Hache amigo del hechicero era muy aprensivo respecto a la magia, entonces cuando se peleó con su amigo se desató la guerra, literal. Fue una masacre los Haches usaban sus poderes contra nosotros y nosotros la magia contra ellos. Ganamos, pero a un alto costo pues los Haches ahora son solo parte del oscuro pasado del mundo mágico, junto a muchísimos hechiceros talentosos que perecieron defendiendonos de ellos. ..¿Alguna pregunta?

Justin: Entonces nos quiere decir que se libró una gran batalla ¿sólo porque un Hache estaba descontento?

Crombs: En realidad cuando un valiente hechicero penetró en su sala de guerra descubrió que llevaban años planeando el ataque y que aprovecharon la discusión para comenzar de una vez por todas

Alex: ¿Quién fue el que lo descubrió?

Crombs: El mismo hombre que se había hecho su amigo

Justin: Esta antigua civilización ¿tenía algún dialecto especial?

Crombs: Si, pero solo lo usaban entre ellos con nosotros hablaban nuestro idioma

Alex: Justin ¿qué importa eso?

Justin: Tengo un vago recuerdo de una criatura en una cueva que hablaba otro idioma, pero al parecer no tiene que ver con ellos o habría hablado inglés

Alex: Ahora que lo dices creo recordar algo sobre eso, pero debe haber sido un juego de cuando éramos niños

Justin: (pensando) Quizás tengas razón... Profesor Crombs ¿qué poderes tenían?

Crombs: No lo sé, en esos tiempos era el juez Herbert quien estaba a cargo yo, al igual que tú, era un asesor y sólo les puedo decir lo que él me dijo

Alex: ¿No podemos hablar con él?

Crombs: Me temo que falleció hace algunos meses cuando paseaba por el bosque a las afueras de Waverly

Justin: ¿Cómo murió?

Crombs: No lo sabemos cuando lo encontramos se convirtió en ceniza. Pero debe haber sido un ataque de animal salvaje, había sangre por todos lados. Una escena espantosa para la joven que lo encontró

Justin: ¿Qué joven?

Crombs: Una mortal de unos 17 años a quien le borramos ese recuerdo

Alex: Me alegro... (mirando atentamente al profesor Crombs) Una última pregunta, ¿por qué decidió contarnos sobre los Hache ahora y no antes?

Crombs: Ahora que son mis funcionarios deben estar al tanto de esto y además recibimos un mensaje hace 3 meses que nos advertía que había Haches sobrevivientes y que no estaban en buenos términos con la magia

Justin: (entrando en pánico) No, no, no esto no puede estar pasando ¿qué haremos? (sacudiendo a Alex por los hombros) ¡¿Alex qué vamos a hacer?!

Alex: ¡PAM! Cachetada... ¡Justin Vicenzo Pepe Russo cálmate ahora mismo!

Justin: (se refriega la mejilla colorada) Gracias Alex, pero ¿tenía que ser tan fuerte? Con gritar bastaba

Alex: (encogiéndose de hombros) Nunca desperdicio una oportunidad

Justin: (cruzándose de brazos) Como sea, profesor Crombs creo que lo mejor es recorrer el lugar en el que habitaban los Hache y comenzar desde ahí. Lo más probable es que haya alguna pista de como encontrarlos y sobre sus capacidades

Crombs: ¡Excelente idea! Por eso es que traje a ambos, hacen un espectacular equipo

Alex: Si, aja. Comprendo que haya dejado a Justin aquí, pero ¿por qué a mi?

Crombs: Ustedes dos siempre me han ayudado en el pasado, no creí que esto fuera la excepción. Además tienes que estar alerta esto podría afectar el mundo mágico y mortal de muchas maneras. Tú, como la encargada de mantener el equilibrio entre ellos, debías estar consciente de la situación

Alex: Ahora iré a trabajar debo retirarme temprano hoy para rendir un examen

Justin: Yo debo ir a una clase y regresaré

Crombs: Muy bien le informaré nuestro plan de acción a Ingerman para que organice un escuadrón y se dirigan hacia las ruinas esta misma tarde

Alex: Yo también iré

Justin: No Alex tú te quedas y yo iré, después de todo fue mi idea y dudo que quieras ir a un lugar en ruinas

Crombs: (antes de que Alex respondiera) No ambos se quedarán y se harán cargo de este lugar mientras no estoy

Los hermanos aceptan a regañadientes y luego se retiran

Crombs: (observando la retirada de los Russo) La mejor decisión que he hecho

Esa tarde en la escuela Tribeca. Oficina del señor Laritate después de clases

Laritate: Bien joven...

Joven: Northwood

Laritate: Bien joven Northwood debo admitir que no esperaba que acabara el examen en 10 minutos

Raimundo: (desinteresado) Estaba bastante sencilla para ser de segundo año

Laritate: La verdad es que luego de que unos maestros revisarán su trabajo acordamos una decisión poco ortodoxa, pero aplicable

Raimundo: (ligeramente interesado) ¿Qué opción?

Laritate: Ingresar a esta escuela en último año

Raimundo: Imaginé algo así cuando me tomo el segundo examen, pero ¿último año? ¿Está seguro?

Laritate: Así es. Desde que el señor Russo acabó la escuela no había visto a otro estudiante con tanto potencial. Pero si me permite con tanto talento ¿por qué no Borneo?

Raimundo: (encogiéndose de hombros) Siempre me gustó esta escuela, además no puedo costear Borneo y allá solo ofrecen media beca. Lo consulté por si acaso no entraba acá

Laritate: (sonriendo) Entonces está decidido, solo debe traer a sus padres para que firmen los papeles de matrícula y puede comenzar a asistir

Raimundo: Claro, mis padres. Ellos no vendrán...

Laritate: Eso es una lástima, porque sin ellos no podrá ingresar

Raimundo: (ojos brillando ligeramente) ¿Me permite ver los papeles? Yo puedo firmarlos ¿verdad?

Laritate: 'Yo puedo firmarlos ¿verdad?' Por supuesto pero debe especificar la razón de la ausencia de los padres

Raimundo: (regresando a la normalidad) Bien (toma los papeles y los firma) En caso de que no los tenga ¿pongo por qué?

Laritate: (asiente, lo ve escribir algo y le regresa los papeles) Es oficial bienvenido a la escuela Tribeca vaquero. Tenga su manual de instrucciones y regrese el Lunes. Para entonces tendremos su horario listo.

Raimundo: Bien lo veré el Lunes

Laritate: Lo veré el Lunes a las 8 de la mañana

Raimundo asintió y salió del establecimiento, se dirigió al lugar que alguna vez fue su guarida

Raimundo: 'Espero que aún siga en pie'

Al llegar se encontró con un terreno baldío y un cartel anunciando un nuevo hotel para el próximo año

Raimundo: (sonriendo amargamente) Quizás debería haber practicado dos años en vez de uno.

Aún con su mochila y bolso vagó por las calles buscando un lugar para quedarse sin éxito después de horas de caminar notó que estaba anocheciendo, por lo que se dirigió camino al parque, para pasar la noche, hasta que su estómago clamo por comida

Raimundo: Verdad que no he comido desde hace dos días, mejor iré a la subestación

Caminó por la acera hasta la subestación y dudó antes de entrar. Cuando finalmente lo hizo se fue directo a la barra.

Alex: ¿Tú otra vez? ¿Tan pronto?

Raimundo: (dejando el bolso en el suelo y tomando asiento) ¿Qué puedo decir? Quería comer y pasar tiempo con alguien agradable y conocido

Alex: (levemente sonrojada) Sólo te he visto una vez

Raimundo: (mirando confundido) ¿Quién dijo que hablo de ti? Me refiero a la comida

Alex: (frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos) Pues que tengas suerte en tu cita

Raimundo: (sonriendo) Solo bromeo. Pero en serio estoy muy hambriento

Alex: (descruzando los brazos) Pues ve a una mesa para que te atiendan

Raimundo: ¿Y luego deba regresar a repetir mi pedido? No gracias estoy mejor aquí

Alex: (rodando los ojos) ¿Qué vas a ordenar?

Raimundo: (pensando) Un sándwich de pavo con puré, salsa blanca y un poco de tocino junto a una soda de cola

Alex: Debí imaginar que pedirías algo asi, pero ¿Puré? ¿En serio?

Raimundo: Asi es no he comido en dos días estoy hambriento

Alex: (se le queda mirando) ¿Dos días? ¿Pero qué...?

Raimundo: Entonces ¿lo grito yo o lo haces tú?

Alex: (saliendo de su trance) ¡Papá un sándwich de pavo con puré, salsa blanca y un poco de tocino!

Jerry: (asomándose por la ventanilla) ¡¿Regresó?! (se da cuenta de lo que dijo y despeja su garganta) Esto... Quiero decir ya sale (mira a Alex y vuelve a la cocina)

Alex: (bufa molesta) ¿Cola dijiste?

Raimundo: Sip, ¿qué fue eso?

Alex: (sirve la soda y se la entrega) Mi papá siendo pues el mismo

Raimundo: (tomando un sorbo) Que bueno que no tengo que pasar por eso. ¿Cuánto es?

Alex: Ni que lo digas (calcula con la caja) Son 3 dólares

Raimundo: (genuinamente confundido) ¿3 dólares? Eso es el costo de la soda, pero ¿el sándwich?

Alex: (apartando la vista) Eso va por mi cuenta. Ahora paga de una vez antes de que me arrepienta

Raimundo: (le entrega 3 dólares) ¿Por qué lo haces? No me quejo, pero tú misma lo dijiste nos conocimos ayer

Alex: (mirando el suelo) 'No es como si pudiera cobrarle a alguien que no ha comido en dos días por quizás qué razones' Solo que ayer me equivoque con el precio y esto es para compensarlo

Raimundo: (sonriendo) Gracias Alex (le va tocar el brazo para que supiera que era genuino, pero apartó la mano al último minuto) En verdad significa mucho

Alex: (tratando de ser burlesca) Vaya que significativo una compensación de dinero

Raimundo: (niega con la cabeza) Tú sabes porqué lo digo

Alex: (desviando la mirada) 'Me descubrió' Como sea ¡¿Está lista la orden papá?!

Jerry: (se acerca a la ventanilla) Aquí está ¿de qué hablaban?

Alex: (toma el pedido de Raimundo) De nada solo vuelve a trabajar (lo empuja a la cocina) Padres. Ten disfruta tú extraña comida

Raimundo: Lo haré gracias. ¿quieres probar?

Alex: (con cara de asco) ¡Ew no! (se fija en el bolso del suelo) ¿Son tus cosas? (Raimundo asiente) ¿Te vas a ir a alguna parte?

Raimundo: (tragando la comida) No vengo llegando. Me mudo para Waverly actualmente

Alex: ¿Dónde vivirás ahora?

Raimundo: (se encoge de hombros) No lo sé aún ¿conoces algún lugar en el que pueda alojar?

Alex: (pensando) No, pero puedes quedarte esta noche

Raimundo: Muy generoso de tu parte, pero dudo que tus padres estén de acuerdo. Además estoy seguro que habrá algo

Alex: No creo que les incomode 'De hecho papá sería más que feliz'

Raimundo: '¿Qué planean ahora? ¿Será por lo del paquete?' No Alex, en serio estoy bien. ¿Entonces no sabes de ningún lugar?

Alex: Tal vez Justin sepa ¡Justin!

Justin: (se acerca) ¿Qué?

Alex: ¿Sabes de algún lugar para alojar un hotel o algo?

Justin: El hotel Magic times ¿por?

Alex: Ahí tienes Raimundo Magic times

Raimundo: Perfecto ¿dónde queda?

Alex: Yo te puedo llevar cuando cerremos

Raimundo: ¿No sería ninguna molestia?

Alex: No, me muero por dar un paseo para despejar mi mente de los problemas del trabajo y la universidad

Raimundo: Bien estaré en el parque de aquí cerca esperando

Alex: Claro, te veré en una hora

Raimundo toma sus cosas y sale del local. Pero se detiene fuera a escuchar

Justin: (susurrando) Alex ¿estás loca?

Alex: (confundida) ¿Por qué?

Justin: ¿El nombre del hotel no te dice nada?

Alex: ¿De qué? Oooooh... (sonriendo inocente) Upsi

Justin: ¿Upsi es todo lo que dirás?

Alex: A menos que sepas sobre otro lugar donde se pueda quedar no podemos hacer nada

Justin: Bien señorita equilibrio tú te las arreglas sola

Alex: ¡Bien!

Justin: ¡Bien!

Alex: Solo ve a trabajar. (Justin se cruza de brazos y se va) '¿Por qué a veces es tan infantil?'

Raimundo: (fuera caminando hacia el parque) 'Un hotel mágico interesante nunca he estado en uno'

 **4567890'¿'0987654321234567890'**

 **So... What do you thing? I read y'all, Good luck!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola. Perdón la tardanza, Merry Christmas and happy new year! (atrasado :D)**

 **4567890'0987654321234567890'¿**

Una hora después la subestación ya no tenía clientes. Alex se sacó el delantal y fue hasta la cocina a asaltar el refrigerador. El resto de la familia entró a la sala cinco minutos más tarde y se encontraron con un sofá repleto de envolturas vacías y a Alex con un paquete de frituras en sus manos

Justin: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Alex: Comiendo frituras ¿acaso estas ciego de tanto estudiar?

Justin: Un poco, pero me refiero a ¿por qué sigues aquí? ¿No deberías estar mostrándole el camino a ese chico hasta el hotel?

Alex: (abriendo los ojos) ¡Es cierto! Adiós me voy. Guardenme la cena, regresaré pronto.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera hablar Alex tomó su varito y se esfumo. Al aparecer en el parque busco a Raimundo. Encontró su equipaje sobre una banca, pero no al chico. De repente escuchó un ladrido y cuando encontró al perro lo vio frente a alguien que estaba de espalda a ella.

Alex: 'Lo encontré'

Alex se acercó sigilosamente para asustarlo al estar lo suficientemente cerca Raimundo se volteó y Alex se ocultó rápidamente tras un árbol. Lo vio arrogar una bola de ¿calcetines? Y el perro corrio tras ella, la tomo y regreso hacia el chico

Raimundo: (tomando los calcetines y acariciando al perro) Buen chico. Es tan genial estar libre de preocupaciones como tú (suspiro) ¿Sabes? Me recuerdas aquella vez que le insistí al nuevo novio de mi hermana que fueramos hermanos lobo. Hasta aulle para convencerlo de aceptar, pero siempre creyeron que estaba loco. Eran buenos tiempos no como ahora...

Alex: (saliendo tras del árbol) No es justo con discursos como esos como quieres que sea mala contigo

Raimundo: (sonriendo) Solo hazlo, estoy bien con ello

Alex: (sonrie) Solo ponte de pie y vamos

Raimundo: (se lavanta y toca la cabeza del perro) Claro solo espera un poco por favor

Alex: ¿Por qué?

Raimundo no contestó solo se giró y llevo al perro hacia el banco para colocarle una correa. Entonces apareció una mujer con una bolsa de comida en la mano y se acercó a Raimundo

Mujer: Gracias por cuidarlo. ¿No te causo algún problema?

Raimundo: No, esta bien me encantan los perros tenga (le pasa la correa y se agacha) Adiós muchacho no le digas a nadie

Raimundo se coloca de pie y toma sus cosas de la banca

Mujer: (saca una tarjeta y se la entrega a Raimundo) Ten, te veré otro día. Llamame cuando puedas

La mujer se retira, pasando junto a Alex. Alex mira entre Raimundo y la mujer y de regreso

Alex: (se cruza de brazos) Y yo que pensaba tan bien de ti

Raimundo: (se acerca) ¿Por qué hablas en pasado?

Alex: (se gira enfadada) No interesa vamos que mi cena me espera '¿Por qué me ofrecí a hacer esto?'

Alex comenzó a caminar y Raimundo la siguió. Después de diez minutos caminando Alex seguía hablando para si misma

Raimundo: 'Me cansé le doy privacidad para que se calme y no lo hace. Le preguntaré qué ocurre si no responde deberé escucharlo de su cabeza' ¿Alex hice algo que no te agradó?

Alex: (exasperada) ¡Si! ¡¿Cómo puedes...? ¿Y esa mujer no sabe que...? ¿Yo pensé que tú...?

Raimundo: (rodando los ojos) ¡Que claridad Merlín! ¿Hablas de el negocio con esa mujer?

Alex: (apretando los puños) Negocio se le dice ¿al menos te paga?

Raimundo: Hasta que no lo haga no me pagará, pero aún así no tienes derecho a juzgarme, no me conoces. (alzando los brazos para dar énfasis) Además necesito el dinero

Alex: (se detiene y lo apunta con el dedo) Tengo todo el derecho. Yo estaba ahí contigo cuando esa mujer vino ¿no crees que haya pensado que estaba contigo por la misma razón?

Raimundo: (se cruza de brazos) ¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? Cualquiera puede necesitar de este servicio

Alex: (roja) ¿Crees que yo necesito de tu "servicio"?

Raimundo: Y yo ¿qué voy a saber? Te he hablado dos veces

Alex: ¡Pues no es así, y aunque lo necesitara para eso tengo novio!

Raimundo: Me alegro que tengan ese tipo de relación

Alex: (abre los ojos) ¡No la tenemos y aunque si lo hicieramos no te incumbe!

Raimundo: Mejor te calmas y vamos al hotel

Alex: ¡¿Calmarme? Tú solo buscas clientes en plena calle y quieres que me calme! Al menos es de noche

Raimundo: (se pone a caminar otra vez) ¿Dónde más buscaré? No es como si tuviera una guía telefónica con todos los clientes potenciales ¿tú si?

Alex: (lo sigue) ¡Por supuesto que no ¿por quién me tomas?! ¿A dónde vas de todos modos?

Raimundo: Al hotel. Ya logro distinguirlo desde aquí. Gracias por traerme

Alex: ¡¿Por qué? ¿Por traerte? ¿Por el sándwich? ¿O por darte la posibilidad de encontrar un cliente al esperarme?!

Raimundo: (se encoje de hombros) Por todo eso. En verdad necesito conseguir dinero

Alex: Me lo imagino, si estas tan desesperado como para buscar clientes en el parque solo te faltó un cartel para anunciarlo

Raimundo: Esa es buena idea. Lo haré y si no les molesta podría ponerlos en la subestación. Me ayudaría mucho

Alex: ¡Pam! Cachetada... Nuestro negocio es respetable y honesto. No permitiré que anuncies tus "servicios" en él

Raimundo: (se toca la mejilla y voltea lentamente) Eso es todo. Ahora me vas a escuchar... (Alex abre la boca) y sin interrupciones. Te vas a calmar y hablaremos mañana de todo esto. No dejaré que me trates de esa forma sin que lo merezca... Esto no es algo que haría normalmente, pero cuando hablé con esa mujer esta tarde me pidió que lo hiciera y me pagaría buen dinero a cambio. Si planeo regresar necesito trabajar y sin experiencia certificada no me aceptarán en lugar alguno. Asi que si estas de acuerdo o no, no puede importarme no ahora que tengo que rehacer mi vida otra vez. Esto no un negocio del cual avergonzarse y no lo estaré solo porque digas lo contrario. Ahora yo me registrare y tu te calmaras e irás a casa, porque es peligrosa la noche, lo sé por experiencia. Hasta mañana. (abre las puertas del hotel)

Alex: ¡¿Nada de qué avergonzarse? ¿Estas mental?!

Raimundo: (antes de cerrar la puerta) Si hacer clases es estar loco, lo estoy. Adiós Alex (cierra la puerta)

Alex se queda en pie frente al hotel en shock con el dedo levantado hacia delante. Al procesar la información recibida se vuelve roja escarlata, toma su varita y se transporta a casa. Al llegar todo el mundo está comiendo en la mesa. Alex, aún más roja al notar cómo la miraban, tomó el plato de comida que le correspondía y corrió a su habitación.

Justin: (confundido) ¿Por qué Alex, mi hermana pequeña estaba tan roja luego de dejar a ese chico en el hotel?

Jerry: (enojado) No lo sé, pero si me entero de que ese tal Raimundo le hizo algo a mi niñita lo mato

Harper: (sorprendida) Nunca la había visto tan roja

Theresa: (soñadora) Lo sé. ¿No es tierno cómo actúa frente al muchacho?

Todos en la mesa discutieron teorías al respecto hasta que se separaron para ir a dormir.

En el hotel Raimundo se acercó al mesón de registro

Raimundo: Buenas noches. Me gustaría saber cuánto cuesta una habitación

Recepcionista: Buenas noches. La habitación estándar cuesta 10 wizmonedas la noche. Se paga por adelantado y no hay reembolso. La habitación compartida es máximo de dos personas y cuesta 5 wizmonedas la noche, pero solo cuando estén ambos ocupantes de otra forma cuesta 12 wizmonedas. La suite cuesta 30 wizmonedas y es aprueba de sonidos lo que le otorga total privacidad. Existe una revisión de cuarto mensual, solo por seguridad. ¿Qué va querer?

Raimundo: Una habitación compartida, de preferencia una con un compañero

Recepcionista: (teclea en la computadora) Existe una habitación con su preferencia, pero debemos consultarle al huésped si está de acuerdo

Raimundo: Bien. Si no lo está tomaré una estándar

Recepcionista: (realiza una llamada comunica la noticia asiente y cuelga, luego se dirige Raimundo) Está de suerte. El ocupante actual esta completamente de acuerdo con que usted utilice la otra parte del cuarto. Solo debe llenar estas formas. Si desea firmar un contrato de estadia debe incluirlo su compañero de cuarto, el residente original. Hasta entonces deberá pagar la habitación por noche. ¿Alguna duda?

Raimundo: (rellena el formulario y lo devuelve junto con 5 wizmonedas) Si. ¿Cómo saben la "cualidad" mágica de quien entre al edificio?

Recepcionista: Tenemos un sensor en la entrada la cual comunica a todos los trabajadores que se encuentren en el hotel para alertarnos al respecto. (saca una llave) Tenga la llave de su cuarto es la 23 segundo piso. Todas las puerta tienen un candado mágico para que no sean abiertas por ningún hechicero sin la llave. Que pase una buena noche

Raimundo: (toma su bolso desde el piso) ¿Podría decirme la hora, por favor?

Recepcionista: Claro. Son las 9:55 pm

Raimundo: Muchas gracias 'Discutí con Alex casi una hora. Wow'

Raimundo salio del lobby y subió las escaleras hasta su nueva habitación. Al llegar decidió tocar la puerta en vez de usar la llave después de todo él era el recién llegado. Al abrirse la habitación dejó caer su bolso al suelo producto de la sorpresa

Raimundo: 'Mendiga suerte la que tengo' (se recupera rápidamente y saluda con la mano) Lamento molestar tan tarde. Soy tu nuevo compañero de cuarto. Me llamo Raimundo Northwood ¿eres Mason?

Mason: (sonriendo amablemente y tendiendo la mano) Si, Mason Greyback.

Raimundo: (mira la mano y lentamente la toma) Un-un-un placer (deja caer la mano de Mason bruscamente) Solo dime cual es mi lado y te dejaré tranquilo para que regreses a dormir

Mason: (se queda mirando al chico frente a él y luego cree comprender su comportamiento y mira decepcionado) 'Otro compañero que saldrá corriendo' Te dijeron que soy un hombre lobo veo. (sonrie tranquilizadoramente) No te preocupes no soy peligroso. Es más hasta tengo una novia hechicera

Raimundo: 'Lo sé "hermano lobo"' (agacha la cabeza, sonrie ligeramente mientras niega con la cabeza y luego se enfrenta a Mason) No me lo dijeron, pero me alegra saberlo. Es solo que (pone una mirada perdida) no estoy muy (hace una mueca) cómodo 'no estas seguro' con eso del contacto directo

Mason: (asiente comprensivamente) Ya veo me alegra que no temas de mi naturaleza 'quizás este si dure, eso espero' (entra en la habitación) Ven pasa te haré un recorrido

Raimundo: (entrando y cerrando la puerta) 'No temo de tú naturaleza sino de la mía'

Mason: (lo guía por el apartamento y señala) Cocina, sala, tú habitación, mi habitación y el baño. Fin todo está a un giro de distancia

Raimundo: (entra a su habitación a dejar las cosas) Al menos las habitaciones tienen un cuarto anexo y no son parte de la sala

Mason: (sentandose en el sofá) Si no me gustaría que alguno sea la tercera rueda

Raimundo: (desde su habitación) Nunca serás la tercera rueda, no te preocupes

Mason: (sonrie pícaro y menea las cejas) Con las novias nunca se sabe

Raimundo: (sale de la habitación hacia la cocina ajeno al gesto de Mason) Puede ser pero yo no tengo novia

Mason: (abre la boca y la cierra) Si tienes un novio no me molesta. Soy de mente abierta

Raimundo: (se sienta en el sofá individual con un vaso de agua en la mano derecha) Tampoco tengo novio. Solo no estoy en el plan romántico. No por ahora al menos

Mason: Oh... Bien por ti, de todas formas una novia es mucho trabajo (abre los ojos como plato) ¡No le digas que dije eso!

Raimundo: No lo haré. ¿Mañana podrías mostrarme el contrato y contarme de que se trata?

Mason: Claro ¿te molestaría quedarte solo el fin de semana?

Raimundo: No ¿dónde irás?

Mason: Mis padres solo me dejan vivir aquí si los visito un fin de semana al mes

Raimundo: ¿Por qué te deben dar permiso?

Mason: Mientras estudie ellos me darán 500 dólares al mes y pagarán el apartamento. Con un compañero el costo es menor y puedo ahorrar el resto

Raimundo: Ya veo bien entonces (se levanta y se dirige a su habitación) Buenas noches descansa

Mason: (bosteza) Buenas noches

Mason se fue a la cama teniendo un buen presentimiento con este compañero de cuarto. Mientras tanto Raimundo entro a su cuarto, saco un teléfono y una computadora de la mochila y se recostó en la cama aún sin cubiertas

Raimundo: (enciende la computadora) Bien Raimundo Northwood volverás a aparecer en el mapa

Raimundo pasó toda la noche asegurándose de rellenar su ficha de información pública con datos ligeramente reales. Estaba tan inmerso en su trabajo que no notó como el sol se asomó por su ventana ni se percató del sonido de la regadera hasta que acabó

Raimundo: (estirándose y cerrando la computadora) ¡Ugh! ¿Desde cuándo el gobierno tiene tan protegida su red de información? Debería comenzar a conseguir las cosas de la escuela, pero dudo que me alcance con el dinero que me queda. Veré si Mason sabe sobre algún trabajo temporal

Raimundo se levantó, tomó un poco de ropa de cambio y fue al baño ahora desocupado. Luego de la ducha dejó sus cosas en el cuarto y fue a la cocina donde estaba Mason comiendo cereales

Raimundo: (bostezo) Buenos días

Mason: Te levantaste temprano, son recién las 7 y tienes unas ojeras enormes ¿dormiste algo?

Raimundo: (desinteresado mientras sacaba un vaso de agua) La verdad no. Debía poner al corriente todos los papeles para estudiar y para poder trabajar (se sienta en el sofá de la sala) Ya sabes rehacer mi vida

Mason: (impresinado) ¿No dormiste por poner al día unos papeles?

Raimundo: (cerrando los ojos) Si tuve problemas con unos firewall por ahí por eso me tomó tanto tiempo

Mason: (confundido) Okey... Si quieres cereales están en la alacena. No te preocupes por el almuerzo apenas salga de clases lo prepararé y bueno partiré mañana temprano. ¿Qué harás hoy?

Raimundo: (se encoge de hombros) Tal vez busque trabajo así que no te preocupes por mí me se manejar solo. ¿Sabes de un trabajo temporal que pueda hacer hoy? Necesito dinero

Mason: (piensa) Creo que en el lugar de sándwiches "La última mordida" necesitan un reemplazo urgente ¿te doy la dirección?

Raimundo: (abre los ojos y se levanta) Nah, se donde está pase por ahí ayer (va hacia la puerta) Te veré en la tarde ahí hablamos

Mason: ¿No vas a desayunar?

Raimundo: (antes de cerrar) Ya me descostumbré

Raimundo salió revisó el pasillo y apareció el un callejón al costado de la subestación. Se dirigía al lugar de sándwiches de la familia de Julieta cuando alguien chocó con él

Raimundo: ¿Alex?

Minutos antes en la subestación. Todos estaban sentados tomando el desayuno. Al acabar de comer Theresa les hizo una señal a los demás para averiguar lo que sucedió la noche anterior entre Alex y Raimundo

Harper: (muy tranquila) ¿Cómo te fue anoche Alex?

Alex: (tensandose ante la pregunta) Bien

Justin: (sospechoso) ¿Qué hicieron?

Alex: Me encontré con él en el parque, cuando se desocupo lo llevé al hotel y me vine

Jerry: (levemente enojado) ¿Cuando se desocupo?

Alex: (desviando la mirada) Estaba arreglando un trabajo con una señora

Harper: Y... ¿Hablaron de algo?

Alex: (poniéndose nerviosa) Si se le puede llamar hablar a eso... Entonces si

Justin: (enfadandose) ¿De qué "hablaron"? Si se puede saber

Alex: (sonrojándose imperceptible) Em... Sobre algo

Jerry: ¿Qué es ese..?

Theresa: (sonriendo) ¡Ya no lo resisto! ¿qué hizo ese chico para que te pusieras roja como tomate?

Alex: (abre mucho los ojos y se levanta rápidamente) Nada solo que yo... Pero él... No interesa debo irme se me hace tarde

Alex salió corriendo por la puerta y Harper fue tras ella. Antes de que Justin hiciera lo mismo Jerry lo detuvo

Jerry: Justin averigua que sucedió y recuerdale a Alex por qué se acercó a él en primer lugar

Justin asintió y corrió tras las chicas. Al llegar abajo se sorprendió de la escena frente a él. Harper estaba en la puerta con la mano sobre la boca aguantando las ganas de reír, en la calle Alex estaba tirada en el suelo... Esperen no es el suelo es un chico y no cualquiera tenía que ser Raimundo.

Justin: ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!

Alex: (tocandose la cabeza) ¡Ugh! ¿Qué sucedió?

Raimundo: (apoyando los antebrazos en el suelo) Eso debería preguntarlo yo

Alex: (mira hacia abajo con los ojos muy abiertos) ¡Tú! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Raimundo: Intento ir a trabajar. ¿Aún estás enfadada?

Alex: (levantándose rapidamente roja) No ya no lo estoy... De hecho yo quería... (comienza a jugar con una piedrita) Bueno yo...

Justin: (Ya en la puerta hirviendo de ira) ¿Tú qué hermanita?

Alex: (Nota a sus "hermanos" en la puerta viendo todo y arregla su actitud para que no vean su nerviosismo) Bueno yo quería aclarar lo de anoche ¿te veo al almuerzo?

Raimundo: Bien ¿tienes papel y lápiz?

Alex: (lo saca de su mochila) Claro ¿para qué?

Raimundo: (toma el papel y anota algo) Te dejo mi número para que me avises dónde y a qué hora. Ahora debo ir a trabajar

Alex: (toma el papel y lo guarda) ¿Dónde?

Raimundo: (caminando hacia el otro local de sándwiches) En dónde me acepten. Adiós te veré en la tarde adiós chicos

Alex: (se gira hacia Harper y Justin) Sin comentarios

Justin: (se cruza de brazos) Permiteme recordarte que debemos averiguar lo que sabe no conquistarlo

Alex: (hinchando las mejillas) Lo sé y no lo conquisto lo invite a almorzar para poder hablar y hacer un poco de investigación. Ahora vamos

Alex y Justin se miran momentáneamente hasta que Alex toma la mano de Harper y se voltea para irse a clases. En "La última mordida" Raimundo tocó la puerta. Fue recibido por un hombre de grandes colmillos, era el señor Van Heusen

Van Heusen: 'Carne fresca' ¿Qué se le ofrece? Si es comida espere otros cinco minutos

Raimundo: En realidad vengo a preguntar si puedo realizar algún turno en su tienda

Van Heusen: Tengo un turno matutino abierto hoy y doble turno mañana ¿a cuál desea postular?

Raimundo: Los tres

Van Heusen: (sonriendo) Entre y hablaremos mientras preparo la tienda

Raimundo y el señor Van Heusen entran al local y mientras el señor Van Heusen lo dejó esperando cuando fue a su oficina Raimundo sintio vibrar su teléfono

"Raimundo te veo a las dos de la tarde en el comedor de la universidad Waverly para que hablemos. Alex"

"Bien ahora debo trabajar te veré en un par de horas. Raimundo"

Van Heusen: Entonces ¿tres turnos dijiste?

Raimundo: Así es


	6. Chapter 6

Al acabar el turno Raimundo fue a comprar unas cosas con la propina y luego hacia su departamento y directo a la cocina para guardarlas. Decidió llamar a la señora para agendar una clase esta tarde, al parecer la paga del señor Van Heusen no era tan alta y necesitaba pagar la matrícula de la escuela el Lunes, con la clase de esta tarde más el sueldo de tres turnos le alcanzaría para la mitad, acordaría algo con el director para aplazar el resto del pago. La señora de ayer contestó y acordó una clase hoy a las 5 con límite indefinido. En eso Mason llegó y se sorprendió al verlo con el teléfono y haciendo la comida al mismo tiempo

Mason: ¿No ibas a trabajar?

Raimundo: (levanta un dedo dando entender que espere un momento) Si esta bien... Me acomoda bastante el que sea por hora... Bien si algo surge me avisa bien... ¿Me podría mandar su dirección?... Si a este número... La veré a las 5 hasta luego. (Cuelga, apaga la cocina y se sirve una porción) Hoy solo tenia el turno matutino, mañana es doble

Mason: (se sirve y se sienta frente a Raimundo) Te dije que no te preocuparas, que yo haría el almuerzo

Raimundo: (termina de comer y se levanta a lavar el plato) Lo sé, pero debo salir

Mason: (lo ve tomar sus cosas y caminar a la puerta) Si no es muy entrometido de mi parte ¿a dónde vas?

Raimundo: (guardando las llaves en la mochila) Debo ir a la universidad Waverly a juntarme con alguien y luego debo dar una clase. No sé a qué hora regrese

Mason: (riendo) ¿Cuánto dijiste que llevas aquí?

Raimundo: No lo dije, pero hoy es técnicamente mi segundo día (ve la hora en su teléfono) Debo irme te veo luego

Mason: Diviértete (Raimundo se va) Dos días wow ¿qué le espera?

Raimundo llegó a la universidad con 10 minutos de retraso. Al llegar buscó en el casino a Alex y la encontró junto a unas chicas sentada en el centro de la habitación dándole la espalda. Se acercó a su mesa sin ser visto por la chica.

Alex estaba hablando con unas compañeras sin dejar de ver la hora. 'Ya viene 10 minutos tarde si no llega lo mato'. De repente noto que sus compañeras apuntaban algo detrás suyo y se reian como idiotas. Al voltear vio a Raimundo un par de pasos detrás de ella.

Alex: (girando para darle la espalda) Llegas tarde

Raimundo: (se detiene al lado de su mesa) Alex soy un hombre ocupado debo ganarme la vida

Alex: (lo mira de reojo) ¿Ya fuiste a hacer tu "negocio"?

Raimundo: (suspirando) No, era otra cosa, pero debo cumplir con eso en 2 horas con 50 minutos. Hasta entonces estoy a tu disposición

Alex: (sonriendo) Más te vale (escucha como alguien despeja su garganta y ve a sus compañeras y sonrie "inocente") Chicas ¿les pasa algo? (las ve fruncir el ceño) Bien, bien Raimundo mis compañeras Molly y Sandra, chicas Raimundo un conocido

Molly: (con ojos coquetos) ¿Qué tal Raimundo? ¿Te gustaría salir un día?

Sandra: (tímida) Hola ¿te gusta leer o hacer deporte?

Raimundo: (sonrie) Bien gracias Molly. Sería genial no conozco a nadie aún. Hola Sandra la verdad me gustan ambas cosas, pero leer al aire libre es lo mejor

Alex: (se levanta) Vamos al patio Raimundo las chicas deben estudiar para un examen y yo debo irme a las 6

Alex se dirigió a la salida del comedor, Raimundo se despidió de las chicas y la siguió hasta el jardín de la universidad. Al llegar Alex se sentó en el césped y Raimundo se recostó sobre la hierba colocando sus brazos tras su cabeza y cerrando los ojos

Alex: (lo observa) Oye no te duermas

Raimundo: (abre un ojo) Solo descanso un poco no lo he hecho desde ayer, pero si me duermo ¿me despiertan a las 5?

Alex: (bufa) Como sea (Raimundo vuelve a cerrar el ojo) Ahora juguemos 20 preguntas

Raimundo: Bien, las damas primero

Alex: ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?

Raimundo: Cada papel que he llenado estos días dicen Raimundo Edmundo Northwood (escucha un resoplido) Lo sé no sé en qué pensaba. Prefiero que me digan Ed ¿y el tuyo?

Alex: (calmando su risa) Alexandra Margarita Russo ¿Por qué te mudaste?

Raimundo: Mi abuelo me lo "pidió", además yo quería recuperar mi vida normal. ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?

Alex: Técnicamente dos ¿tienes hermanos?

Raimundo: No ¿a qué te refieres con técnicamente?

Alex: Justin es mi hermano mayor y Harper mi amiga de la infancia ella sabe todo de mi y vive con mi familia desde hace com años, a ella la considero mi hermana aunque no lo sea. ¿Te estás alojando en el hotel que te deje anoche?

Raimundo: Si. ¿Quiero saber cuál pensaste que era mi "servicio"?

Alex: (se sonroja) No y no te lo diría de cualquier forma (más calmada) ¿Cómo es posible que te registraras en el hotel?

Raimundo: (sonriendo burlonamente) Entré y me acerque al mesón de registro ¿por qué preguntas?

Alex: (nerviosa) Yo es que... No dejan entrar a cualquiera 'solo a los que esten relacionados con la magia'... Olvidalo ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?

Raimundo: (aún con la sonrisa) No lo sé aún ¿Quieres saber cómo entré?

Alex: (asiente furiosamente) Sí ¿cómo entraste?

Raimundo: Por la puerta

Alex: (cruza sus brazos) Vamos responde mi pregunta

Raimundo: Te lo diré ¿no hay nadie cerca?

Alex: No ¿acaso eres hechicero?

Raimundo: Asi es ¿y tú?

Alex: Si mi hermano y yo somos hechiceros completos ¿Qué nivel eres?

Raimundo: No he hecho la prueba aún, la última vez dije ser nivel 7 ¿cómo es que ambos son hechiceros completos?

Alex: El profesor Crombs nos ofreció un puesto en el gobierno mágico por lo que canceló la prueba y ambos nos convertimos en hechiceros completos ¿conoces a más hechiceros?

Raimundo: Si ¿qué puestos de trabajo?

Alex: Estás ante la nueva ministra de relaciones entre el mundo humano y el mundo mágico. Mi hermano Justin es el nuevo director del Tech de magia y sucesor del profesor Crombs ¿conoces al profesor Crombs en persona?

Raimundo: (haciendo una mueca imperceptible) Lamentablemente debo decir que no ¿Crees que el pueda darme un trabajo? Necesito wizmonedas para pagar la renta

Alex: Yo te puedo contratar necesito un asistente ¿qué horario tienes disponible?

Raimundo: El Lunes regresó a estudiar por las mañanas, así que aparte de las clases y los turnos de trabajo que vaya encontrando tengo el resto del tiempo libre ¿cuándo comenzaría y cuál es la paga?

Alex: Hoy, si es que puedes. Trabajo hasta las 10 debido a que es Viernes. Sólo por todo lo que tienes que hacer no te exigiré horario, pero debes estar atento a todas mis demandas.

Raimundo: No podría ser menos

Alex: En cuanto a la paga no es un puesto real así que ¿cuánto necesitas?

Raimundo: 5 wizmonedas para la renta al mes. ¿De verdad inventaste un puesto sólo por mi?

Alex: (a pesar de que Raimundo no la puede ver ella desvia la mirada) Te daré 10 wizmonedas al mes por si acaso y no, si no lo necesitarás se lo ofrecería a Harper ¿Por qué tienes que conseguir tanto dinero? ¿Tus padres no te ayudan?

Raimundo: Tengo que pagar mi matrícula, la comida, útiles, cosas de aseo personal, lavandería, imprevistos, etc. Y no, no lo hacen porque no pueden hacerlo. ¿Cómo es tu relación con tu hermano?

Alex: En el último año se ha hecho más sencilla ¿cómo que no pueden hacerlo? ¿Y el abuelo que mencionaste?

Raimundo: Están muertos y mi abuelo es muy apegado a sus ideas como para ayudarme ¿que ha sido lo más importante que ha pasado desde que trabajas en el ministerio?

Alex: Solo una alerta sobre una fuente desconocida de magia poderosa desde hace unos meses. No tienes padres tu abuelo no te ayuda, pero aprendiste magia... (luego de pensarlo) Si te pidiera que me resumieras ¿lo harias? Si es así hazlo por favor

Raimundo: (suspirando) 'Trataremos de no mentir tanto' Bien verás unos días luego de nacer mis padres murieron y mi abuelo no se presentó, pero apareció otra familia que me adoptó -sí, se puede decir así- ellos no lo supieron, al menos no todos los primeros cuatro años. Resulta que unas personas que conocieron a mis padres se encargaron de que esta familia pensara que era su hijo verdadero, al igual que yo. Resultó que descubrí que tenía poderes que ellos no e intenté controlarlos, pero después de un tiempo supe que no podría hacerlo jamás sin ayuda. Comencé a reflexionar sobre mi naturaleza y sobre mi familia. Hace un año logré descubrir gran parte de mi verdadera historia, aunque aún quedan muchos cabos sueltos. Conocí a mi nuevo amigo quién sabía sobre todos estos poderes. Luego de unos días ya tenía demasiados problemas, entre poderes y mentiras, así que mi amigo me convenció de ir a entrenar con quien, después de dos meses de práctica, descubrí era mi abuelo y su amigo de la infancia. Producto de esto debí dejar de estudiar formalmente y después de un año estoy aquí tratando de regresar a la normalidad, con mis poderes en control y nuevamente mi abuelo me abandono a mi suerte hasta que haga algo útil para él. Por eso es que debo trabajar para poder vivir una vida normal otra vez. ¿Es suficiente?

Alex: (con los ojos como plato) Si es más que suficiente... (cambiando a una expresión culpable) Seré franca. Mi familia me pidió que te preguntará algo ¿te molesta que lo haga?

Raimundo: Me lo esperaba hazlo

Alex: ¿Conoces a la persona que nos mando el paquete?

Raimundo: Si lo conozco o al menos espero hacerlo

Alex: (confundida) ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Raimundo: Lo lamento, pero ya hiciste tus 20 preguntas

Alex: No es cierto solo use 18 turnos

Raimundo: Sí, pero hiciste dos preguntas en un par de ellos

Alex: Oh bien tu ganas... (mirando hacia el frente) ¡Hola Harper!

Harper: (se acerca) Hola Alex y... (ve a Raimundo acostado con ojos cerrados) ¿está dormido?

Alex: No solo "se relaja"

Raimundo: (se levanta lo suficiente para sentarse) Hola Harper. Me presento oficialmente soy Raimundo Northwood, puedes decirme Ed.

Harper: (sonríe y se acerca) Un gusto Harper Finckle.

Raimundo: (se aparta un poco y mira su teléfono) '¿Por qué les di mi número?' Debo contestar, es mi abuelo.

Mientras Raimundo hablaba por teléfono, Harper se sentó junto a Alex

Harper: (meneando las cejas) ¿Ya arreglaron las cosas?

Alex: (se cruza de brazos) Si, y no pienses mal solo fue un mal entendido con el trabajo

Harper: ¿Qué pasó con tu trabajo? (abrió mucho los ojos) No me digas que descubrió que tienes…

Raimundo: (se acerca por detrás) ¿magia? Si, ella me dijo.

Harper: (se asusta) ¡No hagas eso!

Raimundo: (toma su mochila) Lo lamento. Mi abuelo me pone raro. Como sea, debo hablar con un amigo y conseguir algunas cosas para la escuela antes de trabajar. Las veo luego.

Alex: (espera a que esté lejos) Dile a papá que esta noche le digo lo que descubrí, podría interesarle.

Harper: (asiente) Te veo en la noche, ahora tengo una clase.

En el antiguo edificio

Hombre 1: ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Si Hermes llega a abrir la boca, esta guerra estará perdida.

Hombre 2: Lo sé, pero si no lo dejaba ir no hubiera conseguido que haga el trabajo.

Hombre 1: (golpea la mesa) ¡Claro que sí! Nos preparamos para una guerra tenemos el poder para hacerlo, pero tú no quieres que se enoje. Si quieres salirte dímelo, pero no me estorbes.

Hombre 2: ¿No crees que sé a qué nos enfrentamos? Pero acéptalo si el consejo descubre esa información todo nuestro trabajo y años de planeación se iran por la borda ¡Finito!

Hombre 1: Bien, quizás tengas razón, pero como lo veo, según lo que dijo, aún tenemos algo de tiempo para pensar en algo

Hombre 2: Asi es ¿conseguiste información útil?

Hombre 1: Estudia y por lo visto es inteligente. Es poderoso y de plena confianza para quienes lo rodean, pero haría lo que fuera por proteger a su familia y eso planeo usarlo en su contra.

Hombre 2: Espero que no me decepciones, porque si ese chico llega a saber algo de esto será un gran problema

Hombre 1: Lo sé.

Hombre 2: ¿Ya le dijiste lo que debía hacer?

Hombre 1: Sí, comenzará esta misma tarde con un nuevo objetivo que descubrimos.

Hombre 2: Excelente.

Raimundo caminó a paso lento por la ciudad camino a su trabajo y recordó lo ocurrido con Damren

Raimundo: (creando una conexión) _¿Damren? ¿Estás ahí?_

Damren: _¿M...x? ¿Qu… oc…? Est...oco!_

Raimundo: _Espera Damren, no logró recibir todo el mensaje_ (se desconecta y revisa su mochila) ¿Dónde dónde lo dejé?...mmm… debe estar en el bolso… ¿como tan descuidado? ' _-Eres Max, por eso-'_ Tú cállate, nadie te preguntó '- _Si lo hubieras hecho no estaría aquí-'_ Reflexionar cuenta como preguntarte '- _Si, pero no sabía que terminaría así-'_

Xxx: ¿Con quién hablas?


	7. Chapter 7

Raimundo miró al frente y se encontró con alguien muy conocido

Raimundo: ¿Courtney?

Courtney: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Raimundo: ¿Tú necesitas clases?

Courtney: Tú eres el chico del que habló Clara

Raimundo: Sip, eres tú. ' _-¿Te sientes culpable?-'_

Courtney: ¿Quién soy?

Raimundo: ' _-¿Culpable de quién?-'_ Courtney

Courtney: No me refiero a eso

Raimundo: ' _-Ya sabes Damren me ayudó hace mucho a leerte la mente mientras hablaban-'_ Condenado lagarto, siempre distrayendome.

Courtney: En serio ¿de qué hablas?

Raimundo: ' _-Yo quise un lagarto toda mi vida ¿me lo regalas?-'_ Nada, solo del payaso de mi consciencia

Courtney: (solo asiente y da un paso atrás) ¡Clara ¿estás segura de que puede hacer clases este chico?!

Clara: (llega a la puerta) Claro, lo investigué en cuanto llegué a casa esta mañana

Courtney: Al menos es gracioso. Pasa…

Raimundo: Raimundo, Raimundo Northwood.

Courtney: Courtney Mayer y ella es Clara Meyer mi ¿Tía?

Clara: Muy graciosa. Soy la nueva madre de mina.

Courtney: Courtney, Clara, es Courtney para ti.

Clara: Bien los dejo para que estudien y luego mina me dices si te agrada, para que venga otra vez.

Estuvieron en silencio mientras Raimundo colocaba sus cosas en el sofá y tomaba asiento.

Raimundo: Courtney te puedo preguntar algo además de esto ¿verdad?

Courtney: (Toma un libro de la mesa) Claro, mientras buscaré la lección en que necesito ayuda.

Raimundo: ¿Por qué necesitas ayuda? Según tu madre (recibe una mirada de Courtney) madrastra estudias en Borneo y te ha ido bien siempre

Courtney: (se tensa un poco, pero lo disimula) Hace un tiempo tenía un trabajo, y consumía mucho de mi tiempo, pero podía con las dos cosas. Solo que hace un par de meses sucedió algo extraño, no lo recuerdo bien y desde entonces me da algo de miedo salir de casa. Pasé todas mis vacaciones encerrada y en la escuela me pongo nerviosa cuando veo a mis amigas y no sé por qué.

Raimundo: No pensé que fueras tan… sincera al respecto.

Courtney: (se encoge de hombros) Papá dice que no me preocupe de eso, claro que ahora es mucho más cuidadoso.

Raimundo: Ya veo… ¿Cuál es la lección?

Courtney: Hoy tratemos con literatura. El tema es mundo mítico en el siglo 21. En realidad es un ensayo y no comprendo bien el tema.

Raimundo: (Tragó algo nervioso) Si, yo casualmente estudie ese tema hace un año, pero lo dejé a la mitad. Te ayudaré en lo pueda recordar. Mientras lees ¿puedo usar tu baño? Necesito llamar al lagarto al que insulte hace rato.

Courtney: Claro.

Raimundo entró al primer cuarto que encontró y tomó su teléfono para llamar a su tío

Raimundo: ' _Que sea Damren, que sea Damren, que sea….'_ ¿Hola?

Xxx: Hola ¿quién habla?

Raimundo: ' _Tenía que ser la tía Clarisse'_ Encuesta telefónica para jóvenes ¿hay alguno en casa?

Clarisse: Claro, espere un poco… ¡Dario es para ti!

Dario: ¿Para mí? ¿Quién? No conozco a nadie

Clarisse: Es una encuesta telefónica

Darío: Paso, la última vez fueron muy groseros y…

Raimundo: (a travez de Clarisse) Vamos condenado lagarto no tengo todo el día.

Darío abrió mucho los ojos y corrió para tomar el teléfono de las manos de un confundida Clarisse, quien luego sonrió y se fue a preparar la cena.

Dario: ¡¿Max?!

Raimundo: ¡Shhh! Sabes que es peligroso que alguien que me conoce escuche ese nombre

Darío: ¿No era peligroso solo si tú lo decías?

Raimundo: De cualquiera que diga mi nombre completo despertará sospechas, grandes sospechas. Pero si, si lo digo yo esto se acaba… sin embargo te llamaba para ver cómo llegaste y ¿qué fue lo de hace un rato? Era como tener interferencia en mi cabeza

Dario: Llegué bien y tu tío es muy… muy tú, o ex tú o el tú que él no recuerda ¡Ya sé a quién saliste!

Raimundo al oír eso sintió un dolor en el pecho y respiró profundo. De repente la puerta se abrió

Courtney: ¿Raimundo? ¿No ibas al baño?

Raimundo agradeció un poco la distracción y salió del ¿armario?

Raimundo: No noté que era un armario, y era solo una llamada y como no me dijiste cual era el baño solo entre en la primera puerta que encontré.

Courtney: Bien, solo venía a decirte que estoy lista para que empecemos

Raimundo: Bien, ya voy solo termino de hablar y listo (Entra al armario y cierra la puerta)

Dario: ¿Courtney? ¿ **La** Courtney de la que me hablaste?

Raimundo: La misma… mira, sé que vine para recuperar mi vida, pero estoy muy nervioso de recuperar esta parte…

Dario: Sé que lo que me dijiste no fue exacto lo que paso, porque te conozco, pero tómalo con calma… en cualquier caso ¿por qué estas con ella? La última vez no querías ni que la mencionara…

Raimundo: Aún no quiero que lo hagas, solo responde la pregunta que te hice para poder irme de aquí lo más rápido que pueda. Ahora que no recuerda nada es peor…

Dario: Bien, solo porque te escucho mal. Hace rato no pudiste oírme porque parece que el colgante que me pasaste no solo bloquea mi forma, sino que también…

Raimundo: Tu capacidad de proyectar tus pensamientos correctamente, a eso le sumamos lo demandante de la distancia y la falta de conexión de sangre, ya veo… Tratare de solucionar ese problema y te llamaré a este número, así que tendrás que hablar con el tío Kelbo y Clarisse para que no sea sospechoso solo no digas mi primer nombre di que me llamo Edmundo, así no importa que se le escape a mi… cuando venga de vista y me conecten contigo, sería sospechoso para ellos… Aún más sospechosos

Dario: Ust… los hechiceros y los Ha... son tan paranoicos que bueno que eres término medio

Raimundo: (con voz desanimada) Si, que bueno… Te llamo luego o hazlo tú, solo dejame mandarte el número… Te hablo luego

Dario: Está bien...y perdón por…

Raimundo: Descuida, es mi vida y debo aprender a vivirla como sea. Te dejo

Raimundo cortó y fue con Courtney.

Alex llegó a su trabajo y fue directo a la oficina de Ingerman.

Alex: Hola Matt ¿para que me necesitabas?

Ingerman: Prefiero mi apellido gracias y te tengo que dar información. Recientemente capturamos la señal de una nueva firma mágica en un hotel cerca de tu domicilio y, ya que residen no mágicos en esa zona era mi deber informarte

Alex: Ya lo sabía, de hecho conozco al mago. Él será mi nuevo asistente.

Ingerman: ¿Asistente? Señorita Russo usted no necesita un asistente

Alex: Claro que sí, no haré todo ese trabajo sola, aún debo ayudar a mi padre en la tienda y terminar mi carrera

Ingerman: No está incluido en el presupuesto y no tendría una oficina

Alex: Yo le pagaré y la oficina no la necesita porque no tiene horario definido

Ingerman: Bien, pero debe ingresar su nombre en la base de datos para que le permitan ingresar.

Alex: Bien, estaré en mi oficina…

Ingerman: Aguarde. Aún debo decirle algo importante

Alex: ¿Ahora? ¿No puede ser…?

Ingerman: Ahora y debe ser en la oficina del profesor Crombs, así que deje sus cosas en su oficina y la esperamos allá

Alex fue a su oficina y estaba a punto de tomar el elevador cuando se detuvo

Alex: ¿Qué hago? Tengo magia.

Apareció dentro de la oficina del profesor Crombs frente a Justin, Ingerman y el profesor

Crombs: ¡Alex querida! ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela hoy?

Ingerman: (se aclara la garganta) Profesor Crombs me temo que esta información es importante

Crombs: Claro, prosiga

Ingerman: Mis hombres estuvieron toda la noche y la mañana desenredando la energía liberada y descubrieron algo

Justin: ¿Fue el lugar?

Ingerman: No precisamente, pero estoy organizando una búsqueda para mañana en la noche. El lugar estará vacío y las criaturas de la zona son diurnas, así será menos peligroso

Alex: Si no tienen el lugar ¿cómo saben dónde buscar?

Ingerman: Porque seguiremos una pista. Al parecer la magia que se usó hace casi un año, tiene similitudes con la magia desconocida y la encontrada en los restos de…

Crombs: Ya no se diga más, tiene mi permiso para la búsqueda. Justin encárgate de encontrar a la joven testigo del caso JH-265 y necesito que hables con ella para ver si recuerda algo y deberás ver una marca mágica oculta en la parte trasera de su cuello ya que le borramos la memoria del evento. Luego si recuerda algo refuerza el hechizo, es demasiado joven para lo que vio. Alex ya que esta chica es no mágica deberás acompañar a tu hermano.

Alex: Bien, pero los acompañaré en la búsqueda. Después de todo también es mi terreno

Crombs: Como discutir con eso, puedes ir

Alex: Con todo respeto profesor, no estaba pidiendo su permiso.

Ingerman: Señorita Russo vamos, tenemos una búsqueda que organizar.

Alex: (gimiendo) ¡Ughh! Más le vale a ese chico que llegue pronto o lo despido… por cierto Justin conseguí algo de información de ese asunto

Justin: ¿Cuál?

Alex: (tocándose el collar de "protección") El familiar

Justin: **Ese** asunto. Lo hablamos en casa

Alex e Ingerman llegaron a su oficina

Alex: Hay algo que no me quedó muy claro

Ingerman: ¿Qué cosa?

Alex: ¿Qué tiene que ver el caso JH-265 con la búsqueda?

Ingerman: (se acerca para que solo ella escuche) La magia encontrada es similar a la que se halló en los restos del Juez Herbert

Alex: (abre mucho los ojos sorprendida) ¿Eso quiere decir que…?

Ingerman: Así es, si es la misma entonces nos estamos enfrentando a un poderoso enemigo y estamos en desventaja.

Raimundo: (colocándose cerca de Ingerman y Alex) ¿Desventaja en qué?

Ingerman saltó lejos y se dispuso a atacar a Raimundo con su forma de hombre lobo. Raimundo miró a Alex como saludo.

Raimundo: Creo que esa no fue la mejor idea

Alex: (le da una palmada en la cabeza) Nunca te enseñaron que no sorprendas a un hombre lobo

Raimundo: (Se ríe) No se supone que supiera que es un hombre lobo, no a simple vista

Ingerman: (gruñendo amenazante a Raimundo) ¿Quién eres y cómo llegaste aquí?

Antes de que Alex contestara Raimundo se le acercó y saludó con la mano

Raimundo: Hola soy, pues yo, aunque Alex me dice Raimundo y en cuanto a como llegué aquí es interesante que lo pregunte. Verá las personas cuando deciden tener un bebé…

Alex: (le va a tapar la boca, pero Raimundo se corre) El es mi nuevo asistente ya no lo será si no me espera en mi oficina.

Raimundo: Y esa es mi señal, un gusto señor Ingerman.

Una vez que Raimundo se fue Ingerman regresa a la normalidad y arregla su ropa

Ingerman: Interesante asistente… manténgalo alejado de mí hasta nuevo aviso

Alex: Claro, lo pondré al corriente y organizamos todo

Ingerman: Señorita Russo no le diga todo, solo lo necesario.

Alex asiente y entra en su oficina para ver a Raimundo en el sofá

Alex: ¿No se supone que debías hacer clases?

Raimundo: Hola otra vez Alex, sip, pero son las 7 y la clase era muy cercana a los magos, así que lo hice lo más rápido posible

Alex: Bien ¿estás ocupado mañana en la noche?

Raimundo: No que recuerde, mi turno acaba a las 9. Luego nada ¿por?

Alex: (se sienta y observa su reacción) debemos organizar una búsqueda en el bosque mañana en la noche y yo debo ir, y como mi asistente, tú también

Raimundo: Bien, organicemos todo asi queda un poco más claro la hora y el lugar en el que te veré y haber si puedo dormir un poco antes de ir.

Alex: (Sonríe) ' _Que bueno que el no malinterprete mi pregunta'_ Entonces a trabajar.

Raimundo: Por cierto ¿qué se supone que vamos a buscar?

Alex: Solo pistas para encontrar a alguien que podría ser peligroso

Raimundo: ¿Peligroso? ¿Es un monstruo mágico o algo?

Alex: Quizás, no lo sabemos. Solo sabemos que estuvo por el bosque a las afueras de Waverly hace algunos meses y su magia es muy distinta

Raimundo: Ya veo. ' _Espero no tener que preocuparme… Aunque ¿cuál es la posibilidad de que sea justo_ _ **ese**_ _asunto?' '-Yo diría que la misma de abrir esa famosa puerta-' 'Espero que no'_


	8. Chapter 8

Ya a la noche Alex y Justin llegaron a la subestación, que estaba cerrada, y subieron a la sala donde su familia los aguardaban ansiosos por las noticias de Alex. Una vez todos sentados Alex comenzó

Alex: Ejem…. Hoy hablé con Raimundo y resulta que no tuvo problemas con registrarse en el hotel debido a que es un hechicero

Jerry: ¿Hechicero? ¿De qué familia viene?

Alex: No estoy segura ya que sus padres murieron cuando era un bebé y conoció a su abuelo hace un año, él le enseñó a controlarse, pero no sé si el apellido que me dijo es el de su familia adoptiva o el real

Justin: ¿Qué sabía sobre la persona que nos mando ese paquete?

Alex: No mucho, dice que ni siquiera está seguro de quien es, solo que es de confianza

Theresa: Yo tengo una pregunta no relacionada a el paquete ¿cómo encontró a su abuelo?

Alex: No lo sé. No le pregunté mucho sobre el tema. Lo que sé es que la familia que lo adoptó, en realidad no lo hizo o algo por el estilo y que ellos nunca se enteraron de sus capacidades

Harper: (Sorprendida) Y pensé que nuestras familias tenían problemas ¿lo ha hablado con alguien? ¿y qué pasó con su familia adoptiva?

Alex: Eso espero, aunque amigos nombró a uno solo, pero no dijo su nombre, y con su abuelo no está en buenos términos, por eso ahora vive solo. No sé qué pasó con su familia adoptiva.

Jerry: Aún encuentro que tiene algo extraño

Alex: Estoy segura de que oculta algo, pero trabaja para mi así que tendré más de una oportunidad de averiguarlo

Justin: ¿Cómo que trabaja para ti?

Alex: Lo contraté como mi asistente el necesitaba dinero y yo un asistente y una excusa para hacerle tantas preguntas ¿acaso crees que sería normal ir hasta a la escuela para preguntarle?

Harper: No le veo nada raro, es tu amigo ¿o no?

Alex: No lo considero mi amigo, es solo que no siento que quiere lastimarme. Además ya tengo suficiente con que ustedes piensen que me gusta, si él lo cree no quiero ni pensar en qué pasaría

Theresa: Hija no pienso que te guste, lo sé y antes de que me interrumpas, veo lo que tu me dices… es solo que a pesar de todo no te relacionas **realmente** con nadie fuera de esta casa, aparte de Mason…

Harper: Tu madre tiene razón Alex. Justin y tú no pueden ser completamente ustedes con todo el mundo y es necesario de que tengan con quien ir si tenemos algún problema… así como yo lo hice cuando vine a vivir con ustedes

Justin: ¿Y yo que tengo que ver en su discurso? Tengo amigos en la universidad y en el trabajo, estoy bien

Alex: Justin tienen razón, ¿cuántos de esos "amigos" son realmente amigos? (Justin cierra la boca) exacto con Zeke en sus cursos de rebotica al otro lado del país no te quedan muchas opciones y…

Justin: ¿Y qué?

Alex: Hay algo en este chico que me genera confianza, es casi como si ya lo conociera desde antes

Justin: Eso lo juzgaré yo cuando hable con él

Alex: Vas a ver lo que te digo, además tiene sus momentos nerd a veces con toda esa lógica que usa

Jerry: Bueno por ahora concéntrese en sus trabajos y estudios, yo buscaré sobre la familia Northwood, por si acaso

Alex: ¡Casi lo olvido! Mañana en la noche iré a una búsqueda que organizó mi departamento, así quesi es tarde dormiré en el apartamento de Mason aprovechando que salió a visitar a sus padres

Jerry: Mientras que el no este, puedes quedarte allá. Buenas noches

Al otro día Justin se levantó temprano -para un Sábado- y se alistó.

Justin: Hola mamá ¿y los demás?

Theresa: Hola hijo. Tu padre está atendiendo la tienda y las chicas aún están dormidas. Alex se levantará tarde para no estar cansada en la noche

Justin: Ya veo. Yo iré a ver Julieta, tiene la mañana libre y se ofreció a ayudar a sus padres

Theresa: Ve querido, solo no le digas a tu padre o estarás igual que mi futura nuera

Justin: (rojo de vergüenza) ¡Mamá!

Luego de calmarse, Justin fue al local de la familia de su novia "La última mordida". Al entrar encontró a Julieta en la caja y se le acercó, sentándose en la barra

Justin: Hola Julieta ¿cómo estás?

Julieta: ¡Justin! Hola, estoy mejor ahora que llegaste

Justin: (sonriente) Me alegra. Pero pensé que ibas a ser camarera

Julieta: Así era, pero papá consiguió a alguien para cubrir ese puesto todo el día (acercándose) y aquí entre nos es más seguro para los clientes

Justin: Tienes razón ¿quién se atrevió a trabajar con tu padre?

Julieta: Un chico extraño con un raro sentido de autopreservación

Justin: ¡Ja! Te creo. Tu padre da miedo y no tengo que saber que es **vamp** para eso

Julieta: Lo sé, lo que no sé es si el chico lo sabe (mira sobre el hombro de Justin) ¡Oh mira! Ahí viene

Raimundo: (anotando en su block) Hola Julieta la mesa 6 quiere el especial y una soda de dieta

Julieta: Claro (se voltea) Papá un especial (mira a Raimundo) No es necesario que me saludes cada vez que vienes con un pedido

Raimundo: (guarda la libreta y se apoya en el mesón) tampoco que me despida, pero aquí estamos. Cerrando y abriendo conversaciones ¿no? (mira al chico a su lado) Por cierto. Hola Justin

Justin: (entrecerrando los ojos) ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Raimundo: Como ya debes saber, trabajo con Alex, tu hermana. Además el otro día llevabas un gafete con tu nombre

Justin: ' _¡Rayos! es bueno'_ Ya está el pedido

Raimundo: (se ríe por lo bajo) Claro, lo llevo a la mesa y regreso, no hay mucha gente (toma el pedido) hasta luego chicos

Justin: (espera a que se vaya) ¿Tenía que ser él?

Julieta: (lo mira extrañada) ¿Que tiene? ¿Les hizo algo? Porque si es así le haré honor a la tienda

Justin: (la detiene) No, no nos ha hecho nada que sepamos. El otro día llevó un paquete a casa y queremos averiguar quien lo mando… pero me ha aparecido hasta en la sopa. Resulta que es el nuevo asistente de Alex, si es igual que nosotros, y vive solo. No sabemos a qué vino exactamente.

Julieta: (asiente) pues preguntale, ya regresa

Raimundo: (toma asiento a un lado de Justin) Hola chicos

Justin: Sabes eso es algo irritante

Raimundo: Soy consciente, pero si pierden la paciencia es más fácil saber cómo actuar en el futuro para evitarlo

Justin: (entrecerrando los ojos) ¿acaso somos un experimento?

Raimundo: (resopla) Claro que no. Pero no siempre sabemos cómo actuar frente a las personas y tal vez ese sea el secreto para aprender.

Justin: Hablas como si supieras que lo haces

Raimundo: Y al actuar como tal es más seguro que los demás lo piensen

Justin: En eso tienes razón. En momentos de emergencia los nervios no ayudan

Raimundo: En eso estoy en desacuerdo

Justin: ¿Por qué? Si estás nervioso, estas propenso a fallar

Raimundo: Sip, pero eso te hace ser más cuidadoso

Justin: ¿Cómo puedes ayudar a quienes te importan si estas nervioso? Van a pensar que solo quieres perjudicarlos con tu lentitud

Raimundo: Yo creo, aunque es solo mi opinión, que es lo contrario. Estar nervioso es demostrar que te importa lo que les suceda y que no quieres fallarle. Lo que importa no es no estar nervioso, solo saber estar nervioso para aprovecharlo al máximo. El mayor obstáculo en una situación de emergencia eres tu mismo.

Justin: ¿Hablas por experiencia?

Raimundo: Aja… Tener esta conversación tiene mis nervios de punta (luego de un breve silencio) ' _y así es como no se deben manejar los nervios… ¿por qué le dije eso? Ahora me siento más hipócrita de lo normal'..._ ¿Qué haces aquí por cierto? Pensé que debías trabajar

Justin: (después de un momento de reflexión privado, se recupera) Si, pero tengo turno más tarde y aproveché de visitar a **mi** novia.

Raimundo: (ignorando el tono que uso Justin) Que bueno ¿Alex y Harper no te acompañan?

Justin: (se cruza de brazos) Estan durmiendo, Alex necesita descansar para esta noche, antes de ir a hacer un trabajo para la escuela y Harper estuvo haciendo un trabajo hasta tarde ¿por qué te interesa?

Raimundo: Solo curiosidad… además tenía que decirle a Alex que Ingerman me quiere fuera de su vista y que no haga **nada** sin supervisión, así que la veré en la subestación para "ir" hasta el lugar juntos a las 9

Justin: ¿La búsqueda no es hasta las 10?

Raimundo: Sí, pero tomaré una siesta en el bosque antes de comenzar y Alex dijo que ella igual

Justin: (Resopla) Tienes toda la tarde para dormir

Raimundo: (escucha la puerta y se levanta) No, tengo turno doble aquí antes de ir allá. Hasta luego Justin

Justin: (sonriendo engreído) ¿Ya no despides de Julieta? ' _¿y te quedo claro que es mi novia?'_

Raimundo: ' _¿Por qué sigue pensando en eso? Antes decían que yo era el raro'_ Ella esta con su padre desde hace rato Justin.

Justin voltea para ver a Julieta llegar de la trastienda y se sienta refunfuñando ' _Sabelotodo'_

Al regresar del trabajo Justin se asomó por la tienda de su novia y se encontró que estaban cerrando y entró

Justin: Hola Julieta

Julieta: Justin, ¿qué haces aquí?

Justin: Vine a buscar a Raimundo, Alex intentó hablarle todo el día

Raimundo: (terminando de subir las sillas) ¿Pasó algo?

Justin: (asiente) Adelantaron la búsqueda y tienes que irte ahora. Te están esperando a la entrada del bosque

Raimundo: (le pasa el delantal a Julieta) Bueno, que bien que me avisaste no he podido revisar mi varita ni mi teléfono en todo el día

Justin: Vamos, yo te llevo

Raimundo: (deja su delantal en el mesón) ' _¿Qué le sucedió?'_ pensé que no confiabas en mi

Justin: (se cruza de brazos) Si Alex confía en ti es por algo

Raimundo: ' _Realmente estan más unidos'_ Bien. Julieta ¿le podrías pasar mi paga a Justin?

Justin y Julieta lo miran extrañados

Justin: ¿Por qué crees que te buscaré para darte tu dinero?

Raimundo: (se acerca a Justin) Si deciden confiar en mí, lo menos que puedo hacer es devolverles el gesto. Además se lo puedes pasar a Alex y ella a mí en el trabajo, no debes de buscarme si no quieres.

Justin: ' _¿acaso esta loco? Apenas me conoce'_ ¿Estas seguro?

Raimundo: Justin es sólo dinero, si no lo consigo, hallare la forma de tener más… y en cualquier caso no es como si no supiera donde vives o trabajas o que no tenga magia propia… ahora yo iré al bosque.

Justin asintió y alargó la mano para tomarle el brazo, pero no pudo hacerlo hasta que el chico respirara y lo mirara

Raimundo: (nervioso) Que sea rápido, por favor

Justin miró a Julieta antes de desaparecer y compartieron una mirada un momento. Un pequeña conversación.

Justin y Raimundo aparecieron frente al grupo de búsqueda. Raimundo se separó de Justin inmediatamente y caminaron hasta Alex.

Alex: ¿Justin?

Justin: Hola otra vez Alex. Ya que Ingerman no quería que Raimundo viajara solo, lo traje yo mismo

Alex: (algo nerviosa) ¿Te quieres quedar?

Justin: (la mira un momento) Claro, vamos.

Mientras Alex y Justin conversaban, Raimundo les seguía de cerca.

Raimundo: (mirando su entorno) ' _Se me hace familiar el sector'_

' _Claro que_ _ **es**_ _familiar'_

Raimundo: ¿Quién fue?

Justin: (voltea a verlo) ¿De qué hablas?

Raimundo no escuchó a Justin y continuó caminando mirando sin parar a su entorno.

' _No pensarás olvidarme'_

Raimundo: ' _¿Olvidarte? Pero si no te conozco'_

' _Y sin conocerme me haces esto'_

Raimundo: ' _Tú...tú eres… '_

' _Dilo ¿quién soy yo_ _ **Maximiliano Russo**_ _?'_

Raimundo: ' _¿Cómo me encontraste?'_

' _Yo no soy quien busca donde no debe'_

Alex y Justin vieron a Raimundo pálido caminar de aquí para allá y detenerse frente a un gran árbol

Ingerman: Northwood sal de ahí

…

Ingerman: Northwood debemos comenzar a buscar y nos estorbas

…

Ingerman: ¡Sal ahora!

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Ingerman se acercó a Raimundo, quién dio un paso hacia atrás instintivamente y, al tocar el tronco, lo envolvió una nube mágica.

Justin sostuvo a Alex y agitando su varita desapareció la niebla e iluminó, revelando a un chico de cabello castaño arrodillado en la hierba

Alex: (observando al chico) ¿Justin? ¿Lo conocemos?

Justin: (igualando a su hermana) No lo sé ¿tal vez?

El chico parpadeó y la imagen de Raimundo regresó, mientras este se colocaba de pie.

Raimundo: (miro a todo el mundo) Yo solo…

Y calló sobre el terreno, exactamente sobre el lugar donde alguna vez estuvieron los restos del Juez, mientras una ventisca helada arrastró a todos los espectadores fuera de sus pies.

Antes de cerrar los ojos los hermanos creyeron oír algo

' _Que ingenuos, aún creyendo en cuentos de hadas… no hay final feliz, solo es el comienzo del fin"_


	9. Chapter 9

Justin despertó cuando sintió que alguien lo movía. Al abrir los ojos vio a Ingerman en su forma de hombre lobo

Justin: ¿Señor Ingerman? ¿Qué pasó? ¿por qué está así? ¿Vio a quién dijo esa extraña frase?

Ingerman: (ayudándolo a levantarse) No sabemos, unos hombres están revisando la zona… lo otro es por un sentido de alarma. Y en cuanto a lo último, me temo que no sé a lo que te refieres

Justin: ' _tal vez me lo imaginé'_ (sacudiendo la cabeza) Bien, ¿Alex ya despertó?

Ingerman: (asintiendo) Si, esta bien, solo está buscando su varita. Revisa si tienes la tuya.

Justin revisó su bolsillo para encontrarlo vacío. Buscó a su hermana con la mirada y la vio a unos cuantos pasos, con su teléfono en mano. Se le acercó y alumbró con su propio teléfono

Justin: ¿Sabes lo que pasó?

Alex: (saltó y al ver a su hermano le golpeó el brazo) Después de cosas como esas no te acercas así a la gente.

Justin: ¡Auch! ¡Alex!

Alex: (suspiró) si si, como sea (regresó a su tarea) No sé lo que pasó. Tenía la esperanza de que tú supieras algo

Justin: (miró la zona) Lo que puedo decir es que fue algún tipo de hechizo de reconocimiento

Alex: ¿Qué es eso?

Justin: Un hechizo de reconocimiento es dejado en algo o algún lugar específico, y al reconocer magia se activa

Alex: ¿Cómo un trampa mágica?

Justin: Exacto, pero lo raro es que solo perdimos nuestras varitas y nos desmayamos

Alex: ¿Encuentras que eso es poco?

Justin: Si, considerando (hace un gesto al resto del grupo) que somos los únicos ilesos

Alex: (levantó la vista y miró alrededor) ¡Es cierto! ¿Sabes por qué?

Justin: No, tampoco sé por qué desaparecieron las varitas

Alex: Podría haber sido quien hablo

Justin: ¿También lo escuchaste? Pensé que había sido sólo yo, Ingerman no escuchó nada

Alex: (notando la salida del sol) ¿Justin? ¡¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos inconscientes?!

Justin: (revisa su teléfono) ¡No puede ser! ¡Son las 6 de la mañana!

El grito de Justin dejó al campamento en silencio

Alguien: ¡¿Quiere decir que cancele mis planes para nada?!

Todos voltearon en su dirección. Justin bufó molesto

Justin: ¡¿Es lo único que…?!

Alex: (sorprendida) ¡Mi varita! ¡¿Qué le pasó?!

Justin volteó a ver en la dirección que veía su hermana y notó al pelinegro extraño que comenzó todo, caminar tambaleante hacia ellos con unas muy quemadas varitas en sus manos

Raimundo: (susurrando y entregándole sus varitas) Lamento lo de sus varitas (siguió repartiendo varitas) ' _-Entonces ¿ya podemos abrir la dichosa puerta?-' 'Ahora no'_

Alex: (toma la suya y la agita) ¡Nada! ¡¿Por qué nada?! (se voltea) ¡Justin ¿qué sucede?!

Justin: (toma su varita rápido y la agita desesperado) ¡NOOOO! se quemó y ahora no sirve

Todos: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Alex: (corre a Raimundo y entrecierra los ojos) ¡¿Dónde la encontraste?! ¡¿Qué ocurrió?!

Raimundo: (agacha la cabeza) Las encontré a mi alrededor al despertar, ya estaban en ese estado…

Alex: (se pone roja de rabia) ¡Justin! ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para arreglarla?!

Justin: (abrió mucho los ojos cuando todo el mundo se le acercó exigiendo una respuesta) ' _¿Por qué tengo que ser el sucesor del profesor Crombs ahora mismo? ¿Por qué vine?'_ ¡SILENCIO! (todos se quedaron callados) Tienen dos opciones conseguir un técnico en varitas o…(respira ondo) o una varita nueva

Alex: (mirando enojada) ¿Dónde está el técnico más cercano?

Justin: (miró a todo el mundo y habló rápido) Rusia

Todos: ¡¿RUSIA?!

Justin: Lo lamento, pero es un profesión tan delicada que no hay muchos…

Raimundo estaba escuchando todo y con cada grito se sentía más culpable ' _No debí haber venido' '-Claro que sí ¿sabías lo del hechizo?-' 'No' '-¿de verdad querías que alguien más recibiera el hechizo?-' 'No, pero debí haber venido antes y no huir cómo un cobarde' '-Antes no lo sabías-' 'Pero sabía lo que pasó y no quise averiguar lo que ocurrió' '-Al menos está bien-' 'Y estaría mejor si nada hubiera pasado' '-Mejor deja de lamentarte y arregla las varitas-' '¿Cómo?' '-No lo sé, hay muchos árboles por donde miro-' (_ Abre mucho los ojos) ' _¡Eso es! ¡Gracias!' '-De nada pero será mejor que luego busques a mi lagarto-'_

Raimundo caminó más cerca del círculo y fue recibido por Ingerman

Ingerman: (gruñendo) ¿qué hiciste?

Raimundo: (aparta la mirada) No estoy seguro, pero creo que puedo hacer algo por sus varitas

Alex: ¡¿Puedes?! (se abrió paso por la multitud) ¡Entonces hazlo!

Justin: (se acercó y entrecerró los ojos) Aguarda Alex… ¿Como sabes que hacer?

Raimundo: (con las manos tras la espalda y cabeza gacha) No estoy totalmente seguro, un amigo de mi abuelo me enseñó un t… Hechizo que viene de familia para reparar varitas

Justin: ¿Y cómo lo sabía él?

Raimundo: No les gusta salir de casa, así que aprendieron lo necesario para no tener que hacerlo

Ingerman: (se acerca algo más relajado) ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo sin varita?

Raimundo: (miro a Ingerman con una pequeña sonrisa) La magia de manos es mi especialidad

Justin: (bufa molesto) Tu no tienes especialidad

Raimundo: Solo espera y verás…

Alex: (resopla divertida) Solo hazlo

Raimundo abre mucho los ojos y mira brevemente a Justin y Alex, quienes frunció el ceño, para luego aclararse la garganta

Raimundo: Ejem… ¿Quien quiere ir primero?

Alex: (negando con la cabeza) ' _Raro juraría que ya pasamos por esto… Le preguntaré a Justin luego'_ Repara la mía primero

Justin: (regresa a la realidad y mira alterado a Alex) ¡Alex! ¡¿Piensas dejar que alguien que apenas conoces y que ni siquiera está seguro de cómo hacerlo, le ponga un hechizo a tu varita?!

Alex: (lo piensa y asiente) Si, no puede quedar peor así que pienso darle una oportunidad a este chico

Raimundo asintió y tomó su varita, se concentró ' _la varita es de madera y otros compuestos, solo hay que rescatar lo que sirva y el resto espero poder arreglarlo'_

Cerrando los ojos, paso su mano a lo largo de la varita para examinarla. Luego recordó lo que aprendió durante ese año lejos de todos ' _Si puedo hacer esto, al menos valdrá la pena'._

Raimundo: (murmurando) Sin cenizas, en una llama queda, una luz y una quimera.

Un pequeño destello cubrió la varita y luego se mostró intacta. Raimundo abrió los ojos, pero no los levantó hasta calmarse ' _Desventaja mortal: cambio de color del iris. El color dice todo'_

Raimundo: (mirándolos nuevamente) Creo que mi abuelo no estaba **tan** loco después de todo.

Alex: (toma su varita y la agita, apareciendo un café) ¡Si! ¡Funciona!

Raimundo: (sonriendo) ¿Quién sigue?

Una fila se formó frente a él y comenzó con su trabajo. Luego del sexto ya estaba cansado, afortunadamente -o desafortunadamente por su expresión- solo faltaba Justin y él mismo

Justin: (le entrega su varita intrigado) ¿Qué es ese hechizo que dices? No lo conocía

A estas alturas Raimundo ya estaba apoyado en un árbol cercano, permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados.

Raimundo: (haciendo el trabajo) No es un hechizo, solo me ayuda a concentrarme en lo que busco

Justin: ¿Pero no cierras los ojos para eso?

Raimundo: (se encoge de hombros) En parte, silencio no voy a conseguir

Justin: (cierra la boca) Me lo hubieras pedido

Raimundo: (respira y le entrega su varita) Tranquilo, no lo digo por ti. Es solo mi cabeza.

Justin: ¿Cómo así?

Raimundo: (abre los ojos) Nada solo recuerdos… además las varitas de Alex y tuya no necesitaron mucho trabajo

Justin: (prueba su varita y luego la guarda) Lo noté. Te demoraste menos tiempo en arreglarlas y en general parecemos en mejor estado que el resto

Alex: (se les acerca) Chicos ya nos vamos. Tienen muestras del terreno y usaron los sensores.

Justin: Pensé que iban a hacer más

Alex: Si, pero con el espectáculo de anoche se perdió mucho de lo que podría servir

Justin: Ya veo, tendremos que pensar en otra forma de averiguarlo. (se voltea a Raimundo) Por cierto ¿no arreglarás tu varita?

Raimundo: (restándole importancia) Luego, ahora necesito descansar un poco

Alex: (riendo) Fueron ¿cuántas? ¿5 varitas?

Raimundo: Contándoles a ustedes, 8, pero es muy desgastante esa mezcla rara que se usa

Justin: Si es tan desgastante ¿Para que lo hiciste con todas? Podrías haber arreglado las principales y luego el resto las mandabamos a arreglar

Alex: (rodando los ojos) O a la basura. Algunas no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo las salvaste

Justin: (se ríe) Alex si siquiera sabes cómo las arregló

Alex: (se cruza de brazos) Tú tampoco **Justin…** (Justin la mira enojado) A lo que me refiero es a que con esas ni siquiera me las puedo imaginar reparadas

Raimundo: (interrumpe a Justin) No te puedo negar eso. Ni siquiera yo mismo sabía cómo hacerlo. Fue difícil y agotador, sin embargo posible y eso importa ahora

Justin: (mira enojado) ' _Claro a ella si le responde'_ Entonces vas a res…

Raimundo: ' _Estoy tan cansado que ya no puedo darles privacidad ¡uf!'_ En cuanto a tu pregunta Justin. No podría determinar cuales varitas son las importantes… además me siento responsable, fue mi culpa después de todo

Alex/Justin: ' _¿Su culpa?'_

Raimundo: (abre mucho los ojos) ' _Piensa rápido'..._ Si hubiera visto por donde iba, no habría prov… desatado, digo desatado ese hechizo. ' _Al menos no menti'_

Alex/Justin: ¿Cómo que al menos no mentiste?

Raimundo: ' _¡Rayos! Mente en blanco, mente en blanco'_ Yo no dije eso chicos ¿Por qué preguntan?

Alex: (Extrañada) Porque escuché que lo decías

Justin: (pensativo) También lo escuché, pero no te vi decirlo ' _¿Habrá sido el mismo sujeto de hace rato?'_

Alex: ' _Justin ¿en qué piensas?'_ (Abre mucho los ojos) ' _¿Será ese sujeto?'_

Raimundo: ' _También lo escucharon… lo averiguaré otro día'_ (Alex y Justin lo miran fijamente) Creo que todos debemos descansar. Los veré otro día

Raimundo movió su mano y desapareció antes de que alguno de los hermanos dijera algo.

Alex: Algo extraño ocurre Justin

Justin: Estoy consciente de ello

Ingerman: ¡Chicos!

Alex: ¿Qué sucede?

Ingerman: Recibí una llamada de la oficina. Alguien ingresó anoche a nuestra base de datos y…

Justin: (asustado) ¿Y qué?

Ingerman: Y borraron toda la información de este caso y de JH-265

Alex/Justin: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿CUÁNDO?!

Ingerman: Mientras estábamos inconscientes

Alex: Al menos ya no seré sospechosa

Justin: De hecho, Alex, aquí todos somos técnicamente sospechosos

Ingerman: El señor Russo tiene razón, no sabemos si alguien pudo hacerle el dormido y esperar a el momento para ir, robar la información, regresar y hacerse el dormido

Justin: Exacto

Alex: Pero las varitas de todos estaban destruidas

Justin: Como vimos con Raimundo, la magia de manos es una posibilidad

Alex: Mejor dejemos eso para después. ¿No hay alguna copia de la información?

Ingerman: También fueron robadas

Alex: (Pisa fuerte enojada) Somos magos, debe haber algo que podamos hacer

Justin: ¡La testigo!

Ingerman: (niega con la cabeza) Le borramos la memoria

Justin: Solo necesitamos a un hechicero poderoso, como el profesor Crombs, y el hechizo adecuado

Alex: Si, además debe haber alguien que dió información adicional un amigo del juez o algo

Justin: Así es… (mira a Alex) Aguarda ¿Cómo lo sabes? Yo soy quien estudia leyes

Alex: Veo muchas series de detectives yyyyyyyyyy, tú eres quien estudia hasta dormido. ¿Cómo crees que me aprendí los elementos para química?

Ingerman: (tosiendo) Regresando al caso, tendríamos que hablar con el profesor Crombs para que busque esos hechizos

Justin: (da un paso adelante) ¿Escuche mal o dijo hechizos?

Ingerman: Escuchó correctamente, solo hay una persona que puede darnos información sobre el Juez, su mano derecha, pero por alguna extraña razón alguien le borró la memoria y no sabemos cómo exactamente

Alex: ¿Y quién es ese sujeto?

Ingerman: Su guardia personal, Ramirez.

En el edificio abandonado

Hombre 1: ¿Conseguiste la información?

Hombre 2: Sí, hizo su tarea y la trajo en cuanto puso irse del lugar

Hombre 1: Te dije que nos sería útil

Hombre 2: Tal vez por ahora, pero te lo advierto en cuanto termine con su misión yo mismo me deshare de…

Hombre 1: No es necesario, si todo marcha según lo planeado, ninguno de nosotros se manchara las manos, serán ellos

Hombre 2: (sonriendo burlesco) ¿Y no harás nada para evitarlo?

Hombre 1: Su madre fue muy clara cuando dijo que no me quería cerca, y pienso respetar la última voluntad de mi hija

Hombre 2: (solemne) Me alegra que comiences a usar tu cerebro (sale del cuarto)

Hombre 1: (toma asiento y mira por la ventana) Falta poco para que esta guerra comience y debo dejar de sentir, para comenzar a actuar… Lo lamento hija, pero no hay nada que hacer

En la oficina del profesor Crombs, una luz comienza a parpadear. Crombs se acerca y presiona el botón para comunicarse

Crombs: ¿Si?

Secretaría: Profesor los guardias de seguridad consiguieron las imágenes de anoche

Crombs: ¡Perfecto! Traelas para acá, las veré de inmediato antes de ir a casa

Secretaría: Ya se las mando

En un parpadeo apareció la bola de cristal HD en la sala y las imágenes de las oficinas de criaturas mágicas a las 2 am. Crombs tomó el control y puso Play

En la escena se vió una figura entrar a las oficinas de Ingerman, luego a la de Alex. Después de 1 hora, una nueva figura entró en escena y esperó fuera de las oficinas. La primera figura salió y pareció sorprendido

Figura 1: ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que no necesitaba tu ayuda

Figura 2: Y yo te dije que aún no confio en ti, aunque debo admitir que me sorprendiste logrando llegar hasta aquí

Figura 1: No sé que planeas, pero la información te la daré luego, aún debo hacer algo con ella y regresar antes de que noten mi ausencia

Figura 2: No se preocupan por tí, podrías aparecer frente a ellos y no te notarían hasta que hablaras

Figura 1: No puedes asegurar que sea así

Figura 2: Y no puedes asegurar que no lo sea

Figura 1: Me largo de una vez.

La figura 1 salió del departamento y la figura 2 se quedó unos instantes, luego miró a la cámara, dejando ver unos ojos color amatista

Figura 2: Prepárate Crombs, quien estuvo aquí es más poderoso de lo que creemos y si tú no lo detienes, lo haré yo. No dejaré que me arrebate mi oportunidad de vengarme de todos ustedes… Recuerda siempre estaré un paso más adelante, siempre sabré quienes te están traicionando y me encargaré de guiarlos por el buen camino…

Luego de eso desapareció de la escena y la cámara se fue a negro.

Crombs: (en shock) ¿Quién estuvo aquí?


	10. Chapter 10

Al llegar al departamento Raimundo tomó el teléfono y marcó

Raimundo: Contesta, por favor contesta

Kelbo: ¡Hola! ¿Quién llama?

Raimundo: Emmm… soy…

Kelbo: ¡Caíste! No estamos en este lugar ahora y no sé cuando volvamos, así que si quieres hablar con alguien llama otro día… Bip… Aunque no hay contestadora… Bip

Raimundo: (colgó y se acostó en el sofá) Tu lagarto tendrá que esperar ' _-Pareces zombie y créeme conozco a los zombis-'_ Mejor iré a mi cuarto.

Esa tarde Alex y Justin se juntaron con su familia luego de una siesta corta.

Jerry: Solo por ser Domingo y porque traen noticias importantes, cerré temprano la subestación. Así que ya pueden explicarnos.

Harper: Si chicos, por favor desde que llegaron que quiero saber ¿qué les pasó? Su ropa está rasgada

Justin: Lo que tenemos que decir es muy extraño

Alex: Si, cuando estábamos en el bosque Raimundo…

Theresa: Espera ¿Ese chico fue con ustedes?

Alex: Si, y cuando tocó un árbol un resplandor lo cubrió

Theresa: ¿Fue a hacer un espectáculo?

Alex: (rodando los ojos) No. No sabemos qué fue, pero después algo nos dejó inconscientes

Theresa: ¿Estás diciendo que... ?

Alex: ¡Mamá ¿me vas a dejar hablar o no?!

Theresa: (frunce el ceño) ¿Qué te sucede Alex? Sabes que no comprendo sus cosas de magia y me estoy esforzando

Alex: (Se cubre el rostro con las manos) Lo sé, es solo que no he dormido mucho y lo que pasó me dejó… no sé… de malas. Es como si el mismo hechizo tuviera enojo

Harper: ¿Un hechizo enojado? ¿Es eso posible señor Russo?

Jerry: (asiente) Si, pero son muy raros. Suelen ser solo aquellos hechizos que se dicen antes de morir, es como un último deseo. El receptor del hechizo siempre es el más afectado.

Justin: Eso explica la actitud de Ingerman. Pero lo raro no termina ahí

Jerry: ¿Qué más ocurrió?

Justin: Antes de ser atacados por ese viento fuerte, la imagen de Raimundo parpadeo y mostraron a un chico de cabellos castaños que se nos hizo conocido

Harper: ¿Un chico alto de unos 16-17 años de cabello castaño corto?

Alex: (mira a su amiga extrañada) Sí, ¿cómo supiste?

Harper: Realmente no lo sé, es solo que la primera vez que dormí en mi cuarto de esta casa, soñé con un chico así y pensé que lo conocían

Theresa: ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste?

Harper: Se lo dije a Alex

Alex: Claro y yo se lo dije a Justin, por si era un fantasma

Justin: Ya lo recuerdo, tal vez por eso se nos hizo conocido

Jerry: ¿Y cuándo pensaban decirnos?

Alex: ¿Para qué? No era un fantasma, así que asumimos que solo fue un sueño.

Harper: (sonriendo) Sí, incluso creo que solo mi mente creó a Jeremy de ciencias

Justin: ¡Ajá! Así que si era falso. Lo sabía

Theresa: (parándose) Realmente chicos, cada vez entiendo menos a esta familia. Mejor iré a lavar

Jerry: Chicos concéntrense ¿hay alguna otra cosa?

Alex: Escuchamos una voz antes de dormirnos, pero no recuerdo que dijo y

Harper: ¿Están seguros que paso todo eso? Porque parece mucho, incluso para hechiceros

Justin: Tambien se me hace muy extraño, desde que llegó ese chico todo empeoró

Alex: ¿Hablas de Raimundo?

Justin: Si, después de todo él fue quien provocó el hechizo

Alex: Pudo haber sido cualquier persona

Justin: Él trajo el paquete desconocido

Alex: Si quien lo envió estaba en la plaza, es el mismo caso de antes… (mira su cinturón) Además no veo que te quejes de tu regalo

Justin: (se cruza de brazos) Además él…

Alex: (se para y golpea la mesa) ¡Eso es! ¡Lo regalos!

Harper: ¿Qué pasa con ellos? (le muestra su muñeca) Yo siempre lo llevo y me siento distinta

Justin: (comprende y abre los ojos) ¡Alex tiene razón!

Alex: (finge un puchero) ¿Por qué no grabamos estas cosas?

Jerry: (Mira a sus hijos) Alex ya deja de bromear y explíquenos lo que descubrieron

Justin: (saca su cinturón) Lo que sucede es que con Alex no sabíamos por qué nosotros quedamos en mejores condiciones que el resto

Alex: (toma el cinturón) Y esto es la respuesta. ¿Recuerdan que decía la carta del paquete?

Harper: (conectando los puntos) ¡Oh por Dios! Decía que mientras los llevasemos puestos, nos protegerían

Justin: (toma su cinturón y se lo coloca) Exacto. Alex y yo llevábamos nuestros regalos y nos protegieron de la mayor parte del impacto…

Alex: (Se sienta) Bueno y a nuestras varitas

Jerry: (pensativo) ¿La mayor parte? ¿Y qué les pasó a sus varitas?

Alex: (se encoge de hombros) Se quemaron, pero ya están bien

Jerry: (mira a su hijo enfadado) ¿Quemaron?

Justin: (se encoge en su asiento) Si, casi totalmente… pe-pero Raimundo las arregló no yo

Alex/Jerry: ¡¿Podías arreglarlas?! / ¡¿Raimundo?!

Justin: (respira y mira la mesa) Si Alex, podía arreglarlas, pero sólo una y con ayuda. Papá me enseñó un hechizo una vez que... Algo pasó, pero no recuerdo qué… y papá dejé que él lo hiciera porque ya sabes que no puedo vivir sin mi varita

Jerry: Pudo haber hecho cualquier cosa con tu varita

Justin: Lo sé y con cada pregunta le colocaba un pequeño hechizo de verdad, par asegurarme de que no lo hiciera

Alex: (sin dejar de mirar a Justin) Yo también lo hice, pero pensé que dijiste que tendría que ir a Rusia o conseguir una nueva

Jerry: (se pasa las manos por el rostro) Así es Alex. El hechizo que le enseñé a Justin es poderoso y por tanto demandante, por eso no debe hacerlo solo

Alex: Pero Raimundo arregló 8 varitas antes de desaparecer y lo hizo solo…

Justin: Según lo que me dijo su abuelo le enseñó a arreglar varitas y los únicos que saben hechizos que no sean tan demandantes son los que hacen varitas

Jerry: Aunque solo son lo suficientemente de bajo calibre, para personas de alto nivel o de mediana demanda para hacerlo solo. No te recomiendo usar un hechizo de ese tipo sola, podrías fatigarte muy rápido y quedar expuesta

Alex: Comprendo, no sola. Pero deben enseñarme el hechizo, yo tampoco puedo vivir sin mi varita

Harper: (Se aclara la garganta) Disculpen chicos tengo una duda. Ustedes dicen que sus amuletos los protegieron, pero ¿y al resto?

Alex: Se veían mal, enojados incluso y sus varitas, me sorprendió que Rai… (mira a Justin) ¿trajiste a Raimundo directo de La última mordida?

Justin: Si, ¿por qué? No creo que sea relevante

Alex: (se recuesta en su asiento) Soy la peor jefa del mundo

Jerry: ¿Por qué lo dices Alex?

Alex: Raimundo

Justin: (Extrañado) ¿Raimundo?

Alex: Si, lo recogiste directo del trabajo, donde estuvo todo el día sin tener tiempo ni siquiera para contestar su teléfono, después de terminar muy tarde de organizar todo el día anterior. Lo dejé ir a una búsqueda en medio del bosque donde fue prácticamente un pararayos para un hechizo. Además lo dejé arreglar 8 varitas, con magia de manos, sabiendo todo lo que pasó y que hasta yo estaba agotada por todo el espectáculo…

Harper: (Le toma la mano) Tranquila Alex, eres nueva en esto de ser jefa, le podría pasar a cualquiera

Alex: Harper gracias, pero ese chico vive solo sin padres y después de todo lo que pasó yo ni siquiera recordé preguntarle como estaba, solo lo interrogue y exigí que arreglara mi varita…

Harper: (se sienta recta y mira a Justin) ¿Y tú Justin qué hiciste?

Justin: (Sin mirarla) ¿De qué hablas?

Harper: (Frunce el ceño) Tampoco le preguntaste, ¡Justin! Tú eres tan responsable de él en ese trabajo como Alex, eres el próximo jefe del mundo mágico

Justin: (baja la mirada) Lo sé, pero estaba tan preocupado por lo que pasó y por mi varita que no lo recordé

Harper: (se coloca de pie) Los dejo, debo estudiar

Alex: (se para y se le acerca) Harper no te enojes

Harper: (la mira y le da una pequeña sonrisa antes de regresar a su expresión anterior) Alex, no te preocupes, no estoy enojada. Solo encuentro increíble que después de todos estos años de aventuras y tropiezos no hayan aprendido a que cuando algo sucede ustedes no son los únicos afectados… Además no es como si lo hubieran hecho a propósito

Harper sale del cuarto y Jerry asiente, siguiendo su ejemplo

Jerry: Harper tiene mucha razón, en que no deben centrarse solo en ustedes mismos. Pero me alegra que esten bien y que hayan logrado salir de esto juntos, iré a ayudar a su madre (se va)

Justin: (ve a Alex sentarse nuevamente) ¿Te puedo decir algo?

Alex: (desanimada jugando con su collar) Claro, aún debemos conversar sobre la voz

Justin: (asiente) Si, es solo algo antes de que se me olvide (Alex asiente) No digo que lo haya hecho a propósito, pero lo primero que hice al despertar fue preguntar por el bienestar de Ingerman, sus hombres y el tuyo. Raimundo solo lo dejé de lado

Alex: (hace una risa vacía) No te mentiré, yo hice lo mismo. Es como si por un momento ni siquiera recordaba que existiera, solo pensar en su persona me enfadaba

Justin: Yo igual, al menos sabemos que fue por el hechizo del Juez

Alex: Si, aunque no comprendo por qué fue solo con él

Justin: (se encoge de hombros) Tal vez si hablamos con él nos sentiremos mejor

Alex: A pesar de que no me siento tan mal… es como si se lo mereciera por lo que nos hizo todo este tiempo

Justin: Concuerdo, sin embargo ese es el punto, no nos ha hecho nada

Alex: (después de una par de minutos deja el collar) En fin ¿recuerdas lo que dijo la voz?

Justin: Algo sobre un ¿cuento de hadas?

Alex: Sé que sonaba como villano de cuento infantil, pero ¿cuento de hadas?

Justin: Si, es un mensaje muy difuso al ser justo antes de dormir

Alex: Cuento de hadas… niños… inocencia… ingenuos ¿algo sobre no ser ingenuos?

Justin: Tendría lógica

Alex: (rueda los ojos sarcástica) No lo había pensado

RING-RING

Theresa: ¡CHICOS CONTESTEN USTEDES POR FAVOR!

Justin: (descolgando el teléfono) ¿Aló?

Alex: (se acerca a escuchar) ¿Quién es?

Raimundo: ¿Justin? ¿Alex? ¿son ustedes?

Justin: ¿Raimundo? ¿por qué llamas?

Raimundo: No lo sé, es extraño solo tomé mi teléfono y aquí estamos

Alex: (desconfiada) ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

Raimundo: Me desperté tomé el teléfono del piso y lo siguiente que sé es que estoy hablando con ustedes

Justin: ¿Del piso? ¿por qué el teléfono estaba en el piso?

Raimundo: Cuando llegue estaba algo ¿enojado?

Alex: ¿Es pregunta o respuesta?

Raimundo: ¿Ambas? Es que era una mezcla de emociones, que no lo noté hasta que tuve que arreglar el teléfono… ¡Aguarden! Antes de llamarlo hice eso, pero aún no lo explica

Justin: Pues si no tienes nada que decirnos, adiós, estábamos conversando sobre algo importante

Raimundo: ¿Sobre la voz?

Alex: (Le quita el teléfono a Justin) ¡¿Lo escuchaste?!

Justin: (toma el teléfono) ¡Alex yo estaba hablando con Max!

Alex: ¡Si, pero yo quiero hablar con él ahora. Suéltalo!

Raimundo: (se despeja la garganta) Saben, debo irme. Hablaremos mañana. Adiós…

BIP BIP BIP

Alex: (cuelga) ¿Ves lo que haces? ¿Podría habernos dicho sobre la voz?

Justin: (se cruza de brazos) Yo no soy quien le grito

Alex: ¡No le grité!

Justin: ¡Si lo hiciste!

Alex: ¡No!

Justin: ¡Si!

Theresa: ¡CHICOS!

Alex: (le muestra la lengua a Justin) Al menos yo no le cambié el nombre

Justin: ¡No lo hice!

Alex: ¡Si lo hiciste! ¡De seguro es de tu novio secreto! (pone cara de "enamorada") Ven conmigo Maxie y escaparemos juntos a donde nadie nos critique

Justin: (rojo) ¡Yo no tengo novio, ni secreto ni nada, yo estoy con Julieta **mi novia**! ¡A-a-además tú me seguiste el juego, de seguro es **tu** novio! (imitando a Alex) Te amo Max, casate conmigo y que Mason sea nuestra mascota

Alex: (pisando fuerte) ¡No le digas mascota a mi novio!

Justin: ¡Al menos mi novia no tiene pulgas!

Alex: ¡Al menos mi novio puede salir durante el día!

Theresa: ¡CHICOS YA BASTA, SI NO PARAN DE GRITAR ESTARÁN CASTIGADOS HASTA EL DÍA DE SU BODA!

Alex/Justin: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿cuál boda?!

Theresa: ¡Eso es todo, se los advertí!

Alex: ¡No puedes castigarnos, somos adultos!

Theresa: Pues con la escena que armaron no lo parecen, además mientras vivan bajo mi techo. seguirán mis reglas

Justin: Pero mamá, si nos castigas ¿cómo planeas que sigamos averiguando lo que sucedió?

Theresa: Ya hay personas que se encargan de eso ¿Qué les pasó? Llevan un año comportándose y de un día para otro, tal y como ocurrió la primera vez, se pelean por cualquier cosa

Justin: Perdón mamá, ya no discutiremos. Deben ser los residuos del hechizo

Theresa: No chicos, lo del hechizo ya pasó, su padre me contó sobre que fueron protegidos y que el efecto ya debió haber pasado hace horas. Lo de Alex fue solo sueño

Alex: ¿Cómo?

Theresa: Así es (camina a la escalera y se detiene antes de desaparecer) Solo hay una solución para que su castigo acabe pronto

Alex: ¿Cuál?

Theresa: (sonríe) Cásense luego

Justin/Alex: (rojos) ¡Mamá!

Theresa: (sonríe más amplio) Chicos ya saben que quiero nietos y ¿qué mejor que hacerlo de la forma correcta?

Justin/Alex: (rojisimos) ¡MAMÁ!


	11. Chapter 11

El Domingo pasó y Raimundo estaba sobre el sofá mirando su teléfono celular que descansaba sobre la mesa de centro. Cuando Mason entró al departamento lo encontró en esa posición, y le sonrió

Mason: Hola Raimundo ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?

…

Mason: (perdiendo la sonrisa) Yo vine antes, porque mis padres van a despulgar mi antiguo cuarto

…

Mason: (frunce el ceño) Y mi tío el Yeti llegó de visita sin previo aviso junto a su estrella fugaz atada al cuello

…

Mason: Sabes esto es ridículo ¿Me estás escuchando?

Raimundo: (parpadea y lo mira lentamente) ¿Es Domingo? ¿Todo el día? ¿De qué año?

Mason: (se acercó al sofá e ignoró las primeras preguntas) 2017

Raimundo: (Tomó el teléfono y saltó del sofá) Debo… debo buscar a alguien… Mañana debo ir a la escuela y necesito hablar con alguien antes...Si alguien pregunta por mí...emm...Olvídalo... Regreso hoy, Domingo, 2017... Si.

Mason vió salir al chico del departamento algo preocupado, se veía que era un buen chico, pero estaba viviendo solo en esta ciudad y no era fácil tratar de ser normal cuando no tienes a tu familia cerca, lo sabía por experiencia.

Alex entró al hotel decidida. Hablaría con Raimundo para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien, trataría de extraerle un poco de información, solo si estaba bien, y rogaría -no a él, jamás a él- que no renunciara luego de la noche que tuvieron. Tenía todo planeado. Visitaría a Mason, su sociable novio, preguntaría ¿alguna novedad? Y él diría un vecino nuevo, entonces le preguntaría el nombre y cuando Mason receloso le preguntará por qué el repentino interés, le diría que era su nuevo asistente, necesitaba hablar con él, pero no contestaba su teléfono y le dijo que vivía aquí. Sip, tenía todo planeado, Justin se retorcería en su sabiondez si lo supiera, no tacha eso, se retorcerá es su sabiondez, cuando lo sepa. Claro que cuando vió a Raimundo salir del ascensor su plan se fue al caño, tal vez esa parte no debía saberla Justin.

Alex: (Parando en el camino de Raimundo) ¿Qué tal? yo solo quería…

Raimundo: (La esquiva) Lo lamento Alex, pero es Domingo, 2017, por lo que mañana será Lunes y no pensé que llegaría tan rápido. Necesito encontrar a alguien antes de que hoy no sea Domingo, 2017.

Con eso Raimundo salió del hotel y Alex quedó parpadeando en medio del pasillo. Eso fue extraño, Raimundo no se veía como si hablara con ella, al menos no al final. Olvídate del caño, su plan se fue a la…

Mason: ¡Alex me alegra verte!

Alex: (volteó al ascensor) ¡Mason! ¿Vas a algún lado?

Mason: (la besa y luego sonríe) Te oias cansada por el teléfono, así que iba a visitarte

Alex: (le devuelve la sonrisa) Gracias, pero necesitaba salir de casa un tiempo (se sonroja ligeramente) mamá estaba siendo, pues, mamá otra vez…

Mason: (la miró curioso un momento) Si tu lo dices. Mejor vamos al departamento, te puedo hacer algo de comer con lo que haya

Alex: (sacó su varita) ¿O nos ahorro tiempo?

Alex agitó su varita y ambos aparecieron en el sofá de la sala con comida en la mesa de centro. Alex tomó un plato de espagueti y se recargó en el respaldo.

Alex: No sabes el fin de semana que pase

Mason: (la imita y se acomoda para poder verla) Si es así, te escuchó

Y lo dejó salir. Alex le contó sobre el trabajo, su nuevo asistente, la excursión al bosque y su extraña discusión con Justin.

Mason: (lavando los platos) Bueno, tu fin de semana suena más emocionante que el mío.

Alex: (revisa la habitación con la mirada) Tus padres son muy aburridos… sin ofender

Mason: No hay problema

Alex: Por cierto tu apartamento no se ve muy distinto

Mason: ¿Eso es bueno o malo?

Alex: Lo digo porque me dijiste que tenías nuevo compañero, pero no lo parece ¿o ya se fue?

Mason: (cierra el grifo y la mira desde la cocina) No se ha ido, es solo que no tiene muchas cosas, y las mantiene en su cuarto

Alex: ¿Compañero fantasma?

Mason: (se encoge de hombros) Por lo poco que he visto, eso parece

Alex: (se sienta de rodillas sobre el sofá y sonríe traviesa) ¿Algo que pueda usar?

Mason: (Niega con la cabeza y se le acerca) Ya te lo dije, lo he visto poco. Llegó el Jueves y el Viernes tuve que salir.

Alex: (piensa un momento y pregunta curiosa) ¿El Jueves? ¿En la noche? ¿Junto al nuevo vecino?

Mason: (confundido) ¿Hay un nuevo vecino? Pensé que el único nuevo del edificio era Raimundo

Alex: (luego de la sorpresa se deja caer de cara sobre los cojines) Solo mi suerte

Mason: (levanta su cabeza, se sienta y la coloca en su regazo) ¿Qué sucede, Alex?

Alex: (suspira) Raimundo es mi nuevo asistente

Mason: (asiente) Entonces de seguro por eso actuaba tan extraño

Alex: (lo mira confundida) ¿Extraño?

Mason: Sí, cuando llegué estaba sentado sobre el sofá y no dejaba de ver su teléfono, como si estuviera maldito o algo. Lo salude y no respondió, ni siquiera cuando dije que mi tío era el Yeti. Lo único que hizo fue mirar su teléfono y cuando al fin se dió cuenta de que estaba aquí me preguntó si era Domingo...todo el día. También me preguntó el año y luego se fue diciendo que tenía que buscar a alguien

Alex: (cierra los ojos) A mi me dijo lo mismo cuando nos topamos en el pasillo, pero pensé que solo me evitaba después de lo de anoche

Mason: (sonríe tierno) ¿Quieres disculparte?

Alex: (sin abrir los ojos) No lo sé, pero tengo esta masa sensación en el estómago y el pecho ¿Crees que si lo hago se me pase? Recuerdo que hace un año Harper me dijo algo al respecto, pero no recuerdo la razón

Mason: De seguro es la culpa, por no asegurarte de que el chico estuviera en buen estado luego de lo sucedido, después de todo era tu responsabilidad

Alex: (oculta su rostro con sus manos) No digas esa palabra tan fea, me hace sentir muy Justin

Mason: (sonriente) ¿Responsabilidad?

Alex: (abre los ojos y lo mira divertida) Te dije que no lo dijeras

Mason: Responsabilidad

Alex: Eso es todo (toma un cojín) tú te lo buscaste

Alex intenta golpear a Mason, pero él la esquiva y toma su propia arma, con el tiempo tienen su propia guerra de almohadas y los fuertes son el sofá y la mesa de centro. Se estaban divirtiendo, Alex ya ni siquiera recordaba por qué vino aquí en primer lugar, hasta que la puerta se abrió y el chico de cabello negro apareció en la sala

Alex se distrajo un segundo y en ese segundo Mason la golpeó con el cojín, ajeno al chico en la puerta

Mason: (salta alegre) ¡Si, te dí! ¡Wuju! ¡Tomen eso hechiceros del mundo, los hombres lobo mandan! (al ver hacia la puerta, se detiene e intenta actuar casual) Dijo, buena pelea Alex. Espero que la repitamos en algún momento pronto

Raimundo: (Los mira un momento y camina hacia su cuarto) No se preocupen por mí, estaré en mi cuarto

Alex: (se para y lo sigue) No, alto, Raimundo. Yo quería…

Raimundo: (sin voltear) ' _Alex ahora por favor no, estoy cansado'_

Alex: Pero quería disculparme por lo de anoche

Raimundo: (intentando ocultar su rostro y apretando los puños) ' _Creeme, ni tú ni nadie de los que estuvieron en el bosque anoche tuvieron la culpa...Excepto yo. Buenas noches'_

Antes de que Alex pudiera decir algo el chico entró en su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y el teléfono de Alex sonó.

Alex: (mira su teléfono y luego a Mason) Ya son la once, debo irme

Mason: (la acompaña a la puerta) ¿Quieres que te lleve?

Alex: (le muestra su varita) No es necesario. Buenas noches

Mason: (la ve desaparecer y se queda mirando un momento) Buenas noches Alex

Mason entró al apartamento y miró el desorden que habían dejado en la sala. En serio amaba a esa chica. Pero claramente había algo que la molestaba y no podía dejar las cosas así. Miró hacia la puerta de su compañero y suspiró. Mañana se levantaría tempranos, antes de que el otro chico tuviera que salir e intentaría hacer lo que fuera para ayudar a su novia.

En su cuarto Max, ahora sin disfraz, estaba sobre la cama, mirando a todos los registros que había podido reunir sobre su escritorio. Esto se estaba complicando demasiado, tal vez Cornelious y Nathan lo dejarían en paz de una buena vez, a él y a su verdadera familia si solo hacia lo que le pedían… pero esa visión, la guerra, sus hermanos en problemas, no desaparecía y no pasaba tampoco, y no estaba seguro de que si era bueno o malo.

Max: (se recuesta y mira al techo) ' _Damren, si pudiera hablar contigo ahora te contaría todo,_ _ **todo**_ _. ¿Por qué no aprovechas tu oportunidad?' -Oh, mi lagarto la está aprovechando. Es libre ahora- 'Y yo regresé a tu mundo, pero me siento más amarrado que nunca' -Bueno él lo estuvo por 14 años, ahora es tu turno ¿no crees?- 'Si, supongo. Solo necesito hablar con alguien que no esté de parte de nadie. Ni hechiceros ni haches' -Yo no puedo, ya sabes mi decisión. Pero cuidado con lo que dices. Una guerra puede tener más de dos bandos- '¿De qué hablas? ¿Max?...¡Uf!'_

Alex llegó a casa y luego de despedirse de sus padres se acercó al balcón donde estaban sus hermanos.

Alex: Hola chicos

Harper: (la miró preocupada) ¿Qué sucede Alex? Pensé que ver a Mason te relajaría un poco

Alex: (se apoya en la baranda frente a los chicos sentados) Y lo hizo, pero entonces apareció su compañero de cuarto nuevo y supe que mi vida no es más que un mal chiste

Justin: (suspira y la mira cansado) Adivinaré. Tu novio tiene de compañero a un cierto hechicero joven que ha estado en nuestra vida desde que apareció hace unos días

Alex: ( suspira y se sienta a su lado) Le atinaste, y no sé cómo no pensé en esa posibilidad antes de hoy

Harper: (mira a los hermanos triste) ¿Raimundo no se lo tomó bien?

Alex: (da una risa vacía) Ese es el problema, se lo tomó más que bien. Ni siquiera creo que le importe

Justin: (la mira extrañado) ¿Entonces hablaste con él?

Alex: (se recuesta en la silla) Lo intenté, dos veces. La primera cuando él iba de salida y la segunda cuando iba llegando. Pensé que hablar con Mason ayudaría y lo hizo, pero no funcionó tan bien como creí

Justin: (imita a su hermana) ¿Estaba muy mal?

Harper: (imita a los hermanos) Creo que no sería extraño

Alex: LA situación no es extraña, lo es ese chico

Justin: Alex ya dilo de una vez, no quiero tener que rogarte

Alex: Les diré. Cuando llegué lo encontré justo fuera del ascensor, intenté decirle algo, pero dijo que tenía que ver a alguien, pensé que me evitaba. De hecho hasta antes de verlo tenía todo planeado para arrinconarlo y obligarlo a hablar, pero me tomó por sorpresa. Luego Mason aparece y vamos a su apartamento, le conté lo que ocurrió y de repente me enteró de que Raimundo es su compañero de cuarto, y que no solo intentaba evitarme, sino que actuó extraño desde antes.

Justin: ¿Qué tan extraño?

Alex: Le preguntó a Mason si era Domingo...

Justin: Eso no es….

Alex: Todo el día.

Justin: Eso es extraño. ¿algo más? Dijiste que lo intentaste dos veces

Alex: Si, si, a eso voy. Mason dijo que ni siquiera lo notó llegar, que solo miraba su teléfono, algo alterado y de repente preguntó eso y salió diciendo que debía buscar a alguien y que volvería hoy, Domingo, 2017. A mi también me recordó más de una vez que era Domingo, 2017. Luego nos distrajimos y cuando Raimundo regresó se fue directo a su cuarto

Harper: Bueno, de seguro quiere descansar, recuerde que mañana tiene escuela.

Alex: Te lo daré, se veía agotado, por lo que alcancé a ver, pero no solo eso. Cuando intente disculparme con él, él solo dijo que estaba cansado y que la culpa no era mía ni de ninguno de los otros, sino que de él y se fue.

Justin: (suspira) Creo que debimos haber actuado mejor

Harper: Justin no digas eso, es cierto, pero…

Justin: Pero ¿qué? Harper, ese chico es solo eso, un chico. Podrá verse muy maduro e inteligente, pero sigue siendo solo un chico, un chico que se extralimitó solo para ayudarnos con nuestras varitas, y nosotros ni siquiera le preguntamos si estaba bien…

Alex: No sabíamos que…

Justin: Ese es el punto, Alex. Yo sí sabía lo peligroso que realmente era lo que estaba haciendo y solo me importó saber si decía la verdad. Yo no solo soy responsable como su superior, soy el mayor y… y es mi deber cuidarlos a ustedes... Son mis hermanos y ahora por mi culpa, están sufriendo

Alex: Justin, no eres el único responsable, todos somos culpables. Nosotros no le preguntamos, y él no nos lo dijo. Un hechicero no es sólo responsable de lo que pueda hacer con su magia, sino que además debe conocer y respetar sus propios límites, porque nadie más que él los conoce. Ahora no debemos culparnos, debemos arreglar las cosas

Harper: (rompiendo el silencio) Chicos... solo quería recordarles que, Raimundo no es su hermano.

Justin: (frunce el ceño) Eso lo sé, creo que solo lo dije porque por un momento creí hablar sobre alguien más

Alex: (mira a su alrededor) Yo pensé lo mismo, pero ¿Harper?...

Harper: ¿Si?

Alex: ¿Sabías que vendría para acá?

Harper: Si, Alex, este es nuestro punto de reunión, siempre venimos a hablar a este lugar ¿no lo recuerdas?

Alex: Lo hago, es solo que trajiste cuatro sillas, y nosotros somos solo tres.

Harper: (miró alrededor y notó lo que decía su amiga) Tienes razón. Supongo que todos estamos algo confundidos el día de hoy.

Los chicos quedaron en silencio otro rato, antes de decidir entrar. Había algo que a Alex le molestaba desde la discusión con Justin.

Alex: (Dejando la silla en su lugar) Por cierto Harper ¿conoces a alguien llamado Max?

Harper: (se sorprendió un momento fugaz, pero luego se le pasó) No, no lo creo. ¿Por qué?

Alex: Nada, es solo que esta mañana con Justin confundimos a Raimundo con alguien llamado Max y pensé que tu lo podrías haber nombrado en algún momento.

Harper: No recuerdo haberlo hecho, pero…

Justin: (llega con la silla sobrante) ¿Pero qué?

Harper: No tienen la sensación de que Max y Raimundo tienen algo de relación. Se que no se parecen, pero es como si algo los uniera

Justin: (se detuvo a los pies de la escalera) Ahora que lo pienso Harper tiene razón

Alex: (intentó sacudir la sensación de su pecho y le resto importancia) De seguro es nuestra imaginación, estamos tan… hasta el cuello con ese chico, que ahora todo nos conecta con él

Justin y Harper se encogieron de hombros no muy seguros

Harper: Tal vez tengas razón Alex. Buenas noches chicos

Justin: Buenas noches Harper

Alex se quedó un momento, viendo hacia el pasillo del cuarto de su amiga, esperando que algo mágico ocurriera y podría estar segura de que, mientras subía la escalera, escuchó la voz de un chico joven que venía del balcón gritando 'Yo soy Maximan y acabaré contigo ladrón del abecedario'

Alex: De seguro es alguna caricatura del vecino de enfrente.


	12. Chapter 12

Max despertó en la mañana, anoche había caído rendido luego de su conversación con, bueno con Max, miró la hora en su teléfono y vió que eran recién las 6 de la mañana, aún tenía mucho tiempo para prepararse. Suspiró cansado y tomó asiento en la cama, sacó de su mesa de noche su pequeño juguete y lo activó, pronto estaba rodeado de ese hermoso paisaje de estrellas. Ayer intentó contactar a Damren, pero aún estaban de viaje por quien sabe donde y tal vez su navegador de bolsillo podría ayudarle. Se paró en frente de la pantalla con el ícono de video, sus manos se retorcían, ansiosas por darle play, pero ahora no era el momento, así que cerró los ojos, apartó el ícono y desplegó el teclado. Una de las cosas que había aprendido era el idioma de los Haches y a buscar personas en este espacio. No podía oírlos, pero si verlos, y aquí es donde había pasado cientos de noches vigilando a su familia, aunque no creía que debía volver luego de reencontrarse con el Juez, esto era una emergencia, necesitaba hablar con alguien que lo conociera, en sus dos versiones y lo recordara plenamente, necesitaba a su amigo. Pero la imagen que lo recibió le mostró a un muchacho, feliz, huyendo junto a su tío Kelbo, de algunos seres algo enfadados, tenía el collar que él le dió a Damren y sus inconfundibles ojos dorados. Max tenía razón, era su turno de ser libre, y él lo dejaría, además podía esperar a que le devolviera la llamada, para entonces ya estaría más calmado y no lo alertará tanto de las cosas que estaban ocurriendo.

Mason lo logró, despertó temprano se duchó y fue a poner agua. Vio hacia el cuarto de su compañero y no vio luz, ni escuchó ruido alguno. Respiró para calmarse, no era bueno con interrogatorios, pero Alex se veía preocupada y él quería ayudarla. Tocó a la puerta

Mason: ¿Raimundo? ¿Ya estás despierto?

Al no haber respuesta, decidió abrir, tenía dos opciones, aun no despertaba o ya se había ido otra vez. Asomó la cabeza al interior del cuarto y lo revisó con la mirada. Tenía unos paquetes sobre el escritorio, de seguro las cosas para la escuela, su valija aún estaba sin desarmar, pero dentro del armario, prácticamente estaba listo para salir ¿tal vez ya lo había espantado? ¿O Alex y su hermano lo hicieron? No no podía ser tan negativo. Siguió mirando el cuarto hasta llegar a la cama, esta tenía con suerte una manta arrugada en el borde y a su compañero sentado al estilo indio mirándolo con una mano en su barbilla y con la otra sosteniendo una extraña esfera.

Mason: Como no respondias pensé que seguías dormido

Raimundo: (sonríe) Ya desperté, estoy emocionado por volver a la escuela

Mason: (le regresa la sonrisa) Me alegro por tí ¿te quedas a tomar desayuno? ¿O saldrás volando otra vez?

Raimundo: (Se coloca de pie) No te preocupes, dudo que Ingerman me soporte tan temprano, así que pasaré al trabajo luego de la escuela.

Mason: (asiente) Entonces te dejo para que puedas prepararte, por cierto tu camiseta tiene una quemadura en el costado

Raimundo: (mira el agujero) ' _Con razón tenía frío anoche'_

Mason: (ríe por lo bajo) estaré haciendo el desayuno, espero que te guste el cereal remojado

Mason fue a la cocina y preparó dos tazones de cereal, pero al segundo no le echó leche, los cereales remojados no eran buenos. No más de cinco minutos después apareció el otro chico, duchado, con ropa limpia, y una mochila lista para la escuela. Raimundo miró el tazón de cereales extrañado

Raimundo: ¿Y los cereales remojados?

Mason: Sí, lo pensé mejor, no son muy buenos remojados

Raimundo: (miró triste un momento y luego se encogió de hombros) De todas formas no tengo ganas de tomar leche ahora mismo

Mason vió al chico tomar el tazón y dejarlo a un lado del refrigerador, mientras buscaba algo en él. Solo veía su espalda por lo que decidió hablar

Mason: ¿Y quién es Ingerman?

Raimundo: (sacando cosas de la nevera) Un hombre lobo que trabaja en la oficina de asuntos mágicos, creo que me odia o solo no me encuentra confiable por ser demasiado confiado o algo, ¿quién sabe? De todas formas podría ser parte de nuestra manada ¿no crees?

Mason: (Vió al chico sentarse curioso) ¿Nuestra manada?

Raimundo: (asintió y comenzó a comer) Si ¿No te pedí que fuéramos hermanos lobos?

Mason: (lo piensa un momento) ¿Sabes? Creo que he oído eso antes, cuando me convertí en lobo de forma temporalmente permanente, pero ¿quién lo dijo?

Raimundo: (tomó el té y lo vertió en el cereal nervioso) ¿Por qué el interés en mi trabajo tan repentino?

Mason: (se quedó viendo el tazón sorprendido) Eres mi compañero y me gustaría conocer a mi compañero, ya sabes cosas como dónde trabaja, su familia o con qué come sus cereales, aunque sinceramente no creo que alguna vez pudiera haberlo adivinado

Raimundo: (suspira aliviado) Pues sorpresa

Mason: (parpadeo y luego vio la hora en el reloj de la pared, tras el otro chico) ' _Debo apresurarme o huirá otra vez'_ Ahora hablando en serio, Alex me dijo lo que pasó en el bosque y quería saber si estabas bien. Ayer actuaste muy extraño cuando regresé y Alex, no le digas que te lo dije, estaba muy preocupada por ti.

Raimundo: (comiendo lentamente) Ayer...supongo que ayer no fue un buen día, pero no por lo que ocurrió en el bosque hace unas noches… bueno, tal vez en parte, creo que ese hechizo tenía más rencor del que creí, pero no era solo eso y yo solo… ¿crees que fue bueno que regresara?

Mason: (se sorprendió por la pregunta repentina) No lo sé, ¿por qué regresaste?

Raimundo: (se queda mirando a Mason) ' _Parece que Alex solo le contó a los otros, no debe haber pensado que yo era el nuevo compañero de Mason' -¿Por qué te importa eso ahora?- 'No te metas ahora' -¿Estas enojado conmigo?- 'No, pero si estuvieras aquí nada de esto estaría pasando' -Y si estuviera aquí, tu no lo estarías-_

Mason: (sacudiendo al chico) ¿Estas bien Raimundo?

Raimundo: (sacude la cabeza y se coloca de pie para lavar su tazón) Sí, en cuanto a tu pregunta… Regresé por mi familia, bueno una parte de ella, pero están mejor sin mí… Prácticamente no me recuerdan y tal vez sea mejor así, antes de irme las cosas estaban muy complicadas. Además un amigo mío con el que necesita hablar no está disponible ahora… Al parecer deberé hacer una tregua con mi abuelo, pero primero disfrutaré un poco más estar de vuelta

Mason: (sonrió) ¿Entonces estás feliz de estar aquí?

Raimundo: ¿Por qué no lo estaría? Aparte, para ser parte del mundo mágico, a sus vidas les falta algo de extravaganza Maxiana _-Estoy de acuerdo contigo ¿que tal una guerra de huevos? Aún quiero una-_

Mason: (confundido) ¿No querrás decir marciana?

Raimundo solo se rió fuerte y salió rumbo a la escuela, hoy iría caminando, un poco de normalidad antes de tanto caos no le viene mal a nadie.

Justin estaba estudiando unos apuntes durante el almuerzo, cuando repentinamente alguien se acercó a su mesa, al levantar la mirada se encontró con un Mason sonriente

Justin: (regresa a sus papeles) No he visto a Alex

Mason: (toma asiento) No importa, lo que tengo que decir también va para ti

Justin: (lo mira cauteloso) Si es sobre Julieta yo…

Mason: (dió un pequeño gruñido en el nombre pero mantuvo la sonrisa) Eso es sangre entre las garras, quería hablarte sobre el asistente de Alex, Raimundo

Justin: (alzando una ceja) ¿Y por qué crees que me importa?

Mason: Eres el sucesor del señor Crombs, además que muy responsable yyyyy (le cierra el cuaderno) Alex me contó lo ocurrido en el bosque y por qué fue a buscar a ese chico

Justin: (Entrecerró los ojos al oír lo que hizo su hermana y luego suspiró) Tienes razón. Ahora ¿qué querías decirme?

Mason: (tomó la naranja de Justin y la usó de pelota) Hable con Raimundo esta mañana para averiguar si realmente estaba bien o no, ya sabes que como hombre lobo tengo ese sexto sentido que me permite leer mejor a la gente

Justin: Y que te permite desconfiar de los carteros

Mason: (le arroja la naranja) Esos son los perros, nos hacen quedar muy mal haciendo eso y el señor Carter era quien repartía las cartas en mi vecindario y estoy seguro de que era un espía, una vez lo vi espiando en el buzón de las personas

Justin: Es un cartero, es su trabajo

Mason: No, su trabajo es dejar las cartas y salir no revisar tu buzón ¿por qué necesitaría mirar el buzón?... pero como sea, el punto es que el chico dijo algo sobre los sentimientos en el hechizo que lo habían dejado así y que su familia no lo recordaba

Justin: (pensando) ¿Podrías decirme exactamente cual fue su conversación?

Mason le contó la conversación a Justin con la mayor cantidad de detalles que pudo recordar. Justin escuchó atentamente, y a pesar de que le era reconfortante la respuesta del chico, aún había algo en él que no le cerraba ¿por qué su familia lo olvidaría? ¿podría haber dicho todo eso para tranquilizar a Mason, sabiendo que él lo hacía por Alex? Era un chico listo y que tenía magia podía haber manipulado al chico, después de todo este se distrajo un momento mientras hablaban, ¿por qué había sido?...Ah claro por….

Justin: ¿Dijiste que le agregó el jugo a los cereales?

Mason: Sí, y dijo que nos faltaba extravagancia marciana ¿o era maxiana? Tal vez tiene problemas para hablar correctamente y está tratando de trabajar en ello, por eso desvía las conversaciones

Justin: (frotando su barbilla) ' _Maxiana ¿eh? ¿por qué es tan familiar? Será mejor no involucrar a Mason, siendo compañeros de cuartos puede manipularlo fácilmente'_ (vuelve a mirar sus papeles) Tal vez solo es raro, siempre he pensado eso, desde que me humilló por internet hace como un año, pero nadie me cree (parpadeó unos momentos) Y parece ser contagioso

Mason: (se encoge de hombros) Quizás jamás lo sepamos ¿qué clase tienes ahora?

Justin: Ninguna, recordé una misión que el profesor Crombs me encomendó y estaba revisando los archivos necesarios

Mason: (se inclina a mirar los papeles) ¿No necesitas ayuda?

Justin: No…(mira a Mason unos instantes y sonríe) Aunque pensándolo bien, podrías serme de mucha utilidad dime ¿cómo eres para rastrear a las personas?

Mason: ¿Quieres que sea tu sabueso personal?

Justin: Algo así, necesito encontrar a una chica que fue el único testigo no mágico de un caso del que no hay pistas por ciertos eventos, así podré ver lo que sabe y luego borrar todo lo que recuerde

Mason: ¿Puedes hacer eso? Digo es mortal Alex debería estar involucrada y lo de la memoria…

Justin: (levantó las manos para detenerlo) Alex va a estar presente, solo que debo averiguar cómo es físicamente primero para reconocerla, sin los datos del caso lo único que me queda es un pequeño prendedor que el profesor Crombs guardaba en su oficina. Y en cuanto al hechizo, Ingerman consiguió uno que se usaba comúnmente en los tiempos en que los hombres lobo no eran muy bien vistos, es muy antiguo, pero sencillo y se puede usar en un líquido que es menos riesgoso que un hechizo directo que puede evitar o rebotar con el plástico y afectar a otro

Mason: (emocionado) ¡Acepto! Llamaré a Alex para que comencemos con nuestra misión encubiertos. Mi nombre código será Wolf-rules

Justin: (rueda los ojos) Dile que nos vemos en el parque, si estaba sola en el bosque no debe vivir muy lejos

Alex y Harper estaban descansando en uno de los salones vacíos cuando Alex recibió la llamada de Mason. Harper vio a su amiga hablar unos minutos y colgar con una sonrisa

Alex: Harper ¿quien crees que tiene el mejor novio nunca?

Harper: (riendo) Asumo que son buenas noticias

Alex: (asiente y comienza a guardar sus cosas) Mason habló con Raimundo y resulta que el chico solo estaba con residuos del hechizo, que duraron un poco más porque estaba nervioso por regresar después de un año para ver a su familia y regresar a la escuela

Harper: (se cruza de brazos) Eso suena a que está muy estresado y no es algo de lo que debes alegrarte

Alex: (toma del brazo a su amiga) Lo sé, pero ahora será más fácil ayudarlo

Harper: (sonríe) Veo que has prestado atención en tus clases

Alex: (saca su varita) No necesito tomar una clase para saberlo, gracias. Pero como sea iremos al parque

Harper vio la varita y tomo sus cosas rápido. En un parpadeo se encontraban ambas chicas en el parque tras un árbol frondoso, que las ocultaba de la vista. Harper tomó un momento para recuperarse antes de hablar

Harper: ¡Alex! ¿Qué crees que haces? Tengo una clase más luego del almuerzo

Alex: (restándole importancia) Corrección tienes una presentación de un tipo aburrido que debe presentar su trabajo nada más y, antes de que digas algo más, yo tengo una ayudantía inútil con un chico que le teme hasta a su sombra

Harper: (toma asiento en un banco cercano) Resulta que yo quería ver esa presentación y tampoco me has dicho por qué vinimos aquí en primer lugar

ALex: (se sienta a su lado) Porque con Justin debemos buscar a una chica y hablar con ella, pensé que te gustaría venir, ya sabes como en los viejos tiempos

Harper: (no pudo evitar sonreír) ¿Como en los viejos tiempos? Sabes que nunca fui una aventurera como tú

Alex: (la empuja con el codo) Por eso siempre te arrastre a lo largo, justo como ahora

Harper: Solo por esta vez te dejaré hacerlo de buena gana

Alex: (Asiente) Más te vale

Harper miró a Alex contenta y la abrazo fuerte. Alex dejó que lo hiciera, después de todo desde hace mucho tiempo que no tenían una aventura de esas que son para recordar, aunque extrañaba esos momentos cuando todos en casa tenían ese pequeño acuerdo de "te quiero, pero no me hagas decirlo" y se metía en serios problemas. Tal vez trabajar en el ministerio iba a ser mejor de lo que pensaba. A lo lejos vió a Mason y Justin discutiendo algo en la entrada del parque y deshizo el abrazo

Alex: Vamos Harper, los chicos ya llegaron

Caminaron hasta ellos y vieron como Justin intentaba detener a Mason de irse del lugar. Al verlas suspiró aliviado y hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se acercaran. Una vez cerca Justin soltó a Mason y este corrió

Alex: (miró a Justin con la ceja alzada) ¿Qué le hiciste?

Justin: (la mira indignado) El que no se lleve bien con Julieta no quiere decir que le haya hecho algo

Harper: (se despeja la garganta) Porque no mejor lo seguimos para ver que no se meta en problemas y nos dices lo que sucede en el camino

Los hermanos asintieron y corrieron para ponerse al día con Mason, quien estaba intentando olfatear a un anciano en la calle. Alex rápido lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó hacia los chicos, luego Mason sintió algo en el aire y desvió a Alex y caminaron, gracias a la resistencia de Alex, en otra dirección, con los chicos poniéndose al día

Justin: (recupera el aliento antes de hablar) Ahora si, lo que pasó fue que el profesor Crombs guardó en su oficina un prendedor que llevaba la chica del caso del Juez y no le digo a nadie. Como es la única pista que tenemos y Mason se ofreció a ayudar ahora intenta rastrear a la chica y parece que captó su olor

Mason: (asiente) Sí, pero es muy débil. Ese anciano me confundió por un momento. Pero ahora creo que lo encontré y si no me equivoco este camino nos lleva directo a la escuela Tribeca

Alex: Si es de la escuela debería ser más fácil, podemos llevarla a la subestación o algún lugar. La pregunta es ¿cómo?

Harper: (los mira curiosa) ¿Para qué la necesitan exactamente? No van a eliminarla o algo, ¿cierto?

Alex: (Le palmea el hombro) No, tranquila. Solo debemos intentar que nos diga lo que recuerda sobre un incidente que ocurrió en el bosque en el verano

Harper: ¿Te refieres a lo extraño y horrible que pasó en el bosque?

Mason: (Se detuvo) ¿No van a hacerle daño si lo recuerda?

Justin: (Asiente solemne) Así es, pero por eso es que queremos saber primero que recuerda. Si recuerda lo suficiente solo le borraremos la memoria otra vez para que ya no sea así, pero sino…

Alex: (Frunciendo el ceño) Sino, no deberíamos forzar su memoria

Justin: (mira a su hermana) Es nuestro trabajo, el mundo mágico depende de ello

Alex: Y la salud de esa chica también. Sabes que normalmente no me preocupo por los extraños, pero por lo que Ingerman y Crombs nos dijeron, esa chica será una excepción

Justin: (Cierra los ojos) Lo sé, por pensé en esto durante el almuerzo. Tal vez si no recuerda lo suficiente, nosotros no le diremos a nadie sobre esta misión, nadie. Solo le borramos la memoria e intentaremos practicar un hechizo, es muy poderoso y requiere de un gran nivel, pero podremos hacerlo

Harper: (preocupada) ¿Qué hace exactamente ese hechizo?

Justin: Traspasa un recuerdo de una persona a otra. Si lo hacemos esa chica no tendría que involucrarse nunca más ni recordar lo ocurrido, además de que tendríamos todas las pistas. El problema es que necesitamos alguien para que tenga el recuerdo unos instantes hasta que su cerebro lo rechace y lo guardemos en unas cápsulas especiales que lo retendrán.

Alex: (Respiró profundo) Yo puede ser el recipiente

Justin: (Negó con la cabeza) No te dejaré hacerlo, yo soy el responsable y si algo sale mal soy yo quien debe correr el riesgo

Mason: Pero ustedes dos deben estar alerta por si algo de magia es necesaria, yo lo haré

Harper miró a los chicos discutir durante cinco minutos al respecto y ya estaba perdiendo los estribos, así que coloco dos dedos en su boca y sopló, logrando un silbido penetrante que los silenció y alertó a más gente a su alrededor. Harper se sonrojó bajo las miradas y se acercó al pequeño triángulo que hicieron sus amigos y habló en voz lo suficientemente baja para que solo ellos escucharan

Harper: Chicos no pueden seguir discutiendo de algo que ni siquiera sabemos si va a pasar, además ¿no pueden fraccionar el recuerdo o algo? Así los cuatros tendríamos un fragmento y no dañaría a ninguno

Justin: (abrió los ojos sorprendido y la abrazó un segundo)¡Harper, ahora entiendo porque Zeke no deja de halagarte cada vez que hablamos, eso es brillante!

Alex: (habla con voz cantarina) Alguien está celoso

Justin: (Soltó a una muy sonrojada Harper) Muy graciosa hermanita. Lo digo enserio, fragmentar el recuerdo en cuatro será mucho más sencillo

Mason: (Inclino la cabeza confuso y miró a la chica) ¿Cuatro? También nos ayudaras

Harper: (muestra una pequeña sonrisa) Alex tiene razón, es por los viejos tiempos. Además ya me arrastró en esto, no los abandonaré ahora

Justin: (Se paró firme) Entonces está decidido, pero recuerden ninguna palabra sobre esto a nadie, Mucho menos ahora que Harper nos está ayudando. El que el profesor Crombs haya aceptado que Zeke y Harper guarden el secreto, no quiere decir que apruebe esto.

Mason: (Levantó una mano) Solo tengo algo que decir (todos lo miraron atentos) Creo que encontré a la chica (apuntó a una joven castaña de unos 17 años frente a una de las ventanas del segundo piso de la escuela) Ahora solo debemos saber cómo la convenceremos de ayudarnos y dónde la llevaremos

Alex: (Asintió divertida) Si, creo que olvide ese detalle. ¿Alguien tiene una idea?

Harper: (Continuó mirando por la ventana con interés) Yo sé de alguien que nos puede ayudar con eso

Justin: (Imitando a la chica) ¿Quién?

Harper: (comparte una mirada con la pareja a su lado y luego mira a Justin divertida) Creo que ya sabes la respuesta

Justin: (Entrecierra los ojos hacia la ventana y se cubre el rostro con su mano frustrado) ¡No otra vez!


	13. Chapter 13

Esa mañana el señor Laritate estaba tranquilo en su oficina, era reconfortante poder relajarse en su oficina sin los constantes problemas que era lidiar con la señorita Russo, aunque debía admitir que esa familia siempre le pareció interesante y sin ellos aquí, la escuela era justo como lo que imagino, algo aburrida, jamás le gustó la escuela cuando era pequeño, pero también siempre quiso ser director para poder cambiar eso. Los Russo le ayudaron bastante con eso y ahora ambos se habían graduado, era una lástima, pero quizás uno de estos días visitará su tienda, para ver si algo divertido estaba ocurriendo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y el señor Laritate se preparó para comenzar su día

Laritate: ¡Adelante!

La puerta se abrió y reveló al muchacho nuevo en la puerta, al parecer el cierre de su mochila se había atorado y no había querido llamar a la puerta, razón por la cual ahora se encontraba tirado en el piso luchando con su mochila

Laritate: ¡Ejem! ¿Necesita ayuda?

El chico se detuvo y lo miró lo mejor que pudo desde su posición. Le dió una sonrisa inocente y se colocó de pie con la mochila al hombro, para luego correr a tomar asiento frente a al escritorio

Raimundo: Hola señor Laritate, le quería hablar sobre lo de la escuela

Laritate: Si es sobre el pago, puede esperar la semana para la matrícula, pero no más

Raimundo: No, eso ya lo arreglé con la secretaría. Me refería a lo de último año, no estoy seguro de que sea bueno, me pone nervioso y cuando estoy nervioso no es bueno, y se lo advierto un ave ya piensa que soy su comida y me ha estado vigilando toda la mañana desde que salí del hotel

Laritate: No sé de qué está hablando, pero estoy seguro sobre lo saltarse un par de años

Raimundo: Bien, bien. Pero mi mochila ya intentó hacerme regresar al bosque dos veces y no se cuanto más pueda retenerla

Laritate: (se pone de pie y camina a la puerta) Muy bien será mejor que lo arrié a su nueva clase antes de que me rompa el corral con sus disparates

Raimundo: (se relajó con los ojos cerrados en la silla) No sabe cuánto extrañé ese acento vaquero

Laritate: (Lo toma y lo lleva por el pasillo a su salón) ¿Su familia también son vaqueros?

Raimundo: (dejándose arrastrar) No, usted es el primer vaquero que conozco

Laritate: ¿Está seguro de que no necesito llevarlo con el psicólogo de la escuela?

Raimundo: No, Alex está estudiando eso, prefiero esperar a que acabe

Laritate: (se detiene frente a un salón de clases) ¿Conoce a la señorita Russo?

Raimundo: Si, trabajo con ella

Laritate: Pues espero que no aprenda sus caminos, o yo mismo lo enlazaré y lo mandaré directo al matadero ¿entendido?

Raimundo: (Sonrió enormemente y casi le dió un abrazo) Realmente lo extrañaba señor Laritate

Laritate: (extrañado) ¿Ya nos conocíamos?

Raimundo: (Se adelantó para abrir la puerta y le dió la espalda para no mostrar el brillo de sus ojos) _Olvide lo último que dije_

El señor Laritate parpadeó confundido y sintió que era arrastrado hacia el interior del salón. La maestra Plinski estaba haciendo su clase cuando repentinamente la puerta se abrió y el señor Laritate entró siendo arrastrado por un chico desconocido detrás suyo, este chico dejó al director frente suyo, tomó un papel en la mano del 'vaquero' y se lo entregó. Luego giró al hombre de las botas y lo arrastró fuera del salón, tal como lo hizo para entrar, cerró la puerta y, en lugar de acercarse, levantó una mano para hablar, luego la bajó, buscó a través del salón y caminó directo a un lugar desocupado. La maestra miró el papel en su mano y luego al resto del salón, quienes estaban tan confundidos como ella

Plinski: Bueno chicos el señor Northwood se unirá a nosotros a partir de hoy ¿quiere decir algo en su defensa?

Raimundo: (con la cabeza dentro de su mochila) Ese pájaro intentó llevarse mi juguete si lo veo lo voy a interrogar (sacó su cuaderno y cerró la mochila, para encontrar a la profesora esperando) Claro, pueden decirme Raimundo y me gustaría hacer una guerra de huevos, bueno no yo exactamente sino el yo, pero ustedes no lo saben, así que eso, ¿alguien está dispuesto a ayudarme?

Plinski: (se aclara la garganta) Eso es suficiente señor Northwood, ahora preste atención en mi clase

Al acabar la clase la maestra llamó a Raimundo. El chico se acercó al escritorio y mientras la maestra borraba el pizarrón, él estudió el escritorio. Era bastante similar al anterior, pero a diferencia de ese, este tenía refuerzos metálicos en la estructura central. Era mejor así, la última vez lo rompió y a pesar de tener mejor control de sus poderes, el que fuera de material más resistente era un gran alivio.

La maestra tomó asiento y observó a su nuevo estudiante.

Plinski: Primero, creo que no me presenté. Soy la maestra Plinski y soy la maestra a cargo de este grupo, lo que implica que de usted también. Segundo quería decirle que si necesita ayuda con la materia actual, no dude en pedir ayuda. Considerando que las clases ya comenzaron desde hace un buen tiempo, pensé en asignarle un tutor, pero como se saltó un par de grados le daré la oportunidad de demostrar que lo merece. Sin embargo si veo que le está costando demasiado se le asignará un compañero de estudio sin importar lo que opine al respecto ¿quedó claro? (el chico asiente) Bien puede retirarse, y bienvenido a Tribeca.

Raimundo salió del salón y caminó hacia su nuevo casillero, que resultó ser el mismo que hace un año. Se detuvo en la esquina cuando encontró en los casilleros cercanos a sus amigos. Toda su confianza de que podría ser como antes vino y se fue tan rápido como el color anaranjado de sus ojos. Estaba nervioso, tenía muchas preguntas. Desde que llegó se centró tanto en su familia que olvidó a sus amigos. Ellos también se vieron fuertemente afectados por el hechizo y ahora estaba en su escuela, en un casillero cercano a todos ellos y no sabía qué hacer ¿hacerse amigo de ellos como Raimundo? ¿Había cambiado algo en este último año? Si se acercaba como Raimundo, ¿sería peligroso actuar como Max? Después de todos conocían al señor confusión, pero jamás conocieron a Raimundo Northwood…

Raimundo: ' _Si no lo conocieron no corro ningún riesgo real' -¿Entonces con los demás sí?- 'Claro que sí, por eso fue que esperé a ver como reaccionaban con el nombre, antes de acercarme correctamente' -¡Oye tengo una pregunta!- '¿Cuál?' -Si los chicos te conocían, cuando yo me fui, ¿por qué no te recuerdan?- 'Porque antes de irme hice el hechizo para borrar tu existencia ¿acaso también te afectó a ti?' -A eso es a lo que me refiero, borraste mi existencia no la tuya, ¿por qué no te recuerdan a ti?-_ (sin notarlo había caminado hacia su casillero durante la charla y ahora enterró la cabeza al interior) ¿Por qué no pensé en eso antes? Ahora debo hablar con más personas que no contestan.

Un pequeño toque en su hombro regresó al chico a la realidad y saltó fuera del casillero, golpeándose en la cabeza con el marco en el proceso

Raimundo: (frotando su cabeza y cerrando el casillero) Esto se está haciendo costumbre, mejor tomate unas vacaciones

Xxx: ¿Con quién hablas chico?

Raimundo se tensó al reconocer esa voz, más de un año de no escucharla y seguía siendo tan familiar como la última vez. Al voltear se encontró con sus amigos… bueno ex-amigos… o mejor dicho no-actuales-amigos. Se veían igual que antes, tal vez un poco más altos y con el cabello más largo. Quien habló fue Talia, quien estaba de la mano con Damián. A su lado estaba Esteban y junto a él, sorprendentemente, Hana y Sam, también de la mano. Definitivamente algo había cambiado en este último año. Al menos seguían siendo amigos.

Raimundo: (sonríe) Solo pensaba en voz alta

Esteban: (ríe) ¿Eres nuevo y ya quieres irte de vacaciones?

Raimundo: No, claro que si. Se lo decía a mi mejor amigo de otra vida, que casualmente ahora se cree mi conciencia

Sam: (lo mira confuso) ¿No pensabas en voz alta?

Raimundo: (asiente) Es que a veces no escucha si lo pienso en voz baja

Damián: (se mira con sus amigos haciendo señas) ' _¿Entienden algo?'_

Raimundo: (No pudo evitar echarse a reír) _-Creo que no tuviste que decidir-_ Mejor vete a buscar a tu lagarto

Hana: (vió al chico reír y se le unió) Un gusto, yo soy Hana

Talia: (sonrió a su amiga y luego volteó a ver al chico nuevo) Mi nombre es Talia, y estos chicos son Damián, mi novio, Esteban y Sam, el novio de Hana ¿Cómo te llamas?

Raimundo: (Para de reír, la verdad no escuchó nada de lo que dijo, que bueno que ya los conoce) Pueden decirme Raimundo

Damián: (escucha la campana y sonríe al chico nuevo) Debemos ir a clase, ¿necesitas que te ayudemos a encontrar tu salón?

Raimundo: No está bien se como perderme, así que hacerlo será más difícil

Sam: (da un paso hacia atrás cauteloso) Entonces suerte chico (se lleva a Hana con él)

Esteban: (le hace un gesto al chico en retirada antes de voltear) Si no tienes con quien almorzar, puedes buscarnos en la cafetería más tarde

Talia: (se mantuvo un momento más mirando al chico) Tal vez nos veamos en una clase

Raimundo: (Vio salir a los chicos y volteó a sus casilleros) No creo que vayan a creerme _-mucho menos si se los digo yo-_

A la hora de almuerzo caminó a la cafetería, compró un almuerzo ligero y tomó asiento en una mesa vacía. Al parecer su clase de cálculo debía rendir un examen y a él le dejaron tarea en su lugar, por lo que al acabar, la entregó y notó lo temprano que era. Unos minutos después, él se encontraba leyendo un poco de información que logró recolectar con su juguete en su tiempo libre y estaba viendo que parte se la comunicaría a su abuelo. Tal vez si se apresuraba por acabar esa 'misión' podría intentar realmente regresar al mundo real, aunque era inquietante el hecho de que después de semanas de pensar en aplazar su ayuda a los Haches restantes, tan solo reconsiderarlo hizo que regresara esa horrible visión de la guerra, pudo haber sido una casualidad, y por su cordura no pensaría en otra explicación. Realmente necesitaba hablar con Damren y no sólo con su otra mitad de la personalidad. Unas sillas siendo arrastradas rompieron su tren de pensamiento, tren que últimamente estaba tomando mucho de su tiempo, extrañaba los días de extravagancia maxiana

Damián: Hola Raimundo ¿qué lees? Si necesitas ayuda estas chicas son muy buenas estudiantes

Raimundo: (guarda las cosas en su mochila) No, está bien. No es nada para la escuela

Esteban: (asiente) Hablando de escuela ¿cómo te ha ido en tu primer día?

Raimundo: Genial, es tan aburrido como recuerdo, eso lo hace divertido

Talia: (inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado) ¿Acaso no vienes de otra escuela?

Raimundo: No, el último año tomé clases privadas por cuestiones personales

Hana: (lo miró triste) Lamento oír eso, ¿estarías mejor si nos contaras?

Raimundo: (lo piensa un momento) Sí, pero no quiero mentirles. ¿Qué tal si me cuentan ustedes cualquier cosa que deba saber de la escuela?

Sam: (lo mira desconfiado) ¿Por qué tan evasivo?

Hana: (lo golpea con el codo) Ignoralo.

Damián: (ríe por lo enfadado de su amigo) Si, nunca ha sido fácil para él aceptar a más personas en el grupo. Pero pasando a la escuela no te he visto en ninguna de las clases de la mañana y te ves joven, haces bien en juntarte con un grupo de juniors, sabes cómo hacerte de reputación chico

Raimundo: Supongo que gracias, pero tienes razón en eso. No estoy en el año Junior, así que no creo que compartamos muchas clases

Talia: Podría prestarte mis apuntes del año anterior si los necesitas

Raimundo: Gracias, pero le hago clases a un chica de otra escuela. Con eso me estoy poniendo al día supongo

Esteban: ¿Otra escuela? ¿De por casualidad es Borneo? (Raimundo asiente) ¿Su nombre es Sabrina Coleman? (Raimundo niega con la cabeza) Ah, porque ella es mi novia, así que no te le acerques

Raimundo: (se sorprendió) ' _Eso no me lo esperaba'_ Tendré eso en mente

Sam: (golpea a su amigo) No le hagas caso, solo está emocionado por conseguir a la chica que le gustó durante años. ¿Tienes novia?

Raimundo: (resistió las ganas de reír al notar que Sam no recordaba que era un extraño) No, no estoy con nadie ahora. Ni busco a nadie tampoco, así que pueden estar tranquilos

Sam: (lo miró y asintió sonriendo) Entonces así sí. ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros mañana?

Raimundo: (Divertido) Claro y les prometo no traer a mi conciencia conmigo

Damián: (le susurra a Talia) ¿Eso es algo bueno?

Talia: (se encoge de hombros) No lo sé, pero me da la impresión de que tendremos que acostumbrarnos a eso

Raimundo: (se les acerca) Yo llevo tiempo intentandolo y aún no lo logro, así que buena suerte

Esteban: (miró al chico divertido) Es extraño, pero es como si estuviéramos completos otra vez

Raimundo: (cerró la boca y tomó sus cosas) Mejor iré al gimnasio tengo que cambiar mi ropa. Los veo mañana ' _Eso estuvo cerca' -Entonces ¿por qué te fuiste?-_ Definitivamente buena suerte chicos.

Al salir de la cafetería, Raimundo se encontró con la maestra Plinski, quien le daba la espalda hablando con una chica. Había algo en esa profesora que le molestaba. ¿Qué sería? Lo único importante que ocurrió con ella fue que presenció la destrucción del escritorio hace un año. ¿Tal vez sobre eso? No dijo nada interesante al respecto, pudo haber pensado…¡Eso es!

Raimundo: ' _Recuerdas ¿qué pensó?' -¿Ahora si soy importante?- 'Lamento eso ¿sí?, pero tú estabas con ella en ese momento, de hecho tú destrozaste el escritorio' -Bien déjame pensar...Yo soy importante y estoy sobre ti, no debes pelear con tú hermana, hija de Troll mutante ¿qué se cree? Enojo, enojo, enojo y ¡zas! Adiós escritorio…¿Cómo pudo estallar el escritorio? De seguro fue...no imposible, yo no lo vi y no lo creo, si le pregunto lo negará… Eso ¿de qué crees que hablaba con ella misma? Pobre no sabe que existen otros con quienes hablar- '¿Te das cuenta que estás hablando contigo mismo ahora?' -Eso es porque no tengo otra opción, ¿cuál es tu excusa?- 'Mejor intentaré averiguar lo que sabe'_

Se acercó y antes de que pudiera hablar, la chica que resultó ser Courtney, lo reconoció

Courtney : ¿Raimundo? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Plinski: ¿Lo conoce?

Courtney: (Asiente) Clara lo contrató para que me ayudara con las clases

Plinski: (Mira al chico un momento) Señor Northwood ¿podría acompañar a la señorita Mayers al salón de biología? Debo recoger algo en mi casillero

Raimundo: (Mira entre ambas y pone una sonrisa falsa) ' _Esto es sospechoso'_ Es el salón de esta mañana ¿verdad? (Plinski asiente) Claro, pero creo que tengo alguna clase ahora cuando golpeen la campana ¿la puedo llevar después de eso?

Plinski: No, necesito entregarle un paquete importante, en privado. La campana ya sonó y tengo una clase que empezar. Llevela ahora

Raimundo: (Asiente) ¿Ahora ahora? O ¿Ahora ahora?

Plinski: (colocando su mano en el puente de la nariz) ¿Cúal es la diferencia?

Raimundo: (Resiste las ganas de reír) El momento en que lo dice, porque si lo piensa si me pide que la lleve ahora, ya llegué tarde y eso que aún no he acabado de hablar, entonces…

Plinski: (saca un pase del bolsillo) ¡Tenga! ¿Y sabe qué? Considerando que ya se perdió casi la mitad del semestre ¿Que hay de un día más? Llevela al cuarto y aguarde ahí, tenemos una seria conversación pendiente

Raimundo: ¿Desde cuándo?

Plinski: (con la cara roja) ¡Hágalo de una vez si no quiere que lo convierta en una alimaña peor de lo que ya es para mostrarle por qué me dicen la bruja de Biología!

Raimundo: (Da un paso hacia la escalera) Solo tiene que pedirlo amablemente, no hace falta gritar

Plinski: (Saca una varita) ¡Así lo hice!

Raimundo: (sorprendido) ' _Esa varita emite magia, no es solo para espantar'_ (Intenta colocar su máscara en su lugar) Pues no escuché un por favor.

Courtney: (Se acerca a el chico para tomar su brazo, pero este la esquiva) Pues yo lo hago. ¿Podrías, por favor, acompañarme al salón? No se donde se encuentra

Raimundo: (asiente 'despreocupado') Claro, yo te llevo. La veo luego maestra Plinski (le manda una honda y una sonrisa, luego voltea a la escalera nuevamente) Es por aquí, el segundo piso, si no recuerdo mal debe estar arriba. _-Que chico más listo- 'Sabes como me pongo con los nervios y esa profesora sabe algo que pienso averiguar'_

Courtney: (Se despeja la garganta) ¿Estudias en esta escuela?

Raimundo: Sí, ¿qué haces aquí? Dijiste que ibas a Borneo ¿o te confundí con otra persona?

Courtney: Vine por un paquete que mi abuelo me pidió, al parecer la maestra Plinski y mi madre eran amigas

Raimundo: (abre la puerta) ¿Y ya estas mejor?

Courtney: (toma asiento sobre el escritorio) Si, entregué el ensayo y comprendí mejor la clase. Gracias

Raimundo: (se rascó el cuello nervioso) Me refiero a las pesadillas

Courtney: Ah, eso

Raimundo: (se para frente a ella) No es que me quiera meter en tu vida personal… la verdad es que si quiero, pero el punto es que… mmm ¿cómo decirlo? _-Pues con palabras, no creo que ella lea mentes, aunque lo parezca, es muy buena en eso-_... ¡Ya sé! El Viernes te veías muy mal cuando repasamos la lección de literatura o historia, lo que sea y yo… bueno… me sentí algo culpable

Courtney: (mira al piso) No han mejorado, de hecho es extraño, como si de repente es más fuerte. En especial el Sábado en la noche, estaba estudiando cuando estalle ¿crees que estoy loca? Porque Clara dijo que podría ir a un psicólogo para intentar mejorar, y debo estar loca si considero estar de acuerdo con ella en algo

Raimundo: (algo nervioso) Qué lástima que los hechiceros no existan para borrar tu memoria ¿eh? _-Si que lástima que no puedas hacer nada, espero que escuches mi sarcasmo por si no es así lo gritaré- 'Lo escucho fuerte y claro'_

Courtney: (Se toma la parte posterior del cuello) Si, es una lástima. Pero ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

Raimundo: (nota la marca en el cuello y habla distraídamente) ' _Si es lo que creo podría hacer algo'_ Claro, dime.

Courtney: (le sonríe divertida) No hablemos de magia que me duele el cuello solo de oírlo

Raimundo: (asiente) Sin la palabra M, entendido ' _Si usamos el truco de los Haches podría borrar su memoria definitivamente'_

Courtney: (se ríe bajo) Gracias ' _Es más agradable de lo que recordaba y fácil de hablar'_

Raimundo: _-¿oíste eres fácil de hablar?- 'Eso no importa ahora, podría ayudarle fácilmente a olvidar' -Y dejarla casi sin recuerdos como a Ramírez, el pobre tipo terminó gateando luego de tu "ayuda"- 'Ramírez es perfectamente capaz de recuperar todos los recuerdos que no le haya borrado, solo es cuestión de tiempo, con todo este tiempo ya debe estar casi intacto, ya sabes excepto por lo que robé' -¿Y crees que Mina tiene tanto tiempo libre?- 'No, pero la marca en el cuello es un hechizo que encierra un evento específico, es cuestión de borrarla con el mismo truco y los recuerdos se van con ella, esta vez de forma permanente' - Un plan perfectamente trazado si no fuera por tener que tocarla, opino que no hay que arriesgarse ¿quien me apoya? ¿Nadie?...Ojalá que mi lagarto estuviera aquí- 'Esta chica no me ha hecho nada si me relajo podemos hacerlo, será solo un segundo, literalmente un segundo' -¿Estás seguro?-_ Eso creo

Courtney: (lo mira curiosa) ¿Me hablaste?

Raimundo: No, digo si….este… (respira profundo para calmarse) solo te decía que talvez tienes un músculo contraído en tu cuello o algo

Courtney: (se toma el cuello) ¿Tú crees? (el chico asiente lento) ¿Sabes arreglarlo?

Raimundo: (sonríe nervioso) Claro, yo tenía...tengo…(sonríe al recordar) tengo un amigo que es muy nervioso y siempre le pasaba, con el tiempo fue el único masaje que aprendí en mi vida, lo que es una lástima porque ni siquiera funciona cuando intento hacerlo con mi propio cuello

Courtney: (se ríe y se queda mirando al chico relajado delante de ella) ¿Me harías ese masaje?

Raimundo: (se congela) ¿Yo? Pero podría ser un asesino o un violador o un vendedor de helado o un trozo gigante de plástico o un vendedor de helado de plástico que con las noches de luna nueva se transforma en un asesino de violadores o…

Courtney: (ríe a carcajadas) ¿Hablas….hablas...en..en serio? (el rostro del chico la hace reír aún más) No puedo...no..no puedo creerlo….o respirar (se calma, pero conserva la sonrisa) Sabes como hacerme reír, pero sabes por alguna razón confío en tí y creo que de verdad quieres ayudarme, así que ¿lo harías?

Raimundo: (abre y cierra la boca) _-¿qué esperas amigo? ¿una invitación? Es tu oportunidad de intentar el dichoso hechizo o aunque sea tocar a alguien sin entrar en pánico-_ Claro, si tienes razón hay que hacerlo

Courtney: Eres grandioso, si quieres nos acercamos a la ventana para que tengas más luz

Antes de que Raimundo pudiera decir algo, la chica tomó uno de los banco y lo volteó, abriendo un poco más la ventana. Tomó asiento en uno de ello y apartó su cabello mirándolo tomar asiento frente a ella

Courtney: ¿Esta bien así? ¿O prefieres que me ponga de espaldas?

Raimundo no escuchaba lo que la chica decía, intentando calmarse y recibiendo porras de Maz diciendo que podía lograrlo, acercó lentamente la mano al cuello de la chica, cuando esta habló repentinamente y se detuvo pensando que ya se había equivocado. ' _Nota mental: No mirar a los ojos directamente si estoy muy nervioso'_

Courtney: (ignorando el nerviosismo del chico) Por cierto ¿cuándo puedes hacerme otra clase?

Raimundo: (se sorprendió ligeramente) ¿Quieres otra clase?

Courtney: Claro, aún tengo más que reforzar para ponerme al día y a pesar de tener las pesadillas más seguido, desde que fuiste a mi clase que ya yo es tanto el miedo por salir al exterior

Raimundo: (se despeja la garganta) Claro, las pesadillas, las había olvidado (recordó su objetivo y comenzó a acercar la mano otra vez) Solo me mandas un mensaje de cuando puedas y te diré si tengo tiempo. Mi trabajo es de horario flexible

Antes de que Courtney pudiera responder la maestra Plinski abrió la puerta y los miró detenidamente

Plinski: ¿Por qué le interesaría tu horario?

Courtney: (se coloca de pie) Para mis clases ¿tiene el paquete?

Mientras ellas hablaban, Raimundo, y su conciencia, se recuperaban del susto repentino, estaban tan concentrados en lo del hechizo y no escucharon los pasos de la maestra y habían retrocedido de un salto, pero lo ocultaron lo suficientemente rápido para que no lo notaran. Al menos ahora el Max interior estaría en silencio un tiempo. Raimundo, por su parte, luego de calmarse un poco, sintió el característico ardor de los ojos, de seguro cambiaron su color por la capacidad Hache y ahora debía recuperarse para poder voltear y no delatarse. Al ver por la ventana, notó a cuatro figuras de pie discutiendo en la calle cercana a la escuela, entrecerrando los ojos pudo reconocerlos, Mason, Harper, Justin y Alex. Notó a Harper mirar en su dirección y después de un breve intercambio de palabras y miradas, lo miró nuevamente y sacó su teléfono, apuntando hacia el aparato luego a él. Raimundo comprendió el mensaje y asintió. Una vez que nadie lo miraba, observó su reflejo en la pantalla de su teléfono para asegurarse de que fueran de su color normal y volteó hacia la salida

Raimundo: (se despeja la garganta) Si no me necesitan más yo iré a mi clase

Plinski: (sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo entregó) Ya es muy tarde y de todas formas , averigue con el director su horario, al ser primer día no tiene sus cosas para gimnasia. Solo por hoy, y escúcheme bien, solo por hoy, podrá salir más temprano. Hablaremos mañana durante la reunión semanal de la clase.

Raimundo: (asiente y toma el pase) Claro, entonces debo irme

Courtney: (también le entrega un papel) Ten es mi número, para que no ignores mis mensajes. Estaré esperando la siguiente clase

Raimundo: (tomó el papel y sus cosas olvidadas y caminó nuevamente hacia la puerta) Yo también, ahor debo contestar, perdón

Plinski: (Divertida) Pero ¿de qué estás…? (el sonido del teléfono del chico la detuvo) ' _¿Será lo que yo creo?'_

Raimundo: (al estar de espaldas no reconoce la diferencia) No, solo esperaba esta llamada, hasta mañana (atiende) Más vale que sea importante chicos…

Plinski vió al chico salir, intrigada. Estaba segura de que no era primera vez que sentía este tipo de curiosidad en la escuela, y no poder recordar la primera vez, con su memoria fotográfica, la intrigaba aún más.


	14. Chapter 14

Alex, Justin, Harper y Mason estaban discutiendo cómo hacer su plan, cuando Harper notó que el chico los había visto

Harper: ¡Chicos! Raimundo ya nos vió ¿vamos a decirle o no?

Justin: (se cruza de brazos) No queda otra opción, si cualquiera de nosotros se acerca a la chica sería sospechoso, es más fácil si un compañero la invita a su casa o algo

Alex: Sería más fácil, debemos averiguar si la conoce o no y decirle de la misión

Justin: (resopló) ¡Está bien, diganle, pero que quede claro que no estoy de acuerdo!

Mason: Alex, si es tu ayudante significa que tienes su número ¿no es así?

Harper: (sonríe) Claro, le avisaré (hace gestos a la ventana) Listo, esperemos que comprenda

Alex: (toma su teléfono) Es una buena idea, pero ¿qué le diremos?

Mason: (indeciso) ¿Que lo esperamos fuera para hablar algo importante?

Alex: (lo mira aburrida) ¿Y esperarlo a que salga de clases? Aún falta como una hora

Justin: (sonríe) O nos la s arreglamos solos y listo

Mason: (lo mira curioso) Pensé que dijiste que era importante, es la única opción que tenemos sin espantar a la chica

Justin: (infló las mejillas) Entonces solo dile que pida permiso para salir un momento, le explicamos brevemente lo que tiene que hacer y que lo haga para el final de clases, así con el tiempo extra nos preparamos para lanzar el hechizo

Alex: (marcando) Bien, solo esperemos que no se oponga por algún tipo de principio o algo

Raimundo: Mas vale que sea importante chicos

Alex: Hola a ti también

Raimundo: Como sea. ¿Qué necesitan?

Alex: ¿Por qué piensas que necesitamos algo?

Raimundo: Porque no recuerdo ninguna conversación social con alguno de ustedes que no sea para presentarse. Todos ustedes tienen una habilidad con los interrogatorios impresionantes, felicidades chicos

Alex: (oculta una mueca) Realmente esperaba oír sarcasmo en tu frase… pero como sea ¿puedes venir?

Raimundo: (se ríe) Claro, ya estoy en eso (cuelga)

Harper: ¿Qué dijo?

Alex: Que ya viene para acá

Mason: (olfatea el aire) Ya viene para acá, y tiene un poco del aroma de la chica con él

Raimundo aparece a la vuelta del edificio caminando hacia ellos, al verlos les saluda con la mano y al llegar se detiene frente a ellos sonriendo

Raimundo: Hola chicos, ¿cómo están?

Alex: (lo mira curiosa) Pareces mejor que cuando contestaste el teléfono

Raimundo: (arruga la nariz y asiente) Sí, perdón por eso. Quería hablar con alguien sobre algo, pero me di cuenta de que aún no sé de qué exactamente o como. Supongo que gracias por interrumpir

Justin: (Burlándose) Gracias por interrumpir, yada yada… (lo mira irritado) ¿Por qué traes tu mochila?

Raimundo: (lo mira divertido) Me dejaron salir temprano, ahora me dirán ¿para qué me necesitan?

Alex: (se encoge de hombros) Ya que tienes tiempo, ¿por qué no? (se acerca a hablar con Justin)

Harper: (le sonríe) ¿Qué tal tu primer día?

Raimundo: Mejor de lo que creí ¿qué tal tu primera misión en el Tech de magia?

Harper: (sonrie alegre) ¡Excelente!

Raimundo: (miro a Mason) Es primera vez que te veo junto a tu novia de forma consciente

Mason: (lo mira confuso) Nos viste juntos ayer

Raimundo: (se encoge de hombros) Ayer no es válido

Justin: (se para frente a Raimundo de mala gana) Es difícil para mi decirlo, pero necesitamos que nos ayudes

Raimundo: (frunce el ceño) ¿Por qué vinieron hasta la escuela para decirmelo?

Alex: No pensábamos decirtelo realmente

Harper/Mason: (se sorprende por su amiga) ¡Alex!

Raimundo: (sonríe ante la escena) Entonces ¿por qué están aquí?

Justin: Le pedí Mason que nos ayudara a rastrear a alguien, que resultó estar aquí (ve la ceja alzada del chico) un estudiante de este lugar y, después de mucho discutirlo, creemos que sería más fácil si tu hablas con esa persona en lugar de nosotros

Raimundo: Tiene sentido, pero ¿cuál es el plan y por qué la buscan?

Alex: Necesitamos preguntarle algo y si logras que venga con nosotros o nos encontremos en algún lugar más privado, sería fantástico

Raimundo: Si es para preguntarle algo, pudieron crear alguna encuesta falsa, el director parece conocer muy bien a Alex

Harper: Por supuesto que la conoce, pero ninguna encuesta seria útil para lo que necesitan los chicos

Mason: (asiente) Y aún debemos convencerla para venir con nosotros a algún lugar privado

Raimundo: Y si ustedes no pueden hacerlo, ¿por qué creen que el chico nuevo de la escuela podrá convencer a alguien para que lo acompañe a algún lugar privado?

Justin: (murmurando) Al menos estamos de acuerdo en algo

Mason: (ignorando a Justin) Porque tu traes algo que huele a ella

Raimundo: ¿Ella? Pero ¿qué..? _-¿Qué sucede?- 'Creo que ya sé a qué se refieren'_ (se pasa la mano por el pelo) Es por el caso de Juez y a quien buscan es a Courtney, ¿le harán revivir esa escena?

Justin: (lo mira sospechoso) ¿Cómo sabes la razón y cómo la conoces?

Raimundo: Le hago clases y cuando movió su cabello noté la marca del olvido. Ahora responde

Justin: (enojado) No, veremos cuánto recuerda, si es que lo hace y luego le borraremos el recuerdo

Raimundo: Recuerda, pero borrar el recuerdo con esa marca no será útil.

Alex: (también sospechosa) ¿Cómo sabes que recuerda?

Raimundo: (se encoge de hombros) Me dijo que ha tenido pesadillas y sobre lo que tratan

Alex: Bien. ' _¿por qué confiaría en él? ¿Hay algo que nos esté ocultando?'_

Raimundo: (aparta la mirada) Espero que tengan un plan B

Harper: Lo tenemos

Alex/Justin: ¡Harper!

Mason: Y nos asegurará que jamás lo recuerde otra vez. Es un hechizo especial

Alex/Justin: ¡Mason!

Raimundo: _-Podrías aprovechar de intentar otra vez- 'Los chicos no me dejarán y…' -¿Y?- 'Y tal vez deban saber lo que sucedió' -¿Se los dirás?- 'No, pero si ven sus recuerdos sabrán lo peligroso que somos' -Eso no va a detenerlos- 'Tal vez se hora de dejar de intentar que lo hagan'_ (miró cuidadosamente a los chicos discutiendo frente a él y pensó en lo que ha ocurrido) _-Si haces esto tendrás que volver a verlos- 'Si no lo hago, no seré el único que los vea' -Haz lo que quieras, pero recuerda tener cuidado- 'Solo deberé acelerar las cosas' -Y prepararte para una larga charla con mi lagarto-_ (sacó su teléfono, mandó un mensaje y lo guardó) ¡Chicos!

Chicos: ¡¿Qué?!

Raimundo: (se acerca a Justin) Tienen una hora para prepararse, si en una hora no están listos yo mismo le borraré la memoria, y será permanente

Justin: ¿Qué hiciste?

Raimundo: La cité al apartamento, para que unas personas que conozco la ayuden con sus pesadillas

Alex: ¿Y te creyó?

Raimundo: Lo sabremos en una hora. Si llega antes que yo, les sugiero que mantengan la distancia o huirá

Harper: ¿A dónde vas?

Raimundo: Debo ir a ver a mi abuelo (agitó la mano y desapareció)

Mason: (mira donde antes estaba el chico y luego a sus amigos) Entonces está resuelto ¿vamos?

Alex y Justin pasaron al hombre lobo con el ceño fruncido, pensando profundamente en lo que sucedió. Harper se acercó al chico confuso y colocó una mano en su hombro, mostrándole una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo

Harpe: Con los años aprendes que con los Russo, nada es así de simple

Mason: (le regresa la sonrisa) Creo que sus novios sean un hombre lobo y una vampiresa debió haberme dado una pista hace años

Harper: Tal vez. Mejor vamos, o se olvidarás que también estamos ayudando

Raimundo apareció en el bosque, a los límites de las ruinas. Caminó en busca de la entrada, cuando al pasar por un lago, notó su reflejo. Aún era Raimundo, había pasado tanto tiempo en ese disfraz, incluso dormido en él, que se sentía natural mantenerlo. Estaba tentado a hacerlo, pero en el fondo sabía que solo era tentado a mantener esa vida nueva, donde nadie lo reconocía. No sus hermanos, no sus amigos, no su abuelo, ni siquiera Damren. Era la única apariencia que le permitía moverse con libertad. Sin embargo sabía que seguía siendo Max, que este no era su verdadero yo, al menos físicamente, y que esperaba, tampoco emocional. Si seguía así, sus problemas pronto estallarían en su cara y nadie le podría culpar por ocasionarles, porque no lo sabrían. Deshizo el hechizo y sintió cómo sus energías regresaban. Este pequeño hecho le hizo sonreír. Incluso su magia, que no era realmente suya, al menos no por derecho, reconocía a su verdadero yo y le recordaba que no podía vivir en esta realidad, semi-perfecta, que había mantenido a flote por casi una semana. Ya con el hechizo deshecho, caminó a la entrada de las ruinas.

Siguió el camino que conocía de memoria, de sus tiempos en los que escapa para ver a Damren y darse unas vueltas por Waverly por las noches. Llegó hasta la única casa en buen estado y tomó la perilla de la puerta, pero unas voces al interior le hicieron detenerse. Habían tres voces y solo dos habitantes de estas ruinas ¿que ocurría?. Con cuidado soltó la perilla y rodeó la casa, encontró la antigua puerta del sótano en desuso y con sus poderes le regresó la forma original, permitiendo abrirla. Entró con cuidado y siguió el sonido de las voces. Se detuvo tras la puerta de la estancia y nuevamente usó sus poderes para dejar a la vista la pequeña mirilla que había encontrado en los primeros meses de su estancia en este lugar. En la sala vió la espalda de su abuelo, a Nathan y la espalda de otro hombre. Grande, fornido y esa voz, la conocía de alguna parte...En un instante el hombre volteó. Ramírez ¿qué hacía Ramírez en este lugar? A pesar de la charla amena que fluía entre los tres hombres, Max sintió unas cosquillas en su cerebro. Sus 'parientes' estaban ocultando algo. Se concentró para escuchar lo que pensaban sin dejarse al descubierto

Nathan: ' _Cornelious necesitamos que te calmes'_

Cornelious: ' _Lo sé, pero no se cuanto lograré mantener este acto'_

Nathan: ' _Hasta que ese chico haga su trabajo'_

Cornelious: ' _Lo hizo bastante bien, preparando a este idiota'_

Nathan: ' _Y sigue pensando en eso mientras él esté cerca...espera creo que nos pregunta algo'_

Max apretó el puño. Sus planes siempre fallan, pero enserio pensó que este si funcionaría. Ahora tenía que intentar averiguar qué planeaban sus 'parientes' y si quería respuestas ser sutil no funcionaría, o esperaba que fuera así, porque al parecer no pensaba en nada bien, menos ahora que descubrió que después de todo lo ocurrido y lo que escuchó, no podía sentirse decepcionado de ellos, y eso le asustaba ¿qué tan lejos estaban dispuestos a llegar? ¿Alguna vez pensaron en él como un pariente?

Esperó unos minutos, escuchando una conversación que se oía normal, pero que claramente era solo una fachada. En el momento en que Ramírez se excusó para ir al excusado, supo que era su oportunidad, ya que esa era una manera elegante de decir que usaría la única letrina en funcionamiento al otro extremo de las ruinas. La puerta principal se cerró tan pronto como se abrió y el silencio ensordecedor de la estancia le hizo aparecer una sonrisa. Lo único divertido de este desolado lugar era que podía hacer entradas y salidas dramáticas. Se colocó de pie frente a la puerta que estaba a su lado, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y utilizó sus poderes para abrir la puerta son un chirrido espeluznante. Una vez que obtuvo su atención dió un paso adelante y se apoyó casualmente en el marco de la puerta

Max: Deben confiar en él si lo dejan ir solo al baño, hasta donde sabía, odiaban a los hechiceros ¿qué lo hace tan especial?

Nathan: (entrecerró los ojos al muchacho) No eres tú, ni tus padres

Max: (se obliga a no mostrar sus emociones) Tampoco un Hache. Pero si la mascota de tu "querido" amigo, el juez

Nathan: (Gruñe) ¿A qué viniste muchacho?

Max: (mira al otro hombre) Venía a "reportarme" como prometí, pero veo que no me necesitan

Cornelious: (no resistió más) ¡No vengas a hacerte el inocente con nosotros te hemos estado vigilando o lo intentamos!

Max: El que no puedan invadir mi privacidad no quiere decir que no haga mi parte

Nathan: (alza una ceja) Eso quiere decir que la persona que robó los archivos fuiste tú

Max: Eso no fue una pregunta (se acerca a una silla) Y obviamente Ramírez los mantiene al tanto, no confían en mí

Cornelious: Confiamos tanto como tú en nosotros

Max: Crueles palabras Cornelious, crueles en verdad

Nathan: ¿Cómo conoces a ese hombre?

Max: ¿De verdad que llegué hasta aquí porque mágicamente recordé a mi abuelo perdido que conocí antes de cumplir un año?

Cornelious: Eres un hechicero.

Max: Y tu nieto, para mala suerte de alguien en esta sala. Así soy un poquito más que eso

Nathan: Como sea muchacho, dinos lo que viniste a decirnos de una vez

Max: Tal vez solo esté repitiendo lo que Ramírez dijo, pero hubo ciertos eventos en el mundo mágico que los dejó sin pistas del caso de hace 15 años

Ramírez: (le apunta con su varita desde atrás) ¿Cómo sabes de eso?

Max: ' _Sigue siendo el mismo de antes'_ (sus ojos brillaron azul zafiro) Dime ¿cómo encontraste este lugar?

Ramírez: (deja caer la varita) Cuando desperté en el bosque sin recuerdos, encontré una nota del Juez Herbert con las indicaciones para llegar a este lugar

Max: Sabía que había olvidado algo ese día. Dime algo que sea útil y largo de aquí

Ramírez: (lo piensa un momento) Mi ex-esposa podría ser útil (luego sacó su varita y desapareció)

Cornelious: (cruzado de brazos) ¿Era necesario? Estábamos hablando con él

Max: (Ya con los ojos normales) No te oías con muchas ganas de "socializar" con él

Nathan: (notó el respingo de su amigo y volteó al muchacho) No sueles usar tus poderes con tanta libertad con extraños

Max: Ramirez no es un extraño y veo que supieron aprovechar su falta de memoria para hacerlo su espía

Nathan: (miró al muchacho un momento y sonrió) No me refería a la mascota, sino al dueño

Max: (mantuvo la mirada lo que más pudo) ¿Prefieres que los esconda? Porque si así es te informo que en estos momentos estoy dispuesto a olvidar todo y largarme

Cornelious: (curioso) ¿Los has usado fuera de los límites?

Max: (apartó la mirada frunciendo el ceño) Si pudiera te mentiría

Cornelious: (sonríe) No eres como tus padres, eres más listo

Nathan: (toma asiento en el sofá) No veo lo bueno en eso

Nathan sabía lo que su amigo estaba haciendo, lo hizo hace muchos años con su propia hija y ahora con su nieto. Ser parientes verdaderos en esta comunidad te deja ver los sentimientos de tu familia si son muy fuertes y no puedes ocultarlos. El chico era muy listo, pero sentimental. Fue la ruina de sus padres y sería la suya si no aprendía a controlarlo. Era casi demasiado fácil jugar con él en un estado vulnerable, pero lo que faltaba para transformar el casi en un sí absoluto, era demasiado para ellos. Cornelious se estaba arriesgando, pero si el chico tenía una confusión tan grande como cuando llegó, tenían una oportunidad. Cornelious miró a su amigo y le mandó una onda con los sentimientos generales del chico. Esto era peor, el chico se estaba aislando. Pensar en las posibilidades le sacó una gran sonrisa que tuvo que disimular. No había que tentar a la suerte

Cornelious: Muchacho no tienes por qué avergonzarte de usar tus poderes, son parte de quien eres realmente

Max: (aún intentaba poner en orden su cabeza, pero lo único que lograba era evitar que la leyeran sin su permiso) No me avergüenzo, me decepciona el tener que admitirlo frente a ustedes

Cornelious: ¿Por qué? Somos tus parientes, yo soy tu abuelo. Somos los únicos que te comprendemos realmente

Max: ' _Max, no cedas. Sabes lo que está haciendo. No dejes que lo haga otra vez'_ (cerró lo ojos un momento) Sé que son mis pariente, sé que eres mi abuelo, pero no me pueden comprender realmente como dices

Cornelious: Se que no puedes confiar en mí, pero debes creerme cuando te digo que en ocasiones mi odio hacia los hechiceros no puede evitar que me preocupe por ti

Max: (vio una verdad profunda, demasiado como para que supiera que estaba ahí) Debo irme, me están esperando

Nathan: (fingiendo preocupación) No puedo permitir que te vayas así, es peligroso. Sabes lo que pueden hacer los hechiceros, pero no sabes que han estado rondando el bosque. Nos buscan. No me importas chico, pero si mi amigo y sé que él sí se preocupa por ti

Max: ' _Pero no lo suficiente al parecer si aún piensa en manipularte' -Pero es mi abuelo, tal vez no sea del todo una mentira- 'Solo digo que te vayas de ahí antes de hacer algo de lo que te arrepientas. Tu lo dijiste una guerra puede tener más de dos bandos y estoy comenzando a creerte'_ (camina hacia la puerta por la que vino, pero se detiene antes de desaparecer) No puedo decir que confío en ustedes, pero no puedo decir que no lo he hecho. Siguen siendo mi familia, Cornelious es literalmente mi abuelo y único familiar de sangre aún con vida. El que no confíe en ustedes, no ha impedido que trate de protegerlos, pero si mi propio abuelo no me dice que lo es por su propia decisión, sino porque se vió obligado a hacerlo luego que después de dos meses en este lugar te oí decirlo a escondidas, no me pidas que crea lo que dices, ahora que lo dices para manipularme. Sin embargo hay algo, yo lo noté y Nathan igual, aunque sigas negándolo, por lo que prometo pensar realmente en hacer esto si prometes que una vez echo, me dejarás en paz.

Nathan: (estaba estupefacto con el chico) Pensé que pedirías lo contrario, chico. Pensé que querías arreglar las cosas

Max: (niega con la cabeza) Estuve un año con ustedes y no mejoró. Supieron durante 15 años que aún vivía y no les importó hasta que me necesitaron. No hay arreglo para algo que jamás estuvo ahí

Max desapareció de la sala y Nathan se encontró sonriendo a las palabras del chico, era testarudo, incompetente y demasiado listo para su propio bien, pero era un desafío. Y si hay algo que mueve la sangre de un Hache, más que cualquier otra cosa, es un buen desafío. Una lástima cuando también se aplica a códigos de cámaras secretas que son la clave para sus planes de venganza, pero ese chico sabía que hacer, lo había visto usando su juguete más de unas vez, solo había de convencerlo de que hiciera su magia, después de todo, vivir entre esos asquerosos hechiceros debe haberle servido de algo más que generarle sus horribles hábitos

Nathan: (se coloca de pie y camina a su cuarto) Tenías razón Cornelious, no es como sus padres

Nathan le dió una última mirada a su amigo y frunció el ceño cuando lo vio perdido en sus pensamientos

Cornelious: _No se parece a sus padres, ¿qué tan bueno es realmente que así sea?_

Nathan maldijo por lo bajo. La manipulación emocional era una calle de dos vías y ese muchacho lo sabía. Su madre tuvo que adquirir de alguien esa sensibilidad después de todo. Las palabras del chico rondaban su cabeza ' _Hay algo, yo lo noté y Nathan igual, aunque sigas negándolo'_ Tenía razón, había dado justo en el clavo y si no traía su martillo, ese clavo jamás saldría. Tendría que tener un plan para deshacerse de ese chico luego de cumplida su misión, porque era peligroso ver que tan lejos podía llegar. Podrán ser parientes los tres, pero en lo que a él le concierne Cornelious era la única familia que le quedaba y no la perdería por un chico que pasó la mayor parte de su vida viviendo feliz en la ignorancia y que cree tener derecho a sentir lástima de sí mismo por descubrir que debió haberse quedado ignorante toda su corta vida. Y vaya que sería corta si no aprendía que el rencor y el odio son armas muy poderosas en las manos correctas.


	15. Chapter 15

Max estaba más confundido que antes, siempre terminaba así luego de uno de los juegos favoritos de sus llamados parientes. Era tan difícil separar lo real de lo falso en esos discursos, le tomó meses aprender a soportar el juego lo suficiente para pensar por sí mismo, y ahora había perdido práctica. Casi caía en su trampa, pero afortunadamente ellos pasaron mucho tiempo acomodando el juego para Ramírez y olvidaron parcialmente como lo es para él. Lo malo es que lo recordaron muy rápido, demonios es casi una segunda naturaleza para ellos. Si no hubiera encontrado a Ramírez en esa casa antes de hablar con ellos, de seguro hubiera aceptado sus palabras hecho cualquier cosa que le pidieran, otra vez. Miró la hora en su teléfono, el tiempo que le dijo a los chicos se agotaba, debía llegar al lugar rápido para evitar que Courtney sufriera más de lo que ya hizo por su culpa, no estaba seguro qué pasaría ahora, y no tenía tiempo de ordenar su cabeza antes de tener que fingir que sí, pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que trataría de enmendar sus errores, y tal vez irse hace un año, borrando su existencia, fue el primer paso para ayudar a su familia. Ahora era feliz o lo eran hasta que él regresó a arruinarlo una vez más…

Sacudió la cabeza y respiró profundo, ese tema le absorbería mucho tiempo y debía marcharse. Tocó el árbol a su lado y sintió su entorno, asegurándose de que nadie lo observara. Cambio a Raimundo una vez más, se ajustó al uso continuo de su magia para mantenerlo y sacó su varita, estaba cansado y sin su varita su magia, no reservada para el cambio de apariencia, sería muy débil para funcionar sin conductor. Agitó la varita y desapareció.

Courtney llegó a la dirección que decía el mensaje de Raimundo. Estaba nerviosa por todo esto, sus padres no habían podido hacer nada con sus pesadillas y su abuelo le insistía en que no hablara a nadie más de ellas, pero este chico aparece y parece de fiar, y no conforme con eso le ofrece una alternativa para poder olvidar. Después de meses de no poder dormir bien, tener miedo de quienes le rodean ese chico llega y no solo se siente más segura, incluso tiene una cita el día de hoy. Sus padres están felices, pero sus abuelos eran reacios, se sentía mal por lo que estaba haciendo y su nueva diadema no le ayudaba a sentirse mejor en lo absoluto, a diferencia de su abuelo. Antes de poder entrar en el edificio vio al chico caminar en su dirección, pero sin mirar al frente.

Courtney: (se acerca por detrás) Hola Raimundo

Raimundo: (saltó ante la voz repentina y al verla se alejó ligeramente con las manos en los bolsillos) Hola Courtney, me alegra que hayas venido

Courtney: (frunciendo el ceño) Pues no lo parece ¿estás bien?

Raimundo: (movió la cabeza de un lado al otro) E estado mejor. ¿Vienes? Los chicos deben estar dentro

Courtney: (Asiente) Tengo curiosidad ¿cómo conseguiste a alguien tan rápido?

Raimundo: (camina sin mirarla) Fue una coincidencia, los conocí en el trabajo. Por cierto linda ropa

Courtney: (con las mejillas rosas) Gracias, tengo una cita esta tarde y como no sabía cuánto tiempo tomaría esto, me preparé antes

Raimundo: _-¿Escuchas eso?-_ (se detuvo frente a una habitación e hizo una mueca antes de abrir) ¿Quien te dio esa diadema? No se ve que combine, aunque yo no se de modas (al ver a la chica nerviosa decidió dejarlo pasar, por ahora) Olvida lo que dije, mejor entremos _-¿Lo dejarás así?- 'Me encargaré de eso más tarde, debo intentar no ser sospechoso' -Bien ¿te molesta si te dejo? Estoy cansado- 'Te prometo buscarlo' -Gracias-_

Alex estaba algo impaciente con todo este asunto, tenían todo listo y la hora ya había pasado. Si esto se cancelaba su asistente tenía la obligación de decírselo no podía perder el tiempo que podría estar usando para buscar más pistas. No era la más responsable, y lo admitía, pero algo de todo esto le decía que era más profundo de lo que creía y ese chico tenía algo que ver, lo supiera o no. La puerta se abrió y vió entrar a los dos adolescentes, ambos en silencio. La chica era bonita, su pelo castaño fluía en su espalda y estaba muy bien vestida ¿creyó que era una cita o algo? ¿O simplemente su asistente era bueno con las chicas?. Notó que Justin estaba a punto de decir algo sobre el procedimiento, cuando Raimundo, quien se paró a un lado de la chica, negó con la cabeza. Había algo en su mirada que le advertía sobre cuidar sus palabras, y al parecer Justin lo notó, y sorprendentemente le hizo caso.

Justin: (aclarándose la garganta) ¿Ella es la chica?

Raimundo: (asiente) ¿Es verdad que podra olvidar todo y no le afectará?

' _Tengan cuidado y no digan sus nombres'_

Todos en la sala escucharon el mensaje, a excepción de la chica de la entrada nerviosa, esa mirada y la pregunta. El asunto para Alex era si realmente el mensaje fue dicho. Nadie habló en el cuarto. Mason y Harper estaban preparándose mentalmente para lo que sea que el recuerdo pudiera ser y Justin, junto con ella misma, intentaban estudiar el comportamiento del chico extraño que estaba frente a ellos. Nadie movió sus labios y la voz era algo extrañamente familiar, pero no podía colocarla. ¿Alguien lo dijo en sus mentes como aquella vez en el bosque? ¿O toda la escena que se desarrollaba en el departamento desprendía un mensaje dolorosamente obvio? ¿Acaso fue la única que escuchó el mensaje? No, Justin vaciló un momento y le dió una pequeña mirada de reconocimiento, antes de continuar la conversación

Justin: (asiente) Buenas tardes, yo soy el jefe de Raimundo y estos tres chicos son parte del equipo

Raimundo: (miró el departamento hasta encontrar el libro de hechizos sobre la mesa frente al sofá) Ya que esto es algo extraoficial, preferiría si pudieras preservar sus identidades, no me gustaría que se metieran en problemas por mi culpa (miró a la chica a los ojos) ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

Courtney: (vio al chico frente a ella) Si pueden ayudarme no tengo problemas (el chico asintió y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que pasara al departamento antes de ir directo a leer el libro sobre la mesa) Buenas tardes, yo soy Courtney. Quería darles las gracias por esto y realmente espero que puedan ayudarme. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Alex: (Se para a un lado de Justin) No hay problema, haremos un poco de hipnosis para que no tengas que revivir nada de lo ocurrido mientras trabajamos en borrarlo. Pues tomar asiento en el sofá mientras preparamos los últimos detalles. (miró al chico con el libro) Raimundo ¿podrías venir a ayudarme un momento?

Raimundo: (levanta la mirada y se acerca a la chica) ¿Qué sucede?

Harper: (saludando al chico) ¿Te sucede algo?

Raimundo: (le regala una sonrisa tranquilizadora) No te preocupes, como ya he dicho antes hablar con mi abuelo me pone raro

Alex: (se asegura que la chica no los escuche) ¿Se puede saber por qué tienes un aspecto que grita peligro?

Raimundo: (se cruza de brazos divertido) Es bueno saber que entendieron el mensaje. Pero antes de que digan nada, sospecho que la diadema de Mina tiene un micrófono. Quien sea que se lo haya dado nos espía ahora, puede sonar paranoico, pero prefiero no arriesgarme

Justin: (estudia la diadema) Se ve normal para mi, pero considerando lo delicado de la situación te daré el beneficio de la duda, solo por hoy

Mason: (mira a la chica confundido) Lo que no entiendo es si realmente sabe lo que va a pasar

Raimundo: (recuerda algo) Ahora que lo mencionas quería preguntarles algo

Justin: ¿Es sobre esto? Porque si no es así, puede esperar

Raimundo: Es sobre el hechizo que van a usar...por cierto respecto a tu pregunta Mason, no le he dicho nada sobre lo que sucederá

Alex: (mira a la chica y luego a su asistente) Bueno cualquier duda tendrá que esperar hasta que te deshagas de la diadema y de los nervios de la chica, se ve como si fuera a correr en cualquier momento

Raimundo: (miro a la chica y asintió) Correcto, mientras piense en esto. Según el libro quien lanza el hechizo no puede recibir el recuerdo ¿Están seguros de fraccionarlo en cuatro?

Courtney: (Entrando en pánico) _Tal vez me equivoqué en venir aquí, mi abuelo es demasiado sobreprotector ¿y si les hace algo? Además de que siguen murmurando y mirando hacia acá, Raimundo dijo que no quería meterlos en problemas, ¿y si es algo ilegal? Pero el dijo que quería ayudarme y se ve sincero cuando lo dice. ¿Qué querrán hacer conmigo? La hipnosis no funcionó la última vez solo empeoró las pesadillas y ¿si ocurre algo similar ahora? Debería irme ahora mientras están distraídos, pero ¿y si en verdad funciona y pierdo mi oportunidad?_

Raimundo: (la mira con simpatía antes de sacudir la cabeza y sentarse a su lado) Estás entrando en pánico, quieres irte y quedarte, no sabes que hacer y te asusta.

Courtney: (rompe su ensimismamiento y lo mira algo aliviada) No estas preguntando ¿verdad?

Raimundo: No me siento muy diferente

Courtney: (sonríe) Si es así, ¿por qué me lo dices?

Raimundo: (se encoge de hombros) Tú tienes la opción de cambiarlo, la pregunta es si ¿quieres cambiarlo?

Courtney: ¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero quiero saber también por qué lo haces, no me conoces y estás arriesgando mucho haciendo esto

Raimundo: (le muestra una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa) ¿Confías en mí? (la chica asiente) ¿Quieres saber realmente qué vamos a hacer? (la chica duda) Entonces no tienes que saberlo, pero te prometo que no te haremos daño ' _No otra vez'_

Courtney: (lo piensa un momento) Bien, lo haré.

Raimundo: (agita su mano sin que lo note) Entonces solo queda decir que tengas dulces sueños.

Alex observó desde la distancia la conversación, ese chico se ganaba la confianza de la gente muy fácilmente a pesar de sus rarezas. Podría aprender algo si iba a ser psicóloga, pero no podía mentirse a sí misma al respecto, le intrigaba cómo después de tantas aventuras mágicas que han tenido, siendo hechiceros completos y trabajar en el Tech de magia, aún no sabía los trucos que este chico utilizaba ¿podría estar jugando con su mente? No podía leer su varita, ya que eran escasas las veces que le veía usarla o hacer magia para el caso, pero estaba segura de que hacía magia. Desprendía un aura mágica continua y creo que eso era lo que le molestaba a Justin ¿qué hechizo no requería decirse, pero sí mantenerse? La magia de manos no era de tan larga duración. Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando notó a la chica caer dormida sobre el respaldo del sofá

Alex: (empuja el hombro de Justin para llamar su atención) Es hora Justin, el chico la puso a dormir

Todos se acercaron al sofá mentalmente preparado para lo que pudieran ver en ese recuerdo. Raimundo se colocó de pie y sacó su varita para mover cuidadosamente la diadema de su lugar

Justin: (observa el accesorio de cerca) No creo que sirva, podría despertar

Alex no sabía por qué su hermano diría algo como eso, pero luego recordó que supuestamente la diadema tenía un micrófono. No sabían quienes pudieran escuchar su conversación, pero quien sea lo colocó ahí por una razón, no podían dar a entender cosas como su magia o su debilidad. Antes de que Mason pudiera decir algo sobre el comentario de Justin, Alex tomó su teléfono y escribió rápidamente " _Es plástico, la magia es inútil frente al plástico"._ Vio a Harper leer el mensaje también y repentinamente sacó unos lazos de su traje

Harper: (entregando los lazos a Raimundo) Tal vez si le colocas esto no despierte

Raimundo tomó los lazos y le agradeció con un gesto de cabeza. Luego con su varita logró hacer que los lazos rodearan la diadema firmemente y con un movimiento cauteloso la sacaron de la cabeza de la chica. Raimundo tomó la diadema y la examinó un momento pensativo, luego miró hacia la cocina y sonrió. Trajó un frasco de vidrio con su varita, guardo la diadema en su interior y selló la tapa

Raimundo: (deja el frasco sobre la mesa frente al sofá) **Silenzio** (golpeó el frasco) ' _Mmm tendré que esforzarme un poco para escuchar lo que piensan'_ (cierra los ojos para concentrarse) ' _Por lo que escucho debe haber funcionado, espero que Courtney no tenga problemas por esto'_ (abrió los ojos y miró a Justin) Ya es seguro hablar

Justin: (entrecerrando los ojos) _La mala noticia es que me toca creerle, Uf_ Hay que hacer esto rápido. Lo que dijiste hace un rato ya lo revisé y tienes razón, uno de nosotros debe lanzar el hechizo y antes de que digas nada no te dejaré que lo hagas tú, no confio en ti.

Raimundo: (asiente) Es justo, pero déjame ser el reemplazo de quien lance el hechizo.

Mason: (preocupado) ¿Estas seguro? No sabemos de lo que se trate podría ser horrible

Raimundo: Si no es mi recuerdo lo olvidaré luego, igual que ustedes

Alex: (saca su varita) Espero que no te moleste, pero lanzaré hechizo para encerrarnos en una cúpula antimagia, así Justin podrá estar seguro de que no haremos trampa (Raimundo se encoge de hombros) Bien.

Mason, Harper, Alex y Raimundo se reunieron en torno al sofá. Justin sacó una cápsula con una luz resplandeciente color verde, del tamaño de una memoria Flash sobre la mesa, quitando el frasco con la diadema y dejándolo en la encimera de la cocina.

Justin: (saca su varita) Está bien escuchen chicos, el recuerdo al ser fraccionado pasará de una persona a otra, desviándose hacia la cápsula. No sabemos qué orden seguirá, puesto que el recuerdo se retendrá en el aire unos instantes antes de ingresar en alguno. Quien esté en mayor afinidad con el recuerdo lo retendrá por más tiempo, por eso es que esta cápsula indica cuando el recuerdo esté completamente en ella. Si por alguna razón uno de ustedes es altamente compatible, una vez juntos los fragmentos, intentarán regresar a esa persona, así que cuando la luz indique que están todos los fragmentos dentro, detendré el hechizo y ustedes deben alejarse dando un paso atrás. Si soy lo suficientemente rápido evitaré que regrese a la cabeza de la chica y ustedes no tendrán que vivir con un recuerdo que no les pertenece… (se detiene para respirar y les muestra un pulgar en alto) Suerte.

Alex: (rueda los ojos) Que alentador hermano, como siempre (agita su varita) **Un error no quiero cometer, evita que magia pueda hacer, pero solo hasta que todo esto acabe de suceder.** (Una cúpula de energía se formó en el cuarto encerrando a los cuatro chicos, el sofá y parte de la mesa) Cuando quieras Justin

Justin se preparó, reuniendo toda la magia que podía. Esperaba poder mantener el hechizo estable por el tiempo suficiente, era un hechicero completo, si, pero era una hechicero completo nivel 7. Ser el sucesor del profesor Crombs no le brindaba un aumento de nivel en su magia que su línea de sangre no le permitía. Respiro profundo antes de recitar el hechizo

" _ **A me in memoriam, sed non possidebunteam.**_

 _ **Permittit ut faceretis ut si dividatur in quatuor potest"**_

 **(Un recuerdo quiero tener, pero no soy dueño de él.**

 **Permite que lo pueda guardar, aunque tenga que dividirlo en cuatro para poderlo lograr)**

Un rayo de magia salió de la varita de Justin, y rodeó la cabeza de la chica dormida. Una nube de distintos colores rodeo el espacio sobre las cabezas de la chica. Los chicos dentro de la cápsula translúcida se sorprendieron con el espectáculo. La nube comenzó a condensarse y pronto se separó en cuatro nubes pequeñas. La primera fue hacia Alex, las imágenes repentinas le hicieron tropezar y casi caer si no fuera por Harper, quien la sostuvo a tiempo. Alex sostuvo ambas manos hacia su cabeza por unos instantes hasta que tosió y la nube de energía fue expulsada directo hacia la cápsula sobre la mesa. La nube sobre sus cabezas se tiñó ligeramente de rojo ante la respuesta de la chica, un momento después arremetió contra Mason, desestabilizandolo, pero el chico al notar la dirección de la energía se sostuvo en el respaldo del sofá en el momento justo. La reacción fue la misma y la nube de energía se tornó más roja de la furia, giró hacia la chica que ayudó al primer fracasó y voló en su dirección. Alex y Mason, aún con un dolor de cabeza, sostuvieron a Harper para que no cayera con el impacto y en cuanto Harper recibió la nube de energía, Alex y Mason la soltaron y se apoyaron en el sofá para recuperar energías. Al tener la misma reacción de la segunda chica, la nube restante se tornó de color carmesí, girando hacia el último recipiente posible. Voló hacia él, pero en el último momento se detuvo, el chico la miraba fijamente, había algo en su mirada. El carmesí intenso de la nube se atenuó ligeramente y en un parpadeo la energía fue absorbida por el chico. Al contrario del resto, Raimundo solo continuó mirando el antiguo lugar que era llenado por la nube y se cruzó de brazos con la mirada perdida. En cuanto miró a la chica dormida en el sofá, la nube salió lentamente hacia la cápsula sobre la mesa. En el momento que la luz cambió de verde a azul Justin dejó caer el hechizo y Alex el suyo. Todos tomaron un momento para respirar.

Raimundo agitó su varita y Courtney despertó. La chica se estiró y observó su entorno, los chicos desconocidos estaban controlando su respiración. Bostezo un momento, había sido una buena siesta, pero los chicos se veían agotados...Espera

Courtney: (se para de un salto sonriendo como loca) ¡Fue una buena siesta! (miró al único chico que no se veía falto de respiración) ¿Eso es todo? ¿No más pesadillas? ¿No más saltar frente a los pequeños sonidos? ¿No más miedo?

Raimundo: (suspiró aliviado al verla tan animada como antes) Me gusta pensar que la respuesta para esas preguntas es un rotundo no, pero creo que solo el tiempo puede asegurarlo (ve a la chica apagarse un poco) Sin embargo debo decir que todo fue un éxito, si ya te ves mucho mejor que cuando te vi el Viernes

Courtney: (chilló emocionada) Lo sé, ¿verdad? Yo creo que funcionó. ¡Esto es grandioso! ¡Gracias!

Raimundo: (vió a la chica saltar hacia él y cuando intentó abrazarlo retrocedió un paso colocando una mano frente a él para detenerla) No hay problema, pero yo no hice mucho. Deberías agradecerle a los chicos

Courtney: (saltó por el cuarto abrazando brevemente a los otros chicos) ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, muchísimas gracias! (vio la hora en su teléfono) ¡Oh, voy muy tarde! ¡No puedo esperar para decirle la noticia!

Raimundo: (La vió correr a buscar sus cosas) Por cierto tu diadema está en la encimera de la cocina

Courtney: (La sacó confusa) ¿Por qué está…? (la vió intacta con unos bellos lazos unidos) ¡Se ve mucho mejor así! ¿quién lo hizo?

Raimundo apuntó a Harper y Courtney corrió a darle otro abrazo fuerte antes de correr a la puerta emocionada, pero antes de salir miró a su maestro

Courtney: ¿Sabes que es posible que con esto no necesite muchas clases más? (el chico se encogió de hombros) Realmente gracias

Lo último que escucharon de la chica fue un apresurado adiós que sonó antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo. Mason, siendo un hombre lobo, pudo controlar su respiración antes que el resto de los chicos y miró a Raimundo de brazos cruzados mirando hacia la cápsula que tenía el recuerdo.

Mason: (colocando una mano en su abdomen para el apoyo) Vaya amigo, no te ves agotado ¿cómo lo haces?

Raimundo: (le mostró una pequeña sonrisa) Supongo que me perdí un momento en mi propia cabeza y no sentí la energía tan fuerte. Es como cuando estás pensando tan profundo que no notas que tu taza ya está repleta y continúas vertiendo el café en ella

Justin: (gruñendo) No puedo decir que mientes, pero…. definitivamente…. no... nos dices todo…

Raimundo: No puedo darles otra explicación, es primera vez que veía ese hechizo. No sé cómo funciona (apunta al sofá) y si están tan agotados ¿por qué no toman asiento?

Los otros cuatro ocupantes del cuarto se sentaron pesadamente en el sofá, mientras Raimundo traía unas botellas de refresco de la nevera y se las entregaba. Luego de tomar unos cuantos sorbos, los cuatro ya estaban en condiciones de hablar correctamente y todos quedaron viendo la pequeña cápsula

Harper: ¿Ya está? ¿Esa pequeña cápsula tiene todo el recuerdo?

Justin: (asiente) Debería, pero deberemos revisarla para saber

Alex: (cerrando los ojos) No me miren raro por lo que voy a decir, pero ¿podemos decirle al profesor Crombs ahora? No quiero ser responsable de recordar todo si por alguna razón se llega a perder

Justin: (miró a su hermana sorprendida) Claro, podemos decirle ahora mismo, lo llamaré con mi varita (saca su varita y marca) Lo pondré en altavoz, pero sería mejor si no mencionamos a Harper o Mason por ahora

Mason: (apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Alex) No tengo problemas con no hablar en este momento

Harper: (se apoya en el respaldo del sofá) Tampoco yo

Raimundo: (pica el brazo de Harper con su varita) Harper puedes dormir en mi cuarto si quieres, al no tener magia esto te afectó más a ti que al resto de nosotros

Harper: (sonríe cansada) Sería genial, pero no quiero moverme un paso más ahora (levanta los brazos como una niña) ¿Me llevarías Max?

Raimundo: (evita la mirada de los demás) _-¿Alguien dijo mi nombre?- 'Nada importante, solo descansa' -Claro-_ (mira a Alex mostrando su varita) ¿Puedo? (Alex asiente algo perdida) ' _Es lo único bueno de ese pequeño desliz'_

Raimundo apunta a Harper con su varita y la levanta en el aire, llevándola hacia el cuarto con la puerta abierta a su derecha y la deja en la cama cubriendola con una colcha. Luego guarda su varita y toma asiento en el reposabrazos del sofá, ignorando la mirada interrogativa de sus hermanos y su compañero de cuarto

Raimundo: (se aclara la garganta) Creo que todos en su casa me confunden con otra persona estos días

Crombs: ¿Hola? ¿Justin eres tú? ¿Qué sucede? Estoy a mitad de un partido de tenis muy importante

Justin: (despeja su cabeza de la confusión y se coloca serio) Hola profesor Crombs, lamento importunar, pero conseguimos el recuerdo de la chica del caso del Juez

Crombs: (grita algo a una persona en el fondo y se escucha serio) Eso es una buena noticia, será mejor que me traigan el recuerdo a la sala de juntas lo antes posible. Todo el comité deberá verlo para tener un respaldo. ¿Pueden venir de inmediato?

Justin: (miró a su hermana) ¿Ya estás bien Alex?

Alex: Si, profesor Crombs lo veremos en 15 minutos

Crombs: ¡Excelente! Estoy ansioso por conocer a ese ayudante tuyo Alex querida. Los veré en 15 minutos

Justin: (corta la llamada y mira irritado al adolescente) Supongo que también vendrás.

Raimundo: ' _Este diá es cada vez más largo'_

En un edificio estaban dos hombres furiosos, rodeando una mesa que tenía un altoparlante usado para vigilancia. Habían escuchado todo hasta que el sonido llegó, nada, ni siquiera un ruido, durante un tiempo que parecía alargarse cada vez más. Estaban atentos a la transmisión, en algún momento debía regresar, y cuando lo hizo solo se escuchó el sonido del fracaso.

Hombre 1: (golpea la mesa haciendo caer algunas cosas) ¡Estupendo, esa mocosa ni siquiera pudo hacer esto bien!

Hombre 2: (Se para de golpe y enfrenta al otro hombre) ¡No la insultes! ¡Ella sigue siendo mi nieta!

Hombre 1: (Lo mira desafiante) ¡Puff! Vaya nieta, deja que un montón de extraños la "ayuden" con sus pesadillas, ahora no tenemos nada

Hombre 2: (intentando excusarse) No veo el problema, de seguro la durmieron o algo y ella no pudo defenderse. No sabía del micrófono en su diadema y ese chico actuaba muy sospechoso, como si él lo supiera

Hombre 1: (se recarga en la silla frustrado) Tal vez tengas razón, pero eso no cambia que ahora no tenemos en nuestras manos una de las únicas ventajas disponibles

Hombre 2: (golpea la mesa con un intento de entusiasmo) Tenemos todas las ventajas, ellos no saben quiene somos, no saben qué buscamos, no saben que tenemos casi todas las piezas del rompecabezas y que solo nos falta armarlo

Hombre 1: (gruñe por lo bajo) Lo sé, pero cómo sabremos si es el rompecabezas correcto si no tenemos ese recuerdo, sabes que es vital para esto. Solo debíamos compararlo con nuestras pistas y podríamos seguir con el siguiente paso

Hombre 2: (se toma el puente de la nariz y cierra los ojos intentando calmarse) Mira, sé que estás enojado con esto, pero no podíamos obtener ese recuerdo, intentamos por meses hacer que recordara y no lo hizo, lo único que obtuvimos fue que ella sufriera. No me gusta verla sufrir, sé que me dijiste que me estaba haciendo blando, pero la hemos usado por años para esa revista de segunda y obtener pistas, ahora es momento de que la dejemos fuera de esto. (abre los ojos y lo mira directamente, con la preocupación más sincera que ha mostrado en mucho tiempo) Es mi nieta, el único recuerdo que me queda de mi hija ¿Cómo te sentirías si fuera tu hija la que muriera por la causa? (silencio) Eso pensé. Puedes tomarlo de esta manera, sin ella en el camino nada me hará dudar en continuar y ahora tenemos una pista aún mayor

Hombre 1: (lo mira ligeramente aprensivo) ¿Cuál?

Hombre 2: (lo mira con suficiencia) El chico y sus amigos. Todo este tiempo sospechamos que había un espía en el Tech de magia y este grupo de personas podrían llevarnos a ellos

Hombre 1: (comenzando a formar una sonrisa) ¿Y cómo piensas seguir la pista si no sabemos quienes son?

Hombre 2: (fingiendo dramáticamente son una mano en el pecho) Cederé a mis instintos de abuelo, esos que me hacen débil, e invitaré a los chicos, que ayudaron a mi querida nieta, a cenar.

Hombre 1: (Se para y lo mira con una sonrisa malvada y victoriosa que ambos comparten) Y con uno que venga es más que suficiente, sobre todo si es quien sospechó que los espiábamos. Solo un espía reconoce a otro. (le palmea el hombro solemne) Tal vez tu debilidad sea una fortaleza después de todo.


	16. Chapter 16

El profesor Crombs se paseaba por la sala de juntas nervioso, los miembros del consejo lo seguían con la mirada. Nadie más que Crombs sabía el motivo de la reunión urgente, ni siquiera Ingerman su hombre más cercano. Por alguna razón la reunión no había comenzado, por lo que pensaron que esperaban al muchacho que recientemente fue nombrado sucesor del profesor Crombs, y su superior, aunque a muchos les costara asimilarlo. La puerta se abrió y todos vieron a tres jóvenes entrar a la oficina. Los más grandes tenían cabello castaño negruzco y habían estado en su reunión anterior, eran los famosos hermanos Russo, el tercero tenía cabello negro y traía una mochila en la espalda.

Crombs: Chicos que bueno que llegaron, lo trajeron

Justin: Si, pero preferimos no tocarlo por si acaso

Crombs: (confundido) ¿Tocarlo? ¿Es un recuerdo cómo van a?...¡Oh! Ya entendí. No hay problema en tomarlo si no eres afín con él querido

Alex: (gesticula con una mano) No esperamos el tiempo suficiente para ver si alguien era afín con él, Justin se detuvo en cuanto estuvo en la cápsula ni un segundo más

Crombs: (pensando) Eso podría ser un problema…. ¿Cuántas personas almacenaron el recuerdo?

Justin: (incómodo) Cuatro, pero las otras personas no sabían de qué se trataba exactamente, solo se ofrecieron para disminuir el impacto

Crombs: (Con una mano en la barba) Lo dejaré pasar dadas las circunstancias, pero ¿dijeron que Justin hizo el hechizo? Entonces dime cómo se comportó la energía

Justin: (concentrado) ¿Cómo se comportó? Pues en Alex entró, estuvo un momento y salió, dio un chillido espantoso y se torno rojo. Con la segunda y tercera persona fue lo mismo, excepto que cada vez más violento. Y con el cuarto, pues, comenzó similar, pero antes de "entrar" se detuvo un momento y atenuó ligeramente su enrojecimiento, luego siguió, pero en lugar de aplicar violencia usó velocidad. Casi perdí el instante en que ingresó en su cabeza. Salió menos roja hacia la cápsula y eso es todo

Crombs: (con una mueca) Por eso odio ese hechizo, agota tanto al mago como al portador temporal del hechizo (niega con la cabeza) Pero la cosa es que, por lo que escucho, la última persona era la que podría ocasionar problemas

Alex/Justin/' _Raimundo'_ : Ni que lo diga ' _No sería la primera vez'_

Crombs: (riendo de los hermanos) Así que Alex es seguro que tu lo tomes, traelo y colócalo en la ranura de nuestra esfera de cristal, eso reproducirá el recuerdo

Alex: (estiró su brazo en dirección a su asistente) El paquete

Raimundo abrió la mochila y sacó una pequeña bolsa ziploc que contenía la cápsula con el recuerdo. Luego fue a tomar asiento en el otro extremo de la mesa, el más cercano a la puerta. Los miembros del consejo no sabían qué pasaba e Ingerman solo miró al chico de reojo hasta que tomó asiento.

Rudy Tootietootie: (se aclara la garganta) Profesor Crombs ¿podría decirnos qué ocurre?

Crombs: (recordó al resto del personal y sonrió) Alex querida, por favor haz lo que te dije. En cuanto al resto de ustedes, les debo informar que los hermanos Russo lograron traer el recuerdo de la testigo del caso JH-265

Miembro del consejo (MDC): (confundido) Pero no veo la utilidad de eso, la última vez le borramos el recuerdo debido a que la escena que encontró era algo que no sería bueno que recordara. ¿De qué serviría ahora?

Crombs: Con la reciente filtración de información, perdimos todo lo relacionado con el caso que no recordamos, un ejemplo son las imágenes de la escena. Con este recuerdo podríamos tener una imagen más detallada y analizarla para recomenzar nuestra investigación

MDC 2: En lugar de jugar a las siete diferencias, podríamos usar nuestro tiempo en buscar al responsable de la fuga de información y recuperar nuestra investigación

Crombs: Ya hay un equipo ocupándose de eso, pero no sabemos cuanto demoren en hallarlos o si lo harán. Además me gusta buscar las siete diferencias y con más personas buscandolas podríamos hallar alguna pista nueva

Alex: (se acerca a su asiento) Listo profesor, el recuerdo ya cargó

Crombs: ¡Excelente! (aparece un tazón de palomitas) Adoro este juego (Ingerman lo mira enojado) ¡Oh lo olvidé! ¿Alguien más quiere palomitas?

Todos en el salón niegan con la cabeza ante las ocurrencias de su líder y a Rudy Tootietootie quien acepta la oferta de comida.

Raimundo está sentado en el fondo y cuando ve la esfera con el recuerdo listo para reproducirse, respira profundo. Apaga las luces, con el interruptor a su lado, y se prepara para revivir la escena.

Crombs: (salta emocionado) Es mejor con las luces fuera, bien pensado Ingerman. ¡Recuerden estar atentos!

EL profesor Crombs se acomoda en su silla, como el resto de los presentes, excepto Ingerman, quien se encuentra de pie con los brazos cruzados, para vigilar la sala, en especial la silla a un lado de los interruptores. Luego de un minuto de espera, Crombs aprieta un botón y el recuerdo comienza

 **~~INICIO RECUERDO~~**

 **La imagen muestra el bosque a las afueras de Waverly Place, se mueve entre los árboles como si alguien sujeta una cámara que filma todo, está oscuro y la única luz es de la Luna llena en el cielo, repentinamente una voz femenina interrumpe el extraño silencio que rodea el bosque**

" _ **No puedo creer que mi abuelo haya perdido su carpeta con los archivos de la revista en el bosque, y más encima no puede esperar a que salga el sol"**_

 **La cámara se detiene y mira alrededor, por la derecha, cerca de tres metros más lejos, se ve algo que se parece a una carpeta.**

" _ **¡La encontré!"**_

 **La cámara se mueve rápido hacia la carpeta abandonada, pero entre más se acerca se comienza a escuchar unas voces más adelante**

" **Debo decir que fue lo más estúpido que he visto" era la voz de un anciano, sonaba maliciosa**

" **Entonces no te viste hacer tu trabajo" está voz era más joven, pero profunda.**

 **Hubo un sonido de un impacto y luego silencio por unos instantes. La cámara avanzó hacia unos arbustos y se ocultó de la vista. Solo se observó el camino por el cual había llegado y las voces regresaron una vez más, viniendo desde detrás de los arbustos a su espalda.**

" **No creas que no sé qué es lo que haces por estos bosques. Te he visto antes y sé perfectamente quién eres"**

" **No puedes saberlo"**

" **Oh, claro que lo hago y creeme cuando te digo que no podrás hacer nada para detenerme"**

" **¡Aguarda! ¡Dime qué quieres!"**

" **¿Qué quiero? ¡¿Que qué quiero?! Quiero que tu y los tuyos desaparezcan de una buena vez, ya me arruinaron todo hace años y no dejaré que lo hagan otra vez"**

" **¡¿Arruinamos?! ¡Nosotros, quiero decir ellos, no arruinaron nada, tú intentaste liquidarlos!"**

" **No sé qué mentiras te han dicho muchacho, pero claramente eres más ingenuo de lo que pensé. Yo no intenté liquidarlos, solo evité que ustedes acabarán con nosotros primero"**

" **Eso, eso es… no importa ahora no planeamos nada, yo no lo hago. Solo quiero que dejes a mi familia en paz"**

" **Muchacho no pudiste evitar que la dejara en paz hace 15 años, no podrás evitar que lo haga ahora"**

" **Pero esto es diferente, me están ayudando a mejorar y entonces tendrás que cuidar tu espalda. Porque no descansaré hasta ponerte tras las rejas, a ti y a tu mascota"**

" **Oh, pero yo no descansaré hasta ponerlos bajo tierra a ti y a tus parientes. Incluso te diré un pequeño secreto, mentí"**

" **¿En qué?"**

" **En que no intenté liquidarlos. Todos ustedes son una de las más bajas alimañas que he conocido, y también las más cobardes. Solo bastó una pequeña pelea y ya estaban huyendo como los insectos que son"**

" **Nosotros...ellos, no huyeron por eso, huyeron porque…"**

" **Porque ¿qué? Porque eran unos pacifistas que no querían pelear o porque sabían que ganaríamos de todas formas. Admitelo son unos cobardes, eran tan cobardes que ni siquiera puedes relacionarte con ellos"**

" **Eso no es verdad, solo es difícil"**

" **Lo sé, es difícil asimilar que por tus venas corre la sangre de las personas más cobardes y patéticas que hayan existido. Eran tales gusanos que se arrastraron hasta el último momento, huyeron a los parajes que hicieron bajo tierra y si no los tenían sólo se enterraban en ellas. Todos y cada uno de ustedes son y siempre serán cobardes e inútiles desperdicio de poderes. Nosotros los hechiceros haríamos mejores cosas con ella, pero en lugar de dárselos a quienes se los merecían por las buenas, se rebelaron y perdieron. Enfrentalo chico, tus padres, tus parientes todos murieron por tu culpa, intentaron ocultarse de nosotros, de mí, solo para que sus esfuerzos fueran en vano"**

" **No fueron en vano, estoy aquí y aprenderé a usar mis capacidades para defender a mi familia"**

" **¿Familia dices? Esa familia que dejaste morir en esa bódega abandonada"**

" **Era solo un bebé"**

" **Y unos muy irritante. Lo único que hiciste fue abandonar tus capacidades a favor de mantenerte con vida, dejaste a tus padres a su suerte cuando pudiste darselos a ellos y aún no sé de qué capacidades hablas, lo único que puedes hacer es aparentar que eres uno de ellos para mantener su esperanza de que tienen una oportunidad"**

" **Ahora soy más fuerte que antes"**

" **Y también más listo si caíste en mi trampa… No eres nadie chico, solo estás pasando por una etapa, y cuando acabe los abandonarás otra vez, los dejarás a su suerte, no pudiste defenderlos antes, no pudiste defenderte a ti mismo hoy y no podrás defenderlos jamás. Eres débil, un cobarde que estoy seguro huyó de sus problemas como sus predecesores y que no saldrá de este lugar con vida para ver como me deshago del resto de ustedes"**

" **¡¿Qué haces suéltame?! ¡No sabes lo que estás haciendo!"**

" **Claro que lo sé, ahora creo que ya me aburrí de ti. Dulces pesadillas" Por un momento se escuchó una risa que los hacía estremecer, pero fue cortada por un grito "¡¿QUÉ HACES INÚTIL?!"**

" **¡TE DIJE QUE ME SOLTARAS!"**

" **No...no puedes ser... Tú no tenías poderes"**

" **No los tenía, pero no vine aquí por gusto"**

" **Eso lo veo. Pero también sé que si te los quito será mucho más sencillo acabar con ustedes"**

" **¡No me toques es peligroso!"**

" **No caeré en ese truco"**

" **¡Hablo en serio aún no sé controlarlo debes huir antes de que algo pase!"**

" **¡NO SOY UN COBARDE COMO TÚ! además piensas de verdad que te daré la espalda, no nací ayer muchacho"**

" **No quiero lastimarte, solo quiero que pagues por lo que has hecho y lastimarte sería ser demasiado bondadoso"**

" **No te hagas el mártir conmigo. Ahora quédate quieto, para poder sacarte de tu miseria, a ti y a todo el resto del mundo"**

" **¡No alejate!"**

" **Solo lo haré cuando estés tan indefenso que me implores terminar contigo, ya me has causado muchos problemas y una vez que estés totalmente indefenso acabaré con cada uno de los integrantes de tu familia. No quedará ni siquiera uno y lo mejor de todo es que ahora usaré tus poderes para que sepan que fuiste tú el responsable. Despídete de sus miserables, inútiles y deplorables vidas, no sé aún quién te ayudó todos estos años, pero cuando lo descubras desearás haber tenido las agallas para detenerme cuando pudiste, porque les llevaré al infierno que es donde pertenecen"**

" **Te lo advertí" algo en la voz cambió, ya no sonaba tan inocente, sonaba vacía "Te advertí que te alejaras" un golpe "Te advertí que me soltaras" un jadeo estrangulado "Todas esas señales en el bosque que dejé y las ignoraste" otro golpe "Pero regresaste, todo este tiempo escondido, enviando a tu mascota a hacer tu trabajo sucio y decidiste regresar en el peor momento posible"**

" **No eres nadie… no puedes hacerme daño… soy el mago más fuerte conocido… tus poderes son inútiles y los poderes de tus parientes también… no te dejaré… no te dejaré arruinar mi vida… una vez más…"**

" **Yo no arruinaré nada, lo harás tú mismo"**

" **¿Pero qué..?" sonaba extraña la voz del anciano, casi como si fueran ambos los que hablarán al tiempo "Te prometo que me vengaré...yo no soy el único que está detrás de todo esto"**

" **No, claro que no. Pero eres el único que aún no aprende a escuchar"**

 **La imagen del bosque se iluminó y luego llegó el silencio de muerte. Ningún animal salió de su escondite, ninguna hoja cayó con la fuerte brisa que azotó a la persona que recordaba, la única evidencia de que algo fuera de lo normal ocurrió fueron las hebras de cabello que volaron frente a la imagen y que la imagen terminó muy cerca del suelo. La imagen comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente, una voz débil se escuchó como si estuviera en el agua**

" **No puede ser ¿qué hice?...Sabes lo que hiciste… No fui yo yo no recuerdo aprender a hacer eso... No lo hiciste, no de forma consciente… Debo decirle a alguien…" Unos pasos apresurados se acercaron a la imagen que se desvanecía, cada vez más difícil de escucharse "¿Courtney? ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Courtney me escuchas?... Esto no puede estar pasando… Usa su teléfono y luego corre… pero Court… ella estará bien, le borrarán la memoria y no recordará nada de lo que haya visto… Eso significa que estaré huyendo tal y como Herbert quería… No lo harás para siempre, pero aún debemos arreglar todo lo malo que hicimos. La chica estará mejor si no recuerda lo ocurrido, no sabemos cómo le podría afectar y si alguien sabe quien hizo esto solo causará que tus parientes hagan lo que quieran y con el motivo de salvarte… Ellos no harían eso… Lo harían y lo han hecho ya… Solo por esta vez y su nombre es Courtney"**

 **Se vio como alguien dejaba algo, un bolso, delante de la chica y le colocaban el teléfono celular en la mano derecha, marcando una llamada. Luego una voz contestó y se escuchó como la chica hablaba apenas consciente "Hola… creo que escuché una pelea en el bosque a las afueras de Waverly Place"**

" **¿Puede darnos más detalles? ¿Se encuentra bien?"**

" **Si, solo escuché que discutían y hablaban de magia o algo"**

 **Silencio "¿Magia?"**

" **Si, estoy cerca del antiguo abedul. Vengan rápido"**

 **La imagen se desvaneció a negro. Después de un instantes se escucharon voces a lo lejos preguntando cómo se encontraba. Cuando la imagen regresó efectivamente estaba por el antiguo árbol de Abedul, el cielo se veía mucho más claro que antes, era cerca del amanecer. Frente a la chica se vió lo que parecía bolsas de evidencia y marcas de quemaduras. Era un sitio diferente a donde había caído inconsciente, pero estaban todas las marcas de una pelea. Un hombre, Ingerman, apareció hincado frente a la imágen "Señorita ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Sabe qué fue lo que ocurrió?"**

 **La imagen se movió y subió ligeramente. Luego se vió el regazo de la chica y el suelo frente a ella. Su teléfono estaba en su mano derecha, su bolso estaba donde había estado su cabeza y una carpeta descansaba a un lado del bolso. La mano izquierda se acercó al cuello y desapareció detrás "Recuerdo que vine a buscar la carpeta de mi abuelo. Pero algo debió golpearme por detrás, porque me duele el cuello… ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué se ve como si hubiera habido una pelea?"**

 **Ingerman le ofreció una mano y la chica la tomó. Una vez de pie, Ingerman colocó una mano en su hombro y la llevó lejos de la escena "Me temo que alguien la noqueó cuando pensó que lo había visto. Al parecer llegó justo en el momento en que un asesino intentaba huir de la escena del crimen"**

" **¿Lograron atraparlo?"**

" **Me temo que no, ¿recuerda su apariencia?"**

 **La imagen se movió de un lado a otro "No, me debe haber golpeado la cabeza antes de verle"**

" **Es una lástima. Llamamos a sus padres, ellos la recogerán…"**

" **Gracias"**

 **~~FIN RECUERDO~~**

Las luces se encendieron y en el salón la mayoría quedó estupefactos. Crombs, quien dejó caer las palomitas una vez que comenzó la discusión hizo un gesto con la mano para atraer la cápsula con el recuerdo y se giró para enfrentar a sus colegas, depositando la cápsula en la bolsa abandonada en la mesa

Crombs: (intentando actuar normal) Pues creo que eso fue más útil de lo que pensábamos

Ingerman: (tomando asiento) Deberíamos comenzar una nueva investigación, pero esta vez compartir nuestros hallazgos en conjunto para evitar la fuga de información otra vez

Crombs: (asiente) Estoy de acuerdo, pero viendo la hora y esta nueva información, sugiero que por hoy todos vayan a sus casas para poder asimilar correctamente todo lo que acabamos de presenciar.

Ingerman: Estoy de acuerdo ¿alguna objeción? (Nadie dice nada) Entonces se levanta la sesión, a la misma hora mañana

Todos se levantaron en silencio y comenzaron a abandonar la sala. El profesor Crombs miró a Ingerman y este asintió

Crombs: Jóvenes Russo, apreciaría que se quedaran un poco más para que me dijeran exactamente cómo obtuvieron el recuerdo

Los hermanos tomaron asiento nuevamente, Alex miró al fondo de la sala para evitar que el otro chico se fuera, pero él no se había movido de su puesto, solo estaba ahí jugando con un extraño objeto

Crombs: Ingerman, ¿podrías cerrar la puerta con seguro por favor? No quiero que nadie más escuche esta conversación

Ingerman: (se acercó a la puerta y miró al chico raro) Tú, largo. Ya escuchaste al profesor Crombs

Raimundo solo lo miró un momento, antes de guardar su juguete en la mochila

Alex: (hablando en voz alta) Está bien, Ingerman, puede quedarse, después de todo él nos ayudó a conseguirlo (miró al chico) Raimundo ven a sentarte con nosotros

Ingerman gruñó mientras cerraba la puerta con más fuerza de la necesario. Miró al chico tomar sus cosas y caminar en silencio al frente de la sala, tomando asiento al otro lado de los hermanos, pero dejando dos asientos de distancia con el profesor Crombs. Luego de cerrar Ingerman se sentó a un lado del profesor, y miró al chico para dejarle claro que sería mejor que no se acercara. En respuesta el muchacho solo le miró un momento y se recargó en la silla.

Crombs: (viendo con interés al chico) Se puede saber quién eres muchacho

Justin: (se cruza de brazos e imita a Ingerman) Es el nuevo asistente de Alex, que casualmente conocía a la chica

Crombs: (le sonríe al chico) Pues un gusto. Soy el profesor Crombs ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Raimundo: (apoya su codo sobre la mesa y se sienta derecho) Un gusto también, puede decirme Raimundo

Crombs: Que buen nombre, aunque si eres el nuevo asistente de Alex, debes ser de quien Ingerman no ha dejado de quejarse

Ingerman: (hablando entre dientes) Profesor, eso fue totalmente innecesario

Raimundo: (le muestra una pequeña sonrisa) De seguro suena igual a Justin

Justin: (murmurando) Eso fue aún más innecesario

Crombs: (riendo) Estoy seguro de eso, podría apostar que Alex comprende mi dolor de cabeza

Raimundo: Sí, aunque ella no suena mejor.

Alex: (Perdiendo la paciencia) Está bien, seguimos aquí, así que pueden dejar de ignorarnos

Raimundo: (se recarga en el respaldo del asiento) Pero es más divertido de esta manera

Alex/Justin/Ingerman: ¡No, no lo es!

Crombs: Relajense chicos, es solo una broma

Raimundo: (habla divertido) Solo la parte de ignorarlos aunque

Ingerman: (saca los colmillos) ¡Ahora sí! Les dije que no lo quería cerca

Crombs: (abre los ojos preocupado y atrapa a Ingerman antes de que salte sobre el muchacho) Señor Ingerman, no es necesaria la violencia

Ingerman: (lo mira enojado) Entonces dígale que se calle

Crombs: (mira al muchacho, que ni siquiera parpadeó ante el arrebato, con una sonrisa amable) Lo dejaremos para otro día (el chico le guiña el ojo) Bien, entonces pueden decirme cómo obtuvieron el recuerdo y quién es la persona que tiene afinidad con él

Alex: ¿Con todo detalle? (Crombs asintió) Ya escuchaste Justin, con todo detalle

Justin: (estaba tomando un trago de agua y al escuchar a su hermana lo escupió) ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué yo?!

Ingerman: (se secó el rostro con un tic en el ojo) Solo hágalo señor Russo

Mientras Alex y Justin discutían por saber quién diría lo que habían hecho, e ignoraban el comentario, Crombs trató de resistir su risa al ver a su mano derecha usar servilletas para secar su rostro, pero en el momento en que el chico Raimundo estalló en risas, no pudo resistir más.

La risa de los dos hechiceros no hizo nada para callar a los hermanos, solo sirvió para irritar aún más a Ingerman. Sus tics ya eran suficientes, una cosa era tener que lidiar con el profesor Crombs, que parecía un niño la mayor parte del tiempo, y otra era tener que lidiar con un niño al 100%, que le avivara la puerilidad a tan alto hechicero, como el profesor Crombs.

Ingerman: (convirtiendo parte de su cuerpo en lobo, pareciendo más feroz) ¡Ya basta! Ustedes dos (apunta a los cómicos) dejarán de reírse e intentarán ser maduros, ya que esta situación no es para menos… Y ustedes dos (apunta a los hermanos) dejarán de discutir y nos dirán lo que pasó de una vez por todas (levantó la mano para detener sus réplicas) Si no pueden decidirse, lo haré yo… Señor Russo le pido que comience con la historia, usted es el sucesor del profesor Crombs y tendrá que tomar su lugar algún día…. Todos ustedes deben recordar que son adultos, o lo serán en poco tiempo, no vine al Tech de magia para ser niñera de nadie, y no soy yo quien debe retirarse si no cambia su actitud.

Raimundo: (colocándose de pie) ¿Entonces me puedo ir?

Ingerman: (lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados) Siéntese señor Northwood, o me aseguraré de que no pueda colocarse de pie otra vez

Raimundo: (lo mira curioso) ¿Eso significa que no me podré ir?

Crombs: (tose para disimular la risa) Por favor Raimundo, toma asiento para terminar de una vez. (mira a Ingerman y cubre su boca de él con la mano izquierda) Luego te puedo mostrar unas fotos de Matt que te van a interesar

Raimundo: (le mostró una sonrisa divertida) Hubiera empezado por ahí

A pesar del exterior divertido del chico por dentro estaba entrando en pánico

Raimundo: ' _¡Demonios! Estos nervios me estan afectando otra vez, pensé que ya estaba mejor, pero con todo lo de hoy no puedo hacer nada para detenerlos' -Ya llegué ¿qué me perdí?- 'Nada que quieras saber' -No puede ser tan serio si Alex y Justin están actuando tal y como los recuerdo- 'Ese es el problema, las cosas están comenzando a ser como antes' -¿Eso es malo?- 'Si, porque no dejamos las cosas en buen estado cuando nos fuimos' -Bueno mi lagarto siempre dijo que una batalla de huevos no se puede hacer sin huevos y obviamente no hemos roto ninguno, así que vamos por el buen camino- 'No tiene sentido, pero cuando comienzo a entender tus analogías estamos mal' -Eso sí, en serio necesitas a mi lagarto- 'Lo sé, lo sé. Mientras que no está podríamos visitar a alguien más, no sabemos si nos recuerda, pero es lo mejor que tenemos' -¡Si! Lorf prepárate, porque la novela aún tiene para un rato más, si alguien no se rompe antes o a los huevos- 'Mi cordura y tu existencia van de la mano, así que no tientes a tu suerte'_


	17. Chapter 17

Justin estaba nervioso, no llevaba ni siquiera un mes de trabajo en el Tech de magia, pero las cosas ya se habían complicado. No solo con el caso del Juez Herbert o el gran pick de magia de hace unos meses, que al parecer podrían estar más relacionado de lo que él creía, también había involucrado a un ser no mágico, Harper, y a una especie distinta sin autorización, Mason, para obtener un simple recuerdo, que no fue tan simple. Pero como dijo Alex de camino al Tech -porque de verdad caminaron lo que pudieron para recuperar energía y superar el shock de su dudable actividad anterior- "A situaciones desesperadas medidas desesperadas"

Justin: (despejando su garganta) Bueno estaba en la universidad revisando unos papeles, ya sabe los apuntes del caso JH-265 de la reunión anterior

Alex: No sabía que tomaste apuntes

Justin: (rechinando los dientes) Estudio leyes, Alex, claro que tome apuntes

Alex: (poniendo los ojos en blanco) Son leyes no criminalística y resolución de misterios

Justin: (suspira) Como decía, estaba estudiando mis notas cuando apareció el novio de Alex, que es un hombre lobo y me preguntó si necesitaba ayuda, se me ocurrió preguntar si podía rastrear a una persona y entonces usé el prendedor que usted se quedó profesor (Crombs desvió la mirada de Ingerman incómodo) Y Alex llegó con una humana que se ofreció a ayudar también, y salimos a buscarla.

Ingerman (sorprendido) ¿Una humana? ¿Cómo en el mundo se les ocurrió involucrar a una humana en esto?

Alex: (resoplando) Relájate perrito, el profesor Crombs la conoce, y a mi novio, así que no hay problema (abre los ojos al notar lo que dijo) _¿Desde cuándo le contestó así? De seguro Justin ahora creerá que soy igual que antes, perfecto no necesito que me regañe de nuevo_

Justin: (mirando a su hermana) _Otra vez está siendo irrespetuosa, papá de seguro tendrá algo que decir al respecto_ (voltea hacia el profesor Crombs) Como decía. Al encontrar a la chica, estaba en nuestra antigua escuela, donde estudia Raimundo y como es el ayudante de Alex y la conocía, le pedimos que nos ayudara a llevarla a un lugar privado donde hacer el hechizo.

Crombs: Ya veo y luego hicieron el hechizo y pasó lo que me contaste

Ingerman: Aún no nos dicen cómo accedió la chica a que le quitaran el hechizo ni a dónde la llevaron

Alex: (se aclara la garganta) Bueno, desde que ocurrió lo del bosque, la chica tenía pesadillas sobre eso, aunque no estaba consciente de lo que pasó, aún tenía miedo y no sabía la razón. De seguro se convencieron en su familia que el asesino estaba tras ella al ser la única testigo. No la culpo por pensarlo, ya que tal vez sea cierto, sobre todo si el asesino sabe quien es. Y sobre el lugar, fue al apartamento de mi novio

Ingerman: (alza una ceja) Y ¿le ofrecieron una sesión de terapia?

Alex: (se encoge de hombros) No lo sé. Solo sé que estaba desesperada por olvidar y Raimundo la convenció de que podíamos hacerlo

Crombs: ¿No le dijeron nada sobre la magia?

Justin: No, le dijimos que era un tipo de hipnosis experimental y es por eso que tampoco recordaría lo que pasara. Debe haber funcionado porque se fue muy contenta

Crombs: ¿Quién era la persona con afinidad por el recuerdo? ¿Y quienes, además de Alex, participaron en el hechizo? Asumo que fueron los dos chicos mno hechiceros que mencionaste antes, ¿pero quien más?

Justin: (apunta a Raimundo) Él fue el cuarto recipiente y fue quien, al parecer, es afín con el recuerdo

Ingerman: (Cerrando los ojos) ¿Algún detalle más que debamos saber?

Justin: (lo pensó un minuto) No recuerdo ¿Alex algo que aportar?

Alex: (asiente) La diadema de la chica, creemos que era algún tipo de micrófono, así que se lo quitamos luego de dormirla y hablamos en código hasta entonces

Ingerman: (mira a los chicos sospechoso) ¿Cómo pueden estar seguros de que era un micrófono?

Justin: (mirando de reojo al chico extraño) No lo estamos, Raimundo fue quien lo notó _Porque es_ _taaaaan_ _grandioso, ¡uf!_

Crombs: (mirando al otro chico) Entonces todo se resume al nuevo asistente de Alex, (riendo) debo decir que la familia Russo tiene una tendencia a integrar seres peculiares en sus vidas _Deben pasarla bien en casa_

Alex: Sí, aunque alguien no ha dejado de reclamar y desconfiar de él, después de todo lo que nos ha ayudado _Aunque también ha causado más problemas que soluciones_

Justin: (enfurruñado) Si, bueno, aún creo que hay algo que no cuadra con ese chico. Además de que siento como si la primera vez que supe de él no fue el más educado _Por no decir presumido y grosero_

Alex: (sonriendo burlona) Alguien está celoso de que un chico más joven sea más inteligente

Justin: (levemente rojo) ¡No es cierto! Pero no sabemos nada de él, podría ser un espía _Además de un idiota engreído_

Alex: (desinteresada) O un prófugo

Justin: (se cruza de brazos) No te hagas la inocente, también desconfías de él

Alex: (se mueve incómoda) Solo siento que nos oculta algo, (sonríe presuntuosa) sin embargo el que te haya puesto en ridículo lo pone en mi equipo, así no soy el problema en esto

Ingerman: ¿Desde hace cuánto conocen a este chico? _Les juro que si dicen un día, lo mató ahora mismo, me tiene arto_

Alex y Justin se miran un momento y están a punto de responder, cuando recuerdan algo importante. La primera vez que lo vieron fue hace unos días y no había hecho nada de lo que acababan de discutir

Justin: (desviando la mirada) Eso no es importante, creo que mejor le preguntamos a él sobre los detalles

Todos los ojos estaban sobre el chico del que hablaban, quien en su nerviosismo por todas las cosas que acababa de oír, había comenzado a jugar con su antiguo juguete e intentar equilibrarlo en su nariz de forma inconsciente. Cuando notó el silencio a su alrededor, los miró y dejó caer, accidentalmente, el juguete y rodó hasta golpear las manos de Ingerman. El chico sacó el juguete de la mesa y lo guardó en su mochila, para luego mostrarles una sonrisa inocente

Raimundo: Hola, aún sigo aquí ¿necesitan algo?

Crombs: (entretenido) ¿Haz escuchado algo de lo que dijimos?

Raimundo: Si, creo ¿Algo sobre matarme por engreído y alborotador que les alegra el día? ¿O era que se los arruinaba? Algo así, aunque fue grosero que dijeran esas cosas ¿fue grosero verdad? Ya me confundí

Ingerman: (riendo frustrado) ¿Y dicen que este es el mismo chico que los ayudó con esta gran misión?

Crombs: (intenta aplacar al licántropo) Debemos darle una oportunidad de explicarse (mira al chico confundido) Raimundo creo que has escuchado mal. No dijimos ninguna de esas cosas, pero de haberlo dicho hubiera sido grosero

Raimundo: ' _Debieron haberlo pensado' -¿Quién está distraído? No yo, ¡si!-_ Entonces ¿qué quieren que les explique?

Ingerman: (leyendo una lista de su libreta) ¿Cómo conocía a la chica?

Raimundo: Le hago clases

Ingerman: ¿Cómo la convenció de ir al apartamento de un desconocido?

Raimundo: Le dije que fuera a mi departamento, que pasa a ser el mismo que el del novio de Alex

Ingerman: ¿acaso la convenció de ir en una cita o algo?

Raimundo: (comienza a jugar con una servilleta) No, solo le dije que podíamos ayudarla con sus pesadillas, al parecer confía en mí y nadie sabe por qué, ni siquiera ella

Ingerman: No preguntaré sobre la ingenuidad de la chica, pero ¿cómo sabía que ella traía un micrófono consigo?

Raimundo: (comienza a romper la servilleta en pedazos pequeños) Bueno su diadema me hablaba y pensé que tal vez alguien la había alterado

Crombs: (bastante curioso) ¿La diadema le habló?

Raimundo: (mirando los restos de la servilleta) Bueno, no me habló la diadema, pero escuché unas voces y le pregunté quien se la dió y dijo que fue su abuelo y le dije que sabía sobre moda así que al final terminé por hacer callar a un frasco para que la diadema o quien estaba en ella no nos escuchara. Era de plástico así que no podía hacer mucho con ella. Aunque creo que era un tipo de transmisor, porque si fuera un micrófono no me hablaría, tal vez si, no lo sé. Jamás lo he intentado antes

Ingerman: (ignorando lo absurdo del discurso) Lo dejaremos abierto a discusión. Última pregunta ¿por qué es afín con el recuerdo?

Raimundo: (hace una mueca ante la pregunta y mira a todos en la sala) no es algo de lo que me guste hablar realmente, aún no estoy seguro de lo que hice y ese recuerdo que vimos hoy no pensé que fuera tan largo, esperaba que no se tratará de un asunto como ese

Alex: (nota el nerviosismo del chico) No creo que debamos preguntarle al respecto

Justin: (indignado) ¡¿Por qué no?! (recuerda lo que su hermana le dijo sobre el chico y nota su nerviosismo. Un extraño sentimiento de protección lo tranquiliza) Tal vez tengas razón, después de todo el chico no sabe cómo funciona mucho la magia

Ingerman: (interesado) ¿Por qué lo dice señor Russo?

Justin: (mira al chico distraído y le habla a sus dos superiores) Al parecer no sabía que tenía magia hasta hace un año

Raimundo: (al oír eso se sentó derecho en su silla y miró a Justin desconcertado) No es cierto, yo sé que tengo magia desde hace más tiempo que eso

Alex: (intenta darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora) No tienes que preocuparte, entendemos que tal vez es intimidante estar entre hechiceros más experimentados, pero por eso te ofrecí el trabajo, para que aprendieras (ahora la sonrisa tiene un toque de malicia) y también para que me ayudaras con las cosas aburridas

Justin: (decide complementar a su hermana) Raimundo, sé que no te agrado mucho ni tu a mi, pero Alex me dijo sobre lo que pasó con tu familia, así que no tienes nada que ocultar

Raimundo: (escondió el rostro entre sus manos y murmuró) Ustedes no entienden, mi abuelo me ayudó a aprender sobre mis capacidades hace un año, pero no es lo que piensan (mira a Justin entre sus dedos) además no dije que no me agradaras

Ingerman: (se para de la mesa intentando aligerar el ambiente) Bueno, al menos ahora sé porque no parece encajar con nosotros

Crombs: (lo imita) Si, será mejor que paremos por hoy, para que el chico supere su vergüenza. Ya tenemos lo necesario por ahora. Los veré mañana, y esperó que sus amigos estén soportando bien los efectos del hechizo, al igual que ustedes (camina hacia la puerta) Y señor Northwood no hay nada de qué avergonzarse, todos pasamos por lo mismo que usted

Raimundo: (gira la cabeza para ver a todos salir de la sala y dejarlo solo) No lo creo.

Raimundo salió del salón y al hacerlo se encontró con Ingerman esperándolo. Al verlo salir se le acercó, esperó que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo y le mostró los colmillos

Ingerman: Escuchame Northwood, por hoy te dejaré ir solo por ahí, solo por lo que dijeron esos chicos y porque se nota que no tiene energías para hacer algo peligroso, pero mañana espero que no sea un niño como hoy o le prometo que lo desollaré vivo ¿entendido?

Raimundo: (asintió nervioso y luego lo miró fascinado) Entonces el día después de mañana ¿aceptarías ser mi hermano lobo? Ya tengo a otro candidato muy interesado y podrías perder tu puesto si no te apresuras

Ingerman: (gruñendo) No me interesa ser tu hermano lobo

Raimundo: (pensativo) Tienes razón, mejor seamos los tres una manada, tal vez la ex-novia de Justin quiera unirsenos. Debo buscarla para preguntar

Ingerman: Deja de decir boberías u olvidaré por qué te estoy dando otra oportunidad

Raimundo: (comienza a alejarse de espaldas) Bien, como quieras. Sin manada, pero ¿quién es la ex-esposa de Ramírez?

Ingerman: (apretando el puente de la nariz) ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

Raimundo: No lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que lo sabes

Ingerman: ¿Por qué lo sabría?

Raimundo: ¿qué cosa?

Ingerman: Lo que me preguntaste

Raimundo: ¿Sobre mi nuevo batido de piña con tocino? Deberías probarlo

Ingerman: ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! ¡Me preguntaste sobre la señora Plinski! ¡¿Acaso tienes memoria de corto plazo o solo eres así de irritante?!

Raimundo: Creo que las dos cosas y a la vez ninguna, aguarda ¿dijiste picante o brillante?

Ingerman: ¡Eso es todo, me tienes harto! ¡Te voy a…! (levantó la cabeza ya comenzando a transformarse, pero se detuvo cuando no encontró a nadie y se fue gruñendo por los pasillos) Ese chico, ya va a ver porque soy el alfa de mi manada. Es un inútil, que solo sabe perder el tiempo con preguntas inútiles que no puedo contestar porque son clasificados. ¡Ni siquiera puede…!

Ingerman se detuvo en seco ante esto último, recordando sus palabras _(...) ¡Me preguntaste sobre la señora Plinski! (...)_ Dijo claramente señora Plinski, la ex-esposa de Ramírez. La mujer que se volvió contra el Tech de magia y le quitaron sus poderes. La misma mujer que no debía a darse a conocer que tenía o tuvo alguna relación con el Tech de magia. Y él le había dicho quién era a ese chico, solo porque parecía haber perdido el sentido

Ingerman: (golpeándose la cabeza contra el escritorio de su oficina) ¡Demonios! Ese chico es bueno. Tal vez no lo deba subestimar la próxima vez. Si alguien lo sabe, quedaré como un idiota por caer en la trampa de alguien aún más idiota

Más tarde cuando una de las operarios del sector de Ingerman llegó a la oficina, golpeó el grueso cristal, y al no haber respuesta, ingresó al cuarto. Pero al levantar la mirada de sus papeles, encontró a su jefe en la misma posición murmurando idiota reiteradamente y maldiciendo por lo bajo a quien sabe quien. Así que ella hizo lo mejor que podría haber hecho. Se alejó del escritorio y salió de la oficina sin decir nada. Mejor regresaba más tarde y le advertía de su presencia con una llamada telefónica, antes de tocar la puerta.

Raimundo apareció en el apartamento. Mason estaba descansando en el piso de la sala, al parecer había caído del sofá. Caminó hasta su cuarto, pero Harper aún dormía en su cama. Cerró con cuidado de no hacer ruido la puerta y una vez en la sala sacó su varita para transportar al hombre lobo a su propia cama. Luego cerró también su puerta con aún más cuidado y respiró cuando notó que estaba solo. Se acercó a la ventana para cerrar las persianas y colocó un hechizo en el salón para que nadie pudiera aparecer en él. Una vez seguro de que nadie lo veía o escuchaba, sacó su juguete del sofá y lo activó, adentrándose en el mini universo que este le ofrecía. Se acercó a la seudo pantalla y la transformó en un espejo, para verse, no a él, sino a su versión física real. El reflejo era el mismo chico que llegó a las ruinas hace un año y lo veía sonriendo de por fin confrontarlo. Suspiró y comenzó a "hablar" con él usando su cabeza, ya que este era solo su reflejo, el verdadero aún estaba en su interior.

Raimundo apoyó en la "pared" tras suyo y colocó una sonrisa cansada antes de pensar consigo mismo, su reflejo imitaba cada gesto que él hacía, pero con su cuerpo real: ' _No te veía desde hace tiempo'_

Se muestra divertido: _-Yo si, aunque no de esta forma. Deberías dejar que te creyeran principiante más seguido-_

Frunce el ceño: ' _No es gracioso. Tal vez Alex malinterpretó lo que dije cuando mencioné "capacidades", no quería decir magia exactamente'_

Apunta con un dedo: _-Pero no querías que supieran tus verdaderas habilidades tampoco-_

Alza una ceja: ' _¿Tú sí?'_

Hace estallar sus labios: _-Nop-_

Hace un puchero: ' _Entonces ¿por qué me echas la culpa?'_

Coloca sus manos tras su espalda y se balancea con los pies _-Tú fuiste quien habló, y el responsable. Siempre el más responsable tiene la culpa. Nos salvó a Alex y a mi de castigos durante años-_

Lo despide con la mano: ' _No importa eso ahora, lo que importa es que cuando noten que, lo que pensaron que dije y las cosas que hice, no concuerdan, pensarán que soy un mentiroso y todo esto será para nada. Si no confían en mí, no podremos evitar que alguien tome el lugar del Juez'_

Mira inocente: _-Confían en mí-_

Se golpea el rostro con su mano: ' _Y si les decimos que existes recordarán todo y tendrán más preguntas'_

Cruza sus brazos: _-Las tendrán algún día, no te quejes-_

Respira fuerte por sus fosas nasales y gesticula con los brazos exageradamente: ' _No me quejo, pero la última vez que revisé. Toda tu familia pensó que te volviste aún más loco y tus hermanos concluyeron que yo te iba a matar o que ya lo había hecho. Si les dijo que existes antes de tiempo, no sabemos qué le pasará a nuestra familia si se enteran que te fuiste todo un año, y no podremos hacer nada, porque querrán vengarse de mí por ocasionar todo eso. Además de que no abriremos la bendita puerta y nuestros "parientes" culparan a los hechiceros, los odiarán más aún y podrían tomar represalias. Nuestros poderes aún no son suficientes para detenerlos y jamás verías a tu lagarto otra vez, ya que sin esa puerta y sin información que les interese, estaremos quebrantando el trato con tu abuelo y podrá hacer lo que quiera con Damren ahora que no le causará daño alguno. Esto es más complicado de lo que crees'_

Sonríe a sabiendas y finge regañarlo: _-Eso lo sé, por eso te cedí el mando. No soy un idiota, solo tengo problemas existenciales severos y tu deberías dejar de pensar tanto en las cosas-_

Coloca las manos sobre su cabeza y cierra los ojos intentando calmarse: ' _Estoy muy nervioso, ya hice el ridículo al actuar como tú hoy y no creo que eso mejore si no aclaramos nuestras mentes de una vez por todas'_

Deja caer las manos y mira hacia abajo desanimado: _-No soy ridículo, solo veo las cosas desde otra perspectiva-_

Se pasa una mano por el cabello: ' _Lo lamento, en serio, pero realmente me afectó el juego emocional y mental de Cornelious y Nathan de esta tarde'_

Mira extrañamente serio: _-Bien, pero recuerda nos insultas cuando me insultas y si sigues así serás tan amargo como ellos-_

Asiente y mira la hora: ' _Gracias por recordarmelo. Mejor vamos antes de que alguien noté que esto es más que un juguete viejo'_

Hace un alto con la mano _-¡Espera!_

Se detiene de apagar el monitor para mirar su reflejo ' _¿Qué sucede?'_

Mira suplicante _-¿Puedo verlo una vez más?-_

Mira fijamente el ícono de video y niega con la cabeza ' _Una vez que arreglemos este desastre podremos verlo'_

Hace un puchero y cruza sus brazos _-¿Por qué? Eres_ _taaaaan_ _lento haciendo todo esto. Solo abre la puerta y di mi nombre frente a mi familia. Le explicas lo que sabes y listo. Todos felices. Incluso mi lagarto podrá regresar sin problemas-_

Suspira pesadamente ' _Ya te dije que es más complicado de lo que crees, no puedo hacer lo que dices tan directamente, pero con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente te prometo que intentaré acelerar las cosas. Solo necesito un buena razón por la que abrir esa puerta no es una mala idea y lo haré… Aún no confío en ellos y tenemos que averiguar que tiene que ver la señora Plinski y el abuelo de Courtney'_

Levanta las manos derrotado _-Bien, es un trato, pero tal vez confiar en mi abuelo no sea necesario, después de todo es mi abuelo-_

Asiente ' _Lo tendré en cuenta. Te veré otro día'_

Sonríe _-Espero que sea pronto, porque de verdad me estoy aburriendo aquí y si creo que intentas robarme a mi familia me desharé de ti. No dudé en hacerlo con mi conciencia no dudaré en hacerlo conmigo mismo'_

Raimundo apagó el monitor y salió del espacio en el que se encontraba, desactivo su juguete y se arrojó sobre el sofá, sin notar a los dos pares de ojos que lo veían desde la puerta de entrada del departamento.


	18. Chapter 18

Alex y Justin llegaron a casa pensando en todo lo ocurrido. Era la hora de cierre de la tienda y Jerry notó la angustia de sus hijos, por lo que le encargó el cierre a su esposa y se les acercó

Jerry: Chicos ¿están bien?

Justin: Si, solo que vimos algo extraño hoy y no sabemos qué fue

Jerry: ¿Fue extraño o extraño?

Alex: (se sienta frente a la caja registradora) El segundo extraño, aunque no sé por qué hablamos en código si somos los únicos aquí

Theresa: (contando el dinero) En eso tiene razón Jerry, pero ¿dónde está Harper?

Justin: (actuando preocupado) Durmiendo en el departamento de Mason

Theresa: (cierra la caja y se apoya en el mesón alzando una ceja) ¿Por qué tan preocupado por eso? ¿o acaso estás celoso?

Alex: (riendo) Sería tan divertido que ahora fuera él el acosador

Justin: (infla las mejillas) Pues no lo sería, además no llegaría al extremo de un sueter de su cabello

Alex: (tratando de calmarse) Claro que no, no sabes tejer. Además disfrazarías tus muñecas como Harper y jugarías con ellas

Justin: (pisando fuerte el piso enojado) Alex no digas eso, tengo novia (desvía la mirada) Además son figuras de acción del Capitán…

Alex: (poniendo los ojos en blanco) Capitán No-me-interesa, lo sé

Jerry: (se mira con Theresa intrigado por su comportamiento) ¿Están seguros de que están bien?

Alex: (saca su teléfono y habla sin apartar la mirada de él) Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Justin: (se sienta a su lado en la barra y le quita el teléfono) Porque claramente estás actuando inmadura, Alex

Alex: (lo fulmina con la mirada) No lo hago. Solo reviso que mi amiga esté a salvo de un acosador controlador y reviso mi correo de la universidad (agita su varita y recupera su teléfono) Y esto es mío

Justin: (agita su varita y el teléfono desaparece) Puedes hacerlo más tarde, no soy un controlador y claramente olvidaste mi superioridad en la magia sobre tí

Alex: (agita su varita pero no pasa nada) ¡Justin! ¡¿Qué hiciste con mi teléfono?!

Justin: (sonriendo con suficiencia) No te molestes, hermanita, no sabes el hechizo que usé, así que no podrás recuperarlo a menos que yo lo traiga de regreso. (estira las manos unidas frente a él y se apoya en la barra) Jaque y mate.

Theresa: (se para entre los hermanos) ¡Ya basta ustedes dos! Ambos están siendo inmaduros. Justin trae el teléfono de tu hermana

Justin: (lo mira horrorizado) Pero mamá, Alex no está siendo madura, yo sí. Solo lo hice para que prestara atención

Theresa: (lo mira enojada) Puedes pedirlo civilizadamente y sin magia (se gira a la chica que le está sacando la lengua a su hermano) Y tú Alex dejarás tu teléfono en paz hasta que nos digan qué ocurre o yo me encargaré de quitartelo

Justin: (le regresa el teléfono) Mamá sabes que eso es inútil, con magia podrá traerlo otra vez. Yo podría esconderlo por tí. Ya tengo el lugar perfecto en mente

Alex: (guarda su teléfono en su bolsillo) ¡Ni que estuviera loca!

Justin:(la mira "evaluadoramente") No sé si loca, pero definitivamente no en tu mejor juicio

Theresa: (agitando sus manos en el aire) ¡Eso es suficiente! Diganle a su padre lo que sea que haya pasado que involucre su magia, pero no podrán usarla por el resto de la noche. Varitas

Justin: (abraza su varita y coloca un tono lastimero) ¡No otra vez! La última vez me sentí taaaaan vacío

Alex: (le imita) Además de que es injusto. No estamos haciendo un duelo de magia o algo, tan solo discutimos un poco

Justin: (asiente) Y si no recuerdo del todo mal, cosa que no hago, durante nuestras vacaciones de hace unos años, te entregamos nuestras varitas y terminamos destruyendo a nuestra familia ¿de verdad quieres eso, madre?

Jerry: (colocando su mano en el puente de la nariz) Solo haganle caso a su madre, chicos. Recuerden que esta vez no será por mucho tiempo. Además no hay piedra de los deseos o varita de la familia y ambos son hechiceros completos por si algo como eso vuelve a ocurrir.

Theresa: (los mira firmemente) Lo será si no me entregan sus varitas ahora mismo (se las entregan a regañadientes) Bien, iré a hacer la cena. Disfruten de lo que sea que hagan

Con eso Theresa desapareció por la escalera. Jerry miró a sus hijos enfurruñados en sus sillas, mirando en la dirección de su esposa y suspiró. Desde hace mucho que no les castigaba sin magia o los castigaba en absoluto, algo les debe haber alterado esta noche para actuar de esta forma

Jerry: Chicos, será mejor que hablemos en la guarida

Los tres caminaron hacia la guarida y tomaron asiento, pero no hablaron por unos minutos. Jerry decidió romper esta tensión

Jerry: ¿Me contarán lo que ocurrió?

Justin: (Despejando su cabeza regresando a la normalidad) Claro, papá… ¿Cómo empezar?

Alex: (también regresa a su auto normal del último año) ¿Qué tal con lo del video de hoy?

Justin: (asiente) Eso suena bien (mira a su padre) No podemos hablarte del caso en el trabajo, por razones confidenciales, pero creo que no estaría de más pedirte tu opinión al respecto

Jerry: (los miró confuso) ¿Es sobre un caso del trabajo? ¿Qué caso?

Alex: El del Juez Herbert

Jerry: Pensé que habían robado la información de ese caso

Alex: Lo hicieron, pero hoy obtuvimos información de la testigo y al parecer hay mucho que nadie había notado

Justin: Si, en resumen. La testigo escuchó lo que parecía la discusión entre el Juez y su asesino, y el asesino la vió y la reconoció

Jerry: (sorprendido) Entonces esa chica está en peligro

Alex: (niega con la cabeza) Le quitamos el recuerdo, así que ya no se encuentra en peligro inmediato. Aunque ella no sabe quién es y el asesino lo sabe de alguna forma, el asesino también parece saber lo que ocurre en el mundo mágico, o ya habría hecho algo cuando la encontró en el bosque.

Jerry: (respirando aliviado) Eso es una buena noticia (hace una mueca) Y a la vez mala, en cierta forma

Justin: Así es, lo que quería preguntarte es si sabes de alguna guerra o algo que hayan tenido los hechiceros, estando a cargo del Juez

Jerry: (pensando profundamente) Ninguna muy importante, excepto por una que aniquiló toda una especie particular de magia

Justin: ¿Especie particular?

Alex: ¿No muy importante?

Jerry: (asiente con el ceño fruncido) Es la única forma que se me ocurre para describirlos, sin embargo hay algo que me molesta, como si no debiera hablar de eso

Justin: (saltando de su asiento) ¡Eso es todo! También tengo esa misma sensación, pero con distintas cosas y personas, incluso con recuerdos anteriores al último año

Jerry: (lo mira intrigado) ¿Lo haces? ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes? (mira a su hija expectante) ¿Y tú Alex? ¿También te pasa? Porque tu madre está igual, tal vez nos hayan arrojado un hechizo para olvidar

Alex: (se mordió el labio inferior) Si, también me pasa. Y a Harper y Mason. Creo que Julieta también. Incluso el profesor Crombs, aunque no me lo ha dicho directamente

Jerry: Eso es bastante extraño. Si fuéramos solo nosotros, podríamos explicarlo como un hechizo familiar o tal vez alguien alterando la línea de tiempo de nuestra familia, pero si no somos los únicos esto podría ser más grave

Alex: O una coincidencia

Justin: (mirando irritado) Una coincidencia es que Raimundo pueda ganarme en un partido de ajedrez. Esto es algo sospechoso

Jerry: (colocandose serio) Coincidencia o no, es algo de qué preocuparse. Si esto evita que recordemos cosas importantes, podría ser muy peligroso

Alex: (se para y sacude las manos y cabeza) Eso no importa ahora. Lo que importa es que lo extraño de lo que hablamos era sobre el Juez. (mira a Jerry seria) Nos dirías lo que sabes sobre esa aniquilación

Jerry: Claro. (intentando recordar) Hace unos años el Juez nos convenció de que la especie de los Hache, era peligrosa y tenían un resentimiento contra los hechiceros así que nos pidió obtener información sobre ellos. No me enorgullece decir que fui un espía, pero eso era. Tenía un amigo, que casualmente era un Hache. Era muy reservado al respeto, igual que el resto de ellos. Nunca supe lo que podían hacer, pero no era magia en sí. Tenían un dialecto único que no conocí realmente, ya que siempre me habló en inglés, y la criatura de la cueva de sombreros estaba relacionado con ellos

Justin: (recordando) ¿La criatura de la cueva? Recuerdo que algo pasó y tuvimos que ir, fue una horrible experiencia porque estaba lleno de trampas y no pude usar mi magia. También había alguien más, creo. No estoy seguro. No recuerdo exactamente cómo salimos de ahí o porque estaba tan preocupado al regresar

Alex: Yo estoy igual. Recuerdo lo horrible que fue llegar a verla y que tuvimos que hacer un hechizo para liberarla, pero era tan fuerte que tuvimos que hacerlo juntos. Algo más que no sé, es por qué me preocupa lo que ocurriera después

Jerry: (asiente) Recuerdo cuando fueron, que al otro día tenía que ir a hablar con el profesor Crombs y que algo pasó que me irritó mucho, aunque también fue inquietante. Yo hablé con alguien que conocía. Creo que fue Ramírez, pero de qué o por qué, no lo sé. Toda esa tarde fue una gran laguna

Alex: (arrugando la nariz) Bueno, tal vez fue sobre algo importante, porque ese tal Ramírez también era un testigo

Justin: (acariciando su barbilla) Tal vez tengas razón Alex, pero hay algo que no me cuadra en todo esto

Alex: (mira a su padre algo enojada) A mi lo que no me cuadra es ¿por qué aniquilar una especie no parece "muy importante"?

Jerry: (incómodo ante esa mirada) Eran un pueblo bastante pequeño que vivía en el bosque, lejos de la sociedad. Además técnicamente no los aniquilamos, los dejamos en peligro de extinción, tal vez. El Juez era el único que sabía su situación real. Nos dijo que se encargaría de los restantes, quizá hizo algún tipo de reserva para ellos

Justin: Eso podría explicar por qué fue al bosque solo, a lo mejor iba de camino a visitarlos cuando se encontró con alguno fuera de ella que estaba planeando algo peligroso

Jerry: Podrías tener razón, Justin. Pero sería mejor no hacer conclusiones apresuradas hasta encontrar al asesino

Alex: (resoplando) Y por supuesto que el asesino nos dirá toda la verdad sobre eso, como cualquier delincuente

Justin: (mira severo a su hermana) Quizás nos mienta, pero sus recuerdos no lo harán

Alex entendió el mensaje, si era necesario harían el mismo hechizo de esta tarde para saber lo ocurrido. Debía prepararse para eso. No sabemos qué podría haber en la mente de un asesino.

 **~~456156781234567890'¿~~**

 **El día era brillante, el sol en el cielo iluminaba todo a su alrededor, sea donde sea, el sonido de un ave familiar le hace levantar la cabeza hacia la copa de un árbol que lo protege de los rayos solares. En una de las ramas altas está el ave, quien lo mira ladeando la cabeza. De repente el ave se oculta dentro de su nido y un instante después sale volando del lugar, azotando las hojas del árbol con su alas y ocasionando que la luz del sol le llegue directo a los ojos. Parpadea unos momentos para ajustarse a la cantidad de luz y sigue el vuelo del ave. Algo en sus patas le llama la atención y entrecierra los ojos para poder distinguirlo**

" _ **Aún no entiendes ¿verdad?"**_

 **Salta ante la voz repentina, mira su entorno, pero no hay nadie a la vista**

" _ **Tenemos que hacerlo o nos arrepentiremos"**_

 **Más voces, pero nadie aún. El ave voló en círculos sobre su cabeza y dejó caer lo que tenía en sus patas.**

" _ **Es peligroso"**_

 **El objeto parecía caer en cámara lenta, mientras la brisa, antes relajante y cálida, ahora se tornaba violento y helado. El paisaje también comenzaba a parpadear**

" _ **Es más peligroso dejarlos continuar"**_

 **El objeto cayó en el suelo frente a él, al verlo de cerca descubrió lo que era su juguete. Se inclinó para tomarlo, pero un relámpago lo interrumpió. Dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo, pero ya no estaba en el exterior, estaba en la cueva donde vió a Damren por primera vez, específicamente frente a la puerta de piedra, pero ¿Y el relámpago?. Su respuesta fue contestada cuando el ave de antes apareció volando de la nada, iba en picada hacia él, casi lo alcanzaba, pero un rayo de luz detrás del ave le hizo cubrirse el rostro. Al descubrirlo el ave no estaba, solo había una pequeña nube de humo viniendo del suelo. Siguió el camino y su vista aterrizó sobre su juguete, claramente el rayo de luz le había golpeado, sin embargo contrario a sus pensamientos, su juguete no se destruyó solo brilló intensamente en los mismos lugares de siempre.**

 **Un sonido pesado le hizo alzar la cabeza. La puerta de piedra frente a él crujía casi esperando ser abierta. Posó su mano sobre ella, pero no se movió ni siquiera un milímetro. Ahora un sonido distinto, más agudo, vino desde la puerta, o mejor dicho, desde lo que sea que estuviera detrás. Acercó su oído para escuchar mejor, pero solo se encontró con el silencio. Sintió que golpeó algo con su pie y recordó su juguete. Aún brillaban los mismos símbolos. Lo tomó y comenzó a presionarlos uno a uno, pero cada uno traía distintas imágenes a su cabeza, difusas, cubiertas en niebla, pero familiares. Antes de presionar la última escuchó el grito que lo aterrorizó durante todo su tiempo en el bosque, incluso más que el de el Juez. Era el grito de terror de sus hermanos cuando caían hacia lo desconocido.**

 **Su cuerpo se puso rígido, todo excepto la mano que sostenía su juguete por su vida. La niebla comenzó a rodearlo, provenía del cuarto, pero no podía correr, solo quedarse a escuchar ese grito -que le hiela la sangre cada vez peor- repetirse una y otra vez, más fuerte y más doloroso. Su respiración comenzó a fallar, pero no importaba. Su juguete comenzó a lastimarle la mano, pero tampoco importaba, lo único que importaba era detener esos gritos y no sabía cómo. Unas voces se entremezclan con los gritos, pero su atención estaba totalmente en la imagen que ahora llegaba de esa guerra. Su cuerpo, por otro lado, reconoció la falta gradual de oxígeno y le hizo comenzar a flaquear. Sus músculos aún rígidos también se agitaban desesperados, pero su cerebro no lo procesaba.**

 **Un pesado golpe resonó sobre su cabeza. Un rayo había caído sobre la cueva y a lo lejos se escuchó el ave chirriar de manera estridente haciéndolo consciente de su entorno. Sintió el dolor intenso en su mano, el último símbolo brillaba casi tanto como el rayo de hace rato, pero aún así apenas lo distinguía. Su pulmones ardían por la falta de oxígeno, al igual que sus músculos, y a pesar de eso se mantenía de pie como si nada ocurriera. Los gritos comenzaron a resonar en las paredes, cada vez más cerca. El único lugar en relativa calma era el origen de la niebla. Tal vez si abría la puerta podría ocultarse dentro.**

 **Acercó su dedo hacia el último símbolo, y con cada segundo los gritos eran peores, como si le exigieran apresurarse o tal vez que… Otro chillido estridente. Sacudió la cabeza intentando bloquear su entorno. Su visión era cada vez peor por la falta de oxígeno. Cuando finalmente presionó el símbolo restante, la puerta se agrieto y al fin pudo reaccionar. Cayó sobre sus rodillas, intentando rasgar su garganta con su mano libre, en un intento desesperado por conseguir el aire que se le escapaba. Con su otra mano apretaba el juguete tan fuerte que los bordes le hacían más daño que el intenso calor que irradiaba de los símbolos, pero se negaba a soltarlo, era, después de todo, su única vía de escape segura y su única conexión con sus padres. Al momento en que la puerta estalló, el sonido de la explosión fue opacado por todo lo demás. Gritos, sonidos agudos, el chirrido del ave, los rayos, su propio corazón acelerado y la sangre que corría por sus oídos tan rápido debido a eso. No tuvo tiempo de ver el interior del cuarto, ya que en cuanto la niebla se alejó, su conciencia también y solo vió negro.**

 **El negro se prolongó por unos momentos, era como si estuviera suspendido en ella. Aún era consciente del dolor en el que se encontraba, pero ahora solo podía escuchar un pitido. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue que el exceso de sonidos lo había provocado, o tal vez estaba muerto por la falta de aire… Sea como fuere al fin logró detenerlos, o al menos no escucharlos más. Decidió cerrar los ojos para mitigar el dolor y solo tal vez que todo esto acabara de una vez, estaba cansado de luchar.**

 **~~45678'¿09876543~~**

Harper despertó en una cama ajena y se asustó, hasta que los eventos de la tarde anterior le regresaron. Se sentó en la cama, tal vez de Raimundo o Mason, y se estiró bostezando. Miró la decoración del cuarto, o mejor dicho la falta de ella y se encogió de hombros. Había sido un buen descanso después de ese hechizo. Si le hubieran dicho que terminaría así de cansada, no se habría ofrecido de voluntaria… Bueno tal vez si, después de todo Alex y Justin eran como sus hermanos y no podía darles la espalda si la necesitaban. Se levantó y vió la hora en su teléfono. Aún era temprano, no tenía clases hasta las once. Caminó fuera del cuarto al mismo tiempo que Mason emergió del cuarto contiguo. Definitivamente era el cuarto de Raimundo. Se sonrieron a modo de reconocimiento, pero antes de que pudieran abrir la boca para hablar, escucharon un sonido ahogado provenir del sofá de la sala. Ambos se acercaron cautelosos sobre lo que podrían hallar, pero no estaban preparados para ver a ese extraño y simpático muchacho estar en un estado similar a la asfixia, encogiéndose en los cojines

Harper: (rodeando el sofá apresurada) ¡Debemos hacer algo!

Mason: (se arrodilló a su lado) Intentemos despertarlo, tal vez sea solo un sueño.

Harper puso alerta cuando el chico pelinegro se quedó quieto un momento y pareció relajarse, sin embargo sus respiración seguía siendo mínima. Se les acababa el tiempo, si despertarlo no era la solución, podrían perderlo. Respiró profundo para gritar lo más fuerte que pudiera, pero repentinamente el chico despertó, sentándose de golpe, sujetando su pecho con una mano y tratando de recuperar el aliento

Raimundo: (mira a los chicos y les muestra una sonrisa forzada) Fue solo un sueño, solo un sueño

Mason: (le mira sospechoso) ¿Estás seguro? Porque puedo oler algo de sangre ¿qué ocurrió realmente?

Raimundo: (trata de sentarse sin hacer una mueca) Fue un sueño, en serio. No podría decirle si fue otra cosa. Pero a veces mis sueños son muy reales, y este fue uno de esos

Harper: (lo mira más de cerca y se cubre la boca sorprendida) ¡Raimundo te hiciste daño! Tu cuello está cubierto de arañazos

Raimundo: (da una risita y se frota el cuello con su mano con el juguete) Les dije que pueden ser muy reales ' _Y parece que mi mano también está herida' -Después de ese sueño, no lo dudo-_

Harper: (frunció el ceño y se colocó de pie) Reales o no, ahora me dejarás curar esas heridas antes de que se pongan peor

Mason: (algo asustado le susurra al chico) Deberías hacerle caso, como está podría hacerte daño si te niegas _Casi me recuerda a Alex, no es muy buena influencia en las personas tímidas como esta chica_

Raimundo: (nota la contracción de la ceja de la chica ante el comentario) No digo que vaya a negarme, pero ¿qué tal si me preparo para la escuela y me remiendo las heridas, yo solo, y luego tú las chequeas?

Harper: (escudriñando en busca de mentiras) Tienes diez minutos, mientras haré el desayuno y luego me dirás sobre tu "sueño" _Aunque pesadilla es lo que parece_

El chico asintió y fue su cuarto. Mason asintió contento de que la ira de la chica no se desatara, aunque su sonrisa cayó al voltear hacia la cocina, donde la chica aplicaba un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria para hacer el desayuno. _Creo que también tengo que prepararme para la salir_. Se enciende un fogón bruscamente. _Y creo que lo haré justo ahora._


	19. Chapter 19

Harper apareció frente a la familia Russo, que compartía el desayuno. Estaba de brazos cruzados y no de muy buen humor. Justin, siendo Justin, culpo inmediatamente a Raimundo por el extraño comportamiento de la chica y le dió a su hermana una mirada que decía 'viste, por eso estaba preocupado anoche'. Alex solo rodó los ojos ante el intento de su hermano de convencerla de que ella se equivocó, y colocó su atención en su molesta amiga

Alex: Harper ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué apareciste así? literalmente hablando

Harper: (tomó asiento junto a su amiga refunfuñando) Estoy enojada con Raimundo

Justin: (levanta los brazos victorioso) ¡Ja, lo sabía! (luego se aclara la garganta) Quiero decir ¿se puede saber qué te hizo?

Harper: (frunciendo la nariz) Le pregunté algo y terminó haciéndome hablar a mi

Alex: (algo dudosa) ¿Cómo es eso? (abre los ojos) ¿Acaso te hizo algo que debamos saber?

Harper: (alzando los brazos) ¡¿Qué no me hizo?! Primero…

Todos los Russo: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Harper saltó ante el grito repentino, de no solo sus amigos, si no de sus figuras paternas. ¿Había dicho algo malo? ¿O acaso tuvieron alguna conversación de la que no se enteró? Eso no sería novedad si fue sobre magia… Luego del grito todos comenzaron a amenazar al chico de manera abierta, por no decir grosera y un tanto subida de tono. Alex y Theresa la rodearon con los brazos, intentando darle algún tipo de consuelo, pero ¿por qué? Aún no les decía lo que pasó y ella no necesitaba consuelo… algo en esta escena era tan familiar… de algún modo se sentía como si ya le hubiera pasado antes… ¿Pero qué malentendido en su vida ocasionó una reacción así? Nada de lo que dijo fue…

Oohh, tal vez ellos piensan que ese chico…

Harper: (se sentó con la espalda recta y habló sonrojada) ¡Todo el mundo tranquilo! ¡No es lo que ustedes creen!

Entonces hubo silencio. Todos se detuvieron vociferando contra el chico nuevo y miraron a Harper, quien estaba aún más roja con toda la atención. Alex de algún modo se sintió identificada con su amiga, ya que hace tan solo unos días atrás, ella estaba en el mismo estado. Roja e intentando aclarar un malentendido, aunque el malentendido fue por su parte en esa ocasión y se sintió ridícula al saber la verdad... Para intentar disimular su ligero tinte rosa en sus mejillas, tosió para disipar la tensión antes de hablar

Alex: (en su tono de futura psicóloga) Porque mejor no nos explicas lo que sucedió.

Harper: (se relaja en su asiento) Por supuesto, no quiero más malos entendidos por hoy. (se apoyó en la mesa para enfrentar a toda la familia) Me enojé con Raimundo, porque esta mañana cuando desperté y junto a Mason, lo encontramos durmiendo en el sofá de la sala, el chico se estaba ahogando muy mal. Estaba hecho un ovillo entre los cojines intentando conseguir aire, y cuando despertó dijo que solo fue un sueño (en este punto la chica olvidó que estaba hablando con alguien más) Aunque estaba claro que no fue un sueño normal, ya que su cuello estaba lleno de marcas de rasguños que se hizo intentando respirar correctamente. Luego cuando le digo que me deje vendarle, se niega y dice que lo hará el mismo. Cuando regresa está listo para la escuela con una venda en su cuello y su mano, porque al parecer su mano también se hizo daño. Y para colmo de paciencia, dijo que algunos sueños que tenía eran muy reales, y que no nos teníamos que preocupar. ¡Pero cómo no preocuparnos cuando todos sus vendajes tenían sangre en ellos! (respira y recuerda a la familia ante ella, así que continúa con más calma) Le pregunté qué era ese sueño y me dice un montón de cosas sin sentidos, así que no soporto más y le grité que eso no fue lo que pregunte, y que claro que me preocupaba, porque me recuerda alguien aunque no sé a quién, y de alguna forma no siento que sea peligroso, pero a la vez si y es taaan difícil confiar en él. Que incluso todos ustedes no lo hacen y creen que oculta algo. Mason estaba igual que yo, y terminamos de gritar al mismo tiempo, cuando notamos lo que dijimos y a quién se lo dijimos. Mason se fue del apartamento y yo le pedí a Raimundo que me trajera aquí y… eso es todo

Justin: (recargándose en el respaldo de su asiento) ¡Rayos! Pensé que esta vez si teníamos lo necesario para encararlo

Jerry: (mira a su hijo) Tal vez si, pero no sobre lo que nos interesa

Alex: (atenta a su padre) ¿Qué quieres decir?

Jerry: (se aclara la garganta) Bueno dijeron que el chico era compatible con el recuerdo, actuó extraño (recibe miradas intensas) Más extraño, luego de ver el recuerdo. Y ahora ¿es él quien tiene pesadillas? Definitivamente oculta algo

Justin: (con el inicio de una sonrisa) Papá tiene razón.

Alex: (asiente solemne) Por alguna razón él tiene algún recuerdo similar al de la chica, algo que se activó en su inconsciente al ver ese video y ahora lo atormenta en sus sueños… pero si lo intentamos interrogar ahora solo lo alejaremos. Se encuentra alterado y pensando detenidamente en cómo actuó ayer, podría decirse que presentó signos de un ataque de pánico muy bien ocultos a la vista…

Justin: Y ahora sabe que sospechamos de él, así que nos eludirá aún más… Creo que tengo un plan. Averiguaremos lo que podamos sobre esa "cultura" de la que nos habló papá anoche y hoy en la reunión estaremos atento a sus reacciones. Si muestra algún indicio de que sabe algo o algo sobre ellos lo altera, lo trataremos con sumo detalle en casa. Le invitaremos a una reunión familiar este fin de semana para "limar asperezas" y será entonces cuando le haremos las preguntas. Eso nos dará tiempo para estudiarlo durante la semana y planear nuestra preguntas para que no tenga modo de mentirnos o manipularnos

Harper: ¿Por qué invitarlo a una reunión familiar?

Justin: Le damos cierto sentido de seguridad al estar rodeado de más gente, además de que nos da más ojos con los cuales vigilarlos y tendremos más hechiceros cerca dispuestos a ayudarnos, en caso de que intente algo

Alex: (sonrisa determinada) Me gusta ese plan, yo hago la observación junto a Harper y mamá, cuando estemos fuera del trabajo, y tú junto a papá pueden hacer las preguntas y la investigación. Podría pedirle a Mason que trate hacerse amigo de él, para ver si se abre antes del sábado, y Julieta nos hará saber si miente, es buena es eso… Cualquier cosa irregular en su comportamiento lo discutiremos durante la noche.

Theresa: (toma los platos y se levanta) Este es el equipo que me gusta ver no el que vi anoche, así que espero que no se repita

Jerry: Su madre tiene razón. Ahora prepárense para sus clases, yo comenzaré con la investigación

Los tres chicos en la mesa, se miraron y asintieron. Su plan comenzaría de inmediato. Alex sentía que se esperaban mucho tiempo, esto no acabaría bien, había algo que le decía que todo lo que ha pasado, desde que ese chico apareció, está conectado y ese chico lo sabe de alguna manera, por eso es que está tan nervioso con el pasar de los días. Partió como un muchacho casi normal el Jueves y ayer era como si se estuviera convirtiendo en una persona distinta o tal vez su verdadero yo… Sería mejor tener una charla con su profesor de psicoanálisis, algo en las cosas que decía podría delatar al chico y su profesor la descubre cada vez, por eso tantas tareas… Pero no le diría a Justin, podría alterarse si sabe que habló con alguien más de esto sin su conocimiento, sin embargo la parte racional de su hermano -casi todo él- tiende a olvidar que el corazón de las personas habla sin permiso nuestro cuando lo llevamos en la mano, haciéndonos tan dispuestos a protegerlo como a entregarlo.

Raimundo llegó tarde a la escuela, para variar, aún estaba algo adolorido de todo lo de la pesadilla de anoche. Había algo en esa pesadilla que lo inquietaba, ya que era mucho peor que la visión recurrente que tenía, como si algo hubiera cambiado en este tiempo. Al llegar fue directo al despacho del director a pedir un pase y gracias a los vendajes le dejaron pasar sin problemas. Tenía una hora libre antes de la reunión de la tarde y tenía planeado visitar a Lorf, se lo había prometido, aunque si el tampoco lo recordaba tendría que inventar algo. Por ahora debía concentrarse en la nueva información que tenía.

Sonó la campana del descanso y tomó sus cosas para ir directo al siguiente salón. Solo sus amigos lo conocían en persona, era más pequeño que el resto de su clase y estaba seguro de que no se veía con ánimos de conversar, así que pudo llegar sin incidentes. Al entrar el maestro de trigonometría se sorprendió verlo llegar, pero Raimundo lo ignoró y fue directo a su escritorio, sacando una libreta de su mochila. Tal vez hacer una lista lo hacía parecer a su hermano, que era el mayor nerd que conocía, pero hacer una lista ahora era lo único que podía hacer para no olvidar ningún detalle luego.

Lista de cosas: (Día 6)

 _-Los chicos desconfían de él (nada nuevo)_

 _-Los chicos deben saber lo ocurrido esta mañana y planean algo, de seguro "me darán espacio" para que baje la guardia (¿eso es malo?)_

 _-Su pesadilla fue aún más real, e incluyó rayos y un ave, por lo que podía recordar, en un bosque (¿Serán N &C?)_

 _-Ahora todo el concejo mágico sabe, parcialmente, lo ocurrido en el bosque (Aún no decido sobre eso)_

 _-El concejo desconoce la razón real del ataque a los H (N &C desconocen esto, espero sería un buen arma secreta)_

 _-Ramírez, a pesar de haber olvidado todo sobre los H y JH, sabe que su ex-esposa sabe algo (al menos inconscientemente)_

 _-_ _Plinski_ _es la ex-esposa de Ramírez, pero no debe ser descubierto (fue divertido averiguarlo)_

 _-_ _Plinski_ _sabe algo, ya sea de magia o los H o ambos (Tal vez hace algo con esa información)_

 _-Ramírez es el_ _espía_ _de N &C, pero no sabe sobre los H (o gran parte de su vida, ups)_

 _-Alguien robó la información de lo relacionado a JH-265 y el incidente de hace un año (¿lo destruyó?)_

 _-Alguien intentó espiar la reunión de los chicos y Courtney con un micrófono oculto (¿o era un transmisor? Escuché lo que pensaban)_

 _-El abuelo de Courtney le dió el micrófono sin decirle (¿Lo sabía él? ¿o alguien más se lo dió?)_

 _-Courtney tuvo que ir a hablar con_ _Plinski_ _, porque tenía un paquete para su abuelo_

 _-_ _Plinski_ _conoce al abuelo de Courtney_

 _-Plinski, Plinski, Plinski (ni siquiera suena real)_

 _*¿Alguien trata de frenar la investigación? ¿Por qué? Podría ser algún tipo de ventaja para los ladrones, pero ¿quienes lo robaron? ¿Y qué tiene que ver el abuelo de Courtney y Plinski?_

 _**¿Plinski=espía?_

 _ *********_ _ **Recordar: Una guerra puede tener más de dos bandos**_ _ *********_

Profesor: Señor Northwood, lamento interrumpirlo, pero me podría decir la respuesta

Raimundo: (levanta la cabeza confuso) ¿Me lo está preguntando o la pregunta era otra?

Profesor: Cuando llegó temprano, pensé que se equivocó de salón, cuando no se fue pensé que no debí juzgarlo y ahora sé que ni siquiera sabe qué está pasando

Raimundo: (asiente) ¿Cuál es su punto? Porque estoy algo perdido ahora

Profesor: (lo mira fijo) Solo por ser su primera clase conmigo lo dejaré pasar, pero ahora preste atención

Raimundo: Eso si puedo hacerlo (murmurando) creo.

La clase comenzó y ahora ya sabía que debía averiguar sobre su profesora durante su reunión, pero la pregunta era ¿cómo?

Era el momento, cuando atravesara esa puerta tendría que averiguar cómo descubrir el secreto de su maestra ¿era Hechicera? ¿Era una Hache perdida? ¿conocía a los Hache? ¿conocía a su abuelo o Nathan? ¿Era partidaria de hechiceros o Haches o como él, de ninguno en particular? ¿Estará enojada porque la sacaron del sistema? Sacudió la cabeza y entró al salón. Todos estaban hablando de alguna cosa y había unos chicos al frente de la clase discutiendo algo. La señora Plinski lo vió en la puerta y le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento del otro lado de su escritorio. Raimundo caminó tratando de calmar su respiración

 _-Si quieres yo hablo con ella-_

' _Creo que por esta vez será mejor que hablemos los dos ¿te parece?'_

 _-Me sorprende, pero claro. Tú partes-_

Plinski: (se aclara la garganta) Bien señor Northwood. Quería hablar con usted sobre su actitud

Raimundo: ¿Mi actitud? ¿Cuál? Porque si la quiere no creo que pueda darsela

Plinski: (ya comenzando a irritarse) Deje de hacerse el gracioso, eso es a lo que me refiero. Usted vino a estudiar no a hacer chistes.

Raimundo: (se frota el cuello) Si le soy sincero no es algo que pueda controlar muy bien

Plinski: Pues deberá aprender a hacerlo, ¿entendido? (espera a que asienta) Bien. Apartando eso, debo decir que me tiene intrigada. Es lo suficientemente inteligente para saltarse un par de niveles y sin embargo no parece alguien común

Raimundo: (se inclina hacia el frente) Bueno, aquí entre nos, traer una varita a la escuela tampoco la hace común, sobre todo una real

Plinski: (sorprendida) ¿Real? ¿Qué sabe sobre eso?

Raimundo: Hace como un año estaba deambulando por aquí, intentando tomar una decisión importante y ví estallar un escritorio en su salón. Una varita falsa no hace eso

Plinski: (pensativa) ¿Hace un año? También recuerdo eso, pero no fui yo (observó al resto de la clase) será mejor que hablemos fuera, lo que sucedió ese día no pueden saberlo los alumnos o podría haber pánico

Ambos se colocaron de pie y caminaron fuera del salón sin interrumpir la reunión. Una vez cerrada la puerta tras su espalda, la profesora se aseguró que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo y lo amenazó con su varita. Raimundo sorprendido se apoyó en la pared dando un paso atrás para ganar distancia. Algo en esa varita no estaba bien. Se sentía magia, pero era tan pequeña, casi inexistente que o bien la amenaza era vacía o era algún tipo de sello, ya sea para él o la varita.

Plinski: Escuchame muy bien muchacho, no sé lo que viste o a quien viste, pero si encuentro que es peligroso para mí. Te borraré la memoria en un parpadeo y te enviaré a la selva amazónica con un traje hecho de carne cruda. Habla

Raimundo: (levantando las manos) ¡Wow! Tranquila, solo quiero hablar. ¡Shesh! Ya es difícil hacerlo con el cuello herido no necesito su varita para empeorarlo (sintió la varita más profundo y tosió) Bien. Vi que el escritorio estalló, aunque en ese momento no supe cómo, eso lo averigüé unas semanas más tarde. Pero no le he dicho a nadie

Plinski: Y no le dirás a nadie. ¿Cómo te enteraste que era?

Raimundo: Mi abuelo me lo dijo, cuando descubrí que yo podía hacerlo

Plinski: (reforzó su agarre) Entonces eres parte de ese estúpido concejo

Raimundo: Técnicamente no soy parte del consejo, pero si, ya saben que tengo magia

Plinski: (entrecerrando los ojos) ¿Cómo sé que no me delatarás con el consejo?

Raimundo: ¿Por qué lo haría? No es como si fueras una fugitiva o algo

Plinski: _Es cierto, el chico no sabe quién soy, piensa que soy solo otra hechicera más. ¿Podré dejarlo ir tan fácil? Me tomó años recuperar un poco de mi magia y ahora que por fin encontré a alguien que me ayudara con ella no puedo arriesgarme, pero el chico es nuevo. Su magia se desarrolló tardíamente y en su ficha no sale que viva con su abuelo, tal vez podamos usarlo…_ Te creeré, por ahora.

Raimundo: ¿Por ahora?

Plinski: (fingiendo tristeza) Lamento haber hecho ese espectáculo, pero no estoy acostumbrada a que alguien más sepa de mi magia. En la escuela los chicos lo toman como una broma y los que sí tienen magia o han sabido guardar el secreto, así que debí ponerles un hechizo para que no lo dijeran. (con resentimiento) La última persona en la que confié me traicionó por culpa del hambre de poder que lo consumió y la única amiga que tuve murió hace años.

Raimundo: ¿Habla de la madre de Courtney?

Plinski: ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Raimundo: Ella me dijo que era amiga de su madre, solo eso

Plinski: Adivinaste entonces. Ella era mi amiga, no tenía magia pero guardo mi secreto por años.

Raimundo: ¿qué le pasó?

Plinski: ¿A mí o a ella?

Raimundo: No importa, a ambas les pasó algo ¿no?

Plinski: Si, pero es difícil de decir. Además no podría decírtelo

Raimundo: ¿Qué cosa?

Plinski: Lo que hice

Raimundo: ¿Por qué?

Plinski: Porque lo tengo prohibido (comienza a pisar con un pie) ¿Qué le pasó en el cuello?

Raimundo: (sin darle importancia) Tuve un mal sueño. ¿Por quién?

Plinski: (alza una ceja) El consejo de hechiceros del Tech de magia (se cruza de brazos) ¿Y tu mano?

Raimundo: Lo mismo (intrigado) ¿Por qué se lo prohibieron?

Plinski: (evita su mirada) A mi me quitaron mis poderes cuando intente vengar su muerte.

Raimundo: (inclinando la cabeza hacia la derecha confuso) ¿Su muerte? ¿Se refiere a la mamá de Courtney?

Plinski: (apretando los labios) Sí, pero no puedo decírtelo

Raimundo: (da un paso adelante) ¿Qué pasa si lo dice?

Plinski: (su mano con la varita tiembla) Me quitaran mis poderes

Raimundo:(aparta la varita con un dedo) Pero eso ya lo hicieron, ¿por qué lo harían otra vez si no lo saben?

Plinski: (detuvo su respuesta al oír eso y finalmente suspiró) Hice algún hechizo prohibido, pero fue accidental, ni siquiera sabía que hacía.

Raimundo: (sorprendido) ¿Un hechizo prohibido? Si está prohibido ¿cómo supo cuál era?

Plinski: (voltea apresuradamente) ¡Eso es todo! ¡No hay nada más que decir!

Raimundo: (aprovechó que la profesora volteó y colocó los ojos zafiro) ¿quién le dijo el hechizo? (la ve tratando de voltear) _Quieta_

Plinski: (inmóvil) Herbert, John Herbert

Raimundo: ¿Por qué?

Plinski: No lo dijo, solo me dijo que con ese hechizo podría hacer mi venganza

Raimundo: ¿Cuál era el hechizo?

Plinski: (con la voz indecisa) No lo recuerdo

Raimundo: (se cruza de brazos) _-Debió asegurarse de que no se lo dijera a nadie, ¿por qué lo quieres? No creo que te sirva de algo- 'Se lo dijo sin decirle qué hacía, lo hizo por algo'_ ¿Hace cuánto tiempo ocurrió esto?

Plinski: 15 años (suena la campana y comienza a vacilar) ¿qué pasa?

Raimundo: ' _Definitivamente debemos saber el hechizo' -¿Quieres hacerlo y que te quiten tu magia también? 'No, pero sí sabemos lo que hace. Vamos a poder entender los motivos de Herbert' -¿Crees que tiene algo que ver con la Purga de los Haches?- 'Eso es lo que sospecho'_ (se acerca a Plinski cuando suena la campana y su cabeza comienza a latir un poco) _-Deberás tomar su hombro-_ (cierra los ojos y comienza a hablar rápido con sus ojos parpadeantes) Escribirás el hechizo en un papel y me lo entregarás luego del almuerzo dentro del cuaderno que dejaré en el suelo ahora, luego olvidarás haberme escrito el hechizo (la soltó y dejó un cuaderno cualquiera en el suelo frente a él y puso una cara y voz arrepentida) Le prometo que intentaré comportarme señora Plinski

Plinski: (Parpadea y voltea al oír al muchacho) Bien, y prometeme que no le dirás a nadie sobre mi magia. Podría incluso ayudarte con la tuya si lo deseas

Raimundo: (le muestra una sonrisa "contenta") Gracias, lo prometo y si tengo alguna duda se lo pediré. Nos vemos en clase

La señora Plinski observa al chico correr a la cafetería como si nada hubiera ocurrido, se mueve cerca de la pared y siente algo bajo su zapato, un cuaderno. Lo recoge y mira la contratapa. Tiene el dibujo de una planta de trigo junto a una regla con un equis encima, el nombre dice Raimundo Northwood entre comillas. El cuaderno era tan extraño como su dueño. Se lo regresaría luego de comer algo. La plática la dejó algo desconcertada y a la vez satisfecha de saber que el chico creyó cada palabra. Sentía la necesidad de anotar algo en el cuaderno del chico para que no lo olvidara nuevamente. Decidió buscar sus cosas antes de comer fuera. Tenía que decirle de su posible aliado a su querido "padre"

Raimundo esperó a estar fuera de la vista de la profesora antes de colocar su peso contra los casilleros para tranquilizarse

 _-Vaya no creí que fueras buen actor, se creyó toda la disculpa-_

Se pasa una mano por el pelo: ' _Si bueno vivir con Alex tanto tiempo te dió tiempo de aprender un par de trucos y te dije que lo haríamos juntos'_

 _-Si, fue divertido tenemos que repetirlo alguna vez… ¿Oye?-_

Mira sospechoso y un chico que pasaba burlándose de él se espanta creyendo que lo descubrió, por lo que corre de ahí: ' _¿Qué? ¿Por qué suena a que dirás una tontería?'_

 _-Solo te quería preguntar que si el hechizo prohibido no es importante ¿lo hacemos?-_

Se cruza de brazos: ' _El que pienses que un hechizo prohibido no sea importante me dice que la respuesta es no'_

 _-Vamos, no sería la primera vez-_

Alza una ceja: ' _¿Cuál fue la primera? Si se puede saber'_

 _-El hechizo de olvido antes de irme, d'ah. No creo que un hechizo como ese esté permitido, por algo no se lo dijiste a nadie ¿o sí?-_

Hace una mueca y toma su mochila del piso: ' _Prefiero cuando no tienes razón. Mejor vamos a intentar comer algo, ya nos vemos muy sospechosos aquí de pie'_

 _-¡Si ¡Comida!-_


	20. Chapter 20

Al momento de salir de la escuela, Raimundo le mandó un mensaje a Alex para decirle que debía hacer algo antes de ir a la reunión, por lo que llegaría algo retrasado. Había decidido comer en una mesa lejos de sus amigos. Ellos aún no confiaban en él y le dolía la garganta como para hablar. Cuando recibió el cuaderno a salir de la cafetería, revisó si estaba el hechizo anotado, pero no quiso leerlo. Había algo que le estremecía en todo esto. Intentó llamar a Damren, pero aún no había respuesta. Por lo que decidió ir a visitar a Lorf de una buena vez. Debía averiguar por qué nadie recordaba a Raimundo, cuando a quien borró fue a Max y además le serviría de mucho hablar con alguien que supiera quién era realmente.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, pasó el mesón sin preguntar. Ya sabía donde ir, pero lo extraño fue ver a Jerry Russo caminando dentro y fuera del pasillo que buscaba. ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?. Miró el estante a su lado y sacó un libro de cuentos infantiles para ocultar su rostro. Se apoyó lo más casual que pudo en el estante e interceptó los pensamientos del hombre, porque claramente no podía solo ir y preguntarle, eso implicaría tener que inventar una excusa para sí mismo.

Jerry estaba intentando encontrar la información sobre hechizos de tiempo y cualquier cosa relacionada, tal vez algo o alguien les había causado esa pérdida de memoria, por accidente o no no lo sabía, pero si no era controlado podría ser muy malo, mundo mágico o no. El problema era que sin su magia no podía revisar escondites secretos o cualquier cosa que se ocultara en este pasillo. Ya había consultado como cinco veces con el encargado del mesón sobre la información necesaria y el que se riera en su cara cada vez más fuerte no le motivaba a ir una sexta vez, pero debía hacer algo. Este pasillo era inútil, sin embargo estaba seguro de que debía haber algo más que solo unos cuantos folletos de hechizos de tiempo básicos... ¿Tal vez le pediría ayuda al profesor Crombs? Si le afectaba podría sugerirle, en una conversación casual, su falta de recuerdo y de su familia... ¿Y si ponía a los chicos en una posición comprometedora? Eso sería malo... Podía ir con lo sencillo y decirle a los chicos pero todos estaban haciendo su parte en el plan y él debía tratar de hacer lo mejor posible para ayudarlos.

La única idea que le restaba por ahora era correr hacia el pasillo, tal vez, pero solo tal vez, existía algún tipo de barrera que se atravesaba con velocidad y, como no se puede correr en una biblioteca, nadie lo intentaba… Sonaba estúpido, pero de alguna manera pensó que antes en su vida respuestas como esa le habían ayudado y de alguien tenían que venir ¿no?

Caminó hasta el otro lado del pasillo perpendicular al que buscaba, cuando sintió un estante en su espalda, se detuvo y comenzó a saltar en su lugar para entrar en calor. Una vez que se sintió lo suficientemente preparado o lo máximo que podía con una ridicules como esta, se colocó en posición de carrera y contó hasta tres. Al llegar a tres comenzó a correr con todo lo que tenía, pero por el rabillo de su ojo creyó ver a alguien conocido y se distrajo, ocasionando que olvidará detenerse e impactara con la estantería del fondo, afortunadamente este pasillo estaba escaso en material de lectura.

Jerry se frotó la cabeza adolorido y al levantar la vista vio al famoso chico en la entrada del pasillo, mirándolo entre divertido y ¿preocupado?. Jerry sacudió esa idea de la cabeza y fulminó al chico con la mirada

Jerry: (tratando de sentarse) ¿Me vas a ayudar o solo te quedaras ahí de pie?

Raimundo: (inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado) Claro pap… (se detuvo a media frase y retrocedió) Ya voy, solo debo dar la vuelta.

Jerry estaba confundido con el chico, durante unos instantes creyó ver al alguien distinto al chico raro que conoció hace unos días, pero en cuanto se detuvo regresó en su totalidad, y viéndose contrariado...como siempre desde que apareció. Escuchó ruido proveniente de su derecha y vió al chico bajar por el estante a su lado… Definitivamente el mismo raro de siempre

Raimundo: (aterrizando lo más suave posible) Bien, ya vine. (le tiende la mano) No preguntaré que intentaba hacer, pero no pareció acabar muy bien

Jerry: (tomó la mano ofrecida) Solo esperaba poder hallar algo de información, pero debe haber algún tipo de hechizo en este lugar que me lo impide

Raimundo: _-Mírate dando la mano-_ (suelta a Jerry y se cruza de brazos) De hecho lo hay, puedo sentir la magia aquí, sin embargo se concentra en la entrada del pasillo

Jerry: (mirando a la entrada) Por eso fue que preferiste escalar. Si hay un hechizo debe ser algún tipo de ilusión, tal vez inclusión alguno de transporte (mira al chico) Gracias

Raimundo: (lo despide con la mano) No fue gran cosa, además lo tengo todo en video. (lo mira con un brillo travieso en los ojos) Fue bastante entretenido de ver, me hizo el día. Gracias

Jerry: (hace una mueca) No debes burlarte de tus mayores, además ¿no deberías estar en una reunión con mis hijos

Raimundo: (asiente distraído) Sí, pero debo hacer una pequeña investigación y pensé en venir a este lugar

Jerry: (interesado) ¿Investigación? ¿Sobre qué?

Raimundo: (se encoge de hombros) Mi sueño de anoche, fue demasiado realista y quería ver si podía olvidarlo sin pedirle a alguien más que lo hiciera. ' _¿Qué haces diciéndole eso?' -Viví con él por mucho tiempo, no importa todo lo que haya pasado, él me ha ayudado antes… Además intenté sonar como tú, ya sabes en eso de ser vago en tus respuestas-_

Jerry: (agita la mano frente al chico) ¿Raimundo? ¿Sigues ahí?

Raimundo: (enfoca su mirada) Claro, claro. Solo algo distraído ¿qué decía?

Jerry: (hablando cautelosamente) Que tengo un hechizo que puede ayudarte, pero necesito que tú me ayudes a mí

Raimundo: (lo mira algo sorprendido) No pensé que pediría mi ayuda con esto… o algo más para serle franco _-Pero si le ayudas a entrar a ver a Lorf será ganar-ganar- 'Si, pero si Lorf me… te recuerda, será peligroso' -¿Ves? ganar-ganar-_

Jerry: (ignorando el debate interno del chico) Yo tampoco, pero necesito entrar en este pasillo para averiguar sobre algo que podría afectar al mundo mágico, solo por eso te pido ayuda para entrar y salir. Nada más

Raimundo: (levantando las manos en rendición) Portero por un día está bien para mí. Vamos

Jerry observó al chico caminar hacia la entrada del pasillo, detenerse unos pasos luego de salir y voltear a verle

Raimundo: (saca su varita y aclara su garganta) ¿Viene o no? Porque me duele un poco la garganta, así que no quiero tener que decir algo más por un rato (vió a Jerry colocarse a su lado y tomar la correa de su mochila) Le sugiero cubrir sus ojos, porque el brillo de una varita con toda la energía que pondré para asegurarme de entrar, puede ser muy intenso.

El chico respiró profundo no quería causar un espectáculo como la última vez, así que intentó canalizar la magia en la punta de su varita. Eso sumado al uso constante para mantener su apariencia sería suficiente o eso esperaba… Pero y si al entrar su disfraz se desvanecía. Notó la energía parpadeando en su varita y cerró los ojos para controlarse de una vez. Esto era un gran riesgo.

Jerry Sintió al chico nervioso a su lado, mirar la varita como si de verdad brillara y luego cerrar los ojos. ¿Este chico de verdad estaba loco o solo era raro? Dieron un paso al frente y la atmósfera se convirtió en más pesada en un instante. Un golpe se escuchó y pudo ver una barrera mágica a su alrededor mientras daba otro paso. Al momento de atravesar la barrera completamente, se encontró con una criatura extraña de pie, con los brazos cruzados y mirándolos irritado

Lorf: ¿Se puede saber quienes son y por qué hay un mortal aquí?

Raimundo: (respirando aliviado y triste) No es exactamente lo que esperaba

Jerry miró al chico bajar los hombros derrotado y caminar hacia unos de los estantes, sacar un libro al azar y tomar asiento en el piso. La criatura, sin embargo, no le quitaba la vista de encima, esperando una explicación

Jerry: (se aclara la garganta) Yo estoy aquí porque necesito preguntar algo muy importante que podría afectar al mundo mágico. (le tendió la mano) Soy Jerry Russo, un ex-hechicero

Lorf: (miró la mano desconfiado, pero nada más) Soy el guardián del tiempo-espacio o espacio-tiempo, pero puedes decirme Lorf (apunta hacia un libro) Se sobre tí y lo que has hecho como hechicero, pero hasta ahora no te conocía. Dejaré que hagas la consulta, no aseguro una respuesta. Debes firmar el libro de visitas, ya que no eres hechicero. Sin embargo no puedes hablarle a nadie sobre mí, solo algunos pocos me conocen y nadie puede saber quien. Tú eres el único mortal que ha venido (miró al chico) y espero que se quede así

Jerry: (se acerca al libro) Claro, ¿tienes una pluma?

Lorf: (se sonrojó levemente) Yo no poseo tales cosas mundanas

Raimundo: (riendo y mostrando lo que tenía en las manos) Claro que no, esta revista es solo una excepción… Yo tengo una pluma.

Jerry resistió las ganas de reír, debido a que hacer enojar a un guardián jamás era bueno. Aceptó la pluma que levitó en su dirección y firmó el libro.

Lorf tenía una discreta sonrisa en el rostro, algo en el chico le caía muy bien. Pero no podía mostrar favoritismos, además de que también debía firmar el libro

Lorf: (apuntando al chico) Sin magia aquí dentro y también debes firmar

Raimundo: (arrugando la nariz) Realmente él me pidió traerlo y como trabajador del Tech de magia era mi deber. No creo que cuente como visita

Lorf: Pero debo registrar todas las visitas, en caso de hechiceros nivel de magia, así que sería bueno que me ahorraras tiempo y firmaras, luego relleno el resto. Además de que no muchos pueden visitar este lugar, se necesita magia poderosa que yo autorice

Raimundo: (abre los ojos sorprendidos) _-Ya había olvidado esa parte, perdón-_ (se tranquiliza) Bueno, ya que no sentí cosquillas en mi magia, realmente no hiciste tu trabajo de "autorizarme a entrar" así que tal si solo no me anotas y yo… nosotros no decimos nada al respecto

Lorf: (resopla) ¿A quién le dirían?

Raimundo: Pues dijiste magia poderosa, así que tengo la impresión de que el profesor Crombs ya ha estado aquí y alguien debe supervisar tu trabajo, o saber qué ocurre cuando es importante, y para eso debes "brindar un informe" a alguien. Da la casualidad de que luego debo ir a una reunión con el consejo mágico, así que solo te ofrezco un trato, de hecho si quieres yo mismo relleno el libro con mi identificación mientras ustedes hablan, para que estés más seguro…

Lorf: (abriendo y cerrando la boca) Debo asegurarme de que digas la verdad, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Raimundo: (cerrando un ojo preocupado) Me conocen como Raimundo Northwood

Lorf solo asintió, ni siquiera una pizca de reconocimiento o un pensamiento, solo lo aceptó. Eso desalentó al chico en nuevos niveles que no esperaba.

Lorf: (intentando recordar) Tengo una pequeña idea, pero como mago no has hecho mucho

Jerry: (toma asiento frente al guardián) Es un novato en la magia ¿cierto?

Raimundo: (los miró y suspiró) Soy un novato, si, se puede decir.

Lorf: (toma asiento frente a Jerry) Bien, escribe tu nombre, firma y luego yo anotaré que fuiste solo de apoyo para el mortal

Jerry: (alza una ceja) ¿De verdad cree que pondrá información real o que no revisará el registro para ver el nombre de otros magos que hayan venido?

Lorf: (sonríe orgulloso) El hechizo que puse en el libro es más poderoso que el nivel de magia que detecté cuando entraron, así que no hay problema y ya comprobé su identidad. No hay problema

Raimundo se acercó al libro y, mientras lo abría, se mordió el labio nervioso, controlar su magia sirvió para despistar a Lorf por lo que no sería problema ver el registro de personas, pero Lorf había confiado en él una vez y tal vez solo no lo reconocía por su apariencia o no recordaba el nombre... ¡Demonios! esa vez, tal vez, ni siquiera se lo dijo… Si aparecía su verdadero nombre o el que él reconocía como tal al no saber otro, significaba que lo recordaba, sino entonces su única esperanza era hablar con Damren, pero últimamente no contestaba su teléfono, a pesar de que la grabación de que no estaban ya se había borrado… ¿Y si lo estaba aburriendo con su insistencia? ¿Y si ahora que sabe lo que es vivir fuera del mundo de los Hache, ya no quiere nada que ver con él? Quizás solo quiere olvidar todos esos años de encierro y lo entendería, él mismo se sentía culpable de eso. Si no hubiera fingido tanto tiempo ser alguien que no era, podría haber sabido antes… Bueno, eso no lo sabía, pero la posibilidad estaba. Él fue quién no cuestionó nada sobre su vida porque dió por sentado que era, de hecho, suya… Solo un pequeño vistazo. Si su nombre estaba, preguntaría sobre el hechizo y regresaría en la noche para poder hablar con Lorf a solas… Si no estaba, buscaría al Juez, tal vez alguna observación de Lorf podría iluminarlo un poco

Lorf: ¡¿QUE QUÉ?!

Raimundo giró de un saltó y accidentalmente mandó una ola de magia para alejar a cualquiera que podría intentar hacerles daño. Lorf cayó al piso, más sorprendido que antes, y Jerry descubrió su rostro asombrado de seguir en el mismo lugar. Raimundo lo miró algo alterado por el grito y vió un pequeño resplandor provenir del bolsillo del hombre.

Raimundo: (con la mano sujetando su pecho y hablando con voz ronca) No me asusten así, aún soy nuevo en esto del autocontrol ' _Al menos funciona el llavero, aunque me sorprende que lo lleve'_

Lorf: (indignado) ¡Eso ya lo noté, gracias! Pero no sabía que era tan fuerte tu magia. (miró a Jerry sentado) ¿O acaso es una broma? ¿Cómo no caíste? Al menos yo tengo magia para protegerme

Raimundo: No es una broma (apunta al bolsillo de Jerry) pero si tiene magia para protegerse

Jerry: (saca el llavero sospechoso) Es verdad, ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Raimundo: (se recupera del susto y se acaricia la garganta) Tu bolsillo brilló igual que las manos de Lorf antes de que golpeara el piso, solo supuse que traías protección mágica

Lorf/Jerry: ¿Brilló?

Raimundo: (cerró la boca y giró) Mejor escribo mi identidad de una vez. Ustedes sigan hablando

Raimundo notó el silencio tras de sí, pero lo ignoró en favor de averiguar la magnitud del hechizo. Agitó la pluma para escribir, mientras dirigió un poco de magia al libro para que le mostrara el registro, con mucho cuidado. Comenzó a escribir y leyó al tiempo. Max russo no estaba, para su decepción, solo había un espacio en blanco donde debería ir su nombre, pero el resto de información permanecía.

 **_- Nivel 7- Interesante y amigable chico PD: Preguntarle por el final de la novela**

Con una sonrisa continuó buscando, mientras firmaba y casi al comienzo de la página estaba el nombre que buscaba

 **John Herbert- Nivel 13- Mago con oscuridad en su corazón muy bien oculta, me engañó. Está estrictamente prohibido dejarlo regresar a este lugar PD: Espero que Ramírez pueda detenerlo antes de que use el hechizo que robó. Tengo la impresión de que cometí un error al hablarle sobre él. PPD: Asegurarse de que el libro de hechizos prohibidos no salga JAMÁs de este lugar, JAMÁS.**

Raimundo apretó la pluma firmemente en su mano al leer ese pasaje. Debía encontrar ese libro para saber sobre el hechizo. También debía descubrir si Ramírez realmente era el secuaz que parecía ser. Dejó que su magia se asentara en su cuerpo una vez más y guardó la pluma en su bolsillo. Intentó regular su respiración y pasó a los "hombres" que seguían observandolo.

Raimundo: (finge una sonrisa) Desde que entrené mi magia he podido ver el brillo que emite, mi amigo decía que tal vez solo era mi imaginación hiperactiva (se encoge de hombros) Supongo que después de un tiempo solo me acostumbré. No sabía que fuera algo malo

Lorf: (lo mira con simpatía) No es malo, solo extraño. Muy pocos pueden hacer eso. Yo soy uno de ellos.

Raimundo: (asiente y le regresa una sonrisa sincera) Eso me deja más tranquilo. Gracias. Mientras ojearé unos libros, pero podrían apresurarse, en verdad debo llegar a esa reunión

Lorf: (lo mira solemne) Bien, pero tienes prohibido intentar cualquier hechizo sin mi consentimiento

Raimundo: (le guiña un ojo) Por supuesto general ' _Revisaremos los libros, cuando encuentre algo importante tú usas tu teléfono y le sacas una foto discretamente ¿entendido?' -Okey dokey-_

Jerry: (centrando su atención en la criatura frente a él) Bueno, como te decía. Esto podría ser muy grave y quería saber si notaste algún cambio en el espacio-tiempo

Lorf: (avergonzado) La verdad es que solo pensé que alguno de ustedes había metido la pata, pero ahora que lo dices, podría revisar el registro para ver si hubo algún cambio

Jerry: (asiente) Eso nos daría una pista, pero la pregunta sería ¿por qué?

Lorf: (se acerca al libro y lo revisa) _Esto es extraño_ (agita su mano sobre la página una y otra vez con el ceño fruncido) Hay algo que evita que vea el registro completo

Jerry: (se coloca de pie) ¿Cómo es eso?

Lorf: (se hace un gesto para que se detenga) Aún no puedes ver el registro (cierra el libro y voltea) Lo que sucede es que hay un hechicero en el libro que no aparece

Jerry: (extrañado) ¿No aparece? ¿Cómo sabes que no aparece?

Raimundo: (guardando su teléfono y el libro voltea) Tal vez se refiere a que hay un espacio en blanco donde no debería

Lorf: (se les acerca) ¡Exacto! Está el nivel de magia y mi observación, pero no su nombre

Jerry: Eso quiere decir que desapareció o falleció o era falso el nombre

Lorf: (sopesa las opciones) No necesariamente, cuando un hechicero desaparece, perece o me da un nombre falso, queda en el registro de todas formas. Su nombre real aparece como adición una vez que registro las firmas mágicas para compararlas, así siempre sabré quien viene a este "lugar"

Jerry: ¿Entonces cómo es posible que no esté su nombre? Acaso no encontraste su firma mágica ¿o algo?

Lorf: (preocupándose) No lo sé, cuando un mago firma el libro queda su firma mágica, sin embargo este espacio no tiene firma que revisar, porque no tiene nombre

Raimundo: ' _Espero no arrepentirme de esto' -¿Qué vas a hacer?-_ (da un paso adelante con su mejor expresión inocente) ¿Y si el mago no te recuerda?

Lorf: (resopla) Aunque pensara que soy un unicornio parlante no importaría, soy yo quien debe recordarlo

Raimundo: Entonces si no tienes firma mágica que comparar o un nombre que buscar, pero si cosas generales como nivel y opinión personal… ¿No crees que tal vez no lo recuerdas o que no firmó o ambos?

Jerry: (sorprendido) Claro, igual que nosotros en el mundo real (una mirada firme de Lorf y se arrepintió) Perdón quiero decir no aquí. De donde yo vengo tenemos espacios inconsistentes y es en muchas personas, por lo que es alguien que los conoce a todos o lo hizo alguna vez

Lorf: (sorprendido y preocupado) Eso tendría muchísimo sentido, pero no creo que sea bueno

Jerry/Raimundo: ¿Por qué?

Lorf: Porque significa que también lo olvidé yo, algo que es imposible sin la cantidad de magia necesaria

Jerry: ¿Y eso cuánto sería?

Lorf: (mirando al piso) Mucha, más que el profesor Crombs o el Juez Herbert

Jerry: (presionando el puente de su nariz) Eso si que es un problema, pero responde a muchas cosas que no han tenido respuesta desde hace un año

Raimundo: (con los ojos cerrados) ¿Tal vez el señor Russo me pueda acompañar a la reunión con el consejo?

Jerry: (lo mira un momento) Eso es una buena idea, esto es grave

Raimundo: (apretando los puños) Y Lorf debería hablar con el profesor Crombs, ya que no podemos decir que existes en realidad

Lorf: (asiente distraído) No, pero me disfrazo para hablar con él en el mundo mágico y también puedo asistir a la reunión

Raimundo: (fingiendo entusiasmo) ¡Excelente! Entonces salgamos de este lugar, no tenemos tiempo que perder. Ese mago podría ser una buena y mala noticia a la vez. Y explicar cosas del caso JH-265

Lorf: (saltando emocionado) ¡Escuché sobre eso! Y quizás tengas razón. Ahora entiendo porque te quieren en esa reunión

Jerry: (asiente en su dirección con algo de desconfianza) Yo solo entiendo menos cada día, pero tal vez seas útil después de todo

Raimundo los ve caminar a la salida del pasillo y detenerse para que Lorf pueda prepararse. Se pasa la mano por el cabello preocupado ' _Ni se lo imaginan'_

Entornando los ojos divertido _-Suave forma de guiar la investigación, pero no creí que lo harías por el camino correcto-_

Moviendo la cabeza de una lado al otro ' _El sueño de anoche fue lo suficientemente preocupante, como para dejar que el tiempo nos traicione'_

Levantando un dedo triunfante _-Tal vez, pero aún no encuentras la décima pata del grifo-_

Golpeando el rostro con la palma de su mano ' _Se dice la quinta pata del gato cuando piensas mucho las cosas'_

Picando su rostro con un dedo _-Si, pero somos un caso especial y tenemos muchas más opciones que cuatro patas-_

Con el comienzo de una sonrisa ' _Cada vez nos acercamos más'_

Confundido _-¿Eso es bueno o no?-_

Tomando la mochila al ver que están listos ' _Si, más que bueno'_

Ajeno a su entorno, Raimundo no notó como Jerry observó cada uno de sus movimientos y le mandó un mensaje a Alex para informarle al respecto. Definitivamente ese chico tenía algo en mal funcionamiento en su cabeza. Casi parecía que hablara con alguien más.


	21. Chapter 21

**Aunque no lo crean, yo tampoco sé como terminará un capítulo hasta que lo hace ¿no les pasa? Mis dedos parecen tener mente propia, hasta recuerdan a los personajes mejor que yo... Disfruten**

 **4567890'¿'0987654321234567890**

Alex y Justin estaban en la reunión, escuchando todos los escenarios posibles que daba el consejo, pero sin realmente prestar toda su atención. Su vista continuaba desviándose hacia la puerta, aguardando la llegada de su nuevo objetivo de investigación. Era irritante para ambos estar tan a oscuras en una investigación, o dos si contamos al Tech, pero había algo emocionante en volver a tener aventuras en familia que ellos buscaban, no que se les pagara para continuar. La reunión en sí era bastante decepcionante, nadie decía nada convincente. Teorías ridículas aparecieron, goblins, unicornios, hasta el renacimiento de Merlín -esa sonaba interesante- pero sin embargo mencionar una antigua especie como los Hache, los había dejado como crédulos. Aunque el profesor Crombs tenía esa mirada en su rostro que les decía que al menos alguien los había tomado en serio. Lo más desconcertante de la reunión, sin contar las teorías conspirativas, era que no eran los únicos que vigilaban la puerta con más atención de la necesaria. Ingerman prácticamente había saltado de su lugar para abrir la puerta cada vez que algún asistente venía con pedidos de los miembros del concejo y cada vez se veía más al borde.

La puerta sonó una vez más e Ingerman ya estaba ahí en un segundo, Crombs estaba divertido en un principio con la actitud del hombre lobo, pero con cada apertura de puerta se fue haciendo viejo hasta que ya estaba algo preocupado. ¿Qué podría estar esperando su mano derecha? No le conocía muchos amigos -si es que los tenía- y la única persona que faltaba no era realmente necesario que viniera, sin contar que hasta ayer estaba a punto de morir en las garras del hombre antes de retirarse.

La puerta fue abierta e Ingerman entrecerró los ojos a los dos hombres frente a él

Ingerman: ¿Quienes son ustedes?

Jerry: (siendo lo más formal posible) Soy Jerry Russo y tenemos algo importante que decirle al profesor Crombs

Ingerman: (con el ceño fruncido) ¿Russo? ¿Otro más? ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí? (vió tras los dos hombres y gruñó) Hasta que apareces

Crombs y los chicos se sorprendieron de ver a Jerry Russo atravesar la puerta, y fue aún más sorprendente que Ingerman lo empujara al interior, junto al hombre misterioso, y luego cerrara la puerta tras su espalda para enfrentar a la tercera persona en el pasillo. Crombs jamás creyó ver el día en que Ingerman abandonara voluntariamente una reunión tan importante, sin explicación, y además que dejara que dos extraños entraran en ella. ¿Qué sucedió con su mano derecha entre ambas reuniones? ¿Y a quién se llevó al pasillo?

Crombs: (sonriendo) Señor Russo, es agradable verlo otra vez, también a usted señor Lorf ¿a qué debo su visita?

Concejal: (enojado) Profesor Crombs, este no es momento para ponerse al día con sus viejos conocidos. Debemos seguir con la reunión

Crombs: (asiente) Estoy consciente de ello, pero el señor Lorf no es alguien que se presentaría de forma azarosa en una reunión, mucho menos en compañía de alguien más.

Rootietootie: ¿Es más importante que esto?

Crombs: (mira al guardián con una ceja alzada) No lo sé (lo ve asentir) Pero debo asegurarme de eso ¿que tal si tomamos un descanso de diez minutos? Pareciera que esto va para largo

Rootietootie se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a ir a la cafetería, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con Ingerman a punto de estallar en su forma medio lobo, mostrando los colmillos, en dirección del chico nuevo, amigo de los Russo. El chico estaba apoyado en la pared al otro lado del pasillo, en una especie de alerta. El sonido de la puerta alertó al licántropo y giró lentamente la cabeza para mirar al canciller a los ojos y a Rootietootie se le heló la sangre del miedo. Retrocedió lento y regresó a la sala de juntas, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, un poco demasiado fuerte.

Jerry, quien consideró más oportuno que el guardián revelara los nuevos hallazgos, notó la cara pálida del canciller y lo miró intrigado

Jerry: ¿Qué le sucede canciller? Pareciera que vió un fantasma

Rootietootie: (con la voz temblorosa) No puedo decir que no habrá uno pronto (se acercó al asiento vacío junto a Jerry) cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con Ingerman y el chico nuevo. Estoy seguro que que no he visto a ese hombre tan enojado antes

Jerry: (sorprendido) ¿Y los dejó solos?

Antes de que el canciller pudiera responder, la puerta se abrió y la pareja de quien hablaban entró. Efectivamente Ingerman se veía enfadado, pero Rootietootie suspiró al notar que no era tanto como antes. Los recién llegados caminaron en silencio hacia el interior. Ingerman se dirigió al pequeño grupo discutiendo a su lado y el chico tomó asiento en la silla más cercana a la puerta, mirando al grupo insistentemente.

Rootietootie: Creo que ya no importa.

Jerry observó a los recién llegados unos instantes antes de regresar a la conversación.

Lorf les contó lo que descubrieron esta tarde y observó fascinado como discutían, no que fuera bueno que la gente discutiera, pero ciertamente era más emocionante que ponerse a inventar guerras imaginarias con luces bailarinas y libros viejos. Lo bueno de vivir apartado del mundo, sin embargo, era que no tenía que lidiar con personas tan irritantes y estúpidas como los llamados concejales. No todos, pero varios tenían sus momentos, ni siquiera él con todo el tiempo del mundo -hablando tan literal como un guardián del espacio-tiempo puede hablar- podría imaginar que el motivo de la falta de memoria son mini zombies que infectan personas entrando en su cerebros y deborandolo por parte, aunque bien podría ser su caso.

Crombs: (aplaudiendo) ¡Es suficiente! (se aclara la garganta) Perdón por el grito, pero tenemos que tratar de tranquilizarnos. Hagamos un resumen de las ideas (detiene su pluma y toma el papel) al parecer las ideas más razonables son los mini zombies, el unicornio, la letra hache y algo sobre un soberano pepino… (releyendo la lista) ¿Qué es un pepino?

Raimundo: (se cubre el rostro avergonzado) Si, emm, se me escapó… el pepino no es importante, solo era una analogía y no creí que me escucharan

Crombs: (asintiendo) Ya veo, pero me gustaría saber

Raimundo: (le sonríe) Son esas cosas feas verdes que parecen un palo inmaduro, sirven para espantar gatos, algo así como...

Jerry: ¡Ejem! Creo que deberíamos enfocarnos en nuestros problemas.

Ingerman: (mirando a todos en la sala) El señor Russo tiene razón, esto no es una broma. Tenemos recuerdos perdidos que deben conectarse de alguna forma y un caso de asesinado a uno de los nuestros sin resolver

Alex: Sin contar que alguien ya sabe que lo estamos investigando (recibe miradas extrañadas) ¿Acaso no recuerdan que algún idiota vino en medio de la noche y se robó los archivos?

Lorf: (levantando la mano) Yo puedo ayudar con eso

Raimundo: (sorprendido) ¿Cómo?

Lorf: (orgulloso) Soy el guardián del espacio-tiempo, si estoy en un área determinada, buscando un tiempo específico y que haya sido reciente, puedo revisar el momento y rastrear la firma de la persona

Ingerman: (frunciendo el ceño) ¿Guardián del espacio tiempo?

Lorf: (se cubre la boca) Guardián de nada, no dije nada (lo apunta con un dedo acusador) no hables por mí jovencito

Raimundo: (interrumpiendo a Ingerman) ¿Qué es reciente exactamente?

Lorf: (agradeciendo el cambio de tema) Lo suficiente para que el rastro de una persona permanezca en el ambiente. Si no veo a la persona no puedo distinguir su rastro, además de que el tiempo que permanece varía según la especie, por ejemplo un hechicero como tú podría rastrearlo hasta un mes más tarde…

Raimundo: ' _Pero no soy hechicero' -No somos solo hechiceros-_ ¿Cuánto dura el de una persona normal?

Lorf: (acariciando su mentón) Normalmente un par de semanas y lo mínimo son 5 días, pero eso son los camaleones

Justin: (sonriendo) Entonces podríamos hacer ese hechizo, quien sea que haya venido está dentro del tiempo límite

Lorf estaba a punto de replicar a Justin el uso del término hechizo, cuando un empuje en su magia lo hizo mirar en la dirección del culpable y se encontró con el chico extraño que los acompañó haciendo un gesto de cortar su cabeza _¿Me está amenazando? Pensé que le caía bien_

Raimundo se palmeó el rostro divertido y aprovechando que el resto discutía cuándo y quién lanzaría el hechizo, miró a Lorf un poco más de cerca ' _No les digas que no es un hechizo'_

Lorf miró al chico sorprendido _¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué no debería?_

' _No puedes explicarles lo que es sin volver a mencionar que eres un guardián'_

 _Podría inventar una excusa_

 _-Estoy cansado de excusas y el Lorf que recuerdo estaba de acuerdo conmigo-_

Raimundo apartó la mirada rápidamente ' _¿Por qué dijiste eso?' -Porque es verdad, ¿también tienes problemas de memoria acaso? ¡No puede ser los mini zombies existen!- 'No grites, el problema no es que sea verdad, es solo que Lorf no te recuerda, ahora pensará que estamos locos o comenzará a recordar' -Jeje, olvidé ese detalle, pero si lo piensas le hablaste mentalmente y estamos aquí para que nos recuerden, así que de todos modos pensará las dos cosas que dijiste- 'Uf, olvidé el detalle de que seguimos siendo la misma persona. No tengo privacidad contigo' -Nopis y es hora de que te acostumbres-_

Justin: Los Hache son una antigua civilización que se supone se extinguieron durante el periódo en el que el juez Herbert estaba en función

Raimundo parpadeó lentamente ' _¿Y ahora de qué me perdí?'-No, que mal Rey mono, deberías estar más atento- 'Al igual que tú'_

Crombs: Creo tener un archivo antiguo sobre ellos

Alex: ¡Al fin! Con mi hermano hablamos sobre ellos y creemos que podrían tener algo que ver

Crombs: ¿Cómo saben de ellos?

Jerry: Porque, profesor, yo estuve en la misión de infiltración hace unos años

Crombs: ¿Hace cuántos años? Eso acortaría la búsqueda de los expedientes

Jerry: (algo confuso) No lo tengo muy claro, hay algo en mi memoria que tiene mis recuerdos algo borrosos, tal vez fueron unos 10 u...

Raimundo: 15

Jerry: (Lo mira extrañado) ¿Perdón?

Raimundo: (lo mira fijamente) La misión fue hace 15 años, el tiempo exacto que ha pasado desde que el Juez Herbert conoció a Lorf

Lorf: (Se paró indignado) ¡Te dije que no revisaras!

Raimundo: (Bajó la vista culpable) En realidad solo asumiste que no podría hacerlo.

Justin: (murmurando a Alex) Eso me recuerda a alguien

Raimundo: Pero había una pista que estaba siguiendo sobre alguien que conocí alguna vez y que al parecer nadie recuerda. Necesitaba saber si era tan simple como negación o algo más profundo

Lorf lo miró fijamente _Especifiqué que estaba prohibido hacer magia en ese lugar_

Raimundo se agachó en su asiento _´-Lo lamentamos´-_

 _¿mos? ¿Estás conectado a alguien más? ¿Acaso tus ojos tienen esos lentes incómodos que usan los mortales?_

Raimundo ladeó la cabeza confuso _¿Lentes de contacto? ¿De qué…?_

 **~~INICIO FLASHBACK~~**

 **Max estaba emocionado Damren lo trajo a conocer a su abuelo, su** **abuelo. No era de nadie más. Era la primera vez que tenía la atención exclusiva de algún familiar si que fuera por sus comentarios fuera de lugar o fuera de la razón… tal vez no debió exagerar tanto con su acto. Pero como sea, era su abuelo y quería conocerlo a pesar de lo que ya sabía de él, eso tampoco pasaba tan seguido como le gustaría, pero otra vez tal vez sea su culpa.**

 **Habían pasado dos meses y tres días desde que llegó, a estas alturas su abuelo debería aparecer y el otro sujeto debería estar recuperado. Nathan se negó a enseñarle algo el solo, solo le dió unos ejercicios de práctica básicos para los niños Hache y le pasó un collar especial que permitía controlar un poco sus poderes, casi como el sombrero de mago. ¿De ahí habrán tenido la idea? Le preguntaría después.**

 **Estaba en medio de la plaza esperando junto a Damren, quien dormía plácidamente. Desde que vivían juntos no era tan gruñón como cuando lo conoció, aunque era divertido verlo negar las cosas que le gustaban cuando era dolorosamente obvio que le gustaban, podía ser tan terco como Alex…**

 **A lo lejos vió a dos figuras acercarse, pero ya no eran tan importantes. ¿Cómo estará su familia? ¿Habrá funcionado el hechizo o solo fue una pérdida de tiempo? ¿Estarán sus cosas en casa? Porque sus tesoros, como sus dientes de pequeño, le gustaban, los cariados hasta diseño tenían y se esforzó mucho para lograrlo. Recuerda cuando su madre le advertía que no comiera todos sus dulces de Halloween y Alex le dijo que solo lo decía para robarselos mientras dormía. Estaba aterrado, eran sus dulces. Harper le dijo que le dejaría comer algunos mientras los pedían si le ayudaba con su traje, y papá… o Jerry o lo que sea, no podía continuar con el engaño, sin importar lo que hizo lo cuidó ¿no? Era su padre, aunque seguía enfadado con él, parcialmente, su abuelo de seguro lo ayudaría a superar su enojo. ¿En qué estaba?... ¡Claro! Sus bellas caries, Alex siempre fue una artista, él no, pero de seguro que envidiaría su trabajo. Justin por otro lado estaba histérico cuando lo vió intentar comer sus dulces con todo y envoltura. Le dió una conferencia tan aburrida que prefería seguir comiendo para terminar antes de la hora de dormir. Cuando Justin lo notó se puso rojo y fue a hablar con Alex. Al año siguiente Alex no dijo que me los quitarían, sino que papá los usaría para hacer azúcar para la subestación y que lo hacía cada año cuando me pedía los dulces que no me gustaran. Estuvo años evitando el azúcar de la tienda, hasta que mamá lo notó.**

 **Eran buenos tiempos, a pesar de que al principio creia en todo lo que su familia dijera. Creo que así empezó a aprender, porque su familia era muy unida, a pesar de que no siempre lo mostraba, pero podían ser muy contradictorios cuando se les preguntaba por separado y me dejaban como un lío enorme que no sabía a quién creerle… más, porque alguna razón debían tener para decirle lo que le decían. ¿Su abuelo y esos sujetos serán igual? Le gustaría que todos pudieran conocerse en paz**

 **Cornelious: ¡Muchacho!**

 **Max saltó de la roca y cayó al piso sorprendido.**

 **Nathan: (negando con la cabeza) Te dije que no estaba listo para comenzar**

 **Cornelious: (ayuda a Max a ponerse de pie)** _ **Si sigues hablando así frente a él, jamás lo estará**_ **¿Estás bien?**

 **Nathan:** _ **Bien, lo dejaré. Por ahora podemos usar al lagarto para entrenar su autocontrol**_

 **Max: (consternado) ¿Por qué deben usar a Damren? No haré nada con él que no quiera ¿y donde está mi abuelo?**

 **Cornelious: (sorprendido)** _ **Era cierto entonces, no necesitas invitación**_ **(Max miró el piso avergonzado) Comenzaremos con arreglar tu desagradable hábito y para futuras referencias. Las habilidades Hache, en su mayoría, involucran algún cambio de color en el iris, como la conección mental, así recuerda ocultarlo cuando reúnas información involuntaria**

 **Max: (Sospechoso) ¿Cuando? ¿Información involuntaria?** _ **-¿Por qué no dicen nada de mi abuelo?-**_

 **Nathan: (sonriendo misteriosamente) No necesitas preocuparte, nos aseguraremos de entrenarte muy bien**

 **~~FIN FLASHBACK~~**

Raimundo desvió la vista de Lorf ' _Había olvidado mis… problemas visuales' -Son tornasol ¿no son geniales?-_

Lorf estaba a punto de hablar cuando el profesor Crombs llamó su atención y la del chico extraño

Crombs: (pensando) Entonces hay alguien perdido y al parecer nuestra víctima pudo tener algo que ver con una antigua civilización casi extinta.

Justin: Profesor ¿sabe si hay alguna reservación para ellos o algo? Tal vez podrías preguntarles al respecto

Crombs: Me temo que no tengo esa información

Jerry: (asintiendo) Además, como ya les dije antes su idioma jamás lo supimos traducir y no creo que luego de una guerra como esa alguno vaya a cooperar

Alex: (bufando) Vamos papá, ni siquiera yo soy tan rencorosa

Justin: Alex, una guerra como esa no es algo que se puede olvidar fácilmente. Además que si la comenzaron es por algo.

Alex: (le regresa la mirada desinteresada) Entonces dime por qué

Justin: (intrigado) ¿Por qué qué?

ALex: ¿Por qué comenzó la guerra? Pudo haber sido un malentendido o todo fue orquestado. Si están tan temerosos de que vayan a cooperar o no, sería útil saber sus motivos.

Crombs: Alex tiene razón, si los conocemos podremos formar un diálogo

Alex: O comenzar otra guerra

Justin: (fulminando a Alex) Están en desventaja Alex, están casi extintos ¿Por qué comenzar otra guerra?

Alex: (con sonrisa malvada) Porque, querido hermano, si hay algo que sé sobre rencores es que cuando no consigo vengarme la primera, ten por seguro que habrá una segunda y si eso falla, la tercera no tendrá misericordia o punto de inflexión

Crombs: (Animado) En vista de los nuevos hallazgos sugiero que todos busquen información al respecto. Personas que hayan participado del caso o que fueran cercanas al Juez Herbert. Si Alex tiene razón entonces tal vez exista alguna pista nueva para resolver el caso

Jerry: (levanta la mano) Yo estoy dispuesto a decirles todo lo que sepa, aunque ya se lo dije a mis hijos. También creo saber sobre alguien que conoció al juez. Yo lo conocí como Ramirez

Justin: Lo hubieras dicho antes papá, lo hubiéramos traído hoy

Jerry: Lo lamento, pero por alguna razón acabo de recordarlo

Raimundo: (se acaricia la garganta distraídamente) Además de que ese sujeto lo único que recuerda de la época es a su ex-esposa… Y dicen que yo soy el raro

Jerry: (lo mira algo enfadado) Ya van dos veces que completas mi información

Raimundo: (con ojos vidriosos) Y no será la última, aunque mi lagarto siempre me pegaba un coletazo por esa razón. Dolía tanto que le hacía ver la serie Merlín solo para fastidiarlo. Era un llavero bastante ruidoso

Ingerman: (rompiendo su silencio) Podrías dejar de decir tonterías

Raimundo: (se cubre el rostro) Lo lamento, aún estoy algo nervioso

Ingerman: (se aclara la garganta) Ignorando eso, yo creo que me enfocaré en encontrar a alguien que haga un perfil del asesino y mandaré una descripción a otras oficinas mágicas en el mundo. Ahora que podría tratarse de algo tan peligroso como resentidos de guerra, creo que es momento de agilizar la investigación e informar a las autoridades en el resto del mundo.

Justin: Eso es una buena idea, aunque hay que ser cuidadosos con eso, no queremos causar pánico innecesario

Alex: (rueda los ojos) Claro que no, solo son "resentidos de guerra" (sin dejar a Justin responder) Sobre el perfil, no sé qué vaya a decir su profesional o lo que sea que use, pero por lo que escuché, siento que su "asesino" no era más que un hombre asustado con problemas

Ingerman: (considerando) Comprendo su punto ¿pero qué le hace decir que era un hombre? ¿o que no estaba fingiendo? Comprendo lo que dice, pero con presentimientos no se gana una guerra

Alex: (fulminando al lobo con la mirada) Dije hombre por decir algo, conocía al Juez, podría ser una momia por lo viejo que era el tipo…

Justin/Jerry: ¡Alex!

Alex: (ignorandolos) Tengo alguna idea sobre cuando alguien finge, no puedo asegurarlo pero estoy estudiando psicología, así que dame algo de crédito. Y sé que con presentimientos no se gana una guerra, pero con informes tampoco ¿o se le olvida que mi hermano, mis amigos y yo hemos hecho más que usted sobre este caso en mucho menos tiempo saliendo al mundo real?

Ingerman: (gruñendo) No sabe nada sobre el mundo real, señorita Russo

Raimundo: (se para de golpe) Y se levanta la sesión, aunque está algo pesada ¿me ayuda profesor?

Crombs: (asiente rápido) Encantado señor Northwood, creo que tengo un hechizo de levitación por algún lado

Lorf: (se ríe) ¡¿Puedo ayudar?! Tengo magia de sobra

Raimundo: (le guiña un ojo) Claro, vamos

Los tres salieron de la sala rápidamente dejando perplejos al resto de las personas en la sala de reuniones. Jerry los vió salir y no pudo evitar pensar qué le depara al mundo mágico con seres como ellos tan en sintonía, juntos. Se estremeció al tener una idea _Solo espero que no dependamos de sus ideas o solo Merlín podría ayudarlos…_

Una vez afuera el trío respiró aliviado. Eso había estado cerca. Crombs miró a los curiosos seres frente a él. Interesantes criaturas, únicas. Lorf por un lado era un guardián, un ser tan antiguo como la vida misma, pero que debido a su encierro continuo algo perdido del mundo real y solitario, después de todo solo pocos hechiceros conocían -y ahora un humano si contamos a Jerry Russo- y este chico se unía a la ya reducida lista. El chico era una anomalía, para conocer a Lorf se requería magia poderosa y este chico entró y llevó a un ser no mágico con él. Tenía la sensación de que no nos estaba diciendo todo, pero no lo interrogará, hasta ahora había mostrado ser de ayuda… Además de que si conocía a los Russo, ellos ya se estaban encargando de averiguarlo. Eran una familia divertida y astuta, pero algo propensos a meter sus narices donde no lo s llaman, por eso los quería en sus filas, él ya estaba muy viejo para esas cosas, además así los problemas llegarían solos y no cuando fuera muy tarde. Eran un buen imán de problemas, perfectos para el trabajo.

Crombs: (aclarando su garganta) Muchacho he tenido la duda toda la tarde

Raimundo: (avergonzado) Si, mi cuello lo lastimé mientras dormía. Tuve una pesadilla algo intensa

Lorf: (frunciendo el sueño) Dicen que esas cosas son horribles

Raimundo: ¿Jamás has tenido una pesadilla?

Lorf: (triste) No, sería tan genial… pero no duermo tengo que estar atento a cualquier interrupción en el tiempo, aunque a veces me pongo algo sádico con mis juegos cuando estoy harto de esperar a que alguien aparezca

Crombs: (sonriendo gentil) Si le interesa, alguna vez me puedo dar una vuelta por su lugar y ponerle un hechizo para dormir. Pronto me retiraré y no tendré mucho que hacer, podría hacerle compañía de vez en cuando

Al contrario de lo que Crombs pensó, el guardián no se emocionó como suele hacerlo, se quedó mirando al espacio contemplando algo que no podía ver. El profesor se giró hacia el chico en busca de respuestas, pero se veía tan perdido como él _¿Habrá pasado algo con el guardián?_. Notó al chico entrecerrar los ojos en dirección de Lorf y cerrarlos un momento. Había algo peculiar en el gesto, como si intentará ver dentro de la mente del hombrecillo. En un segundo vió a Raimundo abrir los ojos en alarma y esperanza. Lo miró como esperando que algo extraordinario ocurriera _¿Sabrá lo que ocurre? ¿Podría haber leído sus…?_

Lorf: (inflando las mejillas) ¡Esto no me gusta!

Crombs: (aturdido por el grito) ¿Qué sucede?

Lorf: (mirando al chico) Hay algo que no recuerdo, pero sé que debería. Yo jamás he olvidado algún evento en mi vida, pero esa promesa estoy seguro de que me la han hecho antes

Raimundo: (inquieto) Eso es lo que intentaba averiguar cuando revisé el libro

Crombs: (cansado) Creo que no lograremos más por hoy. Les agradezco que hayan venido hoy (se giró para caminar) Por cierto, espero que su cuello mejore señor Northwood

Raimundo asintió a los dos y desapareció. Lorf lo siguió poco después. Crombs estaba a punto de seguir su ejemplo cuando lo notó. Jamás le hizo la pregunta al chico, sin embargo él la respondió. _¿Cómo supo que le preguntaría por su cuello?_

Una serie de concejales salió de la sala y pasó al congelado profesor deseándole una buena noche, pero Crombs solo podía pensar en la única explicación que se le ocurría. Raimundo Northwood les ha mentido todo este tiempo, no es ningún novato en la magia y tiene habilidades que no son propias de los hechiceros. Eso sumado a la información que sabía sobre la guerra de los Hache y -por lo que le dijo Lorf y Jerry Russo- ha estado guiando la investigación sin que nadie lo note, solo le decían una cosa: Raimundo Northwood fue parte de la guerra liderada por el Juez Herbert y su llave para resolver todo esto. Lo observaría más de cerca, después de todo debe haber alguna razón por la que no les esté diciendo todo lo que sabe y le gustaría averiguarla.


	22. Chapter 22

Esa noche la familia Russo se reunió en la sala una vez más, el tema el mismo de hace unos días: el extraño chico llamado Raimundo Northwood

Theresa: (tomando el bowl de ensalada) Entonces ¿alguien consiguió algo? Yo no he visto al chico en todo el día

Harper: Yo tampoco

Justin: (suspirando) Nosotros lo vimos en la reunión del consejo, llegó con papá y un tipo extraño

Alex: (quitando papas del plato de Harper) Si, papá ¿quién era ese sujeto?

Jerry: (regañó con la mirada el comportamiento de su hija antes de responder) Ese hombre no es alguien a quien me corresponde presentarles. Lo encontré por casualidad esta tarde, es alguien muy importante que debe permanecer en secreto. Yo tuve suerte de que me dejara recordarlo, solo por el hecho de que existe un espacio en blanco en la mente de muchas personas

Alex: (tragando) Bla, bla secreto. Captamos el mensaje, pero ¿no nos puedes decir al menos por qué es tan importante?

Jerry: Solo es importante, tal vez algún día descubran por qué

Justin: (cruzando sus brazos) No me gusta no saber algo… pero lo entiendo. (serio) Ahora sobre Raimundo. Busqué en la red personal del profesor Crombs. El único registro que hay de su magia es del día que ingresó al sistema como trabajador de Alex. Es como si nunca hubiera existido. Su nombre tampoco figura en ninguna de las listas de familias de hechiceros conocidos. De hecho los Northwood que existen no lo tienen por ningún lado

Alex: (resoplando) Eso es obvio, recuerda que es adoptado. Ese apellido debe ser de su familia adoptiva y una vez que escapó borró los registros de su filiación con ellos

Harper: (sorprendida) ¿Eso se puede?

Alex: (sonriendo) ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡La magia puede hacer de todo!

Theresa: (alzando una ceja) ¿Y cómo estás tan segura de que hizo eso?

Alex: (se encoge de hombros) No estoy segura, solo lo sé. Hace un tiempo hubo un registro de magia poderosa, y no tenemos registros de él en el mundo mágico. Tal vez esa magia no tiene registró porque la juntó con la de su abuelo para hacer el hechizo y desligarse. Digo, si yo fuera a abandonar a mi familia por su seguridad, me aseguraría de dejarlos a salvo y de no hacerles daño

Justin: (midiendo la información) Lo que Alex dice tiene algo de sentido, aunque no hay forma de saberlo sin preguntarle o encontrar a su dichoso abuelo. No me gustaría ir con una pista que no sea concreta

Alex: Sí, pues el "señor concreto" no lo pensó. Así que no puede opinar

Jerry: (frunciendo el ceño) Hay algo en eso que me molesta

Theresa: (tocando su hombro) Si es por los recuerdos perdidos no hay nada que podamos hacer

Jerry: (niega con la cabeza) No es solo eso. Es como si hubiera pasado antes, pero a la inversa

Justin: (inseguro) ¿Nos estás diciendo que en el pasado inventaron a alguien?

Jerry: (haciendo una mueca) Si lo dices así suena extraño, pero es algo como eso. Como si por alguna razón alguien que estaba fuera del radar le hayan dado una identidad falsa sin decirle a nadie

Harper: (con una mirada asimiladora) Tal vez eso que siente señor Russo es la historia de Raimundo

Toda la familia miró a la chica esperando una explicación. Harper reunió sus pensamientos un momento y se armó de valor

Harper: Cuando Alex habló con él dijo que su familia lo había adoptado o una especie de eso, cuando lo descubrió fue a vivir con su abuelo para aprender a controlarse, pero su familia realmente no supo sobre su adopción, ellos pensaron que era parte de su familia o algo

Alex: (golpeando la mesa alegre) ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! (mira a su padre) Harper tiene razón, según Raimundo todos en su familia creyeron que era un verdadero Northwood por cuatro años. De seguro alguien hizo un hechizo para despistarlos, tal vez incluso ese alguien sabe quien es ese chico realmente

Justin: (con una ceja alzada) ¿Y cómo sabremos quién es ese alguien?

Theresa: (pensando) No seré una hechicera ni sabré mucho sobre cómo funciona su mundo, pero si un mortal quisiera pasar de contrabando algo por la Aduana tiene dos opciones: Lo esconde muy bien o consigue a alguien con influencia que logré pasarlo por él.

Justin: (asintiendo cada vez más emocionado) En el mundo mágico es muy parecido, salvo que aparte de influencias se requiere magia poderosa. Ahora debemos preguntarnos quién, en esa época, reunía esos requisitos y por qué necesitaban esconder a un niño

Jerry: (manteniendo su antigua expresión) Eso suena como lo que me molesta, pero aún hay algo que no puedo colocar (sacude la cabeza) Dejaré eso para más tarde. ¿qué edad tiene el chico?

Alex: (sopesando) Entre 15 y 16 años. Y dijo claramente que no lo supieron los primeros cuatro años

Justin: Si, pero no dijo sus primeros cuatro años, pudo haberse referido a los primeros años que pasó con la familia

Alex: (se encoge de hombros) Yo me inclino por la primera, pero le pediré a Mason que le pregunte y así sabremos

Justin: Bien, mientras papá y yo haremos una lista de los últimos 16 años, por si acaso. Luego podemos descartar lo que nos sirve. ¿Hay algo más que agregar sobre nuestro caso?

Alex: (se muerde el labio nerviosa) Podría haber algo (se ríe nerviosa) Le pregunté a mi maestro de psicología si podía deducir algo sobre Raimundo

Justin: (se para de golpe) ¡¿Qué tu hiciste qué?!

Theresa: (estricta) Justin tranquilizate, fue una buena cosa si el chico no nos responde directamente

Alex: (suspira) Gracias mamá.

Jerry: (ve a su hijo sentarse indignado) Justin entiendo tu reacción, pero tu madre tiene razón (asiente a Alex) Espero que hayas sido cuidadosa

Alex: (sonríe a sabiendas) Por supuesto papá. Esta mañana nos dió un trabajo sobre terapia infantil y le dí un caso hipotético sobre un chico que no recibía terapia a tiempo, luego de perder a toda su familia de pequeño y enterarse que su familia es adoptiva cuando es adolescente. Sabiendo que su único pariente lo abandonó a su suerte. (sonrojada) Pensó que era sobre mí, pero lo convencí de que era sobre un supuesto hermano pequeño que se quitó la vida hace un año después de descubrirlo y no decirnos al respecto.

La mesa quedó con un silencio sepulcral, en especial para los tres adultos jóvenes, que creían tener un recuerdo de una situación similar que nunca lograron descubrir cómo acabó

Alex: (se aclara la garganta) En fin… me dijo que por cómo hablaba, con eso de que nunca afirmaba ser Raimundo Northwood realmente -le dije que no podía decir su nombre por la pena y que estaba inventando uno- solo que dijera que es como lo conocían, y eso de ser vago. Este chico tenía un problema de identidad, no sabiendo a quién referirse como su verdadera familia después de tantos años y que posiblemente no sintiera que era merecedor de su familia adoptiva si no lo fue de su miembro biológico. Dijo que si hubiera averiguado por qué lo abandonó tal vez podría haberse evitado todo ese problema o pudo haber empeorado, haciéndolo pensar que debía hacer lo que fuera por él para que no lo abandonara otra vez

Harper: (incómoda) Si ese es el caso puedo comprender por qué Raimundo es como es (se estremece) Pero ¿podemos continuar otro día? De repente no me siento muy bien con toda esta situación

Jerry: (sintiendo más culpa de la esperada asiente) Por supuesto Harper. Chicos ya saben que hacer seguiremos mañana en la noche con esta reunión.

Todos asintieron y se fueron por caminos separados. Algunos con culpa otros con un pensamiento angustioso, pero todos con una sensación de pérdida profunda que no podían explicar.

Mason estaba en su departamento, observando la lluvia. Crecer como hombre lobo le había dejado algunas costumbres que lo distinguían del resto de las personas que lo rodeaban. El no era tonto, por supuesto que se destacaría con algunas de sus reacciones. El gusto por la lluvia tal vez era una de las pocas que compartía con los humanos. Cuando eres cachorro te emociona salir, jugar con los charcos para luego entrar y sacudirte descuidadamente el agua que cae por tu pelaje, es algo que siempre disfrutó de los días lluviosos, como todo niño hiperactivo. Claro que con esa emoción también venía el odio, ya que cuando se es un cachorro tus padres no te dejan salir o podrías enfermarte, por lo que obviamente, no podías amar la lluvia sin odiarla a la vez. Como un niño era algo bastante complejo de entender, cómo las cosas no eran todo lo que parecía.

Ahora sentado frente a la ventana de su departamento, no deja de ser algo complicado su relación de amor-odio con la lluvia, pero al menos lo entiende. Además de que no poder decidirse por su sentimiento hacia la lluvia no va a costarle tanto como otros problemas.

Suspirando Mason se alejó de la ventana y fue a la cocina a preparar chocolate caliente. A veces extraña esa época de cachorro, cuando todo era más simple.

Mientras aguardaba a que la leche se calentara, recibió un mensaje de su novia. Quería que averiguara cuando su compañero de cuarto fue seudo adoptado. ¿Qué se supone que eso significa? ¿Que te adoptaron, pero a la vez no lo hicieron? ¿Qué su nuevo amigo era adoptado, pero no? Sip, definitivamente cuando todo esto acabaría retomaría su relación con la lluvia, al menos eso era algo que podía comprender… y compartir con Alex, a ella no la deja ni ahora ni nunca, a pesar de que es ella quien lo mete en estos aprietos.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, al tiempo que la leche en la estufa se subía. Se apresuró a tapar la olla y apagar el fuego

Mason: (viendo el desastre en la cocina) Si, tal vez taparla antes de apagar la cocina no fue buena idea

Raimundo: Tampoco jugar en la lluvia

Ante esto, Mason volteó hacia su compañero de cuarto y se encontró con un chico empapado de pies a cabeza, con fango en las zapatillas y lo único seco que portaba consigo, para su desconcierto, fue su mochila. Mason lo miró extrañado un momento, hasta que notó la sonrisa en su cara. Era como tener un hermano menor, te enoja que salga por ahí, se moje sin remordimientos, arruine sus vendajes puestos esta mañana, pero sobre todo, te enoja que no seas tú quien estaba en ese estado -talvez por eso sus padres se lo prohibían de niño, para ahorrarse la envidia de todo-. Sin embargo ver su sonrisa sincera e infantil en su rostro y una ligereza que no llevaba consigo esta mañana, le esfumaba el enojo en un segundo. Suspirando, cambió la olla de hornilla y sacudió la cabeza sonriendo -y tal vez por eso no lograban castigarlo-

Mason: ¿Quieres chocolate caliente?

Raimundo: (ensanchando su sonrisa) ¡Por supuesto! Hace meses que no tengo uno

Mason: (asintió) Bien, entonces vete a cambiar mientras yo lo preparo

Observó al chico asentir e ir directo a su cuarto. Por alguna razón ciertas reacciones que el muchacho tenía le recordaban a Alex, como si fueran familia y por tanto él, como buen novio y hombre lobo, sentía la necesidad de protegerlo por el bien de ambos y por el bien de Alex, quien aunque no lo admita, piensa de forma similar… Ya sabes todo excepto por la parte de ser hombre lobo, eso era completamente suyo. Así que preguntarle al muchacho por un tema tan delicado, como la adopción, cuando está tan alegre y despreocupado -casi la primera vez real desde que lo conoce, es como si fuera alguien distinto incluso- lo hacía dudar. La sutileza no era realmente su fuerte, no cuando estaba emocionado y se emocionaba fácilmente cuando alguien a quien estimaba estaba emocionado, eran los efectos secundarios de ser pariente del mejor amigo del hombre, casi podía verse moviendo la cola cuando el rostro del chico se iluminó ante la mención del chocolate caliente… Pero debía hacerlo por Alex, se lo prometió y si ella decía que tenía la sensación de que descubrir quién es realmente ayudaría al muchacho a superarlo, entonces había que creerle. Alex era muchas cosas -algunas que no le diría en su cara por miedo a su bienestar, ya que era algo aterradora cuando se enojaba- pero alguien a quien puedas engañar fácilmente, definitivamente no. Era casi como un sentido extra que poseía, muy, pero muy desarrollado -para mala suerte suya cuando le tenía grandes sorpresas-.

Otra vez el sonido de una puerta lo regresó a la realidad y esta vez apagó la estufa antes de tapar la olla -no quería hacer limpieza extra- sacó dos tazas y chispas de chocolate. Dejó que se disolvieran en la leche hirviendo unos instantes antes de servir. Tomó con cuidado cada taza y las dejó en la isla de la cocina, donde el alegre -y ahora saludablemente seco- chico lo aguardaba ansioso. _¡Rayos! ¡Cola imaginaria no te muevas, ni siquiera soy yo quien está tan feliz!_

Cada uno tomó su chocolate caliente con ambas manos y suspiró aliviado. Mason encontró impresionante el hecho de que no se percató del frío que hacía hasta que se instaló con su chocolate caliente. Aunque la verdad pensandolo bien, y lo ha hecho mucho en la última hora, tenía sentido. Estar encerrado en su departamento, aunque sea solo para evitar la lluvia y en realidad querer salir a la lluvia como si su vida dependiera de ello, siempre le causó una cabeza hiperactiva que no se detenía con facilidad, casi como si fuera la única vía de escape para su energía reprimida… Una vez mareó a una lectora de mentes que acampó cerca de us comunidad de niño, dijo que tanto pensamiento azaroso le daba vueltas la cabeza. Su madre había sonreído y agitado su cabello en respuesta, diciendo que eso le pasaba a ella cuando no solo su cabeza estaba hiperactiva. Se había sentido culpable unos eternos dos segundos hasta que se distrajo con otros chicos que estaban jugando a la mancha dentro y fue a unirse a ellos… Ahora que lo pensaba antes de partir podría jurar que escuchó a ambas mujeres riendo

Mason: (sacudiendo su cabeza) _¡Enfoque! Tienes una misión ahora_ (se aclara la garganta) Entonces ¿cómo estuvo tu día?

Raimundo: (ladea la cabeza sonriendo) Terrible, uno de los peores hasta ahora y eso que visite a mi abuelo el otro día

Mason: (confuso) Si fue tan terrible ¿por qué sonríes?

Raimundo: (se encoge de hombros) Fue terrible porque fue mucho, pero no fue aburrido… Solo exigente y agobiante, en ambos sentidos bueno y malo… solo que aún no me inclino a ninguno

Mason: (arrastrando la palabra) Ok…. (toma un sorbo de chocolate) El mío no fue tan interesante, sobre todo con esta lluvia, tuve que correr para refugiarme y no pude visitar a Alex… aunque tenía alguna especie de reunión hoy así que de todas formas no podría haberla visitado… Tampoco pude dar un paseo en el parque, la gente me mira raro cuando sienten el aroma a perro mojado y a ningún perro cerca (tomó otro sorbo rápido) Si, nada interesante

Raimundo: (aguantando una risa) Tal vez deberías pensar en algo que hacer para gastar esa energía, si estuviera concentrado realmente me estarías mareando con lo rápido que va tu cabeza

Mason: (sonríe) Eso es lo que siempre decía mi madre y también la adivina del campamento, aunque ella lo decía de forma literal (piensa un momento) Ahora que recuerdo me pareció extraño cuando llegaste

Raimundo: (suspirando feliz y acercando la taza) Debes más específico, al parecer ser extraño es mi regla general

Mason: (dejando la taza sobre la isla) Pues me refiero a que llegaste completamente mojado, pero tú mochila en cambio no tenía ni una pizca de agua

Raimundo: (asiente) Oh, eso. Si bueno tengo cosas importantes en mi mochila, como papeles y esas cosas. A diferencia de ellos y las brujas, yo no me deshago con el agua

Mason: ¿Papeles de la reunión? Porque si es así y eres asistente de Alex comprendería que no quieras perderlos, ella da miedo… (apresurado) pero no le digas que dije eso

Raimundo: (mueve la cabeza incierto y sonríe) No se lo diré conscientemente, eso te lo puedo asegurar… sobre los papeles si tengo notas referentes a lo tratado en la reunión, pero también tengo algunas cosas que no me gustaría que se echaran a perder, me traen recuerdos

Mason: (Viendo la ventana) ¿De tu familia? ¿Por qué nunca hablas de ellos?

Raimundo: (Acaba su chocolate) Eso es algo complicado. Se podría decir que tengo más de una familia

Mason: _¡Si! Estoy a punto de lograrlo…_ ¿Más de una? ¿Cómo es posible? (Juguetón) No me digas que estas casado y por eso tu abuelo está enojado contigo

Raimundo: (hace una mueca) No es eso. Es que soy o fui o algo por el estilo, adoptado

Mason: (sorprendido) ¿Adoptado? ¿Estas seguro? Porque no suenas seguro

Raimundo: (se levanta a lavar las tazas) Esa es la parte complicada, no fui realmente adoptado, más como ' _¿Cómo lo dirías?' -Mmmm.. Déjame ver-_ Más como un chicle en el zapato de alguien, no te das cuenta de que lo tienes hasta que pierdes el zapato y para entonces ya es muy tarde ' _No puedo creer que te compares con un chicle' -No puedo creer que no lo hagas. Sigues pegado en tu pasado… Además agradece que no le dije que lo notaba cuando se lo comía…- 'Bien. agradeceré eso y buen punto'_

Mason: (lo ayuda a secar) ¿Y cuando te enteraste?

Raimundo: Hace un año

Mason: (triunfante) Entonces eras muy pequeño para recordarlo

Raimundo: (alza una ceja) Si, pequeño. Tal vez unos meses cuando mucho. No estoy seguro

Mason: (culpable) Debió ser duro saber que la familia con la que creciste no lo era realmente.

Raimundo: (suspira) Fue duro, y aunque no sé exactamente dónde estoy en todo esto, ya llegué a un arreglo que funciona hasta ahora (Mason asiente para que continúe) La familia con la que crecí, es mi familia, después de todo ellos me cuidaron todo este tiempo. Viéndolo así me siento afortunado, no todos pueden decir que tienen dos familias y que una de ellas decidió voluntariamente, aunque sea inconsciente, soportarme a mí y mis peculiaridades a tal grado que seguirían haciéndolo si no me hubiera ido.

Mason: (con una pequeña sonrisa) ¿Qué hiciste para llegar a un acuerdo tan maduro?

Raimundo: (le hace señas para que se acerque) Salté por cada poza de agua que encontré de camino al apartamento

Mason: (riendo) Sabía que por algo me gustaba la lluvia desde chiquito (estirándose) Bueno, esto fue muy divertido, pero debo arreglar mis cosas para mañana ' _Y de paso contarle a Alex lo que me pidió… Es la excusa perfecta para una videollamada"_

Raimundo asintió y una vez solo suspiró cansado

 _-No te entiendo ¿por qué sigues dándoles pistas si no te hace sentir mejor?-_

' _Ya no importa sentirme mejor. Hice lo que pude para armar una nueva vida al regresar, pero es imposible. Tal vez sea hora de sacar algo intermedio'_

 _-Algo intermedio… Extrañaré poder ser yo todo el tiempo, pero me caes bien… eso si debes darles privacidad a mis amigos-_

' _No sé a qué te refieres'_

 _-¡Hey hacerse el idiota es lo mio! Si no hubieras escuchado lo que Mason pensaba no habrías dado esa respuesta-_

' _Tks… no fue mi intención, estaba hiperactivo y sus pensamientos se escuchaban desde el pasillo. Solo le hice la tarea más fácil'_

 _-¡Más fácil mis recetas! Si lo metes en problemas por decir cosas inexactas te encierro en tu juguetito hasta nuevo aviso-_

' _Dije lo que sé… Además ¿desde cuando tu eres el prudente de nosotros?'_

 _-¡Puff! Somos la misma persona y nos estamos turnando ¿recuerdas?-_

' _Claro, pero eso es para hablar en público'_

 _-¡Como sea! Solo sé que la pesadilla me tiene nervioso, así que ahora te aguantas-_


	23. Chapter 23

**Tuve que leer muy atrás para saber qué día era, pero lo conseguí. Además que en este capítulo al fin sabremos un poco más de los abuelos de Courtney y Hermes (si es que alguien lo recuerda) No planeé nada de lo ocurrido, pero espero que lo disfruten**

 **4567890'¿'09876543234567890**

Miércoles en la mañana, había algo en que fuera la mitad de la semana que le impedía levantarse. Aunque claro después del comienzo de semana que había tenido era comprensible, dos días desde que retomó la escuela, 7 días desde que regresó y menos de una semana para que todo acabara. Sinceramente si los chicos no descubren lo que ocurre, el mismo se presentará en la oficina del profesor Crombs y le contará lo ocurrido. Estaba cansado de todo y no tenía a nadie con quien quejarse, excepto por el mismo y eso solo le daba dolor de cabeza. Su abuelo conocía parte de la historia. Era un Hache perdido hace mucho que de alguna manera usó su capacidad de camaleón cuando era un bebé para sobrevivir frente a extraños, eso lo convirtió también en hechicero. Pero ¿qué papel tenía en el mundo mágico? Si es que tenía alguno a parte de crecer con el par de hechiceros que se haría cargo del mundo mágico en un futuro. Sus "familiares" no lo sabían y había algo en el fondo de su mente que le decía que era mejor así. Por otra parte su familia, con la que creció, ni siquiera lo recordaban y claro era su culpa, pero, aunque lo hicieran, ellos tampoco sabían todo, ni siquiera su padre. Para ellos era o sería, un hechicero ¿Un Hache? Ni al caso. Respiró profundo la pesadilla le obligó a apresurar la cosas y la balanza aún no se inclinaba a alguna opción específica.

El sonido de su teléfono vibrando sobre la cómoda llamó su atención. ' _¿Será de Damren? ¿Habrá regresado de su viaje? ¿Querrá reunirse conmigo?'_

 _-Ya sabes incluso yo puedo recordar que para saberlo debes revisar tu teléfono-_

Raimundo o Max, ya a quién le importa, toma el aparato y lo desbloquea. Suspira decepcionado, era un mensaje de Courtney.

Raimundo lamento hablar tan temprano mi padre quiere conocerte, solo está siendo protector y estoy segura de que mi abuelo tiene algo que ver, pero me encantó la idea. Sería esta tarde ¿vienes?. Avisame lo antes posible.

Te veo luego, Court.

Lo pensó un momento _-Es comida gratis y Mina es simpática ¿por qué no?-_ Respondió con un simple está bien.

Se levantó y se preparó para el día. Cuando se encontró con Mason estaba feliz, pero no hiperactivo como anoche. - _Una lástima se veía tierno- 'No sé si tierno es la palabra, pero lo prefiero a Ingerman' -No seas dramático, él solo ha intentado atacarnos dos veces o tres, no sería la primera vez- 'Y tampoco el peor' -¡Ese es el espíritu!-_

Mason observó al chico hacer muecas para sí mismo. Definitivamente lo que sea que le haya afectado anoche no planeaba irse.

Mason: (sirviendo el desayuno) ¡Buenos días amigo! Es una linda mañana ¿no? ¿qué harás esta tarde?

Raimundo: (sacudiendo la cabeza) ¿Qué? ¡Ah claro! Si, esta tarde. ¿No era más tiempo? Eso no lo sabías. Lo supuse, no suelen apresurarse sin razón ¿Entonces pasó algo? No necesariamente Sin grandes palabras ¿y si pasó? Mmmm habría que preguntar (Mira a Mason) ¿Qué pasó?

Mason: (Parpadeando confundido) Estoy algo perdido ¿pasó algo?

Raimundo: Eso fue lo que pregunté

Mason: Sí, pero actúas extraño por eso pregunto

Raimundo: (Sin apartar la mirada) Creo que si los dos estamos preguntando, uno no lo está haciendo, solo no quiere que el otro lo haga, si es así ¿por qué lo haces? Yo fui quien preguntó, no tú

Mason: (abre y cierra la boca) Eso es… (toma asiento) Creo que me duele la cabeza

Raimundo: (toma el desayuno frente a él y se lo ofrece) Lo sé ¿no? Tal vez solo necesitas respirar un momento y me dices lo que ocurre

Mason: (Asiente) Tienes razón. (Respira profundo) Bien, es solo que Alex y su familia están preocupados por tí y quieren ayudarte, pero no saben cómo. Creen que podrías tener algo que ver con un asesinato y no están seguros ¿No eres un espía de algún hechicero malvado verdad?

Raimundo: No, solo quiero ayudarlos a terminar con esto, pero no sé si esten listos para saber la verdad, o yo para el caso

Mason: (comiendo) ¿La verdad? ¿qué verdad?

Raimundo: (Se encoge de hombros) No la sé realmente yo mismo, por eso dejo que lo sepan, tal vez ellos averiguen algo que yo no sepa. No es fácil decidir qué hacer ¿sabes? Siempre dejé que los demás tomaran este tipo de decisiones, no creo ser el indicado para eso.

Mason: (Sonríe) Yo tampoco, pero desde que conozco a los Russo ha sido más complicado y sencillo. Ellos se meten en muchos problemas, pero saben cómo resolverlos.

Raimundo: (Se levanta) Es por eso que trato de ayudarlos

Mason: Sabes si les dijeras eso quizás dejen de tratar de tenderte trampas y todo eso. Eso doloroso verlos intentar atraparte haciendo cosas malvadas, a la vez que se intentan convencer de que lo hacen

Raimundo: ¿Trampas?

Mason: (frunce el ceño) ¿Yo dije trampas? Creo que oíste mal

Raimundo: (se gira) Yo no dije que lo dijeras ¿en qué pensabas?

Mason: (intenta acercarse) No lo sé, ha sido una mañana algo confusa

Raimundo: No tanto como crees. Debo irme. Comeré fuera esta noche. Adiós.

Courtney estaba ansiosa. La cena de esta noche era importante. Si su padre aceptaba que tuviera un amigo como Raimundo, sería el primer paso para presentarle a su novio. Bradley era su amigo de la infancia, desapareció por años y cuando regresó sus abuelos comenzaron a decirle el tonto apodo de Hermes, antes de que regresara ella misma trabajaba de mensajera para una revista. Claro la despidieron por la extraña falta de información en una sección que le habían encargado, pero fue lo mejor, sus abuelos eran los dueños, siempre buscando algo y cuando eso ocurrió, le cedieron la gerencia a su padre y se encerraron en su antigua oficina. Jamás supo cómo fue que Bradley terminó trabajando para ellos, ni tampoco le ha querido decir lo que ocurrió este último año como su mensajero, pero había algo en sus abuelos que no le daba buena espina, desde el momento en que los vió tratar a su amigo como si fuera una piedra en sus zapatos comenzó a sospechar. La desaparición de la madre de su amigo le afectó muchísimo. Sentía que era su culpa, y sus abuelos se aprovecharon de eso. No sabía cómo, pero lo hicieron. Trabajó el suficiente tiempo para reporteros y asistió a muchas reuniones con investigadores privados que contrataban, como para saber que algo habían hecho. Sus abuelos eran buenas personas, pero desde la muerte de su madre hace años, su padre le dijo que algo se rompió en ellos, en especial en su abuelo materno.

El timbre de la puerta la interrumpió. Saltó del sofá y corrió a abrir. Era su amigo y tutor, quien le sonrió desde la puerta. Lo dejó entrar

Raimundo: (mirando alrededor) Hola Mina, espero no haber llegado tarde.

Courtney: No, de hecho llegas justo a tiempo. ¿Desde cuándo me dices Mina?

Raimundo: (la mira un momento y luego solo sonríe) No lo recuerdo, pero creo que es la primera o segunda vez que lo notas.

Antes de que Courtney respondiera, su madrastra apareció por el pasillo que conducía al comedor, y al ver al chico colocó una sonrisa extraña, Courtney no recordaba dónde había visto esa sonrisa antes en su madrastra.

Clara: ¡Raimundo! ¡Qué agradable verte otra vez!

Raimundo: (voltea en su direccion) ¡Hola Pálida! (hace una mueca) Perdón por eso, Clara. A veces no pienso lo que digo

Courtney vio consternada como su madrastra reia de lo que Raimundo había dicho. La última vez que ella le cambió el nombre a propósito solo la mandó a su cuarto enojada. Tal vez este chico solo era despistado… _¿Despistado? Raimundo no encaja con eso, pero hay alguien que lo hace ¿quién?_

Clara: (Les hace un gesto para que se acerquen) Venga chicos, la comida está lista, los estamos esperando.

Courtney asintió y siguió a Clara al comedor, al llegar a la puerta vio al chico tras ella detenerse un momento confundido

Courtney: ¿Ocurre algo?

Raimundo: (frunce el ceño) ¿Las personas que escucho son tus abuelos?

Courtney agudizó el oído y el chico tenía razón, sus abuelos conversaban de algo en voz muy baja _¿Cómo los escuchó?_

Courtney: Si, abuelo paterno y materno ¿los conoces?

Raimundo: _-Crees que ellos la espiaban?- 'No hay duda' -¿Por qué?- 'Tal vez por la misma razón que nos invitaron aquí' -¿Sobreprotectores?- 'Me inclino más por información de algún tipo' -Oye Mina te preguntó si los conoces?-_ (sonríe) No, solo no se escuchan felices o jóvenes

Courtney: (resiste su risa) Sabía que eras perceptivo, solo no dejes que te escuchen decirlo

Entraron al comedor. Courtney notó a su padre ya entrecerrando los ojos en su amigo, sus abuelos dejaron de hablar inmediatamente para observarlo detenidamente y Raimundo parecía no notarlo. Una gran habilidad que le gustaría aprender algún día.

Clara les mostró sus lugares y comenzaron a comer en silencio, uno muy incómodo. Courtney mordisqueó su labio nerviosa _¿Qué debería decir? Esto es horrible, definitivamente una mala idea._ No se le ocurría cómo romper el incómodo silencio, y sin más alternativas, miró a su madrastra en busca de ayuda, si era buena en algo era en hacer hablar a cualquiera hombre o mujer, aunque los hombres le eran más sencillos. Clara la miró sorprendida un momento por su pedido de ayuda, pero estaba desesperada y a este paso lo único que se rompería sería el plato de su padre si seguía apuñalando su carne con tanta fuerza.

Clara: (se despeja la garganta) ¡Oh querido! ¿Dónde están mis modales? (miró a su esposo dulcemente) Ronald debo presentarte a Raimundo Northwood, es el chico del que te hablé

Ronald: (intentó sonreír) Lo recuerdo ¿El tutor de Court? Espero que haya hecho un buen trabajo

Courtney: (asintió rápido) Si, estoy al día en mis materias y con buenas calificaciones. _Creo que me lastimé el cuello asintiendo de esa forma_

Raimundo ocultó su risa con la copa de soda que le habían servido. Era gracioso cuando las personas pensaban cosas como esas, aunque era mejor cuando las decían en voz alta así no se sentía culpable por escuchar a escondidas. Sus abuelos sin embargo eran otra historia, teorías corrían por sus mentes de forma tan apresurada que realmente quería darles privacidad, pero desde esa pesadilla extraña que no ha podido evitar hacerlo, como si inconscientemente quisiera buscar algo _-Solo quieres saber a quien apoyar- 'Sabes que es una difícil decisión' -¿Por qué es tan difícil? Abres una puerta y listo, podemos regresar a nuestras vidas- 'Pero ¿Qué hay detrás de esa puerta?' -Algo que hará que el abuelo te deje en paz… No me malinterpretes es nuestro abuelo, y es genial, pero también es algo espeluznante- 'Aún no estoy seguro… creo que nos preguntan algo'_

Ronald: (con la ceja alzada) ¿Y bien?

Raimundo: (tragó lo que tenía en la boca) Perdón, pero ¿qué me decía?

Ronald: (rechinando los dientes) Te pregunté sobre tu escuela

Raimundo: Oh, voy en la preparatoria Tribeca

Ronald: Ya veo… padre ¿tú amiga no trabaja ahí?

Courtney: Lo hace, de hecho el abuelo John me pidió que fuera a verla el día que me ayudó con mis pesadillas ¿recuerdas?

John: (mira pensativo) Lo recuerdo, aún me parece interesante que un jovencito como tú sepa sobre hipnotismo. Mi buen amigo Donald sabe algo al respecto y dice que no es una tarea fácil (mira al hombre a su lado) ¿No es así Donny? _Espero que entienda el mensaje_

Donald: (rueda los ojos) No me digas Donny. _Cree que no entiendo lo que dice_ (mira a Raimundo) Pero es cierto ¿cómo sabes sobre terapia de hipnosis muchacho?

Raimundo: _-Siento que nos estamos perdiendo de algo-_ No lo hago, pero mi her… amiga estudia psicología, y conoce a muchos terapeutas profesionales de sus clases

John: (entrecierra los ojos) ¿Y alguno amablemente decidió ayudarlos? ¿Gratis?

Raimundo: (mira su plato) Hubo un costo, pero decidimos tomarlo para nosotros si eso ayudaba a Mina

Ronald: (Enojado) ¿Mina? ¿Le acabas de decir Mina? ¿Por qué te refieres a mi hija tan cariñosamente?

Courtney: (roja) ¡Basta papá! Es mi amigo, puede decirme Mina. Me ha ayudado lo suficiente como para ganarse ese derecho

Ronald: (se cruza de brazos) Ha hecho mucho de hecho, pero ¿por qué?

Clara: (dura) Ronald, detente. El muchacho solo hizo lo que cualquier caballero haría. Cuando lo encontré en el parque esa noche supe que no era malo, y mi opinión solo se ha reforzado. Él es un buen amigo y si fuera algo más que eso no veo el problema

Donald: (se levanta bruscamente) ¡¿Al más?! ¡Pensé que el idiota de Hermes era tu novio!

Courtney: (se levanta enojada) ¡No le digas así su nombre es Bradley!

Donald: (la mira suavemente) Sé cuál es su nombre querida, es sólo que su padre no es alguien quien me inspire confianza y se parece demasiado, a veces olvido que no son la misma persona

Courtney: (se cruza de brazos) Aún no entiendo, ¿qué te hizo su padre? Jamás lo conocí, y pensé que ustedes tampoco

John: (se limpia con una servilleta antes de hablar) Lo hicimos, era el marido de la mejor amiga de tu madre, es natural

Ronald: (feliz) Raimundo creo que será mejor que te vayas, esta es una discusión familiar

Courtney: (asiente afligida) Mi padre tiene razón, te invité para una cena no para que escucharas como discutimos

Raimundo: (le regala una pequeña sonrisa) Está bien, todas las familias discuten, pero si quieren continuar su conversación...

Clara: (deja su servilleta sobre la mesa) No, esta es una cena para conocer al amigo de mi hija y lo haremos, cenaremos tendremos una pequeña charla amena y olvidaremos este incidente, solo son viejas discusiones que no les conciernen. Lo que estos hombres tontos opinen del padre del novio de mi hija no debe interponerse en su opinión sobre él y si no logran entenderlo es su problema. (colocando nuevamente su dulce sonrisa) Ahora acaben su comida antes de que se enfríe, preparé un mousse de chocolate para el postre que está de chuparse los dedos

Todos volvieron a comer sin ninguna objeción. Luego de la cena Clara les "pidió" a su marido y los abuelos de Courtney que le ayudaran con los platos. Mientras Courtney suspiró aliviada, esa mujer no era tan mala.

Courtney: (jugando con la servilleta) Lamento eso, no esperaba que fuera así

Raimundo: _-Suena tan triste- 'Si, su mente estaba más clara cuando pensaba en ese chico, debe quererlo mucho' -Tal vez eso ayude-_ (meneando las cejas) Entonces ¿quién es Bradley?

Courtney: (sonrojada) No hagas eso con tus cejas… Brad es solo un viejo amigo

Raimundo: Claro, un viejo amigo. Brad. Pues Clara dijo otra cosa y no te escuché contradecirla

Courtney: (se muerde el labio nerviosa) Bueno, tal vez es mi novio, pero papá no lo sabe y esperaba que si todo salía bien esta noche podría decirle con el tiempo

Raimundo: Ya veo, pero ¿por qué tus abuelos le dicen Hermes?

Courtney: (apoya el brazo sobre la mesa) Es un apodo tonto de cuando trabajaba para ellos. Bradley se fue hace años cuando se enteró de que su madre había desaparecido y no muerto. Su padre no le dijo antes, porque no quería que se sintiera culpable, pero lo descubrió y eso fue exacto lo que pasó. Cuando regresó su culpa lo consumía y aceptó trabajar para mis abuelos a pesar del apodo, dijo que se lo merecía, porque él era un monstruo que nadie querría. Una cosa llevó a la otra y le demostré que eso no era cierto, pero me enamoré en el camino

Raimundo: (riendo) Parece la trama de una comedia romántica. Ahora me vas a decir que odian a su padre por haber matado a tu madre, cuando todo fue solo un gran malentendido

Courtney: (sorprendida) _No lo había pensado ¿será eso?_ No lo creo, eso sería demasiado. Pero ya sabes la mejor amiga de mi madre, la señorita Plinski, es la madre de Brad y ha intentado recuperarlo desde hace un tiempo. No es una película

Raimundo: (sin saber qué decir) No, pero de seguro que son muchas coincidencias

John: (entra junto a Donald) ¿Qué son coincidencias?

Courtney: (desvía la mirada) Nada, solo le contaba a Raimundo una historia ¿y papá?

Donald: (sobando su cuello) Es su turno de ayudar a Clara con los trastes

Courtney: (hace una mueca) Mejor iré a buscarlos. Es tarde y Raimundo debe regresar a su apartamento

John vió a su nieta desaparecer en la cocina. Admitía que era divertido ver como se comportaban a veces, pero uno de estos días esa mujer de seguro que los dejaría en el hospital. Eso sería un problema para sus planes, porque de seguro que sería difícil acabar con esas plagas desde una camilla de hospital. Ahora que estaban solos podría discutir con Donny al respecto. Estaba a punto de decirle cuando notó al muchacho. Claro el chico, estaba seguro de que esa era la voz que les había advertido del micrófono a su nieta y el resto del grupo desconocido, pero le pareció extraño que tuviera que ocultarlo _¿qué fue lo que ocurrió realmente en ese apartamento?_ Courtney estaba como si las pesadillas no las recordara, sabe que las tuvo, pero el detonador ya no existía. La magia era la única explicación y este chico había evadido demasiado bien, no una sino dos tácticas que habían empleado para obtener información. _¿Tal vez él…?_

Raimundo: (se coloca de pie) Disculpen caballeros ¿podría hacerles otra pregunta?

Donald: (aún sobando su cuello enojado) ¿Qué quieres muchacho?

Raimundo: ¿Cuál era el nombre del chico que mencionaron hace un rato?

Donald: ¿Bradley? ¿Por qué preguntas?

Raimundo: (jugando el dobladillo de su camisa) Curiosidad, su nombre me es familiar ¿cómo se apellida?

John: (intrigado) Es Bradley Ramirez. No es de por aquí

John observó al chico abrir los ojos desmesuradamente _¿Qué ocurre?_ En un momento creyó verlo palidecer antes de colocarse de pie tan rápido que la silla que ocupaba cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo. Antes de poder cuestionarlo un dolor de cabeza enorme lo atacó y debió sostenerse de la mesa, creyó escuchar un grito, pero no podía prestar atención. Escuchó una voz desesperada y arrepentida en su cabeza _¿Qué fue lo que hice?_ Luego una ola de culpa lo inundó, era tan poderosa que le dieron nauseas. Cuando creyó que derramaría el contenido de su estómago en la alfombra, el dolor desapareció. Su vista se aclaró y notó a su amigo junto al muchacho en un estado similar. Alguien le sacudió el hombro. Su hijo intentaba llamar su atención

Ronald: (preocupado) ¡Papá! Al fin respondes ¿qué les sucedió?

John solo podía verlo mientras trataba de llenar sus pulmones con aire. El oxígeno que no se percató que perdía lo acompañó una vez más. Solo pudo sacudir la cabeza confundido. Su amigo era ayudado por Clara y el muchacho solo se apoyó en la mesa, sin dejar que su nieta se acercara. Su nieta parecía entender la indirecta, pero aún así se veía preocupada. Donald fue el primero en recuperarse

Donald: (sentado junto a John) No sé lo que pasó. Fue repentino y extraño (miró a Raimundo) ¿Muchacho estás bien?

Raimundo aún no podía salir completamente de la bruma de emociones en la que se encontraba. Estos hombres debieron sentirla, por alguna razón su mente no podía evitar pensar que se la merecían. Alex fue la instintiva, él solo tenía una mente hiperactiva que se demoraba en mandarle el mensaje completo. Por eso siempre fue diferente, pero jamás pensó que dañaría a alguien tan mal. _¡Demonios!_ Cuando borró la memoria de Ramírez no pensó en cómo le afectaría. Hizo que olvidara a su propio hijo. No era su intención, pero aún no tenía control sobre sus habilidades. Era un peligro, esto lo demostraba ¿por qué regresó?... Ahora no era el momento de pensar en eso. Debía salir de aquí para no dañar a nadie más. Y una vez que se repusiera haría lo único que podía pensar. Tal vez regresar no fue lo mejor, pero lo había hecho y aprovecharía esta oportunidad para arreglar lo que había arruinado en su afán de venganza.

Raimundo: (respiró profundo) Estoy bien ahora, pero será mejor que me vaya para que puedan descansar. Gracias por todo.

Sin esperar respuesta. Se fue. No había tiempo que perder.


	24. Chapter 24

**Siento que algo se avecina en el horizonte, espero que no sea un espejismo...**

 **4567890'0987654321234567890'**

Alex estaba preocupada, algo en su interior le decía que algo mala estaba pasando. Hace días que se ha ido acumulando, pero no le tomó importancia. Cuando esta tarde llegó al trabajo y su asistente no estaba, el nudo en su estómago se apretó. Mason le habló temprano para decirle lo que habló con el chico y escuchar que no estaba bien no le alegró para nada. Estaba claro que estaba llegando a un punto de ruptura y que pronto sabrían lo que pasa realmente, pero jamás imaginó cómo afectaría al chico. No lo conocía desde hace mucho, pero desde que lo hace que es como si fuera ella misma otra vez, aunque no recuerda haber dejado de serlo en algún momento. Era casi la hora de salida y Raimundo no ha llegado, no ha respondido llamadas y Mason dice que no ha aparecido por el departamento desde esta mañana. Sin soportarlo más fue a buscar a Justin

Justin estaba en la oficina del profesor Crombs revisando una vez más sus notas y viendo si encontraba más información útil en los archivos. El juez Herbert parecía ser un buen hombre. Un historial intachable, con la absoluta lealtad de sus hombres, otorgándole una certeza de confiabilidad impresionante ante el consejo. Sin embargo todo se veía demasiado perfecto. Al parecer realizó una incursión para acabar con los Hache cuando amenazaron al mundo mágico, lo hizo un poco antes de dejar el cargo completamente a manos del profesor Crombs, para entonces él era más una voz susurrante que un líder público, y lo que llevó a su retiro fue la acción "ilícita" realizada por un hechicero desesperado. ¿Qué hizo el hechicero? ¿Quién era el hechicero? ¿Y por qué renunció el Juez luego de esto? ¿Conocía al hechicero? O… ¿sería posible que tuviera algo que ver? Tendría que preguntarle a su padre por la lista de magos poderosos de la época, a ver si alguno podía responder un par de preguntas. Tal vez buscar a algún Hache sobreviviente, si se hicieron reservas controladas para ellos debe haber algún registro. ¿Podrían tener algo que ver los Hache con la desaparición de los archivos del caso? Por lo que le había dicho su padre era razonable pensar que eran inteligentes, pero ¿por qué actuar ahora?

Justin dejó los papeles en la mesa y se recostó en su asiento. Había estado leyendo viejos archivos toda la tarde para obtener tan poca información, eso solo lo hacía más sospechoso respecto a la perfección de la información del Juez, pero no podía seguir ahora, su cabeza lo estaba matando de tanta lectura. Los antiguos archivos estaban escritos a mano y quien los escribió tenía una letra casi ininteligible y pequeña, le dolía la cabeza desde que los encontró. Quizás podría hacer unas copias nuevas y asegurarse de que quien las escribiera a futuro tuviera una letra legible. Se estiró y estaba a punto de retomar la lectura cuando su puerta se abrió de golpe.

Justin: (confundido) ¿Alex? ¿Ingerman? ¿Qué ocurre? Se ven preocupados

Ingerman: (cerrando la puerta) Señor Russo, su hermana tiene noticias algo preocupantes

Alex: (caminó hacia el escritorio) Así Justin. Raimundo no ha venido a trabajar

Justin: (comienza a reír) Chicos me asustaron. ¿por qué les preocupa tanto? Se tomó la tarde libre ya regresará mañana.

Alex: (negó con la cabeza) No es eso. No llegó, solo así. No avisó que no lo haría, no atiende llamadas ni contesta los mensajes. Ingerman incluso pidió que lo llamaran a la varita y nada. Mason dijo que salió temprano, en la escuela dicen que asistió a sus clases y se fue ¡Diablos! Incluso Ingerman recibió una llamada de la chica testigo de camino para acá, preguntado por él. Al parecer estaba en su casa, pero hubo una pequeña explosión de energía en su comedor que lo afectó a él y los abuelos de la chica. Raimundo solo se despidió y se fue, es todo. Mason no ha recibido noticias desde entonces y fue hace una hora.

Justin: Esto es extraño. No confío en ese chico, pero estaba seguro de que no desaparecería así sin decirnos. La última vez fue después de reparar las varitas en el bosque

Ingerman: Es lo mismo que pensé señor. Ese chico no es de mi agrado, en absoluto, si pudiera le arrancaría la garganta para que no tuviera que escuchar todo lo que dice, pero se ve responsable y demasiado listo para su propio bien. Si fuera abordado por alguno de los responsables de los actos contra el ministerio, podrían obtener información valiosa

Justin: En eso tienes razón Ingerman ¿ya se lo informaron al profesor Crombs?

Alex: No, tenía la esperanza de que supieras algo. Esta noche viene el tío Kelbo con su familia, así que preferí no decirle a mamá, papá o Harper, para que no estuvieran nerviosos. El profesor Crombs decidió ir a recibirlos porque quiere saber sobre sus viajes, así que no hemos tenido oportunidad de decirle sin que los demás se enteren.

Justin: Comprendo. Bien, según la ley no se notifica a una persona desaparecida antes de las 24 horas. Así que por hoy nos tranquilizamos e iremos a casa. Ese chico es extraño, si no aparece para mañana en la noche daremos una alerta y lo buscaremos.

Alex: (se agacha en el escritorio) No entiendes Justin. Si lo que me dijeron Mason e Ingerman es cierto, Raimundo no está tan estable como aparenta, podría tomar decisiones precipitadas

Justin: Alex, este no es momento de analizar psicológicamente al chico…

Ingerman: La señorita Russo tiene razón. La última vez que hablé con él, el muchacho conversaba consigo mismo. Era francamente desconcertante, a tal grado que acabé diciéndole cierta información que no quería compartir

Justin: (lo piensa un momento) Decir cosas extrañas y terminas diciendo lo que piensas ¿no se te hace conocido eso Alex?

Alex: Si, demasiado, pero no sé de dónde

Justin: Saben comienzo a pensar que esas lagunas mentales que han mencionado tienen algo que ver con el chico, lo cual representa un gran problema… Bien. Alex, comprendo lo que dices sobre estabilidad mental, sin embargo de alguna manera esto sigue sonando como el Raimundo que conozco, por lo que le pediremos a Mason, que si mañana en la mañana no aparece por el departamento, nos lo notifique e iniciamos la búsqueda. En caso de que aparezca que lo lleve a la subestación, así podrás determinar por ti misma si está estable o no. De no estarlo tendremos que tomar medidas, las cuales discutiré con el profesor Crombs. Ingerman necesito que en caso de que lo veas lo lleves a la subestación.

Ingerman: Por supuesto, pero puedo preguntar ¿por qué a ese lugar en específico?

Justin: Es el terreno más neutral que podemos conseguir y que sea accesible.

Max no sabía por qué lo hizo, pero recuerda vagamente intentar llamar a su amigo y luego arrojar el teléfono en su habitación después. Cuando salió de la casa de Courtney estaba tan alterado que se movió en automático. Su teléfono, ahora que lo piensa mejor, debe estar descansando en el piso de su habitación, que por cierto ahora pertenece a Harper. Sin embargo lo más curioso de todo es que ahora se encuentra en el gastado cuarto de sus padres, los verdaderos, en medio del bosque, con el gorro de entrenamiento que obtuvo en algún momento del día.

Es como si buscara algo, pero ya no puede pensar claramente. Las dos voces en su cabeza se han mezclado lentamente los últimos días, y en estos momentos ya no puede distinguirlas. Eso tal vez sea bueno, se está aceptando a sí mismo. O sea malo, la constante guerra entre ambos llegó a su límite y ya ni siquiera se turnan para hablar.

Su juguete está sobre lo que queda de la mesa de centro, podría jurar que brilla ligeramente, pero ese pensamiento hace que su mano duela y lo descarta. Solo está cansado. No ha contactado a sus familiares desde la pesadilla, ni siquiera ahora ha hecho algo para alertarlos de su presencia. No es que no quiera, es solo que… no ¿puede?... es extraño simplemente siente algo extraño cuando piensa en ellos y recuerda la pesadilla y con todo lo que ha pasado hoy, los recuerdos de el día que el Juez lo encontró han estado zumbando en su cabeza otra vez, no lo habían hecho desde que se concentró en reparar sus errores, pero con eso de retener los recuerdos de Courtney de ese día, han regresado con mayor fuerza. No es que no se lo merezca, quizás es solo que no los quiere, pero cuando aceptó ayudar sabía que había un riesgo, tal vez era esto… ¿Sabía que había un riesgo? No lo sé, es confuso ahora.

Se escuchó un par de voces fuera de la ventana y Max los escuchó, cerró los ojos para enfocarse, necesitaba distraerse, la culpa lo comía vivo y la tentación de saber lo que hacía el hechizo prohibido era cada vez mayor

 **Se está demorando demasiado**

 **Lleva siete días, le dimos máximo un mes ¿lo olvidas?**

 **Cuando lo hicimos no estaba libre de su mascota ni sospechoso de nosotros, esos hechiceros le están lavando el cerebro**

 **Si eso te preocupa, solo le ayudamos a que esté sucio otra vez**

 **No seas idiota, ya suenas como él**

 **Es mi nieto, y sin la unión con su mascota, nuestro vínculo se ha reforzado ¿qué esperabas?**

 **Eso es otra cosa que me preocupa, están demasiado vinculadas sus mentes podrías delatarnos**

 **No sé por qué te preocupa eso, no es como si fuera a arrepentirme o a delatarnos… No a propósito al menos… Si bien lo entrenamos a controlar su afinidad con el bosque, no le enseñamos nada realmente sobre las conexiones mentales cuando vimos que podría perjudicarnos**

 **No es eso. No llegó, solo así.** **Esa criatura pudo decirle lo que sabe y todo haber sido una farsa,** **¡Diablos!... estaba en su casa, pero hubo una pequeña explosión de energía en su comedor que lo afectó a él**

 **Exageras, ya veras que pronto abrirá la puerta y nos dará la clave para acabarlos.** **No confío en ese chico** **Puedo sentir como algo lo está quebrando de a poco, aunque debo admitir que heredó la fuerza de voluntad de sus padres**

 **No te veas tan orgulloso, mira que eso no es más que un problema.** **Ese chico no es de mi agrado, en absoluto, si pudiera le arrancaría la garganta para que no tuviera que escuchar todo lo que dice, pero se ve responsable y demasiado listo para su propio bien.**

 **Hagamos algo, si no abre esa puerta para cuando acabe la semana lo forzaremos. Perfectamente lo puedes vigilar con esa habilidad tuya como hace unos días**

 **No sé si pueda esperar tanto, pero tienes un punto…** **Así que por hoy nos tranquilizamos e iremos a casa. Ese chico es extraño, si no aparece para mañana** **me encargaré yo mismo, aún pienso que eres demasiado blando para el trabajo**

 **¿Demasiado blando? Soy más que capaz, te puedo ayudar después de todo conozco mejor al chico que tú,** **no está tan estable como aparenta, podría tomar decisiones precipitadas.** **Además de que te ofrezco el mejor camuflaje posible**

 **Tal vez…** **La última vez que hablé con él, el muchacho conversaba consigo mismo. Era francamente desconcertante, a tal grado que acabé diciéndole cierta información que no quería compartir**

 **Solo será poco tiempo antes de que acabemos con lo que empezamos hace 15 años, y esta vez nadie nos detendrá, porque no hay nadie que sepa de nosotros**

 **Un hechicero lo hace, la única diferencia es que no intenta hacerse amigo de ninguno de nosotros**

 **En lo que a mi respecta es la única diferencia que importa, después de todo ese hechicero también es uno de nosotros y sentimental para el caso. Si fueras más amable como yo, no tendríamos tantos problemas**

 **Cornelious, siempre has sido el manipulador de los dos, debo darte crédito, llegué a pensar que tu cariño era real. No lo llenaré de regalos, pero te prometo que usaré la información que consiga para seguir tus pasos**

 **Nathan, esto no es algo con lo que naces. Se requiere de esfuerzo, así que te daré un par de instrucciones sencillas para que comprendas. Por ejemplo** **necesito** **que** **cuando** **lo veas lo lleves a la subestación.**

 **Me gusta como piensas…** **Es el terreno más neutral que podemos conseguir y que sea accesible.**

Las voces se alejaron y Max respiraba agitado. Lo que escuchó fue extraño. Algunas veces las voces no parecían ser de Cornelious o Nathan, parecían Alex, Justin incluso Ingerman ¿tan confuso estaba su cerebro? Ya era bastante malo no poder distinguir entre palabras y pensamientos… Aunque eso no es lo más importante, Nathan lo había estado vigilando. Había olvidado que se puede convertir en diferentes animales... tal vez… Max se paró de golpe, ahora que lo pensaba con más detalle, el animal predilecto de Nathan era un ave, su abuelo podía generar tormentas incluidas las eléctricas, de ahí que su madre tuviera afinidad con la electricidad. Eso quiere decir que su subconsciente le ha estado intentado advertir sobre sus familiares, lo han estado manipulando para abrir la puerta, pero eso no es nuevo. Lo nuevo es que admitieran querer acabar con algo. Tal vez lo quieren fuera del camino y es por eso que se asfixiaba en su sueño y sus hermanos gritaban. Sabían que tenía familia en el mundo mágico y querían vengarse ¿podría ser? Suena demasiado trabajo para algo tan simple, aunque si lo han estado vigilando podrían saber quienes son exactamente su familia. Deben haber conocido sobre su padre…

Entre más lo pensaba más sentido tenía, pero había algo que faltaba. ¡Rayos! Como extrañaba a Damren, él siempre lo ayudaba con estas cosas, después de todo su mente no estaba en tan buen estado para maquinar estas cosas, es por eso que había sido sencillo cumplir su papel en la familia a pesar de ser más listo que el promedio. Tan solo pensar que discutía consigo mismo como si fuera dos personas distintas lo demostraba, pero Damren lo apoyaba y ayudaba a minimizar esta disociación. Desde que lo conoció se sentía más en sintonía, incluso antes de saber qué era realmente… Pero ahora Damren no estaba, y su mente se sentía extraña. Casi podía escuchar a su abuelo hablarle mientras duerme y ¿quién sabe? Tal vez lo hace, como él dijo jamás le enseñaron los alcances de un enlace mental.

Hoy descansaría, si no recuerda mal el tío Kelbo llegaba hoy con su familia, incluido Damren. El profesor Crombs no podía dejar de pensar en lo emocionante que sería conversar con alguien que ha viajado tanto o más como él. Necesitaba ver a Damren, asegurarse de que estaba bien y que le dijera que solo estaba siendo paranoico, luego le pediría consejo para decirle lo ocurrido al profesor Crombs y tal vez él sepa que hay detrás de la dichosa puerta, así podría al fin decidir lo que haría al respecto. Eso es todo, era el mejor plan que podía pensar. Se dejó caer contra la pared y cerró los ojos. Los susurros se hicieron más fuertes, pero intentó ignorarlos, pronto todo acabaría y quizás los susurros se irían. Cuando al fin sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba, una voz se alzó sobre las demás

' _Que ingenuos, aún creyendo en cuentos de hadas… no hay final feliz, solo es el comienzo del fin"_

Luego había oscuridad.

En un edificio de la ciudad, Donald se encontraba revisando información, como si buscara algo. John se acercó con una pastilla y un vaso de agua

John: (dejándolo sobre el escritorio) ¿Qué haces Donald? Es muy tarde y me duele la cabeza

Donald: (sin despegar la vista de los archivos) Lo sé, a mi igual. Pero hay algo sobre la cena de hoy que no me ha dejado tranquilo

John: (tomando asiento) No es que no me guste que estes tan involucrado, pero ¿no puede esperar hasta mañana?

Donald: (mirándolo brevemente) Quizás tengas… ¡Lo encontré! (le muestra el archivo) Recuerdas que en uno de los casos de ese Juez que leímos, se cortó la fuente de poder mágico

John: (suspirando) Lo recuerdo. Descartamos utilizarlo eso, debido a que necesitamos conseguir que algún hechicero nos diga dónde está su portal

Donald: (emocionado) Así es, sin embargo ya encontré lo que me molestaba. El nombre del chico que vino a cenar es Raimundo Northwood ¿no es así? (John asiente) Pues mirá la casualidad, en el archivo que los hechiceros usan para el registro automático, dice que ese chico es el asistente de Alex Russo, encargada de las relaciones con los mortales, quien junto a su hermano, Justin Russo -el sucesor del profesor Crombs- se encontraba en el bosque viendo por pistas, justo antes de que Hermes nos consiguiera estas. ¿No se te hace conocido el apellido Russo?

John: (ahora más alerta) Son miembros de la familia dueña de ese local de sándwiches en Weverly ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Donald: (tomando la pastilla) Subestación Weverly. Si son del consejo, significa que son hechiceros, por lo que entonces, ya sabemos dónde encontrar un portal

John: (le ofrece un brindis con su propio vaso de agua) Sabía que ese chico nos sería de ayuda. Perdón por decirte suave antes

Donald: (brindando) No hay problema, ambos lo somos. Pero de esta manera evitaremos que nuestra familia salga herida otra vez. ¿Quieres ir por una sandwich mañana?

John: (sonriendo) Por supuesto. Es mi nuevo alimento favorito después de todo.

 **4567890'0987654321234567**

 **Pronto la familia Russo volverá a reunirse ¿cómo reaccionarán?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Jiji ya puedo sentir como todo comienza a desmoronarse**

 **4567890'0987654321234567890'¿**

Crombs regresó a su oficina para encontrar una nota en su escritorio. Lorf le pedía que lo visitara urgente. Crombs había tenido una noche larga, Kelbo Russo no era un hechicero usual, pero ciertamente era divertido y refrescante hablar con alguien con tantas aventuras. Estaba a punto de hacer la vista gorda de la nota por hoy, pero Lorf no desperdiciaría tanta energía para mandarle una nota solo para que alguien lo visitara ¿verdad?... Bueno si era así solo le pediría prestada una cama, estaba cansado.

Se estiró lo que más pudo, lo que realmente no era mucho estaba viejo, podría hacer que los hermanos Russo cruzaran hechizos cuando ya no fuera jefe del Tech. Se transportó a la biblioteca y caminó directo al pasillo de Lorf, estaba oscuro ¿había olvidado los lentes?... ¡Ah, claro! Es de noche ya deben haber cerrado. Si, eso tenía más sentido. Llegó al pasillo y entró. Lorf lo estaba esperando

Lorf: ¡Profesor si vino!

Crombs: (tomando asiento) Así es, dime que no fue por nada

Lorf: (se sentó a su lado) No, le prometo que es por algo. Rastreé la huella de quién entró y se llevó los archivos..

Crombs: Estupenda noticia ¿qué averiguaste?

Lorf: (incómodo) Fue un mortal

Crombs: (parpadeando) Creo que mi vejez me ha afectado más de lo que creí ¿dijiste mortal?

Lorf: Si, un mortal, pero no cualquiera. Era uno de esos... ¿cómo le dicen en los libros?... pararrayos

Crombs: ¿Pararrayos?

Lorf: (sacando un libro emocionado) Si, ya sabes. Esas personas cuya familia es de hechiceros, pero que nacen sin magia.

Crombs: Ya veo, esto podría ser un problema ¿sabes quién es?

Lorf: (nervioso) Eso es lo urgente. Es el hijo del ayudante del Juez

Crombs: Ramirez, si no recuerdo mal… y ciertamente recuerdo mejor que él por lo que he escuchado

Lorf: Sip. El caso es que él no solo era su ayudante, era un doble agente. Debía traer algo para evitar que fuera usado.

Crombs: ¿Qué debía traer? (recordando) Es sobre el asunto con su ex-esposa ¿no es así?

Lorf: Así es. No es oficialmente mi área, por lo que los detalles no los sé. Lo que sé es que el Juez encontró un libro prohibido y mandé a Ramírez para que lo vigilara. Por lo que supe, Herbert jamás hizo un hechizo prohibido

Crombs: (frunciendo el ceño) Debes estar equivocado. La ex- esposa de Ramírez hizo un hechizo prohibido, por lo que restringimos su magia… de seguro el juez vino a averiguar de qué se trataba el hechizo

Lorf: (apenado) Supongo que lo conociste mejor que yo, pero los hechizos prohibidos que son nuevos, se registran en mi libro, como automáticamente. Ningún hechicero debería conocer uno de estos hechizos a no ser que los haya visto en acción, conozca al mago que lo hizo o que haya visto mi libro… Lo encontré extraño… pero ¿por qué un chico sin poderes no querría que supieran quién asesinó a un tipo como el juez?

Crombs: Esa es una buena pregunta. Si Ramirez no recuerda nada, por alguna razón, Plinski perdió sus poderes y la capacidad de decir cualquier hechizo. ¿Cómo su hijo sabría algo al respecto?

Lorf: (saltando emocionado) ¡Eso también es urgente! Resulta que seguí al chico y lo único que puedo decir es que no actúa solo. Hay dos hombres que tienen una gran huella en él y de seguro son quienes se lo hayan pedido. Tal vez lo quieren inculpar, porque ya sabes no se veía que fueran muy santos

Crombs: (algo irritado) Entonces me encargaré de decirles mañana a los Russo sobre esta información, ellos pueden encargarse mejor que yo cuando se trata de mortales. (pellizcando el puente de la nariz) Y para futuras referencias me serviría la información completa antes de hacerme creer que debía encarcelar a un muchacho inocente

Lorf: (con las mejillas infladas) Probablemente inocente en realidad

Crombs: (bostezando) Bueno si eso es todo, ha sido un día largo y quiero dormir ¿hay algo más?

Lorf: (pensando) Tal vez no sea nada, pero el chico Raimundo cenó con esos hombres esta noche

Crombs no respondió a eso. Algo le decía que era más importante de lo que el guardián pensaba, pero no lo quiere preocupar por ahora, después de todo estaba tan cansado que podría estar sobre analizando todo. Le pidió al guardián una imagen de los hombres y el chico antes de despedirse para descansar. Lo que sea que vaya a pasar, sería mejor enfrentarlo con una buena noche de sueño.

A la mañana siguiente Justin no estaba feliz… bueno tal vez no tan feliz. Julieta llegó temprano a la subestación para ayudar con la preparación de la reunión familiar, ya que al parecer su tía Morgan no encontró oportuno mandar un mensaje con algo como:

"Chicos tengo un trabajo en Nueva York y mi vuelo de regreso es el Jueves en la noche ¿Podríamos cambiar la reunión para otro día? Gracias, espero que esten bien y que Alex no sea mala con su querido apuesto hermano mayor que ya tiene tanto con lo que tratar. Saludos Morgan Russo"

Pero no, simplemente apareció en medio de la noche en la puerta, con una sirena de policía a todo volumen sonando desde su teléfono. Dejó sus cosas fuera para que los hermanos las entraran, excepto Alex claro, y se fue a dormir en el sofá de la sala. Ahora debían preparar todo para hoy. Tuvo que levantarse -otra vez- a las 6 de la mañana para comenzar a llamar a todos -amigos y parejas- para organizar la reunión junto a su madre, mientras la generación Russo más anciana se ponía al día, lo que incluía a la nueva familia del tío Kelbo. Lo bueno fue que podría pasar el día con Julieta, Zeck prometió que llegaría durante la mañana -esto tenía aún más feliz a Harper sin embargo- y Mason mantendría a Alex lo suficientemente ocupada, como para que pudieran realmente hacer algo y no solo pelear… lo cual es extraño, porque hace casi una semana no hubiera pensado en eso como primera posibilidad, pero después de los regalos misteriosos todo cambió ¿tendrán algo que ver? Esperaba que no. Le encantaba su cinturón y le daba cierta sensación de seguridad desde ese día en el bosque, que lo ocupaba a diario.

Julieta: (besando a Justin) ¿En qué piensas?

Justin: (abraza a la vampira) Es solo que estoy algo enojado. No me mal entiendas, me encanta tenerte cerca, pero tenía el día planeado y de repente todo es un caos

Julieta: (sonriendo) Justin, cariño, eso es normal con ustedes ¿acaso no recuerdas cuándo nos conocimos?

Justin: (compartiendo la sonrisa) Si, es solo que los planes de hoy eran importantes y no sé que pasará si los atrasamos más

Julieta: (se aparta y le da un apretón a su mano) Lo que sea que pase, podrán superarlo. (traviesa) Ahora ¿qué tal si conseguimos donas rellenas y le damo una buena bienvenida a tu amigo?

Justin: (mordiendo su labio inferior) A veces me pregunto si pasas demasiado tiempo con esta familia

Julieta: (camina sin soltar a Justin) A veces pareciera que no paso suficiente

Justin: (ve a su madre sonriendo) No hables tan alto o mamá comenzará con sus indirectas y no he dormido lo suficiente para soportarlas

Theresa tenía sensaciones mixtas en este momento. Primero Jerry decide, voluntariamente, tomarse un tiempo para hablar con sus hermanos. Eso era fantástico, porque significaba que intentaba fortalecer el lazo que tanto les costó arreglar. Sin embargo estaba ese pequeño detalle, insignificante, que no le agradaba mucho. Ahora debía preparar todo para la comida de esta tarde, junto a sus hijos y sus parejas que se negaban a dar el siguiente paso. Sin mencionar que Jerry no le dejó cerrar la tienda por hoy, por supuesto que no. De hecho se sentó fuera de la subestación, con la puerta abierta y se guardó la llave. Ahora además de cocinar para dos generaciones de Russo y agregados, también debía atender clientes. Al menos tenía 6 respaldos que si eran útiles, sobre todo cuando les decía indirectas muy directas. Y hablando de la tienda, tenía clientes que atender.

Theresa: (desde la cocina) Harper ¿podrías tomar la orden de esos hombres en la mesa 3?

Harper le pasó el paño húmedo a Zeck, quien ya se estaba recuperando del susto de ver a Julieta con sus colmillos goteando rojo, y se dirigió a la mesa 3

Harper: (sacando una libreta) Buenos días caballeros ¿qué puedo servirles?

John: (sonriendo) Hola señorita. Nos gustaría ordenar un desayuno sencillo. Dos sandwich del día con un expreso para mí y un mocaccino para mi amigo Donald

Harper: (anotando) Para servir supongo. ¿Algo más?

Donald: (apenado) Em ¿de casualidad hay algún baño que pueda usar?

Harper: (guarda la libreta) Claro. Aguarde un poco le pediré a alguien que le muestre el camino. Enseguida traigo su orden. (caminó hasta Zeck) Zecky ¿estás mejor?

Zeck: (terminando de limpiar) Si, creo que ya pasó. Aunque creo que ya no podré comer de esas donas rellenas por un buen tiempo

Harper: (le acaricia la mejilla) Pobrecito. ¿Podrías mostrarle el baño a el cliente de la mesa 3?

Zeck: (asiente) Sería un honor. Siempre me gustó este lugar. (le da un beso en la mejilla y va a la mesa 3) Hola soy Zeck ¿quién de ustedes dos necesitaba el baño?

Donald se puso de pie y Zeck se giró en dirección del baño sin notar el guiño que Donald le mostró a su amigo en la mesa. Cuando pasaron frente a la cocina Donald notó la gran puerta reforzada ¿podría ser?

Donald: (casual) Parecen ocupados esta mañana ¿siempre es así?

Zeck: (buscando la llave del baño) No, es solo que están preparando una reunión familiar de último minuto

Donald: Ya veo ¿esa puerta en la cocina lleva a algún cuarto privado para clientes?

Zeck: (sacó la llave victorioso) ¿La puerta de la cocina? No, es solo una nevera normal. No tiene nada extraño no privado. Solo simple comida con una fecha de expiración algo dudosa. Ja (abre la puerta) Cuando acabe solo deje la puerta cerrada. Buenos días.

Zeck se acercó a la barra para respirar un poco " _Eso estuvo cerca"_ Desde que los Russo le confiaron su secreto le fue difícil no querer gritarle al mundo lo geniales que eran. Aún recuerda claramente cuando trató de ser un mago y… algo pasó, si tal vez no tan claramente. Pero cuando Justin confió a él el mayor secreto de su familia, le llegó. Era su mejor amigo y desde ese momento sabía que también era su hermano. Ahora casi tira esa confianza por el caño. LA broma de Julieta aún lo tenía algo perturbado, y la naturalidad con que la familia trata esos temas lo pilló volando bajo. Ciertamente se sentía menos tensa su relación con los Russo desde que sabe su secreto, pero ya era algo tan normal que por un momento pensó que todos sabían. Debía tener cuidado.

Su momento de reflexión y calma se vio interrumpido por una horda de personas que entraban en la subestación. Cada mesa se llenó, la barra ya no sería visible si no estuviera apoyado en ella, incluso había fila que iba por el costado de la tienda _¿Qué ocurre?_

Jerry: (Entra resplandeciente) ¡Theresa! ¡¿Ves este lugar?! ¡Está repleto! ¡Podríamos vender hasta sopa con las sobras caducadas de nuestra nevera y nadie lo notaría! (habla rápido a un hombre a su lado) Cosa que no haremos, no se preocupe (fue hasta la cocina murmurando) Aunque no sería mala idea

Theresa: (mirando sorprendida) ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué alguien vendría a un lugar como este?

Jerry: (ofendido) ¡¿Qué tiene de malo?!

Theresa: (apretando los labios) No te ofendas cariño, pero es una tienda de sandwiches con un vagón subterráneo

Jerry: (se cruza de brazos) ¡Dijiste que era una gran idea!

Theresa: (por lo bajo) También dije que era una broma (suspira) De todos modos. Ambos sabemos que la última vez que estuvo tan lleno tus hijos tenían una banda y resultaron ser ilusiones

Jerry: (se encoge de hombros) Bueno ninguno de nuestros hijos tuvo algo que ver. Tal vez alguno era real (saca una revista) Sin embargo el caso es que algún crítico de comida recomendó la subestación

Alex: (baja molesta) ¿Qué es todo ese ruido? ¿Y quienes son estas personas? ¿Acaso papá prometió pizzas gratis otra vez?

Jerry: (mirando como toda la familia se reunía) Primero la pizzas eran gratis solo si compraban una promoción especial más un bono de 1 dólar

Alex: (con el codo sobre Mason) Sí, pero eran dulces con forma de pizzas que cuestan 25 centavos

Justin: (abrazando a Julieta) Y ni siquiera creo que sean comestibles

Jerry: (ignorando a sus hijos) Segundo un crítico gourmet nos dió una calificación de 5 estrellas en la revista de hoy

Harper: (frunciendo el ceño) ¿Está seguro que no se equivocó de lugar?

Jerry: (sonriendo) ¡¿A quién le importa?! ¡Ahora todos a trabajar, tenemos clientes que atender!

Theresa: (viendo a los jóvenes alejarse gruñendo) Jerry ¿no crees que es algo extraño? No recuerdo a ningún crítico, y no olvidemos el hecho de que no podremos atenderlos a todos y salir vivos

Jerry: (caminando hacia la salida) Mientras que paguen por todo con dinero real, pueden hacer esta trampa cuando quieran… Además ¿qué mejor forma de vincularse que atendiendo el negocio familiar todos juntos?

Theresa observó a Jerry salir a buscar a sus hermanos y acompañantes con una extraña sensación. Algo le decía que no debía bajar la guardia.

Max se despertó sintiéndose extraño. ¿Estaba en su cama del apartamento? ¿Cuándo llegó ahí? Bueno la bruma de ayer lo debe haber hecho actuar en automático… Aunque al parecer era lo suficientemente consciente como para venir hasta acá y no a su antigua cama en casa

' _Eso hubiera sido incómodo'_

 _-¿Por qué? Es mi cama ¿no?-_

' _De hecho ahora es la cama de Harper'_

 _-¡Cierto! Lo olvidé, hubiera sido incómodo tener que correrla. Lo tengo-_

' _No, lo que hubiera sido incómodo sería… Olvidalo, la sensación me tiene algo nervioso'_

 _-¿Te refieres a esa sensación que nos daba cada vez que hacíamos algo mal y el abuelo actuaba demasiado tranquilo?-_

' _Sí, lo cual es extraño. Ni él ni Nathan salen de ese lugar así que...'_

 _-Y no se supone que esconda dulces en mi oreja, pero eso no me impidió hacerlo ¿o sí?-_

Max se levantó de la cama y tomó algo de ropa limpia. Se daría una ducha rápida, pero primero pondría algo de agua a calentar, esta mañana estaba extrañamente fría. Fue a la cocina, puso el agua y volteó para regresar a su cuarto, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a Cornelious, su abuelo, sentado en el sofá

Max: (parpadeando) Tal vez tengas razón

Cornelious: (levantando una ceja) Eso lo sé, pero ¿podrías ser más específico?

Max: (despeja su cabeza) Eso no importa ¿qué haces aquí?

Cornelious: (frunciendo el ceño) Vaya recibimiento, vengo aquí preocupado por tí ¿y así me recibes? Nathan tenía razón esta es una pérdida de tiempo

Max: (entrando a la sala) ¿Preocupado? ¿Por mí?

Cornelious: (con la cara en blanco) Eres mi nieto ¿por qué no estaría preocupado? La última vez que nos vimos no terminó muy bien, y anoche estabas…

Max: (se detiene a un lado del sofá) Espera ¿anoche? ¿Estuviste aquí anoche? ¿o me has estado espiando?

Cornelious: (rodando los ojos) Ni una ni la otra. Eres familia, estamos conectados, al igual que lo estabas con ese lagarto

Max: ¿Y por qué yo no te siento?

Cornelious: Lo haces, es sólo que estás tan abrumado que tus emociones cubren las mías. Es por eso que vine ¿estás bien?

Max: (cauteloso) Si, solo han sido unos días algo estresantes

Cornelious: (asiente) Comprendo. Perder a un amigo, tener que abrir la puerta y tener que lidiar con los salvajes que te criaron debe ser estresante

Max: (enojado) No son salvajes

Cornelious: (entrecerrando los ojos) Son hechiceros, y unos de ellos ya me traicionó una vez

Max: (caminando a la puerta) Mira si estas aquí para convencerme de que abra esa puerta, pierdes tu tiempo. Aún tengo cosas que hacer así que te agradecería que…

Cornelious: (suspirando) No vine solo por eso. Tú y Nathan son la única familia que me queda, no quiero perderlos a ustedes también

Max: (cruzando los brazos) Damren también es parte de la familia y no te importó tratarlo como basura

Cornelious: (negando con la cabeza) Damren es de una especie casi extinta, que se asoció con nosotros hace siglos porque no tenía opción. Ahora es libre de hacer lo que quiera, incluso de matarnos si así quiere

Max: (descruzando los brazos) ¿De qué hablas? Damren jamás haría eso. Es libre, pero no nos lastimaría

Cornelious: (cubriendo su rostro con sus manos) Sabía que debí decirte esto antes, pero Nathan me convenció de que era mala idea. Lo lamento

Max escuchó el calentador sonar desde la cocina y fue a apagarlo. Su abuelo ¿se disculpó? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso Damren estaba en peligro y no se lo advirtieron? Miró su reflejo en el vidrio de la alacena. Era Max, por eso lo había reconocido. Que bueno que no salió corriendo al Tech en cuanto despertó o podría haber revelado demasiado en muy poco tiempo. Dejó el calentador a un lado y regresó a la sala, tomando asiento al otro extremo del sofá

Max: (nervioso) ¿Qué no me dijiste?

Cornelious: (sentándose derecho) Muchacho ¿sabes que los Gorgos originalmente estaban en guerra con los Hache? (Max asiente) Bien, lo único que los mantenía de nuestro lado fue el vínculo que generamos. Fue hace tantas generaciones que, para cuando yo era niño, la posibilidad de nacer y tener un vínculo con un Gorgo era prácticamente automático. Pero cuando deshiciste el que compartías con ese lagarto, rompiste todas las conexiones existentes y, por tanto, ya no hay razones para mantener la paz

Max: (aliviado) Por un momento nos… me asustaste. Como dijiste fue hace generaciones. Damren jamás creció aprendiendo de la guerra, además de que es mi amigo

Cornelious: (serio) Por el contrario, tu "amigo" creció encadenado en una cueva, escuchando los lamento de su pueblo a diario (Max lo mira confuso) Tras esa puerta se dice que yacen las almas de nuestros ancestros y de nuestros caídos, esperando ser liberados para descansar en paz y restablecer el equilibrio que se perdió con esa guerra hace 15 años. Quien resguarda las almas es un jefe Gorgo que lideró la primera guerra contra nosotros hace siglos. Por lo que escuché de las leyendas estaba amargado y, como líder, podía entrar en las mentes de pueblo, incluso de forma accidental

Max: (parándose incrédulo) ¿Esperas que crea que Damren pasó años escuchando a un lagarto viejo y amargado susurrar en su cabeza susurrar palabras de odio contra los Hache y, ahora que es libre, planea su venganza? ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Damren no haría eso jamás! E incluso si hubiera algún ente psicótico… psíquico… eso es lo que dije… ahora no es el momento… claro, claro ¿en qué iba?... algo sobre Damren y su conciencia molesta… ¿recuerdas a conciencia? Lo extraño… El punto es que lo hubiera escuchado, cuando fui a esa cueva no era el mejor controlando mis poderes

Cornelious: (confuso con el chico) Fuiste con algo que los mantenía bastante dormidos, y como dije antes, se podía comunicar con su pueblo. Tú eres un Hache no un Gorgo (se coloca de pie) Sólo vine a ver cómo estabas, pero parece que no me dirás si no estás bien

Max: (derrotado) Solo estoy cansado de todo esto. Mi familia ni siquiera saben lo que soy o quién soy y espera arreglar eso, pero creo que me equivoqué, otra vez

Cornelious: (sonriendo) Yo soy tu familia y sé perfectamente que eres, pero si te hace sentir mejor que ellos lo sepan. Abre la puerta. Una vez que liberes las almas de los caídos podremos obtener la paz que buscamos y tal vez puedas decirles

Max: (tímido) ¿Lo crees? ¿Pero si me odian? ¿O si no quieren escucharme? Sé que no te gusta que sea inseguro, pero pensaba en buscar a Damren para que me acompañe a decirles. Tengo miedo de ir solo

Cornelious: (asintiendo) No me molesta que seas inseguro, solo quiero que confíes en tí mismo, pero si es apoyo lo que necesitas cuenta conmigo

Max: (esperanzado) ¿En serio? ¿Me acompañarías a ver a mi familia? ¿Los hechiceros?

Cornelious: (tenso) Si es lo que quieres, yo mismo les diré toda la historia

Max: (emocionado) ¡GRacias viejo! ¡Sabía que podías ser buena onda! ¡Sé exactamente dónde encontrar a Damren y al resto! Una vez que lleguemos te prepararé un sandwich especial para tí, con lo que sé que te gusta… incluso podemos hacerle uno a Nathan, para que no se sienta excluido. Les decimos y abrimos esa puerta todos juntos

Cornelious: (nervioso) Adoro el entusiasmo, pero no creo que sea buena idea que veas a Damren ahora

Max: (resoplando) Damren podrá negarlo todo lo que quiera, pero sé que me quiere

Cornelious: (se acerca) Es solo que si no arreglamos las cosas con el equilibrio primero, puede que Damren no sea el mismo y sé que dices que es tu amigo y que no te haría daño, pero ha probado la verdadera libertad y sin un hechizo vinculante, podría incluso haberte olvidado

Max: (preocupado) No, Damren no me olvidaría. Es mi amigo. Estuvo ahí cuando todo el asunto con el Juez ocurrió y no me dejó incluso cuando lo aparté. Romper un simple vínculo no borrará eso

Cornelious: (levanta la mano para tomar su hombro) No me creas, pero si de verdad quieres verlo, déjame hablar con él primero. Si lo que te digo es cierto, podría destrozarte y no quiero que una cosa como esa me haga perderte otra vez.

Max: (retrocediendo) Te equivocas. Damren está bien, está feliz con su nueva vida, pero no me ha olvidado. Es más iré ahora mismo a buscarlo y lo traeré para que lo veas

Cornelious: (preocupado) No es buena idea. Si quieres verlo antes de abrir esa puerta, al menos déjame ir contigo por si intenta algo

Max: (Enojado) No lo hará

Cornelious sintió una presencia invasora en su mente. El chico estaba tan enojado, que no se percató de que sus emociones entraban en olas por la psique de su abuelo. Cuando Cornelious pudo bloquear a la intrusa mente del joven, ya era tarde. Max lo había dejado solo en el apartamento, para poder buscar a su amigo.

Cornelious: (tomando asiento) Nathan estaría divagando como loco sobre esto si supiera lo que ocasioné, que bueno que logré venir solo


	26. Chapter 26

Los Russo al fin lograron un respiro, al parecer decir que la casa estaba llena y que ya no tenían suministros no logró disuadir a la multitud, lo bueno era que tenían cuatro hechiceros disponibles para convencerlos de regresar otro día, haciendo reservación. En definitiva nadie, excepto Jerry, pensó que eso sucedería alguna vez. Las personas que quedaban en la tienda estaban comenzando a desocupar el lugar. Tan solo faltaban un par de mesas, incluyendo la de los hombres peculiares de la mañana y podrían cerrar para comer en familia. Alex entrecerró los ojos al notar a los dos hombres de la mañana -viejos les queda mejor, pero papá ya la había regañado por eso, tres veces- estaban conversando y comiendo muy lentamente, uno de ellos ya había usado el baño de la tienda por segunda vez y acababa de regresar a la mesa. Se veían felices, tal vez demasiado. Una persona bloqueó su 'discreta' observación. Cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con su tía Megan con una ceja alzada

Alex: (sonriendo inocente) Hola tía ¿qué pasa? Lindo sweter por cierto

Megan: (divertida) No me engañas con esa sonrisa inocente tuya, yo inventé eso ¿qué pasa?

Alex: (riendo) Nada realmente, es sólo que esos viejos se me hacen raros

Megan: (seria) ¡Alex! No puedes insultar a los clientes

Alex: (confundida) Lo sé, pero son viejos. No es mi culpa si pasan por la crisis de los cuarenta siglos

Megan: (dejando caer la expresión y riendo) Lo sé, ¿verdad?. Eso le dije a tu padre y te juro que si pudiera me mandaría al rincón para reflexionar

Alex: (divertida) Me dijo que lo haría si lo decía otra vez

Megan: (alzando una ceja) ¿Cuántas van?

Alex: (con suficiencia) Tres, delante suyo. Cada vez para mi misma

Megan: (asiente orgullosa) Sabía que lo tenías en ti chica. Pronto serás casi tan buena como yo

Justin: (mirandolas sospechoso) ¿Qué están tramando?

Alex/Megan: (inocentes) Nada

Justin: (se estremece) Me dan escalofríos

Alex: (mostrando su varita bajo el mesón) Yo puedo arreglar eso fácilmente

Justin: (secamente) Ja ja. Muy graciosa Alex. Sólo venía a preguntar si los de la mesa 3 han pedido algo más. Quieren la cuenta

Alex: (resoplando) ¡Al fin! Llevan toda la mañana comiendo lo mismo. (le pasa la cuenta) Ten, pero asegurate que se vayan. Algo me dice que su raumatismo no los hace inofensivos

Justin: (susurrando) ¡Alex! No…

Alex/Megan: No puedes insultar a los clientes. Ya crece Justin

Justin las miró un momento y se estremeció otra vez. Se acercó a la mesa murmurando sobre tener dos Alex otra vez. Alex y Megan se rieron de su reacción.

Megan: (regulando su respiración) Ahora en serio ¿qué ocurre? El chico ha estado más irritante de lo usual

Alex: (suspirando) Es solo que un chico del trabajo no se presentó ayer, lo que es súper sospechoso, y se suponía que hoy hablariamos con él

Megan: ¿Acaso otro saco de estrés con piernas como tu hermano?

Alex: (mirando a Justin) No en realidad, pero no hay razón para que haya faltado.

Megan: (asiente) Entonces Justin está siendo todo eso del jefe espeluznante que no te permite una vida privada si no le dices o solo está enojado porque con mi llegada le deshice su preciado itinerario

Alex: (se encoge de hombros) Un poco de ambas, aunque estoy con él en eso de que deberíamos haber hablado con el chico hoy

Megan: (toma asiento) Te ves algo incómoda y, siendo sincera, es raro que quieras inmiscuirte en la vida de alguien cuando no se trata de problemas

Alex: (mordisqueando su labio inferior) Queremos hablar con él para evitar problemas, tal vez

Megan: (resoplando) Porque eso les ha evita tantos antes (se cruza de brazos) Pero aún no me has dicho por qué te ves incómoda

Alex: (mirando al resto de la tienda antes de acercarse) Es sólo que tengo esta sensación desde hace como una semana de que algo va a pasar y hoy no me ha dejado tranquila, pero no hay nada… digo hemos estado investigando algo en el trabajo y ese chico es… peculiar… pero no hay verdaderas razones para pensar que algo va a pasar y sin embargo…

Megan: (mirando directo a sus ojos) Y sin embargo lo sientes. Sé lo que quieres decir chica, yo misma he pasado por eso, muchas veces y si te sirve de algo, no busques razones porque solo te confundirá más (toca su corazón) esto generalmente no necesita (toca su cabeza) esto, pero muchas veces una mente en calma es de mucha ayuda para encontrar lo que buscas, aunque no lo sepas

Alex: (devolviendo la mirada) ¿Dices que si me concentro en sentir, sin pensar en lo que siento, pero pensando que no está mal hacerlo, podré saber lo que ocurre?

Megan: (frunciendo el ceño) Eso no suena bien... es decir sabes a lo que me refiero, esencialmente, aunque cómo lo dices suena algo retorcido… Lo que quiero decir es eso, pero no que sabrás qué ocurre, no eres vidente... no lo eres ¿verdad? (Alex lo niega) Correcto, lo sabía. El punto es que puede ser una buena guía, sobre todo con el historial de esta familia para atraer problemas

Alex: (Pensando) Eso podría tener más sentido (suspira) Gracias tía, no estoy menos incómoda, pero ayudó

Megan: (colocándose de pie) Que bien porque necesito una dosis de tonterías luego de esto. ¿Ya conociste al chico que vive con Kelbo? Es fácil meterse con él, es tan ingenuo y dice puras tonterías, casi me recuerda a alguien (se encoge de hombros) Pero quien sabe tal vez es solo una corazonada (le guiña un ojo) Te veo luego

Alex vió a su tía ir a una mesa cerca de la puerta. En algún momento todos se habían reunido ahí a descansar ahora que los clientes se habían ido, incluido los viejos escalofriantes. Miró al chico que vino con su tío ¿cuál era su nombre? ¿Julio? ¿Doroteo? ¿Denis? Tal vez debería presentarse y prestar atención esta vez. Mirando a su familia reunida una pequeña sonrisa creció en su rostro, traía buenos recuerdos.

Alex: (saca su varita) ' _Tal vez un craneum revolvus por los viejos tiempos no sea mala idea'_

Justin vió la sonrisa de su hermana y sabía que tramaba algo, pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir algo alguien tocó la puerta frenéticamente. Jerry se colocó de pie y suspiró cansado

Jerry: ¡Ya cerramos! ¡Vuelva otro día!

La persona en la puerta agitó algo, pero no debió funcionar porque se escuchó una maldición desde el exterior. Todos voltearon a la mesa para continuar la conversación, pero la persona en la puerta era insistente

Jerry: (se levanta) Es curioso la última vez que ocurrió esto era el chico extraño con regalos, tal vez no sea tan malo, sin embargo esten listos, por si acaso

Jerry miró por la ventana, listo para tomar el bate junto a la puerta, sin embargo al ver lo que había fuera lo detuvo un momento. Volteó a ver a sus hijos

Jerry: Chicos, creo que sí podrán hacer lo que planeaban después de todo

El ex hechicero desbloquea la puerta y la abrió, el chico entró de inmediato. Los hermanos vieron a Raimundo y cualquier cosa que fueran a decir la olvidaron al ver al chico. Lucía como si hubiera tenido algún tipo de pesadilla, se hubiera despertado y luego corrido hasta acá. Tenía una mirada frenética mientras observaba a todos en la sala, sin embargo su mirada se iluminó con esperanza cuando se detuvo en alguien. Harper recordó cuando el chico despertó gritando y desesperado por aire hace unos días, y pensó que tal vez el chico podía verlo cuando su mirada se detuvo en ella. Le dedicó su mejor sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero no reaccionó. Inclinó la cabeza confundida cuando notó que no era a ella a quién miraba, sino al chico a su lado

Raimundo: (aliviado) ¡Damren! Es tan bueno verte amigo, de verdad te necesito ahora

Kelbo: (susurrando a su hijo) Oye chico ¿quién es Damren?

Antes de poder contestar, el chico fue puesto de pie de un empujón y Raimundo fue a abrazarlo

Dario: (dando un paso atrás) Umm, esto es incómodo. Creo que me confundes con alguien más

Raimundo: (se detiene abruptamente) ¿Por qué actúas así? (vio al chico mirar a los demás y sonrió) Claro, es Dario ahora. Lo olvidé, pero en serio, en serio necesito hablar contigo

Dario: (inseguro) Claro. ¿Que tal si hablamos por allá? No te ves muy bien ¿estás seguro que es muy importante o puedes sentarte y respirar un minuto?

Raimundo: (niega con la cabeza) Respirar puede esperar, esto es más importante

Kelbo: (los ve alejarse a un rincón) ¿Respirar puede esperar?... ¡Me agrada ese chico! ¿quién es?

Raimundo estaba tan feliz de ver a su amigo otra vez, que incluso que se negara a abrazarlo no le importaba, después de todo él mismo había dicho que sería sospechoso si se conocieran, aunque ese barco ya había sarpado con su emoción por verlo, otra vez, después de tanto

Raimundo: (rebotando) Tengo tanto que contarte, sé que han sido solo un par de días, pero vaya par de días, estaba colapsando sin ti, pero ahora estás aquí y eso ya me hace sentir mejor… Nos hace sentir mejor… Ya lo sabe, solo es raro seguir en plural… es rara tu cara, yo soy perfectamente normal… ¿Te das cuenta que tenemos la misma cara?… No con tu disfraz

Dario: (frotando su cuello) Amigo, estás comenzando a asustarme ¿me vas a decir cómo me conoces o no?

Raimundo: (abriendo y cerrando la boca) Amigo, eso no es gracioso. Sé que estoy divagando, pero es serio

Dario: (se cruza de brazos) No bromeo, me estas asustando ¿y por qué me dices Damren?

Raimundo: (abriendo y cerrando el puño) De acuerdo, te diré todo lo que ha pasado y por qué no te he contactado, así que escucha, y mira que sé que los lagartos tienen un oído agudo, pero por favor ya deja esto, sé que estás enojado conmigo, y con razón, pero de verdad necesito tu opinión y que me digas que he sido estúpido y que jamás debí dejarte ir ¿de acuerdo?

Dario: (parpadeando lento) ¿Lagarto? ¿Sabes lo que me ocurre?

Raimundo: (con las manos en el aire) ¡No, es por eso que quiero hablar contigo! (comienza a pasearse) Desde que hablamos hace unos días ¿es Sábado tal vez? No he podido encontrarte, porque no contestas tu teléfono y con el tío Kelbo se fueron a ese viaje y había días en los que lo único que quería era escucharte y saber que estabas haciendo, si habías conocido a más hechiceros, para saber si aunque sea una de mis decisiones no ha sido mala…

Dario: (le toma el brazo) ¿Dijiste hechiceros? ¿Cómo sabes sobre hechiceros? ¿Cómo tienes mi número? ¿Y cómo sabes que soy una especie de lagarto gigante?

Raimundo: (se suelta) ¿Una especie de lagarto gigante? ¿No me recuerdas? ¿Cornelious? ¿Nathan? ¿M-max? ¿Nada?

Dario: (se acerca) Lo lamento, todo lo anterior al señor Russo… Kelbo… no lo tengo claro ¿tú sabes quién me maldijo? ¿Por qué lo hicieron? ¿Acaso hice algo mal?

Raimundo: (su respiración comienza a acelerarse) No hiciste nada malo, yo fui quien lo hizo, y debo arreglarlo, pero no sé cómo… (se sostiene de la pared) quiero a mamá, papá, mis hermanos, todos ellos, incluyéndote, pero no sé… (lo mira) Lo que tienes… lo que eres… no es una maldición, es solo el collar que te hice para que pudieras tener una vida normal… la única maldición de la que debes preocuparte soy yo… si no fuera por mí esto no hubiera pasado, pero te necesitaba y pensé que tu… yo debo irme

Julieta estaba algo enojada con su novio cuando le insistió en que escuchara la conversación de los chicos, compartió una mirada con Mason cuando notó que al menos a ella le habían dado una opción, aunque él se veía preocupado más que enojado… ¡Claro! Había olvidado que el chico no solo trabajó el Sábado en el restaurante de su familia, sino que además era compañero de cuarto del licántropo y la principal queja de Justin de la última semana… Tal vez también estaba algo curiosa.

Julieta: El chico…

Justin: ¿Raimundo o el otro? (oye a su madre despejar su garganta) Dario, perdón. ¿Es Raimundo o Dario?

Julieta: (pone los ojos en blanco) El chico por el que podría ponerme celosa

Zeke: (mira a Harper) ¿Celosa? ¿Por un chico?

Harper: (asiente) Justin está algo obsesionado con Raimundo… Bueno, no es el único en realidad

Alex: (mirando a Julieta) No es que no disfrute esto, pero ¿qué pasa con Raimundo?

Julieta: (hace una mueca) Se escucha como si hablara con dos personas, pero una de ellas es ¿él mismo? ¿tiene sentido para ustedes?

Mason: (se acomoda en su asiento) ¿De cierta forma? Lo ha hecho antes, aunque más seguido estos días

Jerry: El maestro de Alex dice que puede desarrollar una segunda personalidad

Julieta: (asiente) Tiene sentido

Zeke: (sorprendido) ¿En serio? (nadie responde) ¿Qué cosas has visto para que algo de eso tenga sentido?

Justin: (rechinando los dientes) Chicos, esto es muy importante

Mason: (se inclina hacia el frente) Raimundo está divagando y parece creer que en realidad conoce a Dario

Julieta: (alza una ceja) Y también parece creer que es normal comparar a las personas con lagartos

Clarisse: (inquieta) Chicos no creo que esté bien escuchar su conversación

Julieta: Yo tampoco

Alex: (se acerca a Megan) Lo hemos hecho antes y ha salido bien, además siento que es importante

Justin: (moviendo su pierna rápidamente) Si no quieren hacerlo no lo hagan, pero sabré lo pasa aunque deba robarle al esfera HD al profesor Crombs

Mason: Tampoco me agrada, pero me preocupa

Harper: ¡Gracias! Es bueno saber que alguien más lo admite

Theresa: Chicos les guste o no, no creo que puedan escuchar con tanta conversación

Kelbo: (comiendo un sandwich) ¿Y alguien me va a decir quién es?

Julieta: (se coloca de pie) ¡Shhh! Se escucha muy agitado, algo le ocurre

Raimundo caminó a la puerta, no podía ver con claridad, alguien había mojado el aire ¿o eran sus ojos? Tal vez solo llovía de forma horizontal y las gotas le golpeaban el rostro… Eso debía ser, pero con todas esas voces no podía concentrarse ¿por qué la gente tenía que pensar tan alto? ¿y por qué comenzó a brillar repentinamente? No aguarden ya acabó, de seguro solo le faltaba batería. Tocó algo que parecía una ramita ¿será la manija de la puerta? Tiró de ella y se golpeó el rostro con algo frío, se sentía como una puerta ¡Perfecto! La encontró sin problemas… ¿A quién engaña? Nada estaba perfecto. Su abuelo tenía razón, Damren lo olvidó y ahora no tenía con quien hablar, estaba siendo egoísta, lo sabía, pero no quería arruinar la vida de nadie más. Todos parecían tener una vida mejor cuando decidió salir de ellas y ahora Damren estaba pasando por lo mismo, pero el se estaba quedando solo. Les diría todo, incluido que él mató al Juez, tal vez si lo arrestaban compensaría todo lo que hizo y su familia no tendría que lidiar con él. Aunque primero debía abrir la puerta, si su abuelo tuvo razón sobre Damren, de seguro tenía razón sobre esto también.

La subestación quedó en silencio mientras notaron al chico caminar a la puerta, un momento Raimundo estaba en la sala, peor que cuando llegó, al siguiente un chico diferente pasó frente a ellos. Cabello y ojos castaños, piel trigueña y tan joven como Raimundo. Alex y Justin se miraron, era el chico del bosque. Cuando llegó a la puerta la abrió y se golpeó el rostro, pero no pareció darle importancia. Algo en el fondo de sus mentes se retorcía, como si tuvieran que saber algo, como si con el más pequeño empujón una presa que no sabían que existía se desbordaría. Dario se acercó a la puerta, con una expresión triste

Dario: (mirando por la calle) ¡Max aguarda! ¡Max!

Entonces la presa se rompió, una ola de recuerdos invadió la mente de todos al interior de la subestación. Cuando se recuperaron lo suficiente para correr, siguieron a Dario al exterior. Encontraron al chico sujetando algo en su mano derecha, mirando hacia el espacio. Alex fue la primera en alcanzarlo

Alex: (sujetando al chico por los hombros) ¡Dario ¿dónde está Max?! ¡¿Dónde está mi hermano?!

Dario: (temblando) No lo sé, pensé que estaba loco, pero el sabe cosas y su nombre lo conozco

Justin: (recuperándose de la carrera) ¡Eso no importa ahora dinos dónde está nuestro hermano!

Dario: (aprieta su mano derecha) ¡No lo sé! ¡Lo vi doblar la esquina y luego desaparecer junto a un hombre!

Los hermanos corrieron hacia la esquina, pero no encontraron a su hermano. El resto de la familia los alcanzó unos segundos después. Miraron en todas direcciones gritando el nombre del miembro faltante, pero no pudieron hallarlo

Theresa: (sujetando los brazos de sus hijos) Chicos, sé que es arriesgado pero deben usar magia

Jerry: (abriendo mucho los ojos) ¡Estás loca! ¡Podrían verlos! Mejor regresemos a la subestación

Theresa: (enfrentándose a su marido) ¡No me importa si nos ven hacer un sacrificio animal para llamar a los extraterrestres, otra vez, no perderé a mi hijo una vez más! ¡Mucho menos si puedo olvidarlo por tercera vez!

Jerry recordó el incidente de la piedra de los deseos que le contaron sus hijos, y sabía de lo que hablaba su esposa.

Jerry: (decidido) Todos rodeen a los chicos, rápido (todos obedecieron) Ahora traigan a su hermano de vuelta

Alex/Justin: (tomados de las manos) _**Aunque prefiera una canción de Jazz, haz que vuelva mi hermano Max**_

Harper: (con los labios apretados) ¿Por qué no ocurre nada?

Justin: (suelta a Alex) De seguro es porque normalmente no nos resulta hacer un hechizo juntos. Probaré yo _**Cominis Heresl Max Russo**_

Alex: (golpeando el piso repetidamente) El que lo digas más elegante no lo hará mejor, además tal vez ya no se identifique con ese nombre

Clarisse: (confusa) ¿Por qué no? Es su nombre

Alex: (acelerando el ritmo) Se fue por un año y un poco más antes de eso, es obvio que no nos quiere

Kelbo: (mirando a su esposa) ¿Me perdí de algo? (mira a su sobrina) Es su nombre, incluso cuando me enfermé y no podía dejar de ser Shakira, un amigo pudo hechizarme usando mi nombre

Justin: (igualando a Alex) Alex tiene razón, pero ¿cómo lo invocamos?

Zeke: (tímido) ¿Y si usan ambos nombres?

Alex: (aparta la mirada) Ya lo intenté antes, solo me trajo un papel suyo

Megan: (dando una mirada significativa) ¿Cuándo eso nos ha detenido en el pasado?

Alex: (le devuelve la mirada) Nunca, y no comenzaré ahora. _**Cominis Heresl Raimundo Edmundo Northwood/Max Russo**_

Julieta: (mirando alrededor) Es obvio que están haciendo algo mal

Mason: (frunce el ceño) Al menos lo intentan

Julieta: (entrecierra los ojos) ¿Sugieres que no hago nada?

Dario: (se mete en el círculo) ¡Detenganse! ¡Pelear entre ustedes no ayudará hechiceros tontos! (se cubre la boca) ¡Lo lamento! No sé de donde vino eso

Kelbo: (coloca una mano en su hombro) Tranquilo amiguito, es mejor decir lo que piensas y disculparse luego

Clarisse: (abraza al chico) No escuches sus consejos (susurra) Aunque ese no está tan mal

Dario: (se suelta) Gracias, pero no es eso a lo que vine

Jerry: ¿Qué ocurre chico? ¿Sabes algo más de Max?

Dario: (frunce los labios) Me gustaría, pero no. (apunta a la tienda) El anciano de ayer está tirado en el piso de la guarida

Russo: ¡El profesor Crombs!

La familia corrió a la guarida. En el piso el profesor Crombs se comenzaba a recuperar, Jerry y Justin se acercaron ayudarle, mientras Dario y Clarisse ayudaban a Kelbo a tomar asiento

Kelbo: Ni en mis aventuras más locas he tenido que correr tanto

Theresa trajo un vaso de agua, y el resto del grupo se acercó al profesor llenó de polvo

Crombs: (toma agua) Gracias señora Russo

Theresa: (deja el vaso en la mesa) No es nada ¿qué le ocurrió?

Crombs: (desempolvando su túnica) No lo sé, hace unos minutos estaba caminando por el portal hacia su guarida y repentinamente hubo un ruido fuerte. Lo siguiente que supe era que estaba en su piso, que por cierto está muy bien cuidado ¿no le interesa un puesto en el Tech?

Mason: (olisqueando el aire) ¿Qué es ese aroma a humo?

Megan se acercó al portal y notó el humo que venía del interior, tomó la puerta y la abrió un poco más

Megan: (se aclara la garganta) ¿Alex recuerdas ese sentimiento del que me hablaste?

Alex: (se acerca lentamente) Si, ¿por qué?

Megan: (abre el portal en su totalidad) Porque creo que ya sé a qué se refería

El humo invadió la guarida. Zeke, el más cercano a la entrada, abrió la puerta de la cocina para despejar el ambiente. Una vez que estuvo más claro todos se acercaron al portal

Jerry: (mirando hacia arriba) La wiz-luz de wiz-emergencia está encendida

Justin: (mirando a Alex) Entonces los hechizos no funcionaron porque alguien saboteó la fuente de energía mágica

Alex: (se acerca a Mason) Entonces no tenemos poderes, otra vez

Harper: (abraza a Zeke) Y entonces no podrán traer a Max

Julieta: (toma la mano de Justin) Eso también significa que alguien quiere hacer daño a los hechiceros

Crombs: (serio) Eso significa que, probablemente, alguien nos está declarando la guerra


	27. Chapter 27

**Hola otra vez, sé que es un mes tarde, y realmente lo lamento, aquí les dejo otro capítulo espero que lo disfruten**

 **4567890'098765432123456789**

Mason: (se gira hacia el profesor) ¿Y cómo sabemos que no fue usted? La última vez tuve que cargar a Alex por kilómetros y no fue agradable (Alex alza una ceja) No fue agradable lo que hizo el profesor, a ti te amo

Kelbo: (se inclina hacia su protegido) Por poco y no la salva

Crombs: (levanta las manos) Ya son hechiceros completos, no hay necesidad de más pruebas como esa

Theresa: (silba) ¡Chicos! sé que he dicho muchas veces que sin sus poderes están perdidos, y no me arrepiento, pero ninguno de mis hijos son solo hechiceros, así que juntos podremos buscar una solución

Jerry: (asiente) Theresa tiene razón, deberíamos reunir toda la información que tengamos para encontrar alguna pista sobre el ataque

Dario: (cruzado de brazos) ¿El ataque? ¿Es todo lo que les importa? (apunta a Alex) hace unos minutos pensé que esta chica me mataría si no respondía sobre su hermano y ahora ni siquiera lo consideran

Clarisse: (tomando su brazo) Dario, tranquilizate. No hemos olvidado a nadie…

Dario: (se suelta de golpe) ¡No me mientas! ¡Yo olvidé a alguien y ese alguien podría estar en peligro!

Alex: (lo toma de la parte delantera de la camisa) ¡¿En peligro?! ¿Qué es lo que sabes chico? Y será mejor que me lo digas porque no necesito magia para hacerte daño

Justin: (sujetando a Alex del hombro) No apruebo la violencia, pero es mi hermano así que será mejor que hables

Dario: (jugando con su collar) Es solo que… no sé qué exactamente, pero ese viejo que se fue con Max no me agrada, ni un poco (hace una pausa) ¿Kelbo? ¿No dijiste que este collar era mágico?

Kelbo: (parpadeando) Eso creí (lo mira de cerca) Pero sigues aquí, ¿por qué sigues aquí?

Zeke: (lanzando los brazos al aire) Estoy oficialmente perdido. Primero unos hombres raros en la mañana, luego todo eso con Raimundo que resultó no ser Raimundo sino su hermano perdido Max que no estaba perdido, sino que todos lo olvidamos mágicamente y ahora no tienen magia pero el collar mágico no es mágico, pero si funciona con lo que deba funcionar. ¿Alguien me puede decir lo que ocurre? Porque esto huele raro

Harper: (pensando) Mason ¿no podrías rastrear el olor de Max como lo hiciste con esa chica el otro día?

Mason: (sonrie) ¡Claro! Solo necesito algo con su olor

Crombs: (saca un tubo de su barba) Yo puedo ayudar con eso. Tengan

Justin: (retrocede un paso) ¿Es eso sangre?

Crombs: (balancea el tubo) ¡Si! Resulta que Ingerman se enojó con Rai...Ma… el chico y le presionó la herida en el cuello. Lo encontré limpiando sus garras y tratando de eliminar la evidencia

Clarisse: (abraza a Dario cerca) ¿Por qué lo trae usted?

Crombs: (le tiende el tubo a Mason) Pensé que sería útil realizar una prueba de sangre del chico, no me gustó que estuviera solo e iba a buscar a su familia

Después de un momento Mason se encogió de hombros y tomó el tubo, lo abrió y sintió el aroma. Luego le entregó el tubo Julieta e hizo lo mismo.

Mason: (olisqueando el aire) Yo iré hacia el bosque y tú hacia la ciudad

Julieta: (cerrando el tubo) De acuerdo. Si en media hora no hay nada cambiamos.

Se formaron dos grupos y en instantes la guarida estaba vacía, excepto por Zeke

Zeke: (cerrando la puerta) ¡¿Acaso nadie me va a responder?!

Nathan estaba hirviendo de pie en la entrada de las ruinas. Cornelious salió esta mañana con un "presentimiento" y no le dijo nada más. Su paciencia se estaba acabando, esperó 14 años al mocoso, solo para descubrir que fue criado por unos malditos hechiceros de cuarta que no hicieron un buen trabajo y ahora, después de perder un año re-educando al niño, su amigo se va por un "presentimiento". Será mejor que sea algo muy bueno sino el mismo le daría un sentimiento al cual prestarle atención.

La visión de dos personas a lo lejos lo puso en alerta, pero una ola de desesperación cruda lo descolocó. Cuando pudo apartarla, las dos figuras estaban a un metro de distancia

Nathan: (respirando) Veo que traes a tu descendencia

Cornelious: (hace una mueca) No le digas así, suena horrible y además deberías estar contento al fin le daremos paz al alma de nuestros caídos

Nathan: (con un brillo en los ojos) Lo convenciste ¿cómo?

Max: (con la mirada baja) Estoy aquí, ya sabes

Cornelious: (sonriendo) Somos familia, no hay nadie que nos conozca mejor

Nathan: (resopla) Cuando te conviene

Cornelious: (agita la mano) Pequeñeces, ahora vamos. Le prometí a Max que yo mismo le contaría lo sucedido a su (escupiendo) familia adoptiva cuando abra esa puerta

Nathan: (aplaude) Bien, entonces muchacho llévanos a esa cueva

Max: (suspira) Pensé que no les agradaba la magia

Nathan: (gruñe) No nos agradan los hechiceros, muy distinto. Sin embargo me refiero a tus verdaderas habilidades, no las patéticas

Max respiró profundo y cerró los ojos. _Desventaja: cambio de color del iris_ Sintió la tierra a sus pies, sintió las rocas y comenzó a trabajar con ellas.

 _-¿Estás seguro?-_

' _No más que tú'_

 _-Entonces no lo hagas-_

' _¿Lo harías tú?'_

 _-No lo sé-_

' _¿Qué harías?'_

 _-Preguntarle a Papá, máma, Justin, Alex, Harper, Damren, quien sea-_

' _No quiero arruinarles la vida, otra vez'_

 _-No lo hagas, solo habla con ellos-_

' _Si quisieran hablar intentarían llevarnos con magia'_

 _-Si quisieras hablar lo harías-_

' _¿Me ayudarías?'_

 _-¿Tengo qué? Me asusta un poco-_

' _¿Cuando te detuvo antes?'_

 _-Hay una primera vez para todo, tal vez con ayuda-_

' _Con ayuda'_

Sintió un cambio y de repente un túnel estaba frente a él.

Nathan: (observa el túnel) Espero que resista, jamás pude pasar estas condenadas trampas cazabobos

Cornelious: (Prepara una antorcha) ¿Admites que eres un bobo?

Nathan: (arrebata la antorcha) Cállate y vamos, pero que el chico vaya al frente, por si acaso

Cornelious: (apunta al túnel) Vamos muchacho, entre antes termines con esto, antes podré ayudarte con tu… dilema

Max caminó por el túnel hacia la cueva. Era extraño no poder ver más allá de la luz de las antorchas, pero saber qué había y donde por su capacidad de conectarse con la tierra. Una vez escuchó de una serie animada donde llevaban esto más allá y podían conectarse también con el metal. No creyó que fuera posible, pero estaba con su abuelo bajo el territorio de una especie de antigua civilización, de la cual el provenía al parecer. Tal vez fuera posible. Un sonido lo detuvo y los demás se toparon con él

Nathan: (apagando el fuego en la espalda de su amigo) ¿Y ahora qué pasa? ¿Ya llegamos?

Max: (tocando su cuello) Escucho un zumbido ¿ustedes no?

Cornelious: (se aparta de Nathan) No más de lo normal. Eso es la electricidad en el aire

Max: (retoma la marcha) Estos últimos días me ha molestado un poco el sonido ¿cómo te acostumbras?

Cornelious: (continua con calma) Eso es interesante, no deberías escuchar nada. Tu conexión es con la tierra. Tu madre y yo tenemos afinidad con la electricidad

Nathan: (lanzando una roca) Tal vez en algún grado puede sentir la electricidad en el aire.

Cornelious: (se encoge de hombros) Podría ser posible. No es que vaya a lanzar un rayo ni nada, pero la pregunta sería ¿por qué ahora? Sus capacidades se asentaron hace meses.

Nathan: (espantando un insecto) Una vez dijiste que los hechiceros, con su magia, encapsulan esta carga estática de alguna manera. Cerca de la cueva la magia se anula, y como ahora estamos en un ambiente libre de hechiceros, es probable que la electricidad del aire sea más perceptible para ustedes

Max: (para sí mismo) Eso explicaría la debilidad con el plástico

Cornelious: (salta una grieta en el piso) Es posible. Aunque el zumbido que escuchas podría ser de lo que se encuentra dentro del cuarto

Max: (lo mira de reojo) ¿Lo que se alberga? Pensé que sabías que había dentro

Cornelious: (niega con la cabeza) Lo que sé es lo que dicen las leyendas. Esa cueva fue sellada por los jefes de nuestro pueblo antes de perecer en la guerra contra los hechiceros. Ellos son los únicos que saben, pero se dice que un hechicero, en un intento desesperado lanzó un hechizo que encerró las almas de los nuestros ahí dentro

Max: _-¿estará la del ahí dentro?- 'No parece zombie, así que tal vez no cupo completa' -Tienes razón y estoy seguro que el alma de Nathan no ocupa mucho espacio de todos modos-_ (resopla) No me sorprendería

Cornelious: ¿Qué…?

Max miró confundido por el repentino silencio. A unos metros estaba la entrada de la cueva, giró y se encontró con un montón de tierra. Se acercó cauteloso

Max: ¿Abuelo?

Cornelious: _¿Qué esperas ayudame?_

Max: (mirando para todos lados) ¿Dónde estás? No puedo verte

Cornelious: _Escuchas mis pensamientos ¿no? Solo deja de hacerlo y busca con tus poderes_

Max: (cierra los ojos) Bueno. _-A ciegas en un túnel… ahora somos un topo. No es tan genial como un hombre lobo, pero al menos somos un animal- 'Hablando de animal'_ ¿Dónde está Nathan?

Max abrió los ojos, se acercó al montículo de tierra y con cuidado levantó su mano izquierda _Ventaja: Tu afinidad favorece el instinto._ Sus ojos se tornaron rojo fuego y la tierra se reacomodó hasta dejar a Cornelious libre

Cornelious: (sacudiendo su cabello) Te demoraste muchacho y en cuanto a Nathan de hace un rato que dejó de quejarse.

Max: (asiente) Ok. Supongo que podrá encontrar su camino. Vamos la cueva está a unos metros.

Cornelious: Si, no lo creo. Te veo allá. La tierra se ve muy inestable y ya comí mi cuota de tierra por el día.

Con eso su cuerpo brilló, aumentando el zumbido en los oídos de Max. Cuando el sonido al fin fue soportable, casi inexistente, observó un rayo pasar junto a él directo a la entrada de la cueva. Luego el zumbido bajo regresó

Max: (se frota los ojos) Odio cuando hace eso sin avisar

Max llegó a la cueva y encontró a su abuelo sentado sobre una roca -la antigua cama de Damren- quitando la tierra de sus zapatos. Mirando alrededor no puedo encontrar a Nathan.

Se quedaron en silencio, esperando unos minutos hasta que algo se deslizó sobre la cabeza de Cornelious. El hombre se estremeció y miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con una serpiente de ojos aquamarina.

Cornelious: (aliviado) Es bueno ver que apareces, pero no te quiero sobre mi cabeza.

La serpiente le mostró la lengua bífida antes de arrastrarse hasta el piso y comenzar a retorcerse. En unos instantes Nathan estaba de pie en su lugar, sacudiendo su cabeza y arrojando agua en el proceso.

Nathan: (escupiendo) La próxima vez volaré hasta acá

Cornelious: (atando sus agujetas) Como quieras, aunque nunca entenderé por qué puedes convertirte en un pájaro y una serpiente

Nathan: (dándole la espalda) Ya te dije mi padre era bipolar y me lo heredó de una manera muy retorcida

Cornelious: (se coloca de pie) Si, tu y tu tragedia familiar, pobrecito. Ahora dime ¿a dónde fuiste?

Nathan: (bufando) Me caí dentro de la grieta que pasamos y mi idiota amigo no vino en mi rescate, así que, como no podía volar, repté por las grietas de la tierra y luego de la cueva. Gracias por nada.

Cornelious: (se cruza de brazos) No te hagas la víctima. Fui sepultado en un montón de tierra y no por culpa del niño. Tuve que usar un rayo para llegar

Nathan: (mirando a Max) ¿Y tú cómo estás ileso?

Max: No lo… (se detiene y comienza a reír) ¡Oh esta cueva no perdona a nadie!

Nathan: (frunciendo el ceño) Creo que la locura también es hereditaria

Cornelious: (lanza una pequeña descarga a Max) Deja las tonterías muchacho y no de avergüences

Max: (se frota el brazo) El menor de los hermanos abrirá la puerta. Lo dice en la entrada y yo creé el túnel, supongo que al ser familia la cueva me considera el menor de los hermanos. La última vez que vine cada persona tenía un camino específico que seguir y yo evité las trampas leyendo lo que decían las paredes

Nathan: (resopla) Lo que volviste a hacer al sentir la tierra a tu alrededor. Tiene sentido. Somos bastante buenos con las especificaciones

Cornelious: (camina a la puerta) Aunque me gusten las historias, creo que tenemos algo que hacer. No esperé 14 años para retrasarnos ahora

Nathan: (lo sigue de cerca) ¿Te das cuenta que la mitad de ese tiempo tuve que cuidarte, porque a tu querido nieto se le ocurrió vivir con hechiceros?

Max escuchó como discutían camino a la puerta y respiró profundo. Era lo mejor que se la había pasado con su abuelo y su amigo desde que los conoce, pero no era momento de distraerse. Su pesadilla regresó a su cabeza e intentó apartarla. Caminó a la puerta con el recuerdo cada vez más fuerte, era inquietante, pero lo más extraño era que el zumbido era cada vez más tranquilizador.

Julieta estaba orgullosa de sí misma. Captó el aroma de Max rápidamente gracias a que la muestra fue sangre, por lo que ahora todos la seguían camino al bosque, incluido cierto hombre lobo. No la malinterpreten no lo odia, es solo que los viejos hábitos se arraigan.

Llegaron cerca de un claro en el bosque, pero había algo raro en el aire. Lo sentía más denso de lo normal.

Alex: (mirando alrededor) ¿Justin? ¿Acaso no estamos cerca de ese lugar?

Justin: (quitando una rama de su cabello) ¿Qué lugar Alex? Sé más específica

Alex: (rueda los ojos) El lugar donde mataron al Juez Hermes

Justin: (sorprendido) Tienes razón, y es Herbert no Hermes

Clarisse: ¿Estamos en la escena de un crimen mágico?

Theresa: (se abraza a sí misma) Ya decía yo que este lugar era demasiado tétrico

Kelbo: (sujetando a Clarisse) ¿No te prometí que te llevaría a uno?

Clarisse: (abraza a Kelbo) No sé como lo logras, gracias

Zeke: (alejándose de la pareja) Ok ¿No puedo ser el único al que le parezca extraño?

Herper: (riendo) Estoy petrificada

Jerry: (ignorando a todos) Chicos ¿están seguros que es aquí?

Julieta: (firme) Mi nariz no miente. (siente el aire) Aunque hay un aroma más fresco que el otro.

Justin: (se acerca a julieta) ¿Dos aromas? ¿Como dos personas distintas o…?

Julieta: (se acerca al árbol central) Como dos muestras de sangre. La más antigua proviene de este árbol

Alex: (pensando) Podría ser de cuando vinimos a explorar, ahora que lo pienso creo que vi a Max por un momento ese día antes de, ya sabes, desmayarme

Justin: Yo igual. Quizás Max se lastimó ese día en la explosión de energía

Theresa: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Mi bebé estuvo en medio de una explosión mágica y nadie se molestó en decirme?

Alex: Te lo dijimos

Justin; Es solo que en ese entonces no sabiamos que era Max

Julieta: (Sacando corteza) No creo que le guste esto, señora Russo

Theresa: (se acerca junto al resto) puedes decirme mamá, querida, para que te vayas acostumbrando. Eso va para ustedes también Mason y Zeke

Mason: (se trapica) ¿Qué encontraste Julieta?

Julieta: (mirá de cerca el tronco sin corteza) Esto es una marca de sangre, como de una herida. Pero es de hace más de un mes o dos

Zeke: (se esconde tras Harper) ¡Es un árbol de sacrificio y ese chico no es Max, es un espíritu!

Dario: (mirando el árbol de cerca) Este lugar lo conozco

Zeke: (lo toma de los hombros) ¿Acaso el espíritu de Max está ahí? ¿Para eso es el collar? ¿Como la película de la rana?

Alex: (espantando a Zeke) Deja de decir tonterías. (se acerca a Dario) ¿Y cómo que conoces este lugar?

Dario: (Mira más allá del árbol) No estoy seguro, pero creo saber qué está mal en este lugar.

Jerry: (toma la mano de Theresa) ¿Podrías arreglarlo?

Dario: (mira a Kelbo) Tal vez

Clarisse: (abraza al chico) Confiamos en tí, mi niño

Dario: (asiente) Ok, aquí va nada

El grupo caminó siguiendo al adolescente. En un punto, el chico disminuyó la velocidad cuando su collar comenzó a brillar. A la derecha del grupo, en una gran roca cercana la misma marca del collar apareció y todos sintieron una extraña ola de energía, más amigable y familiar, recorrerlos.

Jerry: (sorprendido) Esto es la aldea de los Hache ¿cómo logramos entrar? Estaba oculta

Justin: (mirando alrededor) Lo que es más extraño ¿que brilla en tu oído mamá?

Theresa: (se saca el arete) Es el obsequio que nos mandó alguien la semana pasada

Todos sacaron sus obsequios y lo observaron resplandecer con la misma marca de la piedra y el collar del chico.

Mason: (mirando el collar de Alex) ¿Alguien les regaló llaves para entrar en las ruinas de una tribu extinta?

Justin: Lo que daría por que el profesor Crombs estuviera aquí en lugar de avisar al consejo

Julieta: (olisquenado) ¡Chicos! El aroma es fuerte, debemos estar cerca (apunta a una cueva) Viene de por allá

Dario corrió a la cueva, siendo seguido por el resto con una repentina urgencia. Años de aventuras los guiaban. Algo estaba por ocurrir.

Una vez en la entrada, se detuvieron para recuperar el aire.

Theresa: (golpea la roca) ¿Ahora qué? No veo una puerta

Zeke: (acerca a Harper a la pared) Tal vez sus cosas brillen otra vez y la abran

Jerry: (presinando el llavero en su palma) Lo dudo, es la cueva de los sombreros. Ahora que no hay magia tal vez no abra

Alex: (decidida) No. La última vez puede abrir esta puerta y lo haré otra vez

Justin: ¿Entonces qué? No sabemos qué hay allá dentro o si Max está dentro. Además la última vez no nos fue muy bien que digamos

Harper: (mira a Julieta) ¿Estás segura de que está dentro?

Julieta: (triste) Es un 50/50, pero el aroma más reciente viene de ahí ¿tiene alguna herida o algo que pudiera sangrar?

Mason: Tenía una herida en el cuello por una pesadilla

Julieta: Entonces si abrimos esta puerta sabré si está dentro o no

Clarisse: (Se para frente a la familia) Soy la única que recuerda que Dario habló de un viejo espeluznante

Theresa: (entrecierra los ojos) Alex abre la puerta, ahora

Alex, sin querer discutir ni esperar más se acercó y abrió la puerta. El aroma de la sangre de Max se sintió mucho más fuerte y Julieta estaba segura de que lo encontrarían dentro, pero había algo más

Megan: (mira a Alex) Esto no se siente para nada bien

Alex: (asiente) Estoy de acuerdo con la tía Megan, algo está por ocurrir

Dario. (entra) Hay que conseguir a Max

Kelbo: (lo toma del brazo) Aguarda campeón, esto es peligroso y no dejaré que vayas así como así. Hay tres caminos hombre y no me puedo multiplicar

Clarisse: (suspira) Suenas tan responsable

Jerry: (mira la cueva) Esto es un laberinto, podríamos perdernos y Max se quedaría solo, hay que pensarlo mejor.

Dario: (toma su collar) No me importa mi amigo puede estar en peligro y no dejaré que le pase nada. Puedo ir por arriba

Clarisse: (enojada) No muchachito, es peligroso y no te dejaré que te quites ese collar

Kelbo: Después de años aprendí a guardar un secreto, es divertido, no lo arruines ahora

Dario: (resopla) Los secretos nos llevaron a esto en primer lugar

Dario arrojó el collar al piso y en un momento se convirtió en una bestia alada. Estiró sus alas y abrió los ojos. Los recuerdos inundaron su mente. Dió un paso adelante y miró el collar " _Ni siquiera pienses que te dejo solo otra vez"_ Golpeó el collar con la cola y despegó hacia la cueva

Alex reconoció a la criatura y miró el pasaje frente a ella. Notó a Justin hacer los mismo. Llamó su atención y se miraron un momento. Asintiendo dieron un paso adelante de su padre y la roca frente a dos pasajes se estremeció

Alex: (sin apartar la vista del camino) Espero que esta vez te valla mejor hermanito

Justin: (hace una mueca) Al menos mi cabello no parecía nido de ratas

Con eso corrieron y los pasajes se cerraron

Zeke: (mirando al resto) ¿Alguien más que quiera correr sin un plan?

Harper se armó de valor y tomó a su novio de la muñeca, se detuvo frente al último pasaje y miró al resto. Una vez que todos estuvieron ahí se tomaron de las manos

Theresa: Es ahora o nunca

Kelbo: (mira a Megan) ¿Esto es como hacer trampa?

Megan: (mira a Jerry) Esta rojo de furia, así que yo diría que si

Mason: (cerca de Julieta) Vaya familia con la que nos encontramos

Julieta: (sonrie) Ni que lo digas. Salvando al mundo luego de arruinarlo desde 2010

Todos entraron a la vez y el pasaje se cerró tras de ellos.


	28. Chapter 28

**¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! Aquí traje otro capítulo, ya que la verdad es que cuando olvido algo me queda la sensación por un tiempo largo, pero muy largo si no lo compenso y con este capítulo deberíamos quedar al día, mi consciencia, ustedes y yo... so... yeah. Enjoy!**

 **4567890'0987654321234567890'¿**

Crombs logró llegar a su oficina, estaba cansado de caminar, ahora entendía por lo que hizo pasar a los Russo...Pero valió la pena. Después de ordenar a alguien que revisara y arreglara rápido la fuente de poder avisó al consejo de la posible nueva amenaza. Se dejó caer en su asiento y respiró profundo, ya no estaba en edad para hacer todo esto. La puerta de su oficina se abrió y se encontró con Ingerman

Crombs: (acomodándose en el asiento) Matt, que bueno verte, espero que ya te hayas enterado no quiero repetirlo otra vez

Ingerman: (asiente) No se preocupe señor, estoy al tanto, pero hay alguien que necesita hablar con usted

Crombs: (suspirando) No tengo tiempo para visitas ahora

Ingerman: (bajando la voz) Tiene tiempo para esta, mucho en realidad

Antes de que Crombs pudiera preguntar a qué se refería, un hombre no criatura apareció detrás de Ingerman.

Crombs: (levantandose) ¡Lorf! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué no te disfrazas?

Lorf: (se cruza de brazos) Vine por dos cosas (hace entrar a Ingerman y cierra la puerta) La primera es porque me gustaría saber la razón por la cual repentinamente quedé atorado en una biblioteca pública de mortales sin poder "disfrazarme"

Crombs: (rodea el escritorio) Alguien saboteó la fuente de poder mágico, la cobertura de tu escondite debió quedar sin energía

Lorf: (da un paso al frente) Es bueno saberlo, pensé que me habían despedido

Ingerman: (frunciendo el ceño) Usted vino aquí hace poco, parece tener bastante influencia y hacer bien su trabajo ¿por qué lo despedirían?

Lorf: (sonríe) Gracias por el cumplido y muy buena pregunta, tengo una conjetura y eso me lleva a la segunda razón… (mira a Crombs directo a los ojos) ¡¿Dónde está ese chico ingrato?! ¡Confié en él y él hace que lo olvide! ¡Ni siquiera me dió un spoiler de su novela antes de eso! ¡Y por si no fuera poco me va a visitar sólo para llevar a su papá! ¡¿En serio?! ¡Me sentí usado!

Crombs: (parpadea) Supongo que conoces a Max

Lorf: (se desinfla) Yo pensé lo mismo

Ingerman: (se aclara la garganta) No sé de qué están hablando, o quién es Max, pero creo que debemos enfocarnos en averiguar quién hizo esto

Lorf: (se tira en el sofá) Eso es sencillo, seguí el rastro que me pidieron el otro día y no adivinarán dónde se encontraban justo antes de que atacaran la fuente de poder

Crombs: (levanta la mano) Tomando un café

Ingerman: (suspirando) En la fuente de poder, profesor, estaban en la fuente de poder

Lorf: (mete la mano en la barba del profesor) En realidad los dos tienen razón, el rastro terminó en una tienda de comida en Weverly, pero la mitad de él hizo su camino dentro de una ventana mágica, creo que les dicen portal

Mientras acariciaba su barba, el profesor Crombs vió al guardián sacar un cubo de palomitas y tomar asiento. Eso era interesante, todo se conecta siempre con los Russo, deben tener alguna especie de maldición familiar o algún hechizo de localización salió mal. Dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa, Justin se habría reído de su broma… Volviendo al caso. ¿Cómo encontraron la guarida? ¿Por qué les interesa el caso del juez Herbert? ¿Cómo saben de la magia? El rastro era claramente mortal, o pararrayos según Lorf… Pobre Lorf se veía triste ¿tendrá algo que ver con el hechicero que lo engañó hace años? ¿Para qué lo engañó? Ahora que lo piensa ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente? Los archivos de ese incidentes siempre fueron vagos al respecto y el juez Herbert se negó a contarle... A quien le contaba todo era a Ramírez, que lástima que perdió la memoria ¿Lorf recordará al juez? Debería el le dijo algo sobre un libro… No dormir siempre lo hace tener mala memoria

Crombs: (pensativo) Lorf ¿Recuerdas al juez Herbert?

Ingerman: (alza las cejas) ¿Acaso vamos a ignorar el cubo de palomitas? ¡La magia podría haber vuelto!

Crombs: (resopla) Claro que no, es solo mis palomitas de reserva (mira al guardián) Lorf necesito que respondas

Lorf: (gime y tira las palomitas) ¡Bien! Si, lo recuerdo pero me cayó gordo y ni hablar de su ayudante, como le dije ayer le pedí un favor, uno, y jamás regresó (patea el cubo) Dicen que la tercera es la vencida, pues el chico me venció, o como sea que se diga

Ingerman: (atento) ¿Qué favor le pidió a Ramírez?

Crombs: ¿Y por qué le cayó 'gordo' el juez?

Lorf: (con un puchero a Ingerman) No puedo decirles, es un secreto

Ingerman: (colocándose recto) Pues lamento informarle que nos encontramos en alerta máxima, cualquier información que nos pueda ser útil deberá será entregada de forma inmediata, aunque esté prohibida, sin importar quien haya dado la orden con anterioridad. Y, como jefe del departamento de criaturas mágicas, me veo en la obligación de obtener esa información por el bien de las criaturas a quienes juré proteger, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas.

Lorf: (parpadeando) ¿Y cómo por qué cree que será de alguna utilidad?

Ingerman: (da un paso al frente) No escapa a mi memoria el hecho de que el rastro que se le solicitó analizar provenía de individuos que extrajeron información vital respecto al caso JH 265, caso encargado de determinar al agresor del Juez Herbert y responsable de su fallecimiento, razón por la cual cualquier pista que pueda obtenerse nos ayudará a entender sus relaciones interpersonales y profesionales, permitiendo caracterizar a el o los posibles responsables de su muerte y, en menor medida, posibilita la obtención de información respecto al atentado sufrido hace menos de una hora ¿me explico?

Crombs: (con una amplia sonrisa) ¡Sabía que te conservé por una razón Matty! ¡Buen chico!

Lorf: (deja caer su mirada) Bien, solo deja de ser tan… ñeh… El juez Herbert me robó un hechizo prohibido, jamás lo usó, pero si se usó. Fue hace como 14 o 15 años, no creo que importe ahora

Ingerman: Si mi memoria no falla, la ex esposa de Ramírez realizó un hechizo prohibido hace como 14 o 15 años

Crombs: (inclina la cabeza) ¿Cómo lo recuerdas? Yo lo olvidé (mira a Lorf) Además debe haber un error, el juez jamás haría algo como eso, era algo escalofriante, pero me enseñó todo lo que sé

Ingerman: (aparta la mirada) Solo lo tenía en mente desde hace unos días

Lorf: (levanta la mirada) Si bueno el chico decía tener nivel 7, cuando tenía como nivel 15. Y como ya le dije ayer, tal vez usted lo conoció mejor

Ingerman: (sacude la cabeza) Por lo que entiendo ya hablaron de esto, ayer. ¿No lo recuerda profesor?

Crombs: (con una mano en la cabeza) No dormí bien, y debí golpear mi cabeza al caer con la explosión. Sin embargo, creo recordar mejor. Lo que no sé es para qué era el hechizo

Lorf: (incómodo) Yo sé para qué sirve, pero no les va a gustar…

Damren sobrevoló el laberinto. Pasó años encadenado a esa roca, pero nadie conocía ese lugar mejor que él. Dormir cerca de esa puerta le permitió adquirir ciertos conocimientos que no debería, y, a pesar de eso, no lo recordó hasta ahora. La única razón que se le ocurre es que Max esté cerca de esa puerta. La información siempre fue un susurro vago, hasta que ese chico apareció aquel día. De cierta forma todo esto es su culpa, él lo obligó a quedarse y permitió que se convirtiera en el títere de ese par. Dejó escapar un bufido. No servía de nada concentrarse en eso ahora.

Por el rabillo del ojo vió al resto del grupo avanzar por el laberinto, la cantidad excesiva de gente estaba poniendo a prueba a la cueva, sobretodo cuando esa gente estaba tan motivada. De un túnel más atrás vió emerger una figura negra que se le acercó, era un murciélago, ahora que lo piensa la pareja de ese chico molesto sabelotodo era un vampiro, curioso. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y le hizo una seña a la vampireza a su lado. El murciélago movió su cabeza y regresó con su grupo.

Una vez solo, Damren buscó en vano la conexión con Max. Sin el vínculo era muy difícil, pero el chico podría escucharlo. _Por favor que me escuche_

Damren: (viendo a lo lejos el centro de la cueva) _Chico, ¿estás ahí? Porque si estás ahí y me ignoras te juro que te rostizo vivo, así es conocí a un par de dragones que harían el trabajo… Solo contesta_ (ve a todos cerca de la meta) _Contesta de una vez. ¡Demonios chico! ¡Por una vez te permito ser metiche y te atreves a respetar mi privacidad! ¿Por qué me odias tanto?... Bien no me quieres escuchar pensar_ Entonces me escucharás rugir

Max se paró frente a la puerta, estaba nervioso, podría jurar que escuchó palabras entre todo el zumbido, lo tranquilizaba, pero no podía concentrarse en eso. Había algo electrizante y atrayente en esa puerta. Tal vez solo sea porque ahora estaba cerca y a punto de abrirla o quizá el deseo no sea suyo. A su lado vio a su abuelo, sonriendo orgulloso ¿pero de qué? Él aún no hacía nada para que lo estuviera.

Max: (traga saliva) ¿C-cómo la abro?

Nathan: (le muestra su lengua) ¿Cómo crees? ¿A cabezazos? Ni siquiera tu cabeza es tan dura

Cornelious: (golpeando a su amigo) Ignoralo, cuando se entusiasma no es la mejor compañía. Solo recuerda la desventaja es el color de tus iris y la…

Max: Y la ventaja que tu afinidad favorece el instinto

Max respiró profundo. Después de un año de insistencia abriría la puerta y le explicaría todo a su familia, claro si le permitían acercarse. Él no los dejaría si hubieran hecho lo que él hizo. Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Sintió como la roca se resistía a moverse, casi como una advertencia, algo dentro de la habitación despertó y de repente, él también quería esto. Empujó más fuerte, la roca intentó resistir, pero era como si alguien más lo estuviera guiando, como en su sueño, él solo podía mirar. La roca cedió al fin y un crujido se escuchó, sintió la roca moverse frente a él, y también sintió algo dentro, ahora más intenso, casi demasiado sofocante. No abrió los ojos, el zumbido aumentó, como si se concentrara en este lugar, un sello ¿para qué?

Un estruendo lo hizo abrir los ojos, pero nada más. Estaba anclado a su lugar.

Nathan: (mirando a la criatura frente a él) Mira quién decidió regresar Cornelious. La vieja mascota de la familia. ¿Acaso no entiende que si nos mudamos sin tí no es por error?

Damren: (respirando fuerte con su nariz) Jamás fui su mascota, y jamás me fui

Cornelious: (alza las cejas) Vaya, no sabía que ya hablas inglés decente. En cuanto a jamás irte, creo que mi nieto podría dar buenos argumentos en contra

Los caminos detrás de Damren se abrieron todos a la vez y la familia emergió de los pasajes, con ligeros rasguños, pero muy cansados. Mason notó a los hombres y mostró sus dientes, no le agradaban, ni siquiera un poco. Julieta, al otro extremo del grupo, compartía el sentimiento

Theresa: (endereza su ropa y se acerca) ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

Nathan: (rodando los ojos) Cornelious, no sabía que tu hija fuera tan estúpida

Jerry: (se para junto a la mujer) ¡Hey! ¡Más respeto con mi esposa!

Cornelious: (entrecierra los ojos) Jerry Russo, que disgusto verte

Jerry: (levanta la barbilla) Puedo decir lo mismo, ahora ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

Alex: (camina frente a su padre) Aguarda ¿lo conoces?

Jerry: (asiente) ¿Recuerdas la historia que les conté sobre una antigua raza?

Justin: (junto a Alex) Pero papá, eso no puede ser cierto, ellos ya… tu sabes

Cornelious: (sonriendo) ¡Vaya! Veo que al menos no le ocultas cosas a tus hijos

Nathan: (riendo) Aunque por la cara del lagarto, se lo oculta a todos los demás. Por cierto no me sorprende en absoluto ver que te aliaste con tales alimañas, deben ser idiotas si confían en tí

Damren: (cubre con su cola a sus guardianes) No los metas en esto ¿Dónde está Max?

Megan: (junto a Harper y Zeke) ¡Si! ¿Dónde está mi sobrino? Intento de villano de caricatura de décima mano

Cornelious: (gruñendo) No te metas

Cornelious lanzó un rayo en su dirección, pero se desvió en último momento golpeando a Harper en el brazo. Todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Zeke corrió al anciano con un grito de guerra

Zeke: ¡Nadie lastima a la chica que amo!

Nathan se paró frente a su amigo y recibió el golpe, pero no se quedó ahí, enfurecido se transformó en un gran ave escamoso, similar a un dragón, y se lanzó al chico. Zeke chilló asustado y corrió hacia sus amigos. Julieta y Mason, entraron en acción de inmediato y se enfrentaron a la extraña ave.

Alex y Justin vieron a el otro tipo, al que su padre conocía lanzar un rayo en su dirección. Instintivamente tomaron sus varitas

Alex/Justin: **Tre metrus mobetrus**

Suspiraron aliviados cuando vieron a sus padres aparecer tres metros a su derecha. El rayo impactó en el suelo frente a ellos un segundo después

Justin: (riendo) ¡Nuestros poderes! ¡Regresaron!

Cornelious: (preparando otro rayo) No por mucho, esta cueva es muy especial

Jerry: (miró al resto de su familia) Eso es cierto, ¡dispérsense y piensen en algo!

Max escuchó todo esto, aún si poder momerve. Intentó enojarse con su abuelo, pero muy en el fondo sabía que algo como esto pasaría. Su abuelo y Nathan estaban muy resententidos luego de tantos años y su padre fue parte de la razón de su caída. ¿Por qué tuvieron que venir?. Sintió una presencia tímida acercarse a la entrada de la cueva, en algún momento atravesó la puerta sin notarlo y al parecer su viejo amigo se percató

Damren miró frenético toda la discusión. Estaba asustado por la seguridad de su nueva familia, pero también por su amigo, no lo podía ver. Miró hacia la izquierda de su antigua jaula y notó la puerta abierta. Cuando escuchó al sabelotodo más viejo gritar que se separaran no perdió tiempo. Los media sangre ayudarían a Clarisse y Kelbo por él mientras, o sino se los devoraría, sin importar lo asquerosos que supieran. Caminó a la habitación y al mirar adentro vio a su amigo de espaldas a él. Intentó entrar, pero la hendidura en la pared era muy pequeña

Damren: (con la cabeza dentro) Max, muchacho ingrato, ven a saludar a tu viejo amigo

Max: (viendo el patrón en la roca frente a él) No, puedo. Esto es más grande que yo, pero me alegra que admitas que eres mi amigo

Damren: (inquieto) No admito nada, ese es solo un apodo, jerga callejera sin importancia que aprendí. Ahora ven aquí

Max: (con la voz inestable) Te dije, n-no puedo. ¿Acaso no los escuchas? El zumbido es diferente aquí dentro, más fuerte, más armónico

Damren: (moviendo su cola sin parar) Te mostraré un rugido armónico si no vienes ahora

Max: (cerrando los ojos) Lo lamento, amigo. No puedo moverme, me está llamando y también a ti

Damren observó a Max acercarse lento a la roca extraña. Los símbolos eran idénticos al apestoso juguete que llevaba a todos lados. Recordó esas noches en las que se quedarían despiertos hasta tarde, mientras el chico intentaba practicar un truco a espaldas de su abuelo y le contaría historias de su familia. Entre ellas estaba la historia de su juguete y de los símbolos que no lo dejaban dormir. Max sabía exactamente qué hacer y eso lo inquietaba, todo esto ponía en alerta sus instintos, como aquella vez que regresó de las afueras de la aldea, con esa herida en la espalda sin querer que se le acercara. Su amigo, no su hermano, se haría daño y no podía evitarlo. Reuniendo toda la fuerza que pudo, dió un último tirón y rodó hasta detenerse cerca de Max.

Damren: (apoyándose en sus cuatro patas) Max, te voy a sacar de aquí, solo déjame…

Entonces lo escuchó, las voces que por años parecían un ligero riachuelo a lo lejos, lo rodearon y se engancharon en su interior como balas. Su cuerpo ya no era suyo para controlar y su ira ya no era suya para dirigir.

Max sintió el cambio repentino en su amigo, y le dolió verlo en ese estado, su ojos no podía verlos, pero un paseo por su mente le permitió imaginar el cambio, el paso de cálidos y acogedores ojos avellana a fríos y duros ojos castaño oscuros, casi negros. Un rayo pasó cerca de la entrada y escuchó el grito de su familia. Esto era peor que su pesadilla. Llegó justo frente a la roca y el zumbido aumentó, como si atravesara una pared que le impedía entenderlo antes. El pequeño control que le quedaba de su propia razón la usó para tocar los símbolos, tal como lo hizo tantas veces con su juguete. Casi quiso reír al pensar que esto le mostraría otro video de sus verdaderos padres y que toda la preocupación hubiera sido en vano.

Presionó el último y, al igual que su juguete, su entorno cambió. El cuarto se llenó de ese fondo espacial. Damren estaba a su lado, agachado en señal de respeto y fue entonces cuando notó al oscuro Gorgo que tenía frente a él. Era intimidante y tenía una mirada escrutadora que lo hizo estremecerse y querer imitar a su amigo. Cuando el pensamiento cruzó su mente, el Gorgo sonrió de forma siniestra y otro pensamiento llegó a su mente

" _Tal y como se dijo hace años. Un anciano enojado me da la fuerza y un niño perdido me da la libertad. Jamás pensé que uno de mis captores liberaría a mi pueblo, pero bueno no todos tenemos lo que queremos. Será mejor que se preparen chicos, ustedes me serán muy útiles"_

Ambos Gorgos desaparecieron, dejándolo solo frente a la pantalla que conocía más que bien. Se acercó y en su reflejó no vio nada diferente. Frunció el ceño

 _-Oye ¿te enojaste o algo? ¿Por qué no apareces? Es el momento de la crisis de pánico que hemos estado reservando… Vamos apúrate que se van a acabar, solo dura diez minutos-_

No hubo respuesta. Sabía que no era lógico esperar una, pero desde que recuerda ha jugado este juego de su mejor amigo imaginario cuando necesita pensar ¿por qué no funcionaba ahora?

Max: (tocando la pantalla) ¿Dónde estás? Necesitamos arreglar lo que hicimos mal. ¡Responde! ¡Raimundo responde!

Al decir su nombre la pantalla se encendió y lo mostró ¿a él? Estaba junto a Damren y el Gorgo anciano. Saliendo del cuarto hacia el grupo que peleaba allí fuera. El corazón de Max comenzó a latir rápido, sus puños se apretaron y sus ojos se abrieron.

Max: No, esto no es posible ¿qué estoy haciendo?

La pantalla le respondió mostrando a todo el mundo detenerse y observar al trío. Su abuelo dejó caer el rayo en sus manos y sonrió, el Gorgo oscuro dijo algo y su otro yo dió un paso al frente, con una mirada similar a Damren, alzó la los brazos. Su familia habló, todos a la vez, probablemente llamando su nombre, pero su otro yo no escuchó o solo los ignoró. Observó a sus hermanos, los más cercanos a él, mirar sorprendidos su rostro. _Desventaja: Cambio de color del iris._ Para su sorpresa y horror, su otro yo movió los brazos y una nube de polvo cubrió la cueva. Cuando la imagen se aclaró vió un cráter en el lugar donde su familia, toda ella, excepto por Damren estaban hace unos segundos. ¡Los atacó! ¡Él los atacó! ¡Max lo hizo!… ¡No, no no Raimundo lo hizo!…. Porque él era Max ¿verdad?...


	29. Chapter 29

**Hola ¿qué tal? Espero que hayan tenido un gran año, o al menos pasable (yo estoy cerca de la segunda opción) y que este nuevo año sea aún mejor (o solo mejor dado el caso).**

 **Tal vez sea tarde para decirlo, pero aparte de que nada más que la trama y los OCs me pertenecen, no tengo lector beta, asi que me disculpo por cualquier error ortográfico o de redacción presente, yo solo los encuentro luego de publicar y luego lo olvido, así que también me disculpo por eso... en fin Enjoy!**

 **4567890'0987654321234567890987654323456789**

Ramírez estaba inquieto, su hijo al fin aceptó reunirse con él después de haber recordado quién era. Esperaba en serio que no lo odiara, aunque motivos tenía de sobra. No es que fuera su culpa que ese chico tan familiar lo hechizara y básicamente olvidara todo respecto a su vida, tampoco era una víctima inocente. Él escogió su trabajo como agente, lo que siempre conlleva riesgos y por supuesto una carga de secretos que no podía compartir con su familia.

Vio a su hijo acercarse a lo lejos, estaba con una chica discutiendo entre ellos, muy cerca _No puede ser mi hijo tiene novia, una linda y él casi se lo pierde..._ Si el chico que le borró la memoria no tenía una excelente y perfecta explicación por lo que hizo estaba seguro de que lo mataría sin dudarlo. Ver a su hijo claramente tratando de forzar a sí mismo a parecer tranquilo, le recordó a él mismo cuando comenzó su trabajo, y eso solo lo convencía de renunciar a ser un agente encubierto, que sus jefes se encargaran de los trabajos sucios o contrataran a alguien más, por lo que le importa… aunque debería decir lo que sabe al actual consejo antes de salir. El juez Herbert era un gran engaño, fue quien le dio el hechizo hace tantos años a su ex esposa, él fue quien mató a esa pareja en la bodega luego, secuestró a ese niño Russo y fue él quien amenazó a dicha familia para que ni él ni Jerry Russo hablara al respecto. Con el juez muerto la amenaza estaría vacía y de seguro Jerry lo apoyaría, además de que el chico mismo era un prueba de que al menos parte de lo que decía era real.

Bradley: (se aclara la garganta) ¿Papá? ¿Papá estas bien?

Ramirez: (parpadeando) ¿Qué? Claro, claro solo pensaba. (se pone de pie) Hola hijo me alegra tanto que hayas aceptado venir realmente, realmente lo lam…

Bradley: (toma asiento) Guardatelo. No estoy aquí porque quiera, solo quiero saber por qué me abandonaste, por qué hiciste lo mismo que mamá. Cuando se fue pensé que siempre seríamos los dos, pero este último año fue con ella con quien más conté, ya que al menos ella no fingió olvidarme

Ramirez: Hijo tienes que creerme alguien me hechizó

Bradley: Eso ya lo dijiste, pero ¿cómo quieres que te crea si no me dices por qué?

Ramirez: ¡Yo tampoco lo sé!

Bradley: (se para y se va) ¡No lo sabes, perfecto! ¡Entonces es justo suponer que solo te vió en la calle te miro raro levantó un maldito palo, lo agitó frente a tí y tú solo lo dejaste hacerlo porque pensaste que era un mendigo Potterhead! (se voltea a verlo) Ten cuidado papá o tal vez un perro en el parque haga que te olvide también

Ramirez: (corre frente a él) Hijo quiero decirte, en serio qué rayos ocurrió ese día, pero no puedo porque no lo sé, sin embargo quiero explicarte todo

Bradley: (sospechoso) ¿Todo? ¿Incluido por qué mamá te dejó? ¿Por qué perdió sus poderes?

Ramirez: (serio) Todo, incluso por qué tu madre (frunce el ceño) Espera ¿cómo sabes que tu madre tenía poderes?

Bradley: (mirando el piso) Conocí a la antigua familia de mamá

Ramirez: (abriendo los ojos) Dime por favor que no te metiste con ese par de viejos dementes

La mirada de Bradley se mantuvo en el piso, sabía que era hipócrita de su parte exigir respuestas y luego no darlas, pero si no lo hubiera abandonado no hubiera terminado trabajando para esos hombres jamás. Courtney era lo único bueno que había salido de todo esto. Un grupo de tres hombres apareció frente a ellos, el anciano se le hacía conocido de alguna parte. _¡Oh demonios el tipo del juzgado mágico!_

Crombs: (con un suspiro) Me temo que yo puedo responder esa pregunta Ramírez

Ingerman: (con los brazos tras la espalda) Joven Bradley Ramírez se le acusa de ser cómplice de los responsables del atentado contra el mundo mágico sufrido hoy, le pediré a usted y a su (mira a Ramírez gruñendo) Padre que nos acompañe a la oficina del juez a cargo

Ramírez estaba preocupado y decepcionado, tanto de su hijo, como de sí mismo, tendrían muchas cosas que aclarar. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar que su hijo no hubiera salido como él. Notó al tercer hombre tras el agente y el profesor, y abrió tanto los ojos que no sabía cómo sus ojos aún no caían _¡Oh demonios el tipo del tiempo espacio!_

Fueron transportado a la oficina del profesor Crombs, donde ya se encontraba Plinski, quien se sorprendió al verlos. Crombs se sentó tras su escritorio y sonrió

Crombs: (dando un aplauso) Que bella familia, les prometo que no será nada malo solo unas preguntas y luego podrán tener la reunión familiar que de seguro interrumpimos

Plinski: (tensa) ¿Reunión familiar?

Bradley: (con una pequeña sonrisa) ¿No te llegó la invitación? Debió perderse en el correo

Ramirez: (Resopla) Si, se perdió en el correo junto a su cordura

Plinski: (entrecerrando los ojos) No estoy loca, solo encuentro bastante injusto que mi mejor amiga perdiera su vida por culpa de un hechizo y que nadie me creyera o hiciera algo al respecto

Crombs: (levanta un dedo) Sobre eso…

Ramirez: (apretando sus puños) Y yo encuentro injusto que en lugar de hacerte cargo de tus acciones, abandonaras a tu hijo

Bradley: (se cruza de brazos) ¡Y yo encuentro injusto que jamás me expliquen lo que ocurre! No habré nacido con magia, pero no soy débil

Ingerman: (mostrando sus colmillos) ¡Ya basta! ¡Tendrán tiempo para su drama familiar luego! ¡Esto es un asunto urgente, hay vidas en riesgo!

Plinski: (levantando la nariz) También había vidas en riesgo hace tantos años y no les importó ¿por qué yo debería ser diferente?

Crombs: (sin dejar de mirar los colmillos) Porque si todo es como parece, esta es su oportunidad de ayudar a revelar la verdadera naturaleza del antiguo consejo

Plinski: (rueda los ojos) Bien, pero ¿qué tiene que ver mi hijo en todo esto?

Ingerman: (respirando profundo) Su hijo tuvo la gentileza de irrumpir en nuestras instalaciones, mientras nos encontrábamos siguiendo una pista sobre un caso, y robar toda la información pertinente al asesinato del juez Herbert

Ramírez/Plinski: ¿Está muerto?

Ingerman: (murmurando) No se vean tan felices

Crombs: (alza las cejas) ¿Matty estas bien?

Ingerman: (rueda los hombros) El lobo está algo inquieto hoy, me disculpo por mi comportamiento

Crombs: No hay problema, solo trate de controlarse (mira a la familia) Y si, murió hace algunos meses. Asesinado en el bosque para ser más preciso, aunque creo que el joven ya sabe los detalles

Bradley: (se mueve en su asiento) No, en realidad. Solo me pidieron que obtuviera los archivos del caso JH 265, pero jamás me dijeron más

Lorf: (con los labios ligeramente elevados) Vaya familia, una familia de secretos. Podría ser un buen intermedio de mi novela inconclusa

Ramírez: (sin mirarlo a los ojos) Sigues siendo extraño, pero aún así lamento haberlo traicionado. Me temo que cuando me di cuenta de lo que ocurría ya era muy tarde y no tenía pruebas

Lorf: (lo mira atento) ¿Qué ocurrió?

Ramírez: (mira a su hijo y luego a Crombs) Para responder eso creo que sería bueno dar mi reporte final

Crombs: ¿Final?

Ramírez: Así es. Creo que este trabajo ya ha ido demasiado lejos. No puedo arriesgar a mi hijo así otra vez (mira a la mujer) Estoy dispuesto a hablar, aclarar las cosas y por supuesto luego podemos pensar en un castigo adecuado

Bradley: (sorprendido) ¿Me lo dirán? ¿Ambos? ¿Y qué es eso de un castigo?

Plinski: (da una sonrisa breve y tensa) Estoy de acuerdo, por una vez. Las damas primero

Ramírez: (hace una mueca) Nunca cambias. Yo trabajé muchos años como agente encubierto para el consejo mágico. Me contrataron luego del dudoso ascenso de Herbert a juez. El consejo, sin pruebas, no podía hacer nada, así que me asignó una gran misión, ser su sombra y averiguar lo que más pudiera de Herbert y sus "fechorías". Sin embargo era muy bueno en lo que hacía, me gané su confianza, fui uno de los únicos que mantuvo cerca al pasar de los años, pero jamás confió en nadie realmente. Él era malo, eso lo puedo decir, malo sin motivos más que el poder. (toma algo de agua) Sabía que tenía un gran plan entre manos cuando ordenó a alguien explorar el bosque, sin decirle al consejo. Semanas luego de encerrarse en su oficina a ver un reporte tras otro, citó a una junta. Yo solo podía escuchar fragmentos, ya que me mantenía fuera de la puerta para evitar que alguien se entrometiera. De lo que escuché habló sobre una antigua especie, cercanos a los elementos, con magia primitiva. Les decían como una letra, no recuerdo bien, pero representaban una amenaza para los hechiceros y el mundo en general, estaban entrenando en un lugar del bosque, formando un ejército y debían ser detenidos, el problema era que no los conocían realmente. De seguro el profesor sabe de qué hablo.

Crombs: (solemne) La especie de la que habla se les conoce como Hache, una especie de unos cientos que se extinguió hace años luego de una batalla librada entre los nuestros y los suyos. Es historia conocida para los miembros centrales del consejo, no existen muchos detalles sin embargo. ¿Hay algo más que nos pueda decir?

Ramírez: (se lame los labios) Estuve ahí esa noche, en la cueva escondida en lo profundo de la aldea, la conocida como la cueva de los sombreros. El juez no me vió, o pensé que no lo hizo, estaba en el interior leyendo un papel lanzó un hechizo, uno poderoso, uno que luego me explicó… enlazó su fuerza vital con una bestia encerrada dentro, quiso imitar la unión de los nativos con esas criaturas para tener control sobre ella, pero algo salió mal. En el último momento del hechizo parte de la energía fue desviada por la criatura misma e intentó matarnos, él quedó muy débil, y quede inconsciente unos minutos. Una vez de regreso en esta oficina lo enfrenté al respecto, pero antes de poder salir el juez me lanzó un hechizo de unidad, impidiendo que desobedeciera cualquiera de sus órdenes y, como eso no le bastó, puso a mi familia en la mira

Ingerman: (flexionando sus dedos) ¿Qué sucedió con la criatura de la cueva?

Ramírez: (se encoge de hombros) Como dije, quedé inconsciente, no sé qué le ocurrió. Cuando comenzaron a recolectar los sombreros para el entrenamiento de los novatos sospeché que el guardián era la misma criatura de ese día, pude haberme equivocado, solo sé que era oscura como la noche y se veía como un líder despiadado

Ingerman: Querrás decir que se veía como el maldito juez convertido en una criatura monstruosa literal en lugar de figurativa

Ramírez: (alejándose del hombre) Tal vez, no se veía tan mala antes del hechizo, pero pudo haber sido manipulador como el juez o adquirir parte de su personalidad, cualquiera de las dos de oye mal de todas formas

Lorf: (con una bolsa de papas) Uhhh ¡Esto suena interesante! Horrible, pero interesante. Ahora la esposa resentida cuenta su versión y todos nos sorprendemos

Crombs: (tose) Estoy de acuerdo con Lorf en… pues en todo, pero antes de continuar (saca nachos de su barba) Eso está mejor, después del golpe de esta mañana necesito energía. Señorita Plinski, es su turno

Plinski: (suspira) La persona que murió era mi mejor amiga, crecimos prácticamente juntas, como hermanas. Siempre tuve que ocultarle mi magia, porque ella era mortal, pero un día se enteró y cuando lo hizo quiso aprender. Siempre fue algo ingenua con todo ese tipo de cosas. Conseguí trabajo como secretaría en este edificio y durante años todo estuvo bien, con el tiempo conocí al títere a mi derecha y, como sabrán me casé con él blah, blah, blah. Un día mientras hacía papeleo escuché que se realizaría una expedición en el bosque, mi amiga estaba ahí con su padre disfrutando el tiempo libre de cuidar a su hija que nació unos días antes que mi propio hijo. No contestaba su teléfono, así que pedí la tarde libre y decidí sorprenderla en el bosque para poder advertirle. Si se enteraba lo cerca que estaba de una investigación mágica, estando sola, correría a ofrecer su ayuda para poder aprender. Los encontré fácilmente, pero luego de años de suplicar que le enseñara magia y negarme, las hormonas del embarazo nos causaron algunos roces, unos de ellos causó que no me escuchara y fue en busca de los expedicionarios. Su padre no sabía sobre mi magia, así que le dije que había unos hombres peligrosos en el bosque y que su testaruda hija pensó en conseguir una aventura. La buscamos y cuando la encontramos, en lo profundo del bosque, una criatura, similar a la que describe Ramírez, la tenía acorralada y el bosque parecía una maldito campo de batalla. Grité por ayuda, en mi pánico dejé caer mi varita. El padre de mi amiga estaba sorprendido por lo que veía. En un instante todo se convirtió en silencio cuando la criatura rugió. Los hechiceros, que no contenían a esos nativos, rodearon a la criatura y atacaron, sin importarles que mi hermana estaba ahí. La criatura se enfureció y la pisó sin dudarlo. Su padre y yo quedamos en shock. Uno de los hechiceros nos vió y me reconoció, le lanzó un hechizo para dormir al padre de mi amiga y lo desapareció en el bosque, junto al cuerpo de mi amiga. Me miró, me dijo que si no estaba para ayudar que mejor pidiera refuerzos en el Tech y que me encargara de borrar la memoria del anciano.

Corrí en busca de mi amiga y su padre, quería pensar que fue una ilusión. Los encontré en el mismo lugar que antes, el cuerpo de mi amiga bajo el tronco de un árbol y el de su padre inconsciente bajo unas ramas caídas. (Entierra las uñas en el asiento) Supongo que de algún modo Ramírez tiene razón, enloquecí cuando lo que ocurrió se seguía repitiendo en mi cabeza. Después de eso corrí de regreso, tome mi varita y seguí a un grupo de sujetos que atacaba a la maldita criatura. Noté que la magia era inútil, lo traspasaba, todos entraron en la cueva y la criatura se veía condenadamente satisfecha. Traté de convocar algún arma, pero no podía pensar con claridad, entonces un hombre viejo y escalofriante se acercó y me dijo que sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Me pasó una hoja con un hechizo y corrí a enfrentarme a la criatura. Estaban todos dentro de un cuarto anexo susurrando palabras sin sentido, donde la criatura se encontraba acorralada, la verdadera. Enojada alcé mi varita y canté el hechizo, la abertura se cerró y se escuchó un rugido de ira, luego silencio. Al parecer era un hechizo prohibido que sellaba a cualquier alma cercana al hechizo, dentro de un limbo de locura. Luego ya saben el resto, el consejo se enteró, me juzgaron sin preguntar y mi magia se selló. Fin del cuento

Ingerman: (paseándose por el cuarto) Nos acaba de decir que, esencialmente, mató a un grupo de personas, sin conocerlas, por venganza y termina con la frase "fin del cuento". No sé por qué me sorprende, conocía gran parte de la historia, pero pensé que podría ser algo más. (regulando su respiración) Después de eso ¿a que se refiere con la "criatura verdadera"? ¿Y alguna vez le borró la memoria al padre de su amiga?

Plinski: (cruzando sus piernas) Quiere decir exactamente eso. La criatura que mató a mi amiga era algún tipo de proyección que evitaba cualquier hechizo, realmente jamás salió de la cueva. Y no, no le borré la memoria, tenía derecho a saber cómo murió realmente su hija y no pensar que fue un patético asesinato de árbol

Lorf: (lamiendo sus dedos) Entonces encerraste almas de un grupo de gente en un cuarto de piedra, para vengar a tu amiga. Tu ex esposo terminó siendo el títere del hombre que te engañó, y su hijo ayudó al padre resentido a eliminar los archivos del asesinato del juez. Aún no sabemos quién mató la juez o por qué atacaron nuestra fuente mágica si no hicieron nada más.

Bradley: (sin expresión) Parte de los archivos del caso JH 265 contemplaban el saco PL 71, el caso que ahora sé que habla sobre mi madre

Crombs: (sorprendido) ¿Cómo no lo notamos?

Bradley: Reemplacé los archivos con una copia falsa llena de mi historial académico para que no lo notaran

Ingerman: (raspando el muro con sus garras) Entonces debe haber algo que buscaran, algo específico. Tal vez no buscaban atacarnos abiertamente, sino distraernos

Ramírez: (mordisqueando sus uñas) O tal vez debilitar algún hechizo, lo suficientemente poderoso para prevalecer independiente de la fuente de energía

Lorf: (saltando) ¡El hechizo prohibido! Era especial, se alimenta de la magia de aquellas almas a quienes alberga

Crombs: (guardando los nachos restantes) Si las almas que encerró la señorita Plinski fuera lo suficientemente poderosa, podría durar lo suficiente para intentar romper cualquier sello extra que estuviera involucrado con el encierro de la criatura. Los Hache eran un pueblo de poderes antiguos, similares a los nuestros en algunos aspectos, que permitirían alimentar el hechizo prohibido con la energía externa funcionando y poder ser roto por individuos específicos sin ella.

Ingerman: Pero para eso tendrían que existir aún nativos de la zona y esos hombres saberlo de alguna manera

Lorf: (girando en su silla) Bueno, cuando seguí sus huellas, decidí hacerlo lo más atrás en el tiempo que pude. Hubo algunas especialmente fuertes que terminaban en el bosque, en especial un claro dónde se sintió una transferencia de enlace. Pensé que era de alguna criatura antigua de las que habitan en el bosque que se mezcló casualmente con excursiones al bosque, pero tal vez ese hombre siguió sus pasos para averiguar si existía alguien en el bosque que estuviera relacionado

Ramírez: (se levanta) Y pudo haberlo encontrado. Durante mi tiempo de recuperación del hechizo de memoria seguí a una extraña criatura en el bosque que me llevó a una cabaña en ruinas y conocí a dos hombres que me convencieron de mantenerlos al día con las noticias del consejo, dijeron que eran agentes en una misión y no podían mostrarse en público ¿Y si eran sobrevivientes de los Hache?

Crombs: (mirando su gabinete de sombreros) Lorf, tú que conoces más de hechizos que cualquiera de nosotros me gustaría saber ¿El hechizo vinculante del juez, pudo deshacerse con su muerte?

Lorf: (quieto) Creo que si es el hechizo que creo, jiji, su muerte, solo le transfirió su fuerza mágica al otro extremo del vínculo

Ingerman: (separándose del muro) Entonces existe la posibilidad de que una vieja especie tenga la cantidad necesaria de individuos para liberar a una criatura que se alimenta de la magia de un hechicero nivel 13 y del alma de un montón de hombres y mujeres de magia antigua

Lorf: (asintiendo) Si básicamente. Eres bueno para hacer resúmenes, me agradas

Crombs: ¿Hay manera de acabar con la criatura, en caso de ser liberada?

Lorf: (moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro) Tal vez, si consiguen una buena combinación de ambas magia, y se deshacen de las almas que están alimentando sus poderes. Serán como zombies, pero sin ganas de comer cerebros, pueden morir y conservan todas sus habilidades, solo que no tienen autocontrol

Plinski: (se coloca de pie) Genial, estamos a salvo. Miren si no me necesitan yo me iré. Estuve años amargada por la pérdida de mis poderes, cuando es obvio que estoy mejor sin ellos. Tenemos drama familiar que arreglar

Crombs: (sonrie) Claro, pueden retirarse. Si los necesitamos se los haremos saber.

Antes de que pudieran salir, Lorf cayó al suelo sujetando su pecho. Crombs corrió a su amigo

Crombs: ¡Lorf! ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

Lorf: (respirando pesado) Creo que se nos acabó el tiempo, jiji irónico viniendo de mí. Puede sentir el peso de las almas liberadas, están fuera de su tiempo y muy enojadas. Se acerca la guerra

Crombs miró a su mano derecha, Ingerman asintió y salió en dirección de la sala de reunión para avisar al mundo mágico. Tenían que prepararse para derrotar a esa criatura y su ejército. Crombs observó a la familia ante él. El chico estaba pálido y sus padres torpemente intentaban reconfortarlo. Ayudó a sentar al guardián debilitado y se colocó de pie

Crombs: (serio) Ramírez, necesitaré que me presente a estos hombres, si son los últimos sobrevivientes Hache que existen, son nuestra única oportunidad contra la criatura. Por lo que puedo deducir esta criatura no es su amiga y si hay algo que pueda unir, aunque sea temporalmente, a viejos rivales es un enemigo común

Ramírez: (mira a su familia) Está bien, pero que quede claro. Está es mi última misión, no pienso seguir arriesgando a mi familia.


End file.
